A Love Bargain
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: The story of two boys who take care of their sisters and learn about falling in love. Can they keep it a secret? How would people react when they find out about them? Slash.
1. Chapter 1: Ur so gay

**Oops, I did it again! :)) This has stuck with me for a while and I have to share it with you. It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. You can find on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bella) the banner for this story.  
><strong>

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.  
><strong>

**EPOV**

There was a knock on the door of my new room. I didn't move from my spot on the bed.

"Dinner!" Dad said loudly, knocking again.

My stomach growled. _Fuck you, traitor._ "Okay!" I shouted, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

I opened the door and found Dad watching me worried.

"I'm fine," I groaned. "I just hate it here. I hate everything about this town."

"Edward, it was-"

"A bargain! A new start. A new job. I know," I hissed, storming past him down the stairs.

"Sweetie, you'll see that it will be okay. This is not Chicago."

"Of course this isn't fucking Chicago!" I snapped at Mom. "I can tell that!" I spat, plopping down on a chair.

She stopped trying to make me see why this would be a nice change. Dad came downstairs with Bella and as always, I seemed to just…forget about why I hated moving here. I knew why we had to move. She was too little to understand. She didn't care. She went along with everything they said. I should probably take a hint and do it too.

Bella sat next to me, putting a napkin on her lap like she had seen in those silly movies she watched with me. Mom would kill me if she knew I showed her what she called adult movies. If _Pride and Prejudice_ was an adult movie then what would she call a porn?

I shook my head and chuckled at my thoughts.

"We're going to see our new work places tomorrow," Mom started as she sat down after putting food on our plates. _Translation: We're going to start our jobs tomorrow._

"Okay," I mumbled.

"You can take Bella on a tour of the town," Dad suggested.

"That would be done in half an hour if we're lucky."

"Edward," Dad snapped, his palm hitting the table. "Can you try and put on a happy face? For your sister at least."

I glanced at Bella and nodded. "We can see the kindergarten," I mumbled.

"That's a very good idea."

I rolled my eyes at Mom. I'd be the one taking care of Bella anyway. They'd be busy with their fucking jobs again. Just like in Chicago. No change. At least, here they'd be able to pay for stuff. Life in the big Windy City had become hell what with the crisis, and when I had off-handedly said I could get a job… they both started telling me that my priority was school.

Next morning I woke up to little hands on my chest, shaking me awake.

"Edward!" she whined. As much as I loved her she was way too an early bird for me.

"Wha', Bella?" I moaned, cracking an eye open.

"Hungry." She was straddling my lap, grinning at me. Like always.

Try as I might, she wouldn't listen that it wasn't nice to sit on my lap in the morning. Stubborn kid.

I moved her to my chest, hugging her. "Let's sleep for another hour," I whispered, already closing my eyes.

"No! You promised to take me to kindergarten."

"I did? I don't remember," I lied, mentally kicking myself.

"Please?"

"You don't play fair."

An hour later I was dressed, we had eaten and were in my car on the way to her kindergarten. The red building was close to my high school. That worked for me. I could pick her up when classes let out.

"Do you want to go inside?" I asked, as I turned to the backseat.

"Yeah!" She nodded, already taking her seatbelt off.

I opened the door, got out then helped her out. As I made my way to the entrance I wondered if it was open on a Saturday.

Trying the door handle, it opened and we slipped inside. Bella took my hand, cowering in my leg. I found the office and knocked on the door before poking my head inside.

"Hello," the lady inside greeted me, smiling. "How can I help you?"

I stepped inside, pulling Bella after me. "Hello. Just showing her around, she's starting on Monday," I explained, nodding to my baby sister.

The woman's eyes widened and she rushed to my side. "Oh, she's precious! How old is she? And…can I ask for a name?"

I wanted to slap myself. Name. I forgot about it. I nudged Bella. "What do you say?"

"Hi," she mumbled, her little fingers wrapped around my legs since she couldn't cling to my skin tight jeans.

I chuckled. "This is Bella," I told the woman. "And I'm Edward Cullen."

"Suzanne," she said, shaking my hand. "The Cullens. We've been waiting for your arrival. The whole town is talking about you."

_Figures_. I rolled my eyes. "She's four," I added, remembering Suzanne had asked about Bella's age.

"Five," Bella grumbled.

"In two weeks," I told her, chuckling.

"Well, since you're here. Do you want to know her schedule?"

I shrugged and followed Suzanne to her desk. She told me about the eight to three program. It was perfect.

"Can she stay a few extra minutes if I happen to be late?" I squeezed Bella to my side.

"Sure she can. You can enroll her in the extra hours program if you can't pick her up on time."

"Oh, I may be like five minutes late if I'll ever be late. The high school is two minutes away," I told her.

"What about her mother?" Suzanne asked, her brow frowning.

That's when I realized she jumped on the wrong conclusion. Like everyone. I tried to suppress a wry smile. "Bella's my little sister."

Do the math people! Do I look like a dad? It was four years ago!

"Oh, I'm sorry," Suzanne whispered, blushing. "Your parents?"

"Yeah. What about them?" Suzanne blanched at my cold tone. I tried to soften my tone, adding, "They're busy. And besides, my high school is really close."

"I see. It's nice to see a teenager taking care of his younger sister."

I grinned. Yeah, I wasn't your average teenager.

After taking her colorful schedule, Bella skipped in front of me to the car.

"Let's go get _my_ schedule," I said, laughing at her pout. "You can keep yours in your hands. Just don't lose it."

There was a small street, I was sure it wasn't busy, but still, I stopped Bella and grabbed her hand, crossing it and arriving in my high school's parking lot. _Fabulous_.

"Got to love small towns," I mumbled.

"It's nice here," Bella told me, looking up with her doe eyes.

"For you maybe."

I pulled the school door open and let her lead me inside. She had never been in a high school, so I allowed her to look around until I realized which way the office was.

"Bella!" I shouted down the empty hallway. "Come here."

She rushed to my side, and grabbed my hand. "Can I come here with you?"

"Nope. You won't like it, trust me." I led her to the office.

"But it's nice!"

"Now that it's empty, it's nice. You don't like loud noises and that's how it is when everyone is here." Or so I know from Chicago. For all I know this town is dead.

I knocked, going inside the office. The desk was empty but some papers and a plate that read Mrs. Cope. Oh, and a hand bell.

"Can I?" Bella asked eagerly.

I indulged her, feeling ridiculous for ringing a bell for the secretary to come. I picked her up in my arms and she giggled and pressed her palm to the bell.

Mrs. Cope appeared from an auxiliary room smiling brightly. "Good morning! How can I help you?"

Was everyone so cheerful in this town? Compensating for the horrid weather?

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen," I explained, dropping Bella to the floor. I didn't get to say anything else.

"Oh, I have your schedule right here, Mr. Cullen. Welcome to Forks!"

"Thanks," I mumbled.

As she turned to search for my schedule, I looked around for Bella. It was too quiet. She had clambered on a chair and was bouncing her legs, smiling at me. I winked, turning to Mrs. Cope.

"She's adorable. Your sister?"

_Finally!_ "Yeah," I answered, taking my schedule and campus map from her hand. I needed the map. God forbid getting lost.

We returned to my car and I decided to find an ice cream parlor. No such luck. Twenty minutes later, I parked in front of Thriftway, and we went inside to buy ice cream.

Stupid small town. And I had been wrong. It took me twenty – not thirty minutes to finish seeing it all.

"Do you want to go to the swings?" I asked as we left the store. I had seen a set of swings, a merry-go-round, slides and a rocker on our small tour.

"Yup," Bella said cheerfully, already eating her ice cream.

"Don't spill any ice cream in my car," I warned her, opening the back door.

"Never."

Yeah sure. You said so last time and the other time and so on. Lucky they were leather seats.

Parking close to the playground only ten minutes later, made me lose my mind already. I hated this town. At least the swings were stable and I could sit in one of them while Bella sat on the other one, licking at her ice cream. I opened mine, rocking slowly.

"So you like it here?" I glanced at her.

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"Bella, don't you miss Chicago?"

"I never liked it. It was so loud," she complained.

I sighed, sagging in the swing, licking my ice cream. We were so different yet we had a special bond.

"Look! People!" she exclaimed, pointing to a boy my age who was carrying a girl around Bella's age.

I snorted. "That's exactly what I'm telling you. _People_!" I said sarcastically.

The boy stopped at the slide, putting the girl down. He glanced toward us, but didn't approach. He looked shorter than me by a few inches, with dirty blond hair and a nice leather jacket.

"Can we go?" Bella whispered.

"Eat your ice cream," I told her, not feeling like socializing.

"Pleeease, Edward."

I narrowed my eyes at her and she poked her tongue out, squirming in her seat.

"If you jump," I threatened her, "I'm taking you home and never bringing you here again."

She bit her lips, tears appearing in her eyes. _Fuck_. I knew how to make her cry.

"Don't mind him. My Jazzy is always saying that but he brings me here anyway. Oh, I'm Alice," the little girl from the slide was in front of us talking to Bella.

I snorted, choking on my ice cream. She was very talkative for a little girl.

"I'm Bella." I was surprised to see Bella talking to a stranger on her own, before I made the first step.

"Alice!" the boy came to us, looking at me apologetically. "Sorry, she loves to run away."

"It's okay," I told him just as I saw Bella jumping out of the swing, from the corner of my eye. I was on my feet when she fell on her knees. "Jesus, do you ever listen?" I groaned, helping her up. Her knees were a little scraped, nothing she hadn't had before. I wiped her tears with my thumb. "Let's go."

"No!" She dug her heels in the ground.

"We're going to my car to grab some sanitizers then we're coming back."

"NO!"

I cringed. _Please don't throw a tantrum,_ I begged silently.

"Umm, I could keep an eye on her," the boy offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I muttered. "Bella, you listen to me or we're going home."

"I wanna stay here!"

"Fuck." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Will you accept this?" the blond boy asked, offering me a box of sanitizers.

I shrugged, taking the box from him and crouched next to Bella. "Stubborn little girl."

"You love me."

"That I do," I whispered, kissing her nose.

After I cleaned her knees she went off with little Alice. I was glad she was making new friends.

"Thanks," I mumbled and gave the boy his box back. "I'm Edward."

"Jasper," he told me. "And it's no problem. You the new guy?"

"What makes you think that?" I joked.

He chuckled, dropping onto a swing. I followed his lead and sat on the other swing, my eyes on Bella.

"Is she your sister?" he asked.

"Yeah. What about Alice?"

"You can say she's my kid considering I'm mostly alone with her."

I sighed heavily. Someone after my heart. Someone that would understand me. "I know all about that," I mumbled, digging my toe in the dirt.

"Is she in kindergarten?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yeah, last year."

"Like Alice. They'll be friends."

I nodded. "So you're in high school?"

"Junior year."

"Me too."

"Edward! Spin me!" Bella shouted.

"Sorry," I mumbled to Jasper, jumping from the swing and going to the merry-go-round. The girls were sitting on the bottom of the ride and I pushed it. Too slowly because they complained. I pushed them until they grew bored and wanted to go on the slide. I returned to the swing.

Jasper chuckled, and lounged in his seat. "You're really good with her."

"I try."

He told me about high school and how everyone would be interested in my life for about a week then they'll let me live. The most exciting day in school had been last year when he had knocked a jar with a dead toad on Jessica. I laughed. If that had been the most exciting day, I didn't want to know how the most boring day looked like.

I told him about Chicago and how I missed everything about it. He admitted that his family had moved here when high school started, and that his was from Austin, Texas. I should have realized. He had a drawl in his tone.

It was easy to be with him. He understood me. He hated Forks, too.

"I'm hungry," Alice appeared in front of Jasper.

"Me too," Bella grinned up at me.

"Okay, let's go home then," I said, getting up.

"There's a small place just off the main street," Jasper told me.

I bit my lip. We usually didn't eat crap, but I liked his company. I thought about it.

Our parents weren't coming home until six in the evening if we were lucky.

"How about you come over? I have chicken Alfredo," I said.

"Yummy!" Alice giggled, jumping up and down.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, looking surprised.

"Oh, why not? My car is this way."

"We walked here," he said.

We spent the afternoon with them. I couldn't help but notice things about Jasper. He was so much like me it was scary. And I liked him. I never made friends quickly, but he was different, it was like I knew him all my life.

When they left, I put Bella down for her afternoon nap and went to my room, and finished unpacking. Maybe it wasn't so bad to be new. There were normal people in this stupid town.

At dinner I told my parents about our day and they're happy we're making friends.

Sunday was spent around the house, lazing around until early afternoon when Bella made me take her back to the swings. I couldn't say no. I wanted to see Jasper again.

That thought shocked me but I brushed it off. We swung for three hours and they never came.

I couldn't wait until morning. I was going to see him – the only normal person around here. He hadn't made a big deal of me being new.

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
>No you don't even like<br>No you don't even like  
>No you don't even like boys<br>You're so gay and you don't even like boys  
>No you don't even like<br>No you don't even like  
>No you don't even like…<em>

**This is the first chapter...I'm waiting for your feedback. I need it.**

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, I used the song Ur so gay by Katy.**

**Review and don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Hot 'n Cold

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. You can find on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bella) the banner for this story. ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, I used the song Hot 'n Cold by Katy.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**EPOV**

My alarm clock buzzed at seven in the morning. The only good thing about small towns – I could sleep for longer.

I grinned, stretching and shuffling to the bathroom. When I made it downstairs, Mom was plating breakfast.

"Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?"

"Morning. Yeah." I nodded, sitting down and pulling on Bella's pigtail.

"Moommy!" she whined.

_Little traitor._

"Edward!" Mom hissed. "I should be home when you return, but if I'm not you can find food in the fridge."

"I know, Mom," I groaned.

"Okay, have a good first day." She kissed our heads before leaving.

Bella munched on her cereal with milk while I spread jam on my toast. We ate in silence and when we were done, I dumped everything in the sink, we washed our hands, grabbed the backpacks and went outside. She ran to the car while I locked up.

After going to my car, I made sure she was strapped in the back before peeling off. All the way to school she wondered if Alice was going to be there. And I silently wondered if Jasper was going to be there, although it was stupid. Of course he was going to be there.

I didn't understand why I had to know about him.

I found an empty spot near a beat up rusty Chevy truck and parked, grabbing Bella's pink backpack. No one was around. Besides the owner of the Chevy.

A smile appeared on my face when I saw Jasper leaning against the side of his truck. I jumped out of the car. He heard me and turned his head.

"Mornin'!" Jasper greeted me.

"Hey," I said, opening the back door for Bella. I had nearly forgotten about her, which was odd. "I'll…uh…go to the kindergarten," I added, jerking my head in that direction.

"Aren't you too old?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed Bella's hand then led her across the street. She pulled me inside the building, making me stumble over my feet.

"Chill," I muttered. She was way too hyper in the morning.

"Good morning," Samantha – no, Suzanne – said with a grin.

"Morning, Suzanne," I said, letting go of Bella's hand. She ran to Alice who was already playing by herself in a corner. "They met," I said awkwardly.

Suzanne nodded, taking the pink backpack from my hand. "I'll see you at three."

"Sure. Bye. I'm leaving," I called over to Bella.

She just waved to me. I frowned, going to her. She always said goodbye. What changed?

"Bella?" I whispered. "I'm going to school."

"Go, I'm going to play with Alice." She kissed my cheek.

I tugged her pigtail, kissing her forehead. "Be careful."

When I returned to the high school parking lot I found Jasper still leaning against his car, but with a cigarette between his lips.

"You smoke?" he asked, not taking it from between his lips.

"No." I was fascinated by the puffs of smoke coming out his nose. "You do?"

"Apparently," he chuckled, bringing two fingers to his lips, taking the cigarette away. "Not around Alice, but I think I'll go insane without it."

"Oh." It was all I could say. Being brought up by a doctor, it was in my blood not to smoke. I hated it, but something in the way Jasper was doing it…made it _sexy_.

_Sexy?_

_Where did that come from?_

_Did I think Jasper was sexy?_

_Of course not! He is just…very good looking._

_Since when do you realize guys are good looking?_

Jasper snapped his fingers in front of my eyes snapping me out of my internal battle.

"Huh?"

He laughed. "I asked if you're ready. People are arriving."

"Joy. I think I'll start smoking," I mumbled without realizing.

_Do you, now?_ My subconscious mocked me.

He offered me the pack. I eyed it for a good minute. Then the first student realized I was the new guy. And I grabbed one, and brought it to my lips. Jasper lit it for me.

"Take a quick intake of breath then exhale," he advised.

It felt like second nature. I thought I'd choke on it but I was a natural at it.

"Edward Cullen?"

I hated the question. How many new guys were here with my name? _Duh!_

"Yes," I answered, looking at the girl in front of me.

"I'm Jessica," she said giggling.

"The toad girl?" I asked before I registered what I said.

Jasper snorted out, clapping my back. My eyes widened as I felt what was like two thousand watts running through my body. Jasper was watching me weirdly, so that meant he had felt it too.

"Sorry?" Jessica asked, sounding hurt.

"Jasper told me about the incident with the toad," I explained, shrugging off the weird moment.

Jessica threw him a murderous look before storming off. I shrugged, taking another drag of the cigarette. It felt so good.

"What's your first class?" Jasper asked, leaning back against his truck, his left leg bent to rest on the tire.

"I have no idea," I said honestly, turning to my car to grab my backpack. I fished through it and extricated the schedule. "Shit. Math."

"Me too," he said. "It's not that bad though."

"Not bad?" I asked, surprised. "It's fucking Math!"

"Ah, but you'll see how easy it is."

I doubted it, but I believed him until proven contrary. After finishing our cigarettes, we made our way to the entrance. I was stopped every two steps being asked "Are you the new guy?" or "Edward Cullen, right?" or the weirdest one "Why is the new boy hanging out with _him_?"

Okay, the last one wasn't for me, but it had to do with me.

Jasper became interested in his jacket's zipper, pulling it up and down as we walked through the sea of people. I wasn't going to desert him just because some idiots didn't like my company. He was still the only one to act normally.

We stopped at the lockers and I realized I had no idea the code.

"It's 0000 until you change it," Jasper explained, rolling the knob and opening the metal door for me. "You have to be inventive or you'll find crap in there," he added, turning to his locker that was right next to mine.

"So my birthday isn't a good idea." I laughed.

"No way!" He leaned into me, making my heart stop and restart double speed. "Use the alphabet," he whispered.

I blinked, trying to get control over my heart. Was something wrong with me? I was okay a minute ago.

"Alphabet?" I asked confused.

"Shhh," Jasper hissed. "Mine is Jazz."

"But there are numbers," I retorted, surprised he told me his password.

"Every letter has a link to a number. A is 1, B is 2…" he hinted, still standing too close to me. I could smell him, and he smelled very good.

My heart started hammering against my chest when I realized what I had just thought.

_Jasper smelled good._

I slammed the locker door shut and muttered an excuse about bathroom before high tailing it from there. The second I was inside the bathroom I splashed water over my face.

_What the fuck?_

I could still smell his musky scent combined with the smell of coffee and cigars. My dick twitched and stomach tightened.

_What the fuck?_

I wondered if it was a good idea to stick my head under the faucet. Maybe it would clear my head.

When the bell rang, I left the bathroom. I realized I had the first class with him, it didn't make me feel any better. And just my luck, the only empty seat was next to him. Like in all my other classes I shared with him. And I had every class with him – except Spanish.

Jasper had asked me if I was okay when I had joined him in Math, and I just nodded. It was that moment that I decided to just forget it ever happened.

By lunch I knew everyone, and I was surrounded by the cheerleaders of the baseball team. I had no idea Forks had a team.

"So you left many broken hearts behind?" Tyler, a boy from the team, asked, as he waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Uhhh." I glanced at Jasper who was sitting a table away, alone, his eyes on me. "Not exactly," I mumbled.

_How about, I am as inexperienced as they come?_ Yeah, they wouldn't like to hear that. New Boy is very popular until he makes a fool of himself.

Everyone looked shocked at me. Before Mike Newton could open his big mouth to ask who knows what, I asked the trick question.

"Why is Jasper alone?"

They had accosted me when I stepped foot in the cafeteria though I had Jasper's table as my destination.

The girls gasped and the boys looked disgusted. I waited for a verbal response, and stole a look at him. His eyes were on me, glaring. They were dark grey.

I swallowed, trying to look away, but I couldn't. He had caught me in his pools. He was pissed.

"We don't talk about it," Jessica whispered to me, as if she said it louder it would be a sin.

"Why the fuck not? What's wrong with him? He's alright." I shrugged.

No one answered my question but there was a thick tension in the air. What the fuck was wrong with Jasper Whitlock, as I had learned that was his name.

P.E. brought a new round of weirdness. Everyone was going to see New Boy is crap at sports. The only thing I liked to do was run.

Coach Clapp decided it was nice to start easy, with volleyball. I had attempted that once. And just that one time. The ball had hit the only girl I had ever found remotely nice in the face. It wasn't pretty.

It started like a normal volleyball game, until I saw the ball approaching my head. My right knuckles jerked up, hitting the ball, making it go straight into Jasper's head.

"Holy shit," I shouted.

Everyone froze, watching us. Jasper, rubbing his left side of the head, looked toward me, flipping me off.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized. "My coordination is shit."

"I may forgive you if you get me a free check up with your dad."

I laughed, breathing easier. He wasn't upset.

The others weren't over my off shot. I tried to dodge the ball after that. Better be a point than someone headless.

When school let out, Jasper fell in step with me as we crossed the small street to the kindergarten.

"Look, Jasper, I really didn't mean…" I started apologizing again.

"It's okay, Edward. I know _you_ didn't mean it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," he muttered, opening the door harshly.

What the hell was his problem?

I followed. Bella was at a small table with Alice, drawing something, covered in paint. Mom was going to use bleach.

I stopped behind her, crouching and hugging her. She squealed, sensing it was me and turning into my arms. "Edward!"

"Hey, little bug." I kissed her head. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yes." She nodded eagerly.

I picked her up and when I looked around, I didn't see Jasper. Had they already left? This was ridiculous. I really wanted to know why no one talked to him.

The rest of the week was just like the first day minus talking to Jasper. He only talked to me on the way to the kindergarten. He was friendly and acting like we were best buddies, but when we were at school he kept his distance, even in class. It was annoying as hell.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<br>You're wrong when it's right  
>It's black and it's white<br>We fight, we break up  
>We kiss, we make up<br>(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
>(but you) But you don't really want to go-o<br>You're hot then you're cold  
>You're yes then you're no<br>You're in then you're out  
>You're up then you're down<em>

I chuckled at how appropriate the song was.

We were on our way to the playground, being Saturday and having nothing better to do. After I parked the car, my head still full of Katy Perry's lyrics, I got up, helping Bella before going to the swings.

I shouldn't have been surprised to see him there with Alice, but I was. I directed Bella to the slide, although she protested.

I didn't want to talk to him. If he wanted to be hot and cold he could kiss my ass. I was tired of his mood swings.

"Catch me?" Bella asked, getting my attention.

"Sure." I nodded, making sure she was staying good at the top of the slide before rounding it and waiting for her at the bottom. We repeated the process until Alice joined us.

"Can I play too?"

I couldn't say no to a kid, especially Bella's friend. After a quick glance at Jasper, who was focused on a textbook in his lap, I nodded.

After about five minutes he shouted Alice's name before he saw her and relaxed. He nodded to me before refocusing on his textbook. I nodded back, though he didn't see it.

The weird feeling was still there, making his mood swings even more difficult to take. The way his dirty blond hair fell in his eyes making him jerk his head irritated, the way his tongue wet his lower lip when he concentrated, the way he looked at me in the cafeteria when he thought I wasn't seeing him…all those things made my stomach flutter and dick harden. I didn't even want to begin to think why it was happening.

A sudden ache in my shins made me focus on what had caused the pain. Bella's legs. She was glaring up at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, picking her up. "How about you play alone for a little while?" I asked.

She nodded and I left her there with Alice, going to Jasper. He was sitting on the monkey bars I had missed the other day.

"Hi, Jasper," I greeted him.

"Hey." He grinned. He had such a beautiful smile.

"Can we talk?" I jumped up, sitting next to him. My eyes fell on the book on his lap. History.

"Sure thing." He closed his book and turned his attention to me. When I kept looking at the book, he chuckled. "I have a test on Tuesday."

"Already?"

"Teacher's fucked in the head."

I laughed, shaking my head. "So…" My legs started swinging. I glanced at him. "Are you going to tell me what's going on at school?"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Jasper, I'm serious. They act as if you don't even exist."

He groaned. "You don't have to know, it's for the best. And…" He jumped off the bars, looking up at me. "It's even better if we weren't friends."

"What? Why the fuck not?" I shouted. He was cold again.

"If you want to be invisible then suit yourself and be my friend," he grumbled, shuffling to Alice. He bent to whisper something in her ear and my breath hitched. His black jeans clung to his round ass, making my dick rock hard.

_Fuck. What is wrong with me?_

_I'm not into guys._

_But his ass looks sooo good._

Then I realized he was leaving. Just like that.

I jumped off the monkey bars, seething. "Fuck you, Jasper!" In that second I didn't care our sisters were around. It was just me and him and all the stuff I had accumulated over the week.

He shot me an angry look over his shoulder, his hand on Alice's back. Then he smirked. "I never bottom, Cullen." Then he was gone.

"What?" I whispered, stupefied, but too low even for me.

"That was a very bad word," Bella told me. "And you made my friend leave."

"I'll play with you when we get home," I said automatically.

**I hope you're still interested. I'm trying to speed up the process, but they have to get to know each other, right?**

**For now, I'll try update every Friday...just pray my muse stays with me.**

**Review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fireworks

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. You can find on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bella) the banner for this story. ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, I used the song Fireworks by Katy.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**EPOV**

When we got home I heated some food and went upstairs to my room. After turning on my computer, I put the plates on the bed next to Bella and started a movie. I chose a cartoon knowing it would keep her distracted.

After polishing my plate, I made sure she was okay and went to take a shower.

_I never bottom, Cullen._

It kept playing in my head like a broken record. Those words meant only one thing.

Did I really want to think of that? That was the reason no one was Jasper's friend.

But what did it say of me when I ogled him?

_And why the fuck is my dick hard from only thinking of him?_

_Well you never liked girls, Edward_, a small voice said in the back of my head.

_Fuck, but…not this!_

_Why not this?_

Lathing my hand in soap, I grasped my dick, shuddering as thoughts of Jasper invaded my brain. His blond hair, his pink lips, hit sinful tongue, his blue eyes, his round ass…

_Fuck!_

My head fell back against the wall as my dick jerked in my hand. I could almost imagine him here with me, touching me, looking at me with his intense eyes.

His hands were on my chest, his lips were on my neck, I could feel his cock against mine… That was everything it took for my dick to strain and spurt cum.

Breathing hard, I cleaned myself and got out on shaky legs.

If I didn't think of what I had just done it was like it hadn't happened, right?

I went to my room and found it empty. Shit. I rushed out clutching the towel to my hips.

"Bella!" _You have perfect timing to run away, kiddo._

"We have guests!" her voice shouted from downstairs.

My feet froze at the top of the stairs then my brain kicked in. She had allowed someone inside. Maybe I should strap her leg to the desk next time.

I flew down the stairs still clutching the towel to me.

"Bella, we told you a thousand times not to…" I trailed off, my anger turning into embarrassment when I saw who was in the kitchen.

_Jasper_.

His eyes were wide and it was almost like he was eating me.

_Don't you dare raise_, I shouted to my dick, panicked.

"I guess it's a bad time to apologize," he whispered.

"Umm, no." I gulped, shifting on my feet. "Please…sit down. I'll be a second." I had never been this flustered before. "You're coming with me," I hissed at Bella, grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.

"I'm sorry, but he called out," she mumbled.

I snatched a pair of sweatpants from my closet and tugged them on me before flinging the towel to the other side of the room.

"Bella, what if it wasn't Jasper?"

"But it was him!"

I groaned, running a hand through my wet hair. "You're going to kill me. And whatever you do, DON'T tell Mom and Dad what just happened."

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

_Because they'll probably kill me?_ "Just don't."

I found Jasper leaning against the counter, hands deep inside his pockets looking at his feet. I looked around and didn't see Alice. Was he alone?

"Hey, I'm decent," I told him just as I realized I had forgone the shirt.

His dark grey eyes found mine and he licked his lips. An eyebrow quirked, getting lost in his hair.

"No Alice?" Bella mumbled, looking around hopefully.

"She's napping," Jasper answered her but his eyes were on me.

I thought back in the shower, how his intense gaze had been my undoing.

"What you should do as well," I told Bella. "Do I trust you to get into your room and go to sleep?"

She pouted, looking adorable. Her brown eyes widened and her lower lips jutted out as she imitated Bambi perfectly.

"I'll be right back," I told Jasper, chuckling. I picked Bella up and she clung to me, kissing my cheek.

I laid her on her bed and rolled the cover over her legs. "Now sleep." I kissed her forehead before slipping out of the room.

My heart was slamming against my ribcage as I went downstairs again. I was practically alone with Jasper.

"Coffee?" I asked, approaching him.

He jumped visibly. "Sounds good."

I filled the coffee maker with water and coffee and pressed the button before grabbing two mugs.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," he said softly.

"It's not you that worried me. It's Bella." I turned to him. "Sugar?"

"One. I know how you felt."

I grinned, busying myself with putting sugar in our mugs.

"Edward." He was right behind me. "I came here to…apologize for earlier."

"It's okay," I breathed out.

"No, it's not. I was just angry," Jasper whispered, putting a hand on the small of my back. My skin caught fire and where he was touching me, I felt the same electrical buzz like on Monday. But now we were skin on skin.

His hand started moving, going up my back leaving a hot trail in its wake. My whole body reacted to his touch. First, my stomach tightened, then my dick started to harden and finally, my whole body felt like I was on fire, aware of only where we were in contact.

"Jasper," I said through gritted teeth.

"Are you scared?" he asked, his breath washing over my back making my nipples hard.

I groaned, letting the teaspoon clatter against the counter top as I turned around. His blue eyes were crystal clear and my breath hitched.

I wasn't scared. Contrary. I wanted him to keep touching me like that.

Jasper's palm cupped my cheek. "Edward, I knew you would understand from the first time we met."

I gulped, momentarily closing my eyes and basking in the feeling of his soft hand against my cheek. "I'm not…judging," I mumbled, opening my eyes to stare at him.

He smiled showing me his perfect denture. "I know. I know you are different."

"Good."

He grinned at how nervous I was. "I'm not going to bite… unless you want me to."

I gulped, tearing my eyes from his. "I'm not…" I couldn't say that word. The word that would change everything.

"I know."

It was ridiculous. Why was I so nervous? It was just Jasper.

I almost snorted.

_Just Jasper._

He was never _just Jasper_. Not even when we first met.

"But girls don't do it for you, huh? I watched you the whole week," he said softly as one of his fingers skimming above the elastic band of my sweatpants.

I was hard. And he could see it. I couldn't hide from him. And I didn't want to.

"I've never…"

I was _very_ coherent today.

"Never?" he asked surprised.

"Uh, nope."

"Does this feel good?" Jasper whispered. His left hand touched my side, just resting there while his right forefinger was teasing my happy trail. I had never been this hard.

"Fuck," I hissed, shuddering.

His left hand's fingers into my side while his right hand tried to slide between my body and the sweats. I should have moved away. I should have freaked out.

But I was frozen, enjoying his touch.

Until the coffee maker pinged, breaking our contact.

Jasper chuckled, taking a step back. "Was that too much?"

My hand slapped blindly behind me at the machine. When I was sure it was off, I took a step toward Jasper and caught his shoulders. That surprised the shit out of me.

_What am I doing?_

_Do I even want to think of that?_

He searched my eyes before leaning up and wrapping his arms behind my neck. My chest tightened when our lips met.

_Fuck. It felt so wrong._

_Fuck. It felt so right._

_Fuck._

His soft lips molded perfectly against mine. His warm tongue parted my lips, probing. I granted him access and it felt wonderful.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you<em>

I never believed in the shit Disney inflicted in children's brains. But for the first time in my life, I knew they had some real ground in all that.

It felt like there were fireworks as we kissed and kissed and kissed.

I never wanted to part from him.

Slowly, Jasper pulled away, pressing his forehead against mine. Our eyes met. Stormy blue on boring green.

I cupped his cheeks, smashing my lips against his again. I was beyond rational thoughts. I had stopped thinking rationally when I stroked my cock thinking of him.

"Edward," he moaned against my lips. "Edward."

"Hmm?" I hummed, stopping my assault on him and just resting my lips against his.

"Wow," he whispered, his thumb stroking my cheek. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"Yeah?" I answered. It sounded like a question even to my ears.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

The horrible trait I inherited from Mom appeared on my cheeks. The fucking blush. Why couldn't Bella be the only one with it?

"That's beautiful," Jasper said as if in a trance, touching my cheek.

"I hate it," I mumbled, stepping away and breaking our bubble. Silence stretched between us and I knew it was going to be weird. So I gave a nervous chuckle, running a hand through my hair. "So, coffee?"

Jasper laughed loudly. "We're ignoring it? Okay, it works for me."

I turned to pour coffee in our mugs, thinking about what had just happened. We had to talk about it. And it was going to be horrible.

"I made it weird. Between us. Didn't I?" he asked quietly.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Here." I offered him one mug. "Outside?"

He nodded and headed to the back door. I followed, my eyes fixed on his perfect ass. He stopped in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder.

"Did you just check out my ass?"

I slapped a hand over my cheek, cringing. I was as subtle as an elephant.

"It's alright. I don't mind." Jasper sat down on the step, putting the coffee between his legs.

I sat next to him, imitating his stance. Our knees touched.

"Jasper," I started on a scratchy voice. I stopped, clearing my throat. "Look, this is new on every level possible."

"I know. I told you."

"So that means I have no idea what I am doing… Fuck, I've never been attracted to anyone."

He turned to look at me, smirking. "That means you're attracted to me?"

I wanted to reach out and brush his bangs out of his eyes. I loved his eyes. "Is your ego going to grow bigger if I say yes?"

"Along with something else," he added with a wink.

It was so easy for him to say it. To throw such normal, everyday words –with a deeper meaning – in our context. Like we were talking about the weather.

"No one has to know if you want to…just explore around," he told me, his hand coming to rest on my leg.

"That won't be fair for you," I retorted before his words sank in. Explore… "Wait, when you say explore…"

He chuckled, patting my leg. "You're new to this as you said. I'll give you a month."

"What for?" I frowned.

"To see if this is what you want." He patted his chest pocket, extricating his pack of cigarettes out. He offered me one but I declined. Shrugging, Jasper lit up his cigarette and picked his mug of coffee. "You don't have many females from here to choose, but even I can tell that Suzanne looks good."

"Suzanne? The kindergarten teacher?" I asked shocked. "She's like…uh… She's older than us."

"Don't tell me you care about the age! She's twenty four. Is that old?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow.

I sighed, scratching the back of my head. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

He dragged a long smoke, puffed it out then gulped from his coffee before answering me, "For a month, you are going to explore your sexuality. I'm your willing guinea pig, but for the female part, you have to find her yourself. I gave you my opinion."

"Do I have to…be with both of you?" I was shocked I was even considering his crazy idea.

"You don't have to be with anyone, Edward. We're going to kiss and if you want…do stuff."

"Stuff?"

He groaned, exasperated, turning his head to me. Before I could react, his hand was between my legs, cupping my balls. "Groping. Mhmm."

My breathing quickened as my balls tightened in his hand. Jasper started massaging them, making my hard cock visible through my thin sweatpants.

_Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe<em>

His hand retracted and he acted like nothing had happened. I snatched the cigarette from his hand as he was taking it to his lips. That made him laugh.

"You're such a fucker," I grumbled, inhaling the poison.

"Your words." He shrugged making me chuckle.

"So now…you're going to keep ignoring me at school?"

Jasper sighed, his head dropping. "Why must you bring that up?"

"Because it rubs me the wrong way when I see how everyone is…treating you," I explained. "I'd choose your company any day."

"You don't want that. Trust me. The newbie befriends the cocksucker," he muttered, taking a gulp from his coffee, wincing.

"Maybe New Boy is that stupid," I said, turning his head to me. "I swear I don't think less of you."

He chuckled. "You wouldn't. I was your first kiss."

I rolled my eyes, flicking ash from the cigarette. "I didn't care what was wrong with you not even when I had no idea what was going on," I explained. "Monday…when I asked them why you were alone…it was like I had told them I had two dicks or something."

Jasper snorted, spraying his coffee on the ground. "If you do, the chicks would be exhilarated."

"Jasper!"

He chuckled. "I appreciate it. Let's see what comes of our little…bargain first then we'll worry about those retards."

"Deal." I grabbed his hand, trying to ignore the sparks. We shook hands and before I could take my hand back, he jerked me toward him, licking my lips and sneaking his tongue between them.

"Mhmm, you taste so good, Edward."

"You too," I murmured, putting the heel of my palm on his cheek, mindful of the cigarette between my fingers.

"Edwaaaaarddddd!"

I jerked away, thrusting the cigarette in his mouth, rushing inside the house. I found Bella in the doorway of the kitchen and hoped like fuck she hadn't seen us.

"I woke up… and called you…and you didn't answer…and I thought you left."

Her face was red and she was hiccupping violently, tears and snot blending at her chin.

"I was outside with Jasper," I explained, crouching and opening my arms. She zoomed into my arms, hugging me tightly. "Besides, where would I go?"

"I dunno," she mumbled into my neck.

I pushed her away a little. "Hey, calm down. You'll make yourself sick." I looked down at my shoulder and cringed. "And you just put snot on me."

That earned a giggled from her.

"And if you don't clean it in the next minute, the Tickling Monster is coming to get you," I threatened her playfully.

She screeched with glee running up the stairs – probably getting a cloth or just hiding from me.

"The Tickling Monster does the trick every time," Jasper said from behind me.

I got up, turning to him. "Yeah, but it leaves bruises."

He cringed. "Yeah. Alice nearly took my front teeth out once. Her feet are really bony."

"We need an accident to learn when to stop," I acknowledged his piece of information.

"I love to live on the edge." He smirked.

Bella appeared at my side with a wet cloth. I crouched again, allowing her to clean my shoulder. When she was done, she kissed my cheek and promptly scrunched her nose.

"You stink."

"Nothing a teeth brush wouldn't combat," Jasper told me when he saw the panicked look on my face. "I'll go. See you Monday."

As he started to the door again, I went to his side, grabbing his arm. "Do you like to run?" He looked between my hand and face before nodding. I grinned. "Tomorrow, eight AM?"

"Sunday? You want me out of the bed before ten? Sorry, man. I have to pass."

My face fell and he saw it. "How about a compromise?" he asked, glancing at Bella who was watching us curiously. "I'll meet you at the swings."

"With Alice?" she asked, coming between our legs.

"Of course." Jasper glanced at me. "Afternoon?"

"At five."

That being settled he left. I immediately felt the loss, like something was missing. So I picked Bella up like a football, ran up the stairs and threw her on my bed before I started tickling her. She shrieked and kicked until she started hiccupping.

When Mom arrived, I had run out of ideas of how to make her stop hiccupping. Nothing was working – sugar, lemon, holding her breath – so I resorted to having her stay on her tip toes with her arms raised above her head. The Internet was very helpful. Not.

**Was it good? The first kiss. :)**

**Leave me a review. They keep me motivated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bertie, the puppy

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. Go and check her O/S! It's awesome.  
><strong>

**You can find on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bella) the banner for this story. ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, there's no song, unfortunately.  
><strong>

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**EPOV  
><strong>

On Sunday, Bella couldn't stop talking about her date with Alice. I'm sure Dad was grateful for the quietness when we left the house.

Since the park was at the end of our street, I decided to walk there. Half way there Bella complained her feet hurt. Yeah, sure.

"If you want me to carry you, just say so," I told her, swinging our clasped hands.

"Carry me?" she asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. "On your back."

I laughed, crouching down so she could climb on my back. When she was securely there I started walking again.

Arriving at the playground, I found a girl from my class with two young kids. So we weren't the only ones with siblings. Nice.

And where was Jasper?

I put Bella down and she ran to the slide as I made my way to the girl I couldn't remember her name.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hi, Edward. I didn't know you had a sister."

"Shocker," I mumbled. "Everyone seems to know everything about me."

She turned her head away, probably embarrassed. "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," I muttered. "So…your brothers?"

"The evil twins." She nodded, giggling. Suddenly her eyes widened, focused on something over my shoulder and I knew Jasper was approaching.

There was a deafening squeal. Bella and Alice had reunited.

"I'll consider ear plugs on the next date," Jasper hissed, rubbing his ear as he stopped next to us. "Hi, Angela. Edward." He nodded, still rubbing his left ear.

_Angela_! She was the girl that was nice enough to show me how to change my locker code. I couldn't find Jasper and he was ignoring me anyway.

"You're late," I told him, elbowing him in the ribs.

"It's five on dot. You're early."

"That's possible. Mom and Dad have been threatening to throw us out of the door since nine this morning. Bella couldn't stop talking about her date."

"Date?" Angela asked surprised.

I laughed, shrugging. "Yeah. She's into classic movies and wants to reenact everything they do."

"What ever happened to Prince Charming?" Jasper grumbled, plopping on a swing.

"He lost his charm." I laughed.

"My brothers are still into robots," Angela said, shaking her head.

"That's normal. What's not normal is that Alice is trying to see my future in tea leaves." Jasper shuddered.

Angela was shocked he was talking directly to her. Oh, come on, what was so strange about him? If you didn't know what he was you couldn't even tell!

So I chuckled and asked him about the leaves just to ease the atmosphere. He seemed grateful, shooting me a small smile before answering.

"It was last night… I was at TV and she was supposed to be asleep and suddenly she is right next to me with her cup of herbal tea. Well, only the herbal part because she had drunk the tea. Anyway, she sits in front of me and speaks in this strange voice that I'm going to find someone nice and it will change my life and then Mom's sitting next to us…and Alice tells her that Dad will be home in three days."

We stared at him, unsure what to say. I didn't know a thing about his family.

"Where is your Dad?" I asked when Angela seemed interested in the dirt at her feet.

"Huh?" Jasper glanced at me. "He's in the army. I thought everyone knew stuff about everyone in this small shithole."

"Uh…New Boy." I pointed to my chest.

He jabbed my stomach. "Fucker."

"Never," I answered before I realized what I said. "I never knew…and I'm not one to ask things," I added quickly, saving my slip.

Jasper looked amused at me then his face changed and he disappeared.

"Alice, for fuck's sake! I told you to stop eating all the crap on the ground!" he yelled, grabbing her elbow. "Spit!"

Angela watched him worried. I was worried too, but for different reasons. I was worried Bella had done the same. God knows how many times she touched or tasted bugs and dirt along with other things. I rushed to her to make sure she hadn't done the same.

"I told her no," she mumbled to me.

Jasper had released Alice and she was rubbing her arm as tears fell from her eyes.

"Answer me! Why did you put that stone into your mouth?" Jasper hissed. He looked so hot when he was angry.

"It looked like a candy," Alice mumbled, going to touch her eyes, but Jasper beat her to it, grabbing her hand.

"Don't touch your eyes with those dirty hands." He plopped on the bottom of the slide and rummaged through his satchel, coming out with the wipes.

"Let's go swing," I told Bella. "She's okay."

"But he is upset," she whispered to me.

"Of course he is." I put her on a swing next to one of Angela's siblings. "Maybe you should share your story about what happened when we ended up in the ER."

Bella nodded, cringing as she remembered the only time she had put something in her mouth and how it had got infected.

I started pushing her swing as I glanced at Angela. She could have left when she saw Jasper join us, but she hadn't. She wasn't like the other losers.

That's when an idea came to me. The female part was in my hands. I looked at her again and found her watching me. Her eyes averted.

_Bingo!_ That had to mean she liked me, right?

_Shit_. I was crap at this.

"You come here often?" I asked.

"Not really. I wanted to get out of the house…today," she whispered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It was nice outside and who knows for how long we'll have such nice weather?"

"Is it really cold in the winter?" I asked, leaning against the bars supporting the swings as I kept pushing Bella.

"Yeah, it is, but I'm sure you're used to it."

I chuckled. "Chicago is very…interesting in the winter." I glanced toward Jasper and he showed me his thumb up, mouthing "Ask her out."

"So what do people do here?" I wondered, feeling my neck burning.

"Not much. There's a game house, but it's ancient. We usually go to Port Angeles." She shrugged.

"What about a coffee house or something?"

"There's one, yes. Has great coffee, actually."

I couldn't just ask her. I didn't have it in me.

Besides, only thinking of spending more time than necessary with her made me want to pull my nails out. I had never thought of being alone with a girl. I had always preferred guys' company. It took me kissing Jasper to realize why.

"Sounds good," I muttered.

Her phone started ringing and she quickly excused herself. She left shortly after, apologizing.

"Do I have to teach you how to do everything?" Jasper groaned, appearing next to me.

I shot him a confused look.

He mimicked my stance, leaning against the other pole, arms crossed over his chest, toe digging in the ground, eyes darting everywhere. It made me laugh. "No, shit! It's not funny. All I told you was to ask her out and you looked ready to piss yourself."

"Don't be a jerk," I muttered. "As I told you, I have no experience."

"No one has in the beginning! You just do what's natural. Do you like her?" he asked, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"Honestly? No."

"Yeah, I thought so. What about Suzanne?"

"Look, Jasper…I'm sure I don't need this whole…"

"No, _you_ look!" he hissed. "I don't want you to start this and then have you realizing that I made you miss out on _pussy_," he whispered the last word. "Next target: Suzanne. She likes you. I saw how she was looking at you."

"Can I go on the slide again?" Bella asked.

"Sure thing." I put her down and she rushed to Alice. I took her place on the swing. "Would you tell me about your dad?"

Jasper sighed. "I can't believe I said that. It's just…Alice freaked me out with her leaves thingy."

I laughed. "Leaves thingy?"

Jasper shrugged, sitting on the other swing. "Okay, so he is a lieutenant. He's in Afghanistan, should be back this year…at some point."

"Everything ended," I said, nodding.

"Hardly." He sighed, leaning his head against the pole of the swing. "Mom's actually a nurse at the hospital. I'm sure your dad knows her by now. She spends her time there or…crying in her room."

"And you two?"

"We fend for ourselves. Okay, I do. I take care of every fucking thing. I wonder how I'm still sane."

I blinked, trying to take it all in.

"I don't think they like me anymore…" He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes. "Three years ago, the night before we moved here… they were busy…not minding me, like they had cared about me much. I always was allowed to do whatever I wanted. So I was in the back yard with a guy from my school. He was my best friend and…we were talking and smoking. Well, somehow…we were kissing." He gulped and closed his eyes. "We said goodbye. I realized it much later, once we moved here what everything meant. When I went back inside, Dad was angry. He shouted and shouted then he just stopped talking to me. Mom was already upset because of her unplanned pregnancy. Alice was annoying her. And guess who took care of Alice? That's right, me."

"Jasper," I said through the lump in my throat.

He waved a hand. Without thinking, I reached out and grasped it. He tensed up but allowed me to hold his hand.

"So they no longer liked me…and Alice…well, they never liked her. They never wanted her. If they didn't want more kids why didn't they protect themselves?"

"My parents had tried for years… I kept asking if I'd get a brother or sister then I lost all hope. And when I found out how a baby was made…I had a sister and it freaked me."

He chuckled. "Mom explained to me everything when she started showing…and I didn't understand why the baby was in her stomach. I thought she had eaten something that would make her poop a baby."

"What?" I asked, barking a loud laugh.

"Yeah, laugh away. I was twelve."

"Me too, but I knew that."

"I'm sorry I wasn't a genius," he said playfully, pushing my swing. "Shit. Where are they?" he asked, searching the playground with his eyes.

I did the same, my heart jumping in my throat. They weren't anywhere.

"BELLA!" I shouted, jumped out of the swing. "Crap," I muttered, starting to the road that led to our house maybe she was there. Jasper went to search in the other direction.

We couldn't even take our eyes off them for five minutes.

Before I could go in a full blown panic attack, I found them on the side of the road that led to our house. They were sitting down on the ground petting a small black dog.

"Jasper!" I shouted over my shoulder. "Over here!"

"Look how cute he is!" Bella exclaimed.

"How many times have I told you not to wander off?" I hissed at her. "You scared me, Bella."

"But the puppy…" Alice started then stopped abruptly when Jasper stopped next to us. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you should be," he said on a low voice. He gathered her in his arm, patted my shoulder before starting to go away.

"Wait! Puppy!" Alice screeched.

Jasper groaned, turning around, rolling his eyes at me. "I was hoping it would work."

"It didn't."

"We're not taking a dog home," Jasper told her as he let her down.

"Can we?" Bella looked at me, jutting her lip out.

I looked at the small puppy. It looked malnourished and seeking some attention and love. I bit my lip, knowing it would be my responsibility. After glancing at Bella, I caved, crouching to scratch the dog.

"You're such a softie," Jasper muttered, but joined us, petting the dog.

"We have to see if he's okay," I said. "Let's go home and see if we have to go to the vet today."

"We're going home," Jasper told me. "It's kinda late."

"Oh…okay." I glanced at him, wanting more than anything to kiss him. The girls were focused on the dog so I started leaning into Jasper but he caught my shoulder, shaking his head. "Bye," I mumbled.

"See you tomorrow."

I watched them leave and a stupid grin appeared on my face when he looked back. I picked up the puppy and nudged Bella to head home. Mom was going to _kiss_ us. Maybe I was big enough to be trusted with an animal. After all, I was taking care of my sister.

I shouldn't have worried. Everyone loved Bertie as Bella had named him. We went to the local clinic to make sure he was healthy and that's how our family grew.

That night, Bella fell asleep with Bertie in her arms. I was almost jealous. I wanted the puppy too, but being older I knew better than to start complaining.

The being older and wiser part lasted until morning when we started fighting on who to feed and walk him.

"Why don't you let Bella feed him, Edward? You can walk him when you come back from school. Actually, you can both go and buy food, leash, collar, bed…" Mom kept ticking off stuff. Was it a crime that I wanted a few minutes alone with the puppy?

After dropping Bella off to the kindergarten and talking with Suzanne for about ten minutes I was late.

"I really have to go," I told her.

She grinned, nodding. "Sure. See you in a few hours."

I turned to the door and just as I opened it, I bumped into someone. Hard. My head started throbbing.

"Fuck." It was Jasper. "Oh, it's you."

"Hi. Sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my temple.

Alice had already deserted his side and after a goodbye to Suzanne we left. As we crossed the street, he glanced at me, snickering.

"What?" I hissed.

"There's a huge bump on your forehead."

"And it's only your fault! You're head is hard," I complained.

"It can be."

I groaned, pushing him away playfully. "Why are you late?"

"I'm still trying to get over what happened. Dad called and said he'd be home tomorrow. Three days…just like Alice had said. Is she a psychic now?"

"You just need to find the one she had told you about," I said laughing. We stopped next to my car so I could grab my bag.

"I might have." I thought I heard him muttering, but it was so low I wasn't sure about it. "So I'll see you around?"

I slammed the door shut. "Don't you ignore me again!"

"Okay, but don't complain if they stop talking to you," Jasper said, shrugging.

"It will be a blessing," I muttered, slinging the bag over my shoulder, heading to school.

He fell in step with me. "How's the dog?"

"Who's a softie now?" I teased. He just scowled at me. "He's okay. He got baptized on the way home."

"Kids are quick like that."

"Yeah. His name is Bertie. And because I don't know any better, I started fighting with my four year old sister on the new addition to our family."

"Are you serious now? I can only imagine!" Jasper chuckled. "Who won?"

I gave him a side-way glance. "Mom." He burst in laughter. "I have to go shopping for dog stuff."

"That's not so bad."

"All I wanted to do was walk the dog!" I exclaimed, attracting attention upon us. Let the show begin.

I saw Jasper tensing up but continuing our conversation as if nothing had happened. "When are you going?"

"After school. Wanna come?"

"I don't know…" He looked around at the shocked faces. "I've got to help Mom clean around the house."

"Oh, right."

We walked in silence to the lockers. I almost turned three times to punch someone that was looking strangely at me.

"See?" Jasper muttered, his head deep in his locker.

"Fuck them," I hissed, holding my Math book and slamming the door shut.

When he was done, we resumed walking side by side to our class. He asked about Suzanne and I was glad of the little distraction. It was going to be a long day.

**Let me know if you still love it. Sorry for not answering your reviews, but this week's been hectic! I read and cherish every review. Know that.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sex on Fire

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. Go and check her O/S! It's awesome.  
><strong>

**You can find on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bella) the banner for this story. ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, there's the song choice is Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon.  
><strong>

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**EPOV**

At lunchtime, I made the mistake to not wait for Jasper. Everyone seemed to accost me from every direction.

"Why are you spending time with him?"

"Are you insane? Don't you know his intentions?"

"Stay away from Whitlock!"

"Beware of him."

And it went on and on until Jasper appeared in the cafeteria. Everyone stopped talking and probably even breathing. He shot me a confused look before buying his lunch and going to his table.

I turned around, about to leave those idiots and join him when someone caught my arm. Tyler. I wrenched my arm from his grasp.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I snapped.

"We're trying to help you who to befriend."

"Stop it! I can choose my own friends." I started walking toward Jasper who was gaping at me. He was frozen, his sandwich was halfway to his opened mouth, his eyes wide.

"Don't come to us when he taps your hole."

"No." I saw Jasper mouthing, but it was too late. I saw red.

Turning around, I caught Tyler by his collar and punched him hard. My hand was hurting but I didn't stop until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Stop, Edward."

Through greeted teeth I hissed to everyone. "His company is a thousand times better than yours combined." I grabbed Jasper's elbow, dragging him to his table.

"Join the club," Jasper muttered to me, plopping down on his chair.

"Don't make me kiss you."

"Tempting, but let's not give them a heart attack."

All through lunch I got dirty looks blended with pitiful looks. So New Boy was no longer interesting since he deserted them for the odd man out. I rolled my eyes while walking to Biology.

Somehow, Jasper was already there, his stuff spread all over the desk.

"Do you mind limiting yourself to your part of the desk?" I groaned, pushing his books toward him.

"It was great when I was alone. Then you came," he added dramatically.

"Story of your life." I rolled my eyes, taking my books from bag.

When I became aware of everyone's eyes on us, my blood boiled. Jasper seemed to realize my mood and put a hand on my thigh making that spot tingle.

"Once is enough. Let them believe whatever they want."

"But I can't!" I insisted. They didn't have to talk for me to know what they were thinking. And I could care less about their opinion on me.

"Are you taking Bella with you?"

I turned to Jasper, not knowing what he was talking about. "What?"

"To the pet shop."

"Oh, of course. Along with the pup."

"Do you mind… taking Alice too?"

"What about your mom?" I asked. I didn't mind.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't notice and if she does. I will tell her she's with my friend."

"Sure. So I'm picking them both up," I wondered.

"If you want. I really want to get home and talk with Mom. And help her clean up. It's a mess."

I nodded. "Where am I bringing her?" I asked, realizing I didn't know where he lived. "And how did you know where I lived?" I added, just realizing he had visited me without me telling him the address.

He laughed quietly. "Everyone knows everything about the new family. And do you have to bring her back?" He smirked.

"Your mom will realize if one of her kids is missing. She can't be that unobservant."

"Fine," he muttered, as if really wishing I hadn't brought her back. He snatched my notebook and scribbled his address on the last page. "If you get lost. Call me."

"But I don't…" I started to protest.

"Everything is here," he interrupted me, pointing to the notebook.

When I picked the girls up from the kindergarten they were beyond happy to hear we were going shopping for the puppy _with_ the puppy. After a detour home to grab the small furball, I drove to the pet shop.

They were acting as if we were in a candy shop, running around grabbing stuff, asking if we could buy it and no matter my answer, they put it in the basket. The store clerk watched the whole thing amused. I had to put stuff back when the girls weren't looking. There was no way we would need so many things and besides, I didn't have much money on me.

I dropped Alice off and waited until she was inside to leave. At home, Bella wanted to play on my computer. I had done the stupid thing and shown her some silly games on Facebook. My fault.

As she played, I set up Bertie's basket in the corner of the kitchen before starting to make dinner. Once I was done, I spent some quality time with the puppy. Finally alone.

When our parents arrived home, Mom was grateful I had cooked. Lucky I was interested in stuff like that or we'd starve. She was working in Port Angeles for some rich family redecorating their house. Dad barely talked being too exhausted from his rounds at the hospital. It started to look a little too much like our old life from Chicago.

After dinner, I went to my room to do my homework then got ready for bed.

I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of what I had done at school, of what tomorrow would bring, when my cell pinged.

I grabbed it quickly, shoving it under the blanket not wanting to wake anyone up.

"Yes?" I whispered into it.

"Hey. Are you sleeping?"

"No, Jasper. Why?" I hissed.

"I'm outside your window," he answered casually.

I jumped off the bed and went to my window. Sure enough he was downstairs. "Are you fucking insane?"

"Are you coming downstairs or do I have to climb up?"

"I'll come down. Don't kill yourself on my propriety," I grumbled and hung up.

I slipped out of the room and tiptoed down the stairs. I closed the kitchen door behind me and then left through the back door.

Jasper was where he had sat the last time. I slapped the back of his head.

"The fuck, dude!"

I chuckled and sat next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." He rolled his eyes, taking a drag from his cigarette. "I talked with Mom."

"About?" I asked, bringing his hand to my mouth to take a drag myself. It was addictive. Just like him.

"Me…"

I waited for him to elaborate. He didn't. "You what?"

"Are you that stupid? She wanted to talk about me being gay."

It was the first time we had spoke the word. "Oh. What happened?"

He surprised me by putting his hand on my shoulder before sighing. "Surprisingly, it went well. We talked like decent people and… she told me about her college time."

"Oh, tell me!" I said a little bit too loudly.

"Shh. She was with this girl called Maria…once or twice or…every time she got drunk. Her words, not mine. So she told me she understood and that Dad is just overreacting," Jasper said bringing the cigarette to my lips. "That made me think he had done it too, but she denied it. It's not like he'd tell her something like that, right? Anyway, we made up."

"Did you talk about Alice?" I asked, pressing my cheek to the top of his head.

"Of course. She claimed it was that thing about mothers rejecting their kids stuff." He shrugged. "For the first time in a very long time, she put Aly to bed. I said I needed some air after our discussion."

"And you came to me?" I asked incredulously.

"Where else would I go? You understand."

I gulped, titling his head to me. His blue eyes widened as if in panic. I leaned down pressing our lips together. His hands went into my hair and I groaned. Every nerve ending was on fire. _Sex on fire._

_If it's not forever  
>If it's just tonight<br>Oh it's still the greatest  
>The greatest<br>The greatest_

Yes. I needed him like I never needed anything else in my life.

"Edward," he moaned when my hand went under his shirt. My fingers skimmed his nipple. He moaned, kissing me harder, deeper.

I could taste the cigarettes and his musky scent. Jasper. Essence of Jasper. My dick was steel hard and when his hand brushed it, I couldn't help the whimper that left my mouth. He shifted, turning his whole body toward me, bringing our chests together, groaning in my mouth.

"Fuck," I moaned as his hand slipped inside my pajamas.

"Is this okay?" he whispered.

"Yes, fuck, yes."

Jasper knew what he was doing. His smooth palm moved over my dick, his thumb running over the head. Then his other hand was in my pajamas, cupping my balls. I was writhing under his touch. He was going to make me come.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked against my neck.

I could only nod. I was moments away from erupting a volcano of cum when the light in the kitchen flipped on.

"Fuck!" he hissed, ducking out of view.

I got up on shaky legs and hid next to the wall, pressing against it, the heel of my palm pressing into my dick. I needed relief.

"That's mine," I heard Jasper murmuring from my left. I whimpered, wanting more than ever to come.

Something touched my leg and I jumped a mile. Bertie. How did he get out? Stupid dog.

The back door opened and Mom appeared there bleary eyed. "What are you doing out here?"

"Uhh, Bertie," I blurted out. "He wanted out." I hoped she couldn't tell my ravaged state.

Her eyes fell on the puppy that was sniffing too close to where Jasper was hiding. "Oh. Go to bed when he's done. It's a school day…today," she added, smiling.

"Sure. Night," I mumbled. She left. I sagged against the wall making the fabric rub against my aching dick. "Jasper," I whined.

His hand was back in my pants, stroking my cock so fast it took me about three seconds to come. Our lips met halfway so I wouldn't cry out. My orgasm seemed to last forever. I kept trembling when he stepped away five minutes later.

"Now go to bed."

"Wait. What about you?" I whispered, reaching for his belt loops, bringing him closer. My sensitive dick made contact with his hard one and I groaned loudly. His hand slapped over my mouth. "You really want to get caught?" he hissed.

I kissed him not answering. I couldn't get enough. "See you in a few hours."

He nodded, pecking my lips again before departing, walking awkwardly. I grabbed Bertie and darted inside the house. "Thanks," I mumbled, petting his head.

When I went to bed, I slept better than ever in my life. And I dreamt of blue eyes and experienced hands on my dick.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Go away, Bella," I moaned, turning over.

"Bertie has to pee."

"Open the back door," I mumbled.

She jumped on top of me. I hissed, dragging her on my chest, hoping she hadn't felt my morning wood. She gave me a strange look and turned to look behind her. I caught her head between my hands and kissed her nose, distracting her.

"What was that?"

_Fuck_. I squeezed my eyes, groaning. "The flashlight," I lied. "Bertie wanted out last night."

"Oh." She nodded seriously.

I put her down, rolling over and hiding my problem under the blanket. "Is Mom home?"

"She left five minutes ago." Five minutes was relative since she couldn't read the clock properly. When my eyes landed on my nightstand and I saw it was fifteen to eight, I jumped out.

"We have to hurry up," I said urgently. "Did you eat?"

"No. Why?"

"We're late. Very late."

We left the house at eight on dot and Bella complained because I carried her to my car when she could walk on her own. When we arrived at the kindergarten, I told her to go in alone. Suzanne was outside, probably alarmed by my screeching tires. I waved to her before peeling off for another ten feet. I parked next to Jasper's truck like always, but too close. I had to get out the passenger side door.

When I slipped inside my classroom, the teacher made sure to scold me. When he asked about my homework, I realized it was still on my desk.

"But I did it, I swear," I insisted when he told me to meet him in detention.

"And where is it?"

"On my desk. I woke up too late. I'm sorry."

Nothing I tried worked. I had detention after school. After he made sure I would be there, he allowed me to go to my desk.

Jasper shot me an amused look and I gave him my finger. It was his fault I had overslept.

People either forgot what had happened yesterday or they were plain ignoring my friendship with Jasper because everyone was still talking to me. Well not Tyler, he was sporting a huge purple bruise under his eye.

On my way to lunch, Jasper fell in step with me, looking more tired than I was. "Did you sleep?" I asked.

"When I got home, I only had time to slip my shoes off when someone knocked."

"Your dad?"

"Yep. We talked the whole night. Over coffee." He yawned, heading off to buy his lunch. I followed, famished. "You?"

I laughed. "My human alarm clock is broken," I grumbled. "Bella woke me up at fifteen to eight."

"Holy shit! You slept like…six hours! I didn't close my eyes."

"You didn't hear the best part." I paid for my water and two sandwiches, following him to his usual table.

"What is that?"

"Take a wild guess," I grumbled, plopping on the chair, slipping low on it. My eyes were at the same level with the edge of the table.

"No idea. It has to do with Bella?" Jasper asked, opening the salad he had gotten.

"Are you a veg?" I asked curiously.

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. I've never seen you eat meat, that's all."

"Oh, I can make an exception for you."

I slipped off the chair when his words sank in. He laughed, helping me up. I resumed my position, planting my feet on the chair in front of me. "Oookay." I took a deep breath. "Bella likes to sit on my lap when she wakes me up."

"Alice stopped doing that when I told her I have a snake in my pants and it will bite her ass," he said seriously. "And you know how kids talk…prepare for questions about the snake in your pants if Alice tells her anything."

"Why didn't I think of that?" I grumbled, munching on my sandwich. "I was _very_ original. It's a flashlight."

Jasper chuckled, inhaling his salad. "Do you want me to pick her up?"

"Shit!" I shouted. "Yes, thanks. I was in such a hurry that I didn't even think about the math homework. And it was so hard…" I trailed off. An idea came to me and I sat up, grinning at him. "Will you cover for me?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Go home to grab the homework."

"Sure. Try not to kill my car. I saw how close you parked."

"You think I looked around? I just realized I couldn't get out." I laughed. After drinking half of my water and unwrapping my second sandwich, I got up. "Bring the water to Bio, will you?"

"I'm not your fucking maid, Cullen. I touch you once and you think-"

My hand slapped over his mouth. "Shut the fuck up! Just do it, will you? Please."

He rolled his eyes, pushing me away with a slap on my ass. It went straight to my dick and I tried not to moan. Too loud. He heard, of course.

**I hope you all enjoyed this one. They're getting close. :)**

**Leave me a review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Last Friday night

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. Go and check her O/S! It's awesome.  
><strong>

**You can find on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bella) the banner for this story. ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, there's the song choice is Last Friday Night - Katy Perry.  
><strong>

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

Our midnight visits became regular. Along with the touching. The first time I touched Jasper was the best moment of my life. We were in my room, supposedly working on homework while Alice and Bella were playing in her room. It had started innocently until I simply couldn't keep my hands away. It was over the underwear, but still I was touching him.

We were in the middle of November and my deadline had come and passed, not like I had done anything to further my relationship with Suzanne. We were friends.

There was a loud honk from outside the house and I groaned loudly, going to the window. It was Jasper's truck. And I was scarcely dressed. Socks, boxers and one leg in the pants hardly considered as presentable. I hurried my movements, nearly slamming my head on the wall. He honked again.

"I'm coming," I muttered to no one in particular.

When I finally made it downstairs, Jasper was in the hallway talking to Mom. I rolled my eyes.

"Finally!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry. I had to shower after walking Bertie through dirty streets." Stupid rain. Stupid Forks. Jasper grinned, and I remembered why I loved it here so much.

"Let's go. Good bye, Mrs. Cullen."

"Don't drink if you want to drive somewhere," Mom told us.

"We know, Mom. Bye."

"Ready to party?" Jazz asked on our way to his truck.

"My first party in Forks," I reminded.

He gave me a side-way glance. "Your first party. Period."

He knew too much about me. It wasn't safe. He could blackmail me.

"In all seriousness," he said, climbing behind the wheel. "Don't drink anything they offer and…keep you bottle or glass to yourself. All the time."

"Yes, Mom." I rolled my eyes.

When he pulled out of the spot, I waited for about two minutes before I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned his head, seeking my lips. I moaned, tasting the cigarettes there. He tried to separate, but I caught his head between my hands, keeping him there.

"Edward, I'm driving," he mumbled, biting my bottom lip.

I moaned and he found that opportunity to look back at the road. "Stop teasing me," I complained.

"I'm teasing you? You fucking assaulted me just now."

I kept kissing his neck, having learned it earned some nice sounds from him. I loved the sounds he let out when I was licking his neck. As his breathing quickened, my hand traveled down his ribs and finally stopped between his legs where I found my prize. I had yet to see it.

"I've created a monster," Jasper mumbled under his breath.

"But I'm your monster," I teased, biting his earlobe.

"Edward, seriously. Be good. We're almost at Mike's house."

I planted one sound kiss on his cheek before sliding over to my side. He breathed in relief and I saw a hand touching his dick, adjusting it. Fuck. That was so hot.

"Stop moaning like a fucking bitch!"

I chuckled, looking out the window.

I still couldn't believe how this had turned out. I loved the secretiveness of our little thing. At school we kept our hands to ourselves – most of the time.

There was that time during lunch break when I might have pushed him too much and we ended up behind the school. My back against the wall, his hands on my ass as his hips pushed against mine. We were both painfully hard and the friction was amazing. I wanted more. I wanted skin on skin contact, but never voiced that. I was content with what we had until I exploded. We had kissed, eating our moans and grunts as we came in our pants. I didn't want to leave that spot, but Jasper had dragged me to Bio.

Then there was that time we took Alice and Bella to the movies. Being in a dark theatre with your boyfriend and sisters….not cool at all. I could feel the electricity crackling between us and stilled myself from touching him. It was Jasper that had caved, shoving his hand between my legs. I bit on my fist as I rubbed against his hand. It was him that moaned loudly when I came.

A sudden pain in my ribs jerked me from my thoughts.

"We're here," Jasper muttered.

"Great. Let's do this." I nodded, jumping out of the car, discreetly adjusting my problem. I shouldn't have thought such things. I made sure my jacket was concealing my little friend. Jasper fell in step with me.

When we stepped inside the house, Mike appeared next to us, and after giving Jasper an odd look, he thrust two beers in our hands, one for me and one for him. "Glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it," I told him, trying to open my beer.

After a few minutes, Jasper snatched it from me, opening the can easily before giving to back to me with a roll of his eyes. I grinned, touching his can with mine before drinking.

I tried staying close to him knowing no one else was going to talk to him, but Ben engaged me in a conversation and suddenly I wasn't next to Jasper. I knew he was okay, though. I could feel it.

Mike kept passing me beers when he saw I finished mine. I didn't stop to think about getting drunk. Then the music became louder and Angela stole Ben. It didn't take a genius to realize they were together. That's why she had been embarrassed when I kept asking her about places to go out. Jasper was right. I didn't know shit about dating. But he was teaching me.

"Having fun?" Mike asked, stopping by my side with another beer.

"It's really great," I answered, finishing the one in my hand.

When he offered me a new one, a hand I knew too well appeared on my wrist. "Don't you think you had enough?" Jasper asked, glaring at Mike.

I shrugged. "I've only had a couple."

"About two and half couples," Jasper hissed. "He's fine, Mike. Some water would be nice."

Not knowing what to do with an angry Jasper, Mike scurried away probably fetching the water.

"What's wrong?" I muttered, turning to him.

"You're drunk. That's what's wrong! And stop grinding into me."

"But I like the song," I complained, putting my hands on his hips and continuing to grind against his erection. He felt so good.

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

The song fit perfectly. I was sure I wouldn't remember shit in the morning. But I didn't care.

"Edward!" he moaned, pushing me away. "We're in fucking public."

"You want to fuck in public?" I might have asked too loudly but I was too far gone to care.

"Shh," Jasper hissed, looking panicked around us. He grabbed my hand, taking me somewhere. We ended up in the kitchen where he opened the fridge, searching for something. I was busy ogling his ass. "Here, drink this," he whispered.

I took the bottle of water from him and emptied it quickly. Then my hands went to his ass and my lips to his neck. "Damn, Jazz, I want you."

He grunted, pushing me away. "Do you want to leave?"

I thought about it. "Not really."

"Then be good. We're going to my house once this is over. My folks are still in Seattle and Aly is at your house."

"I know."

When we left the kitchen, Jessica insisted she wanted to dance with me and before I could complain, I was on the middle of the floor with her in front of me. Then someone shouted something about shots. I didn't know what was going on until it happened. Like always.

I was on the table next to someone else. There was Tyler and a blonde chick was licking his chest. What the fuck?

Jessica was shoved from next to me and there was Jasper. His eyes were slightly unfocused and I knew he had drunk something for courage. I wanted him to do it and I didn't give a fuck everyone was going to see it.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<br>I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock, cock<br>Your peacock, cock, cock  
>Your peacock<em>

I snorted in laughter at the song. They just had to choose this one for those stupid shots.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jessica shrieked when Jasper licked at half a lemon.

His eyes were on me and I felt like I was going to explode. His dark blue specks flicked to her as he flattened his tongue on the lemon. "Preparing for body shots. You?"

"Bu-but there's no girl on the table!"

Like they didn't know he was gay.

_Come on baby let me see  
>What you're hiding underneath<em>

_I want the jaw droppin, eye popin, head turnin, body shockin  
>(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)<br>I want my heart throbbin, ground shakin, show stoppin, amazin  
>(Uh, oh, uh, uh, oh)<em>

The song was going to end before he actually touched me. And I couldn't wait for him to touch me in public. I decided to make it easy for him, reaching behind me and taking my shit off. Every eye zeroed in on me. What did I do? Why was everyone looking like that at me?

"Salt," Jasper said clinically, his hand outstretched.

Someone put the salt shaker on his palm and he stepped closer, putting a fine trail from my neck to my belt. I was painfully hard and everyone could see it from my position. I was sure.

Jasper gave one more suck at the lemon before putting it away and leaning over me. Everyone seemed to stop breathing. Even Tyler and the blonde chick had stopped dry humping.

Jasper licked his lips before pressing his pink tongue to my collarbone, slowly trailing it down my body following the salt line. I was trembling with need, my muscles so tense. I knew it wouldn't take much for him to make me cum if he wanted. I was putty in his hands. His nose nuzzled in the hair he found above my belt, his teeth catching the skin between his lips. I arched my hips, my hands flat on the table as I let out a loud groan. Then he was gone and when I opened my hazy eyes I saw the grimace on his face and the empty shot of Tequila.

"That was so damn hot!" someone yelled.

_I second that, buddy._

"Switch!" a few girls cheered. Did they think we did it for show?

Jasper grinned at me, winking before pulling me off the table and jumping on it. His shirt joined mine on the floor. I had seen him shirtless only once close up because I saw him shirtless for a few seconds every day when we changed for P.E. and he was flawless. His stomach wasn't toned but he looked amazing. In my eyes, he was perfect.

"Suck on this," Jessica thrust the lemon in my hands. It was the half he had tongue fucked earlier.

I winked at him before sticking my tongue in the hole he had created in the half lemon. _Fuck_. I could taste him there.

There was a new song, still Katy Perry. I didn't know if someone had changed it on purpose, but I could care less.

When I was done with the lemon, I threw it aside, grabbing the salt. I smiled wickedly, not wanting to copy him. I knew exactly where I'd put the salt.

_I hope you hang yourself with your H&M scarf  
>While jacking off listening to Mozart<br>You bitch and moan about LA  
>Wishing you were in the rain reading Hemingway<br>You don't eat meat  
>And drive electrical cars<br>You're so indie rock it's almost an art  
>You need SPF 45 just to stay alive<em>

_You're so gay and you don't even like boys_  
><em>No you don't even like<em>  
><em>No you don't even like<em>  
><em>No you don't even like boys<em>  
><em>You're so gay and you don't even like boys<em>  
><em>No you don't even like<em>  
><em>No you don't even like<em>  
><em>No you don't even like<em>

_Am I gay?_ I really didn't care. My eyes met Jasper's dark blue ones, filled with lust, and I knew that it didn't matter he was a boy. He was everything I wanted.

Slowly, I peppered salt around his nipples and his belly button before I turned to Mike. "Three shots."

He nodded, slightly disgusted. I was pleasing the general public that wanted us to switch.

The chorus of the song started again when I leaned for the first lick. Jasper tensed under me and I saw him biting his lips. I had learned a long time ago that his nipples were sensitive. My tongue circled his left nipple before I flatted in against it, taking the small bud between my lips. "Holy fuck," he breathed.

I reached blindly for the shot, downed it in one gulp, shuddering at the atrocious taste. I repeated the process with his right nipple before downing my shot. Finally, I reached his belly button. After licked the salt, I poured the Tequila on his bellybutton and licked.

Then his lips were on mine and my tongue was in his mouth. I was on top of him on the table and I hated how it squeaked when I pressed down into him.

.

.

.

I woke up the next morning feeling like I had been run over by a train. As I became aware of my surroundings, I realized I wasn't in my bed or in my room for that matter.

Something warm moved next to me and something long and hard poked my in the back.

I shouted, turning around. That was a wrong move. My head swirled and I felt like throwing up. When I was able to gather my wits, I looked down and found Jasper naked behind me. _Naked?_ What the fuck happened last night?

I tried not to look at his naked form but it was impossible. My eyes roamed his chest and slowly settled on what I'd been waiting for two months to see. His cock. It was perfect. Long, thick, hard as steel and fucking uncut. I felt an overwhelming urge to touch him.

Slowly, my forefinger ghosted over his dick then all my fingers wrapped around it. He mumbled something incoherent, moving his hips into my fist. I grinned, ignoring the pounding in my head. I was transfixed by the way the foreskin was engulfing his head only to show it again once I moved my hand down.

"Mhmm, yesss."

I stifled a chuckle as Jasper groaned, seeking more friction. I brought my hand to my mouth and licked it almost giving myself a heart attack as I tasted him on my palm. Then I was touching him again, rubbing more vigorously. My other hand went to his balls and Jasper moaned loudly, fucking my fist.

"Edward, oh, fuck."

I looked at him. He was still asleep. Fuck, that was hot. The hand that was on his balls went to my dick and I started pumping myself. I found a good rhythm, matching the pumps with both hands.

"Christ!" Jasper shouted, jerking up.

When I looked at him, I saw him awake watching my hands. His head fell back on the pillow as he groaned. He tried to keep his eyes on me but they kept rolling in the back of his head.

I leaned into him, pressing my lips to his. It was an uncalculated movement. Our dicks touched. For the first time without any clothes between us.

_Hello there, my new friend_. Mine waved to his.

His hand went between us, grabbing our dicks in his fist, his hand blurring. Fuck, it felt so good. I joined him and it was time for my eyes to roll in the back of my head. A growl came from my chest as I tried to fight the orgasm.

"That's so fucking sexy. Do it again," Jasper commanded, squeezing his hand.

I growled again, pressing into him, seeking more. Always more. Then he was on top of me, his hands on my cheeks, his tongue deep in my mouth as our hips jerked up and down. Then the coil in my stomach sprung and I yelled in his mouth, tugging at his locks. He kept rubbing against me, riding our orgasms that didn't seem to end.

He nuzzled in my neck as I came back to Earth. I must have moved too much for my hangovered body because the churning in my stomach started rising to my throat.

I sprung up, shoving Jasper aside. "Bathroom," I groaned in my hand.

He pointed to a door close to the side if the bed and I rushed in there right on time. Five minutes later, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," I mumbled, slumped over the toilet.

I heard him banging around and then a glass of water appeared in front of me along with a pill. "Swallow this."

I couldn't even smirk at his choice of words. I gulped the pill down before getting up slowly.

"Here. Use this," Jasper whispered, pressing a new toothbrush in my hand. I was glad he didn't offer me his own, it would have been gross. We brushed teeth side by side.

"Why aren't you sick?" I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled. "I have experience. But last night…fuck, we're in deep shit, Edward."

"I don't remember a thing," I said honestly, rinsing my mouth.

His eyes widened and met mine in the mirror. "Nothing?"

"Well, bits and pieces… Did I dance on a table?"

"Not really." He laughed, turning off the tap and leading me back to his bed.

"And why were we naked? _Are_…" I corrected myself, stifling a chuckle.

"Let's get dressed first then I'll remind you what happened." He had a glint in his eyes that I didn't like. What hell did I do? Did I really want to know?

**Hope you enjoyed. I have no idea when I'll update next. I'm going on a vacation for a few weeks. I'll try update at least once. No promises, though.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning After

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. Go and check her O/S! It's awesome.  
><strong>

**You can find on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bella) the banner for this story. ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, there's the song choice is Last Friday Night - Katy Perry. (again because they remember what happened at the party)  
><strong>

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**This is the last chapter I have written down so no idea when the next one will be up.  
><strong>

**JPOV**

While Edward was in the shower, I busied myself with making French fries. Grease was great for hangovers. And I had a mean one.

I had never drunk as much as I had last night. My intention had been to have a beer and then babysit Edward. Then fucking Jessica wanted to take body shots off my boy. Over my dead body. After chugging another beer, I made my way to them. Edward was so far gone, his eyes crossed when he saw me.

Everyone suspected I was gay, I had never confirmed their suspicious. Until last night.

The smell of burning made me focus on my fries, but my head was still at the party. How could I do that to Edward? I never wanted people to know about him. It was enough what they thought about me. All I hoped was that we could blame it on the alcohol on Monday when we saw everyone.

"I will personally kill you if you allow me to drink again," Edward grumbled, slipping inside the kitchen.

"I tried to warn you." I plated the fries and joined him at the table. His head was on his folded arm as he stole a fry, throwing it inside his mouth. I couldn't help but stare at his luscious pink lips.

"So what did I do?" he muttered, biting on a long fry.

"What do you remember? You must remember something," I insisted, not wanting to give much away.

"Well, I remember Mike giving me beer after beer then you got me some water…then I was… Did I dance with Jessica?"

"Yep."

"God," he groaned, banging his head against the table. Then he shot up, looking at me alarmed, all the color draining from his face.

"Are you going to be sick?" I asked worried, calculating the distance from the table to the sink.

"You licked me in front of everyone!"

I choked on my fry. He remembered. _Shit_. "Maybe," I played it coolly.

"Maybe? Are you fucking insane, Jasper?" His green eyes were wide and fearful.

"Don't be afraid. I thought of a good excuse if they ask shit, but we'll tell them everyone was high."

"Pray tell!" he snorted. "We just happened to lick each other's chests…. Holy fuck! We kissed. We did, didn't we?" he mumbled, turning red.

"We might have," I answered, throwing another fry in my mouth.

"How can you not be freaked out? They know you…like guys and…"

"I thought you didn't care. Besides, they _think_ I'm gay. No one actually saw me kiss or do stuff with another boy."

"Until last night," Edward reminded me. "Speaking of doing stuff…" he continued meekly. "Why were we naked?"

"That…I can't answer. The last thing I'm absolutely sure is that we walked home and you had a bottle of something in your hand and kept pouring it down my throat. I'm glad we made it home and not ended up somewhere."

He slapped his cheek hard, leaving a red mark on his flawless skin. "Okay, we need to find that bottle."

"Why do I feel like we're going to reenact an episode of CSI?"

Edward laughed, stuffing his mouth with fries. "Only if I'm Danny. He's really hot." I lunged at him over the table, but he backed away smirking. "You can be Mac."

I rolled my eyes, jumping off the table. "Let's go investigate, Danny."

He took my hand and we started to the hallway. That's when I saw his bathrobe. _My_ bathrobe. "You look nice with bunnies all over you."

He looked down then at me. "I really don't wanna know why you possess such a thing."

"It's nice. Everyone loves bunnies," I told him. "Wait here. I have an idea." I rushed upstairs and grabbed my camera. "Might as well do it thoroughly," I told him, rejoining him.

"I found a clue," Edward announced. "But you don't wanna see it."

"I have to, Danny."

"No, really. I'm serious." He stopped me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's…you know…"

"No?" I couldn't help but laugh at his contorted face.

"It's vomit."

My eyes widened. "Where?"

"Uhh, right next to the front door. I don't know who did it."

"That's what we're investigating. Can you grab some water and come outside?"

"Sure."

It was dry and it made me gag. When Edward brought the water, I stopped him from throwing it. "We need to know who did it."

"Are you fucking serious?" he asked in disbelief. "I'm not going through vomit, even if it's mine."

"It may be mine considering I'm fine this morning."

"Okay, it's yours, now let me clean it before I cover it with mine," he muttered, gagging.

After that, there weren't many clues until we got to my room.

"Look here!" Edward shouted from under my desk. "The bottle!"

I pushed him away and took a picture making him laugh. "Jack. It must have been good," I said, grabbing the empty bottle. "Do you think we drank it all?"

He shrugged, looking at our discarded clothes. They were all over the room. "It looks like we were in a hurry…"

"You were. My shirt is ripped," I pointed out. "And one pant leg is inside out."

"Damn it. What did we do, Jazz?"

"I don't think we did anything…of what you think. There's no condom or lube around."

His eyes widened. "Lube?"

"Yes." I went to the bed to inspect it. "But I think something happened…there's some residual substance… What?" I groaned annoyed when he started laughing.

"You watch CSI too much. Residual substance," he snorted, joining me.

"Sperm. Happy, now?"

His elbow connected with my ribs before he leaned to inspect the strain on my sheet. The bathrobe hugged his ass nicely and my hand had a mind of its own as it connected with the cotton. Edward jumped then let out a loud moan. Oh, right. He liked to be spanked. How could I forget?

That's when I heard a car parking in front of the house. My parents were home.

"Hurry and get dressed," I said quickly, throwing his clothes at him.

"Don't they know I slept here?" Edward asked worried.

"Let's not give them a heart attack. I'm sure they'll figure out what's going on anyway."

Ten minutes later we met my parents downstairs. They looked surprised to see us, but didn't comment on anything.

I decided to drive Edward home and rescue Alice. It had been too quiet without her. No one to wake me up, but I'd trade her waking me up for Edward jerking me off. To drive Edward, we had to go back to Mike's house to get my truck.

"What's so funny?" he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Uh, nothing." I shrugged.

Edward groaned, leaning his head against the window. "I don't want Monday to come. Ever."

"Everyone was too drunk to remember anything and if they remember…we blame it on the booze. I know you're not ready for that kind of attention." _And neither I am_, I added to myself. It was scary enough to come out to my parents. At least, they were my parents and I'd understand whatever they thought of me, but I couldn't have those airheads thinking low of me or my boy.

Suddenly, he gasped, turning to me. "I remember what we did on the way home."

"Really? What was it besides emptying that bottle?"

He laughed looking so young and carefree. "I peed on Jessica's front lawn. You kept telling me to hurry up."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Do you think anyone saw?"

"I doubt it. It was dark."

"Seriously, genius?" Edward snorted.

When we arrived at his house, the girls were having cookies and we joined them. I liked his mom. She was mostly gone, just like mine, but she had that motherly air around her. Esme Cullen was amazing.

After eating a few cookies, I tried telling Alice we should head home. No luck. Bella had promised her they could watch some stupid Disney movie. And she had the puppy here. They were going to kill the poor animal with all the hugs.

"I'll put it in your room," Edward told her. "Come," he said to me when I didn't follow them up the stairs.

"Such naughty words," I whispered, falling in step with him.

He smirked and I had a feeling I knew why he was taking the laptop in Bella's room. We were going to be alone in his room. I couldn't wait. We still had to figure shit about last night, but my time with him had been cut short at home.

I waited on his bed as he carried his laptop to the other room. When he returned, he locked the door and in two long strides he was next to me on the bed, his hands in my hair and his lips moving against mine. Who would have thought he'd turn into this little monster?

In the beginning, he was reluctant, though he didn't judge me. Then we had our first kiss and there was no turning back. At least, for me anyway. He was stubborn and never furthered his relationship with Suzanne. I was afraid that someday he'd tell me that dick didn't do it for him.

I focused back on his actions when I felt my shirt leaving my body. "What are you doing?" I asked, shocked.

"Making out."

My reply never made it out of my mouth. His lips wrapped around my nipple and I kept having flashbacks from last night. So wonderful. I wanted more. My hand went to his belt and I unbuckled it, taking him out of his boxers.

"Oh, fuck, Jazz."

I couldn't get enough of his face when he was so aroused. "You have to be quiet. Can you do that?" I whispered, licking at his neck. He smelled and tasted like my shower gel. That alone made me hard as steel.

As I grasped his shaft in my hand, Edward moaned then bit his lip, refraining from making a sound. I started jerking him off, his hips rose to meet my fist while he made little noises, his fist wrapped around the bed sheet. Suddenly, he fell backwards, letting out a strangled noise, moving urgently against me.

Fuck. He was so beautiful, my own dick ached. I was about to palm it with my other hand when I felt Edward's foot pressed against it.

My eyes met his leafy green ones. They sparkled with lust.

"Be careful," I warned him. He rolled his eyes and pressed his toes against the head of my dick.

I broke contact with him just to unzip my pants and take my cock out. Both his feet hugged it and I almost lost it. Edward raised his hips off the bed, telling me silently to keep stroking him. My hand blurred on his member while his feet pressed and pushed against my cock and balls.

When he came, he had his fist shoved in his mouth. My hands were busy making him feel good so I gave a small shout when I came all over my stomach and his feet.

"So you have a feet fetish?" Edward joked.

"I love your feet. What are you going to put on my dick next time?"

He smirked, turning his head away as he blushed. "I'd like to surprise you."

"Oh, fuck. Yes, please." If his fist fit in his mouth… I could feel my lethargic cock coming back to life.

We cleaned up and talked about a plan in case we got questioned at school. I knew he wasn't ready to come out. We worked on some homework then I decided I had to head home.

When Edward opened Bella's door, I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. They were snuggled on the bed with the puppy between them, sleeping soundly.

"Do you have to take her?" Edward whispered.

I looked at him shocked. "Uh, yes!" I said on 'it's obvious' tone. "Mom would notice if I came back alone."

"But she slept here last night. Come on," he pleaded. "You can't wake her."

"I can take her away without waking her," I told him, but before I could step inside the room, he closed the door, shooting me a glare.

"No."

"Sorry?"

"No. Let her sleep. Do I have to call your mom and tell her that Alice is well taken care of?"

"She trusts your folks. I think she's friends with your dad," I muttered.

"Great." He beamed. "Now, get your ass home. You'll see her tomorrow." He pushed me to the stairs.

In all honesty, I didn't want Alice here because I had grown used to reading her stories before bedtime. I wouldn't know what to do with myself tonight.

"Okay, I'm going, but expect me here tomorrow first thing in the morning," I threatened him.

"You, so early on a weekend day?" Edward asked amused.

I rolled my eyes, looked around making sure we were alone before grabbing him behind the neck and kissing him square on the mouth. He tasted good.

Edward wrenched away like he was burned and looked around worried. "What are you doing?" he asked frightened.

"Kissing you goodbye." I smirked. "Be good." I patted his cheek and let myself out of the house.

"Oh, Jasper?" he shouted after me.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to him.

"If you want to wake up early…do you want to go for a run with me?"

"You're not going to let it go? Fine. I'll run with you. Is eight okay?"

"Perfect. Bye."

I waved to him, ducking in my truck. He had been bugging me to run with him for the longest time. I loved to run, but in the evening not at six in the morning. Eight was decent.

**I hope you all enjoyed JPOV. Review, please.**


	8. Chapter 8: I Kissed a Guy

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. Go and check her O/S! It's awesome.  
><strong>

**You can find on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bella) the banner for this story. ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, there's the song choice is I Kissed a Girl - Katy Perry. (though...it might work...GUY, but whatever, right?)  
><strong>

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**Back to EPOV  
><strong>

"This isn't working!" I snapped at Jasper when I saw him mutilating the tomato. "You wanted to help!"

"And I am," he defended himself. That meant he realized he was guilty.

"For fuck's sake! Stop peeling it!"

"Alice doesn't like the peel."

It was a bad idea to make a snack with him. I felt like slicing his throat.

"Do you realize that nothing would come out of that tomato when you start cutting it?"

"Edward, I think I know how to prepare Alice's snack." Jasper put the tomato down and turned to glare at me, glaring.

Damn. He looked so fucking hot when he was angry. I licked my suddenly patchy lips and his blue eyes followed the movement. Before I could realize what happened, he cupped my cheeks and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I moaned, the knife falling from my hand as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Edward, we're hungry!" Bella's whiny voice made me wrench myself from the kiss.

_Shit_. She saw us. Her huge brown eyes were jumping between our faces. For the first time since I met Jasper, he looked scared shitless.

"What are you doing?" Bella inquired.

"I was telling him a secret," Jasper blurted out. "It's my secret ingredient for your snack."

"Oh, I could have sworn you were kissing."

"Bella!" I shrieked. Not my finest moment. "How can you say that?"

"I know what I saw," she insisted, putting her little hands on her hips.

"Calm down. No one would believe her," Jasper whispered to me. "Why don't you go back to the TV? We'll bring the snacks," he added to Bella.

She nodded and skipped out of the kitchen.

I slouched against the sink and wrapped my fingers in my hair. "Fuck. She's going to tell Mom."

"Would your mom believe her?"

"She usually trusts Bella. I'm screwed."

"How about we make a pact with them?" Jasper asked seriously, rubbing my back.

"We dodged the questions at school, blaming it on the alcohol, but now…there's no excuse. Kids talk," I babbled.

That Monday after the party had been an interesting day, but I kept away from Jasper as much as I could, explaining to everyone that I had been drunk and that he was drunk too and that under no circumstances I liked him. Yeah, a big fat lie.

"Edward, Christ! Shut up!" He turned me to face him. "Breathe in, breathe out."

I tried listening to him but it was difficult. I felt like I was suffocating.

Minutes seemed to drag by until I was able to breathe correctly, but my hands kept shaking. Even if Mom wouldn't believe Bella, she'd give me the talk. _The talk_.

"We have to be careful with how we act. It's my fault. I'm really sorry," Jasper whispered, stroking my hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I nodded.

We finished the snacks in silence and took them to the living room where the girls were watching cartoons.

Alice looked in her sandwich and smiled at Jasper. "Thanks."

He winked and ruffled her hair before grabbing his sandwich and relaxing on the couch.

Bella looked at me confused. I knew that look in her eyes. She was trying to understand what she had seen.

"Come on, baby sister, eat," I urged her. _And stop over thinking what you had witnessed_, I added to myself.

When I thought she wouldn't bring it up…Alice did. Had Bella told her? Fuck, kids talk fast.

"So are you girlfriend and boyfriend?" Alice asked innocently making me inhale the last of my bread. It went down the wrong pipe and I felt like suffocating. Coughing violently and drinking water didn't do much good.

"What?" Jasper asked worried.

"Bella said you were kissing," Alice explained, rolling her eyes.

"We weren't. Right Edward?"

"Sure, no kissing. Bella, did you hit your head again?" I asked, hating to blame this on her clumsiness.

"I know what I saw. You were kissing. I'm going to tell Mommy!" she wailed. "You can't kiss boys!"

"Bella, we didn't do anything," I said softly, hoping she'd stop this.

"I'm telling Mommy."

"You're not!" I suddenly yelled in my panicked rage, scaring her. I felt bad instantly and took her in my arms. "Bella, look, baby, you can't tell Mommy," I mumbled.

"But it's not okay," she insisted petulantly.

I changed a look with Jasper over her little head and he shrugged, returning his eyes to Alice that was expecting an explanation as well.

"Sometimes, boys like boys."

I punched Jasper with all my strength on his arm making him yell out in pain. "Watch out," I hissed.

"What?" he defended himself, rubbing the red spot. "Fuck, Cullen, that hurt."

"I'm sorry, but seriously. How can you tell them that?" I asked angry. "Look, girls, you can't tell anyone what happened."

They nodded seriously before turning to the TV. That was easy.

When I said goodbye to Jasper and Alice, I was sure they had forgotten. But luck wasn't with me. I put Bella down to nap and went to do some homework until dinner…which turned into a nap for me too.

I woke up to see the purple sky and I knew that Mom was home by now. Not even thinking of what Bella had seen, I went downstairs to find out what smelt so good.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!"

"Yeah?" I asked meekly. "What have I done?"

"We're going to have a long talk once Bella is in bed. With your father," Mom said sternly.

I looked over at Bella who was setting the table. Fuck. Did she talk? I went and helped her with the silverware. "Did you spill the beans?" I hissed in her ear.

She shot me a brilliant smile and I knew I was fucked.

When Dad came home we had dinner like any other day, not even bringing up the subject. I was dreading the moment.

"I'm going to shower," I rushed out once I was done. Grabbing my phone from my room, I locked myself in the bathroom, letting the water run.

I dialed Jasper's number and waited and waited…and waited. Just as I was about to hang up, he answered.

"Edward?" he grunted.

"Were you sleeping?" I asked surprised.

"Nope. Busy," he said mysteriously.

"Listen, Bella talked," I told him hurriedly. "What the fuck am I going to do?"

He moaned and I heard his breath hitching. "Oh shit. What did she say?" He sounded out of breath.

"Uh, no idea. Mom is just pissed."

"Maybe it's…nothing," he gasped out.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I snapped. I was freaking out here and he was…

"Wanking."

"Sorry?" I shrieked. "Are you fucking with me here?" I yelled.

"Nope. My fist is getting quite the action," he answered cockily.

I wanted to be mad. I wanted to shout at him. But all I could think of was his fine cock in his fist.

"Fuck, Jazz," I moaned, feeling my dick straining against my jeans. "You can't…say shit…"

"Keep talking, yes. Keep talking," he encouraged me softly.

Without thinking, I unzipped my jeans and fisted my dick. _Uh, sweet heaven_. "I want to be there…feel your hand…" I murmured, jerking my hips in my fist.

"Me too, babe."

"Bah…be?" I snorted, feeling my stomach tightening.

"You like it, don't you? I'm sure your balls are ready to burst," he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Jazz, can't…" I moaned, my hand blurring over my dick.

"Oh, what I wouldn't do to be there and clean the mess you're about to make," Jasper said, panting. "I'm coming, Edward."

My head fell with a thud against the door as I bit my cheek to keep from yelling as my dick jerked in my fist, shooting a ribbon of cum over my chest and the tile.

There was a knock on the door making me yelp and fall on my ass. "Mommy says she wants to talk to you."

"Fuck, Bella," I groaned. "Tell her, I'm still in the shower."

"Kay!" she shouted before leaving.

"I've got to go, Jazz. Thanks…you know…"

"Nah, thank _you_, Edward. Good luck with your parents."

"Thanks, I'll need it. Night."

"Night, babe." He chuckled and hung up.

I showered quickly before rubbing the towel over the tiles where the cum was then put my PJs on and left the bathroom.

The living room was quiet when I stepped in. Dad was in his armchair and Mom was on the couch.

"Is Bella right?" Mom asked, jumping down my throat.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

"Don't give me that, young man! Bella says she saw you with your friend, Jasper," Mom pressed.

"Yeah, Jazz was here earlier. We stayed with Alice and Bella."

"Edward, Bella saw you _kissing_ that boy," Mom whispered, lowering her voice as if she was afraid to say it louder.

"Ah, you know Bella…" I tried the bravado that I didn't quite have.

"It's true or it isn't?" Dad interjected, fixating me with his blue eyes.

I gulped and averted my eyes. I didn't even know what I was doing with Jasper, but it felt so right. What I was sure was that I couldn't tell my parents the truth.

"Edward," Mom said sternly.

"No."

"I'm not lying!" Bella cried from behind me. Why wasn't she in bed?

"I never said that. You just imagined things," I told her, rolling my eyes.

"You were hugging and kissing and making sounds!" she shouted.

"That's enough, Bella!" I yelled, rounding on her.

"Don't raise your voice at her! Not when you're guilty," Mom snapped and I was sure she'd slap me. She didn't. Not in that minute, anyway. "If Bella was indeed lying, you wouldn't be acting like this. Are you forgetting that my major is in psychology?"

I gaped at her. "Mom, that's not true."

"Come with me," Dad said authoritatively, leading the way to the kitchen.

Fuck me. He was going to end me.

The door closed behind us and he turned around, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Son, you can tell me the real story."

"There's no real…" My voice trailed off as he raised an eyebrow. "FINE!" I shouted. "I kissed Jasper! Happy?"

The door opened abruptly, almost hitting me before my left cheek started stinging then my right one. Mom was screaming something unintelligible as I was trying to cover my head. She was going to bust a tooth if she kept hitting me like this.

"I gave birth to you, I'm going to kill you!" she yelled. "How could you?"

_Thank you for being supportive and all that shit_, I thought to myself.

"You'll get over this. It's just a phase."

She kept mumbling as I rubbed my cheeks, shooting Dad worried looks. He looked surprised, trying to calm Mom. She kept her hysterical fit until she collapsed in his arms.

"Is it true, Edward?" Dad finally asked, helping Mom on a chair.

"Uh…yeah." I rubbed the back of my head, feeling my face turn red.

"So…Jasper isn't your friend."

"Of course he is!" I shouted. "He's my best friend." Not like I could call anyone else a friend around here.

"No, silly. Is Jasper your boyfriend?"

I wanted to lunge at Bella and do something horrible, but I fisted my hands and looked down.

"Edward, are you with Jasper?" Mom asked faintly.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" she asked, her voice rising.

"I don't, okay? We didn't do anything that you're thinking of…"

"Well, you never had a girlfriend," Dad stated.

"Yeah, so? Do you have something against this? It's not going to change. I like Jasper."

"Bella, baby, go to bed, I'll come tuck you in."

Bella raised her chin up, ignoring Mom. She kept her brown eyes on me. "If Edward is allowed to kiss Jasper, can I kiss Alice? We're friends too."

"No way!" I yelled. "Uh, no, Bella. I won't do it again," I promised. _Not in front of you, at least._

Mom grabbed her hand, leading her out of the kitchen, whispering to her.

I met Dad's eyes and was surprised to find him smirking. "What?" I mumbled.

"Oh, a part of me always expected this. I'm just surprised I hadn't realized it before."

"Can I go to bed? I have school tomorrow."

"Sure. This isn't over. Just so you know."

"Yeah, I know. Should I expect the sex talk?" I asked, cringing.

"After I do some research. It won't be the usual sex talk." He laughed, slapping me on the back.

"Fuck," I groaned, closing my eyes. "Night Dad. I hope you won't research this. Honest."

Inside my room, under the covers, I texted Jasper.

**It's out there. Edward XO**

Then, after some thinking, I sent another one.

**PS: Bella wants to kiss Alice. Kinky. ~joking~**

**I'm sorry for the long and for those that hoped there would be more about that Monday at school. Sorry...try as I might...I couldn't make it nice so this is what happened. I have a feeling that soon they're going to uh...meet better. *wink wink nudge nudge***

** Review.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Hurt

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. Go and check her O/S! It's awesome.  
><strong>

**You can find on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bella) the banner for this story. ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, there's the song choice is ... I don't have one, unfortunately. the name I gave the chapter sums it up through.  
><strong>

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**I had this chapter beta'd and ready for a couple of weeks now...I just forgot to post it. Damn! I hope you don't hate me.  
><strong>

**EPOV**

Jasper never answered my texts. I had no idea what to think the next morning as I drove to school.

_Was he upset?_

_Did he think I was joking?_

_Had Alice talked too?_ Not that it made much difference – his parents already knew.

I was giving myself a headache at eight in the morning. Not a very good start.

Parking in front of Bella's kindergarten, I killed the engine and helped her out of the car. I hadn't talked to her, yet. As I started walking, she planted her feet in the ground, tugging my hand back. Who knew she had so much strength?

It was her way to make me talk. Rolling my eyes, I turned to her, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Yeah, like that works. I tugged on her hand making her walk again.

"Edward, I didn't want Mommy to be upset," she told me. "Can you talk to me? Please? Edward," she whined.

I sighed, stopping and crouching down to her. I gathered her in my arms and squeezed her. "You shouldn't have talked."

"I thought…"

"Bella, some things…are better left unsaid. I insisted you didn't tell Mom, but you told her anyway. Why?" I asked, moving her to arms length.

Her brown eyes widened and she shifted them to the ground. "I'm sorry."

I sighed again and kissed the top of her head. "Just so you know, you aren't forgiven." I knew it was a lie. I couldn't be mad with her. I loved her too much.

She nodded solemnly before meeting my eyes. Suddenly her sullen mood turned exuberant and she rushed to someone behind me.

I got up and turned to see Jasper with her in his arms, grinning at me. He looked tired – like he hadn't slept.

"Morning," I offered when he approached.

"Hey, man." He yawned loudly. "I'm just going to tell Suzanne that Aly can't make it."

"Oh, what happened?" I asked, taking Bella from him. She kissed my cheek, still trying to make me forgive her.

"Mom forced her to eat her food at dinner…Alice didn't like it…Need I say more? We took turns staying up with her." He ran a hand over his face. "And I did the stupid thing….told Mom to write me a slip too because I'm just so fuc…freaking tired. She started yelling and that was my cue to leave."

"Good morning!" Suzanne greeted us at the front doors.

As I put Bella down and gave her the backpack, Jasper explained what had happened to Alice. Then we left.

"Did you get my texts?" I blurted out.

"Oh, yes. Alice asked me something similar…but I told her that little girls don't kiss. And that's it."

"Where's your car?" I asked when we reached the road.

"At school. Do you realize how tired I am? I even forgot to come here. I was well inside the school when I realized I had to speak to Suzanne," he moaned. "Fuck, if you give me a pillow, I'd sleep here, on the sidewalk."

"Don't be dramatic. Get in." I turned the alarm off and went to my door. "Besides, you can always sleep in Math."

"I'm counting on it."

We got a few weird looks when we got out of the car together, but I didn't care. His car was in the parking lot!

It turned out that in Math, no one could sleep since the teacher wanted us at the blackboard solving complicated problems. What genius puts Math first thing in the morning?

As we left the class, Jasper yawned again. "Seriously, I'm minutes away from going to my truck for a sleep."

"I could cover for you for one class," I suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks. So tell me 'bout the 'rents," he drawled, changing his books.

I looked at him over my locker door, rolling my eyes. "It went well…I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well Mom isn't talking to me at all. She thinks this is a phase or something, but Dad is really supportive. He fucking joked about researching before giving me the talk."

"Researching?" Jasper echoed, sounding confused. He was really tired if he didn't get the inside jokes.

"Uh…you know…he doesn't know much about…this," I mumbled, gesturing between us.

His eyes widened and he choked on his spit. "Are you kidding me? Your dad's researching _gay porn_?" he asked in a low voice, leaning into me.

"Probably. I told him not to! Whatever talk he has for me it's fine…I'm not mentally prepared for him being educated and all that shit. Fuck, Jazz, I don't even know what I'm doing and….he'll know more if he does this," I groaned.

"Oh, so you're jealous?" he asked, smirking. "I could show you a few things."

I gulped, feeling my dick twitch. "Uh…sounds good."

Jasper smiled and winked before turning to go to his next class.

The day dragged and when the last bell rang, I was filled with dread. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to face Dad and his research.

I said goodbye to Jasper at the car since he didn't have to come with me to the kindergarten and he promised to call me later to find out what happened. I told him that I'd call him once the talk was over.

Bella was tired when I collected her and it made me happy cause she wouldn't drive me insane. I put her to bed when we got home and went to my room, powering up my laptop. If Dad was researching, I had to inform myself on this too. Actually, I was the one doing it, not him. Fuck. This was complicated.

I opened Google and stared at the keyboard unsure of what to write. My finger hovered over the letter 'G' but then I thought better of it and wrote 'slash'. All I got was about the singer and I didn't bother scrolling down to other things, finally writing the word 'gay' in the tab.

The first three results were enough for now. Wikipedia, of course then there was one site about being gay and all that and the third one was called Gaytube. After thinking for about a moment, I clicked on it. My heart slammed into my chest as if I was doing something bad, and I was. I was sure I wasn't allowed to be here, but was too curious to not look.

There were so many video clips. And when I held the cursor over one, it showed a few seconds of the actual clip. Fuck! They were so hot.

I locked my door, not really caring if Bella woke up then went to look for a clip to choose. As I searched, I could feel my dick hardening and I knew that it would be minutes until I came once I touched myself. Finally settled on a clip that had the word 'pounding' in the title, I settled on the bed and unbuckled my pants then lowered my boxers. The men on the screen were already doing it. My eyes were trained to where they were joined as I absorbed their sounds. I squeezed the base of my dick, groaning and wondering how it would feel to have Jasper's dick in me.

The clip ended and I immediately clicked on another one. This one had three guys starring, my eyes kept fluttering shut. I fought to keep them open and watched as one burly guy was pounding another guy's ass while the third guy had his dick shoved down the bottom's throat. And fuck, the way his throat looked as he took him deep inside. Feeling brave, I moved one finger down my sack toward my hole, tracing it. The effect was a huge orgasm erupting though me, taking me by surprise. I was aware I was shouting but I couldn't have been quiet even if I wanted.

Once I could move again and breathe regularly, I grabbed a few tissues and cleaned my chest and hands before I left the site. It was going in my Bookmarks.

Checking the time, I realized Mom should be back in about an hour. Bella should wake up any moment so I unlocked my door in case she decided to give me a visit then I settled back on the bed with my homework.

Not being able to concentrate on my homework because my mind kept jumping to the clips, I grabbed my phone and texted Jasper.

**Ever heard of Gaytube? – Edward**

"Hi!" Bella skipped into my room, scaring the living shit out of me and making me drop the phone.

"Hey, sis. What happened to knocking?"

She shrugged her little shoulders and crawled up on the bed next to me. I felt bad instantly, knowing she could accidentally touch something… like my semen …I shuddered and took her on my lap. Next time, I had to be really careful.

"I missed Alice today."

"She doesn't feel well. You heard Jasper," I whispered, stroking her hair.

"Can we visit her?"

I bit my lip unsure what to answer. "I'll ask Mom if she will let us, but first we have to make sure she can have visitors."

"Call Jasper," Bella urged me, taking the phone from the bed.

Looking at the screen, I saw a new message. I opened it quickly to see what his answer was.

**Sure know. Are you experimenting? Next time we're alone…it's a promise. – J**

_What is a promise?_

_Next time we're alone?_

I was confused and excited. Before I could think of this, Bella snatched the phone from my hand and pressed some buttons before putting it to her ear.

Fuck! What was she doing?

Because she made me deaf with all her squealing, my phone's volume was quite high and when Jasper answered, I heard him.

"You wanna meet so I can show you how good it can feel?" he drawled.

Bella frowned, looking at me confused. I narrowed my eyes at her trying to grab the phone but she jumped off my lap, running to the other side of the room.

"Hi Jasper! Is Alice okay?" she asked sweetly.

His answer must have positive because a huge smile spread on her face. "We'll ask Mommy then come over! Sure." She skipped to me and offered me the phone, but somehow she ended up on the floor.

"I'll call you later," I said quickly in the phone before ending the call and picking Bella up.

It had been a long time since I last assisted to her klutzy acts. She kept crying and clutching to my shirt. I sat down on the carpet and inspected her palms then her knees. They were a little red, but that was expected.

"Oh, hush," I moaned. "You're not going to die."

"It hurts!" she mumbled. "I think we should see Daddy."

"I think you're way too coddled." I rolled my eyes, rocking her on my lap. That used to soothe her but this time it didn't do anything. "How bad can it hurt? You've had worse, Bella," I told her seriously.

"Here," she said, showing me her wrist.

"Did you brace yourself on your wrist?" I asked, taking her arm to look at her swelling wrist. It surely wasn't a good sign. She nodded, sniffing.

"It hurts, Edward."

I traced my finger over the swelling and got a shrill scream from her. Our neighbors would probably think I was murdering her.

"Uh, I'll call Dad," I told her worried.

"Let's go to him. No call."

"Okay," I agreed. "First, I'll ice your wrist. You might have twisted it. What am I going to do with you?" I groaned, hugging her to my chest as I went downstairs.

"Forgive me?" Bella whispered, putting her head on my shoulder.

"I already forgave you, silly girl. I love you too much to stay mad at you," I admitted, kissing her button nose. I grabbed the ice and put it in a cloth then on her wrist.

I buckled her up in the car then got behind the wheel. My car decided she didn't want to start, and after ten minutes of trying I slammed my fist to the middle of the steering wheel resulting in a long and loud honk.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked from behind me. "Can we hurry?"

"The car won't start. And I swear I'm going to kill someone if it starts when I don't need it to!" I snarled.

I tried Dad's cell but he didn't answer then I tried Mom's and told her what had happened.

"How is she?" she asked worried.

"She's in pain. Can you come home and take her to the hospital? My car won't start," I wondered.

"Edward, I'm still at work and as much as I want to come and make sure Bella's okay, I can't. I'm with a client."

"So your fucking client is more important?" I shouted.

"I'll be done in ten minutes tops but there's an hour's drive home any way you put it," Mom reminded me, her voice growing angrier.

I hung up and called Jasper, not really knowing who else to call.

"What happened?" he asked as greeting.

"Can you come over? I have to take Bella to the hospital and my car won't start."

"Did you kill it?"

"I don't fucking know, Jasper. Just pick us up," I pleaded him.

"Sure. I'll be right there."

I stepped out of the car and opened Bella's door, crouching beside the car and taking her hand in mine. "Does it still hurt?" I whispered.

"Yes," she said as big tears rolled down her cheeks.

I stroked her cheeks, unbuckling her before hugging her close to me. "Let me see," I told her, taking the ice off. Her wrist was still swelling and I didn't like how it looked at all.

Why did she have to get hurt when she was with me? I hated to see her hurt, especially on my watch.

I heard Jasper's truck approaching and picked Bella up and closed the car's door. He stopped next to us and I didn't even wait for him to kill the engine before I jumped in next to him.

"Hurry," was all I told him.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked quietly.

"She's home. We can stop by on the way back," Jasper told her softly. "So what did you do, Bella?"

"She rushed to give me the phone so we could make plans to meet…and she fell," I explained. "I thought nothing of it until I saw her wrist," I told him.

We stayed quiet for the rest of the drive, but I could feel Jasper's eyes on me at every red light. I was going to talk to him about this when we were alone – and who knows when that miracle would happen?

Finally arriving at the hospital, I rushed inside and nearly bumped into Dad who was leaving.

"Oh God! What happened?" he asked worried.

I explained in a few words as he nodded, inspecting Bella's wrist. When he looked up at me, a smirk appeared on his face. I was sure Jasper was right behind me.

"I'll take care of her. You can go home," he told me.

"Actually…I promised she'd visit Alice when we're done here," I said. "We'll be in the waiting room."

He nodded and turned on his heels.

The waiting room had only one free chair so Jasper leaned against the wall, shoving his hands in his pockets. After about five minutes, I stood.

"Let's go outside," I decided.

"Sure thing. We need to talk," Jasper agreed.

Once outside, he led the way to his car and sat on the hood, taking his cigarettes out. "So?"

"So what?" I mumbled, leaning my ass against the hood.

"Edward, you want to talk about this. I understand you. Ask me anything."

"I don't even know what to expect. And whatever he'd ask…Jazz, if you think about it…we didn't even do anything… you know?"

"Yeah, well… they don't know that. They'll probably ask if you're sure about this, that there's still time to decide otherwise. One will be against then suddenly understand and support you," he said quietly. "Oh and don't try saying anything too graphic. I nearly screwed up our talk when, at the end, I asked them: so you're okay I like butts and cocks? Yeah, not my finest moment." He laughed, flicking ash on the ground.

"Got it." I nodded. "But what if they ask…"

"Edward, they'll try the usual talk and trust me, no one wants to talk about sex with their kids. It will be brief and done before you realize what happened. Most likely, they'll say something about being protected and making sure you don't get hurt if you get involved with someone and to be careful and blah blah blah."

"Sounds easy," I muttered.

"Listen, Edward, next weekend I'm alone. If this goes well with your folks, Alice can spend the night at your house while we can be alone at mine."

The mere thought of being alone with him made me want to squeal but I refrained. I was too old for that. My stomach muscles clenched in anticipation and I kept my fingers crossed for tonight to go well.

"Can't wait," I admitted making him smile.

"See, he didn't leave!" I heard Dad say.

Turning my head to my right, I saw Bella in his arms and a small bandage on her hand.

"Is she okay? Did she break her wrist?" I asked, going to take her from him.

"No, it's just twisted, but it's really painful. Be sure to be back in an hour," he said seriously.

"Sure, Dad. We're just going to see Alice then leave."

I heard Jasper snort from behind me. It was going to be a little difficult since they hadn't seen each other in over a day, but still.

"Hello, Jasper!" Dad acknowledged him. Then he turned to go to his car.

"Let's reunite them then get you home for the talk," Jasper said amused.

"Don't remind me!" I groaned, climbing in his truck. "Can the weekend come already?"

"Eager?"

"You've no idea," I told him seriously and reached for his hand. "Alone."

A brilliant smile appeared on his face and after a glance at Bella that was on my lap and watching our interaction with interest, he leaned over and kissed my cheek then kissed Bella's too, to not give her ideas again.

How was it possible to be jealous on my five year old sister?

**Hope I'm forgiven for keeping you waiting for so long. I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I have something good.**

**The website exists. *wink* **

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: The talk & the waiting

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. Go and check her O/S! It's awesome.  
><strong>

**You can find on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bella) the banner for this story. ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ... Hot 'n Cold by Katy Perry (again)  
><strong>

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**EPOV**

When we returned home, it was after seven since Jasper's parents kept us for dinner. Bella was tired and kept rubbing her eyes, yawning. At least, she was happy she had seen her friend.

Mom whisked Bella to the bathroom as soon as we were inside, but not before scolding me for not calling to tell her we would be so late. Like she cared a few hours ago. I always took care of Bella. Dad earned enough to be the only one to go to work, and if she really wanted to work, she could do it part-time.

I knew that it would be soon when I'd have a talk with her about me being old enough to stop acting like a parent. I had school, and there was Jasper too. Between them, I had to make time for Bella too. It wasn't that I didn't love her, because sometimes I was sure I loved her more than our parents, but it was simply too much.

Dad asked me to follow him to the living room. This was it. We were going to have that stupid talk.

"Shouldn't we wait for Mom?" I wondered as I stood in front of the couch.

"She told me that she can't be part of this. It's between us," he said, shrugging.

Fucking amazing. _Everyone should have such attentive parents_, I thought sarcastically.

"Sit down, son."

With a sigh, I plopped down next to him. "Yeah?"

"Look, I don't want to do this any more than you do, but I think it's important. More now."

"Why more? Do you realize that gay couples use protection all the time, unlike straight ones," I grumbled, feeling my ears turn red. I was glad Jasper had taught me a few things in case I had to come up with good arguments.

Dad cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "I just want to tell you be careful. There are so many diseases, Edward."

"Dad, we…" I knew I shouldn't tell him such stuff, Jazz had warned me, but I wanted to be clear. "We didn't do anything."

He sighed in relief. "Good, just promise me to be careful. And I think…we should meet him, maybe your mom will loosen up."

"Dad, you know Jasper."

"Not as your boyfriend," he reminded me, making my neck turn red. "Do you think you can do that? Invite him for dinner?"

"Sure. But can we not…talk about this in front of Bella? She's getting ideas," I whispered, looking at my fingers.

"What kind of ideas?" he asked worried.

"Uh, she wanted to know if it was alright if she kissed Alice," I mumbled.

"Let's hope, for your safety, she doesn't say that in front of Esme." He started chuckling and got that twinkling in his eye.

"She won't! She promised." Like she promised not to tell her I kissed Jasper.

"Okay, I think this is enough for both of us," Dad said, getting up. "Oh, do you have money for condoms?"

"Daaad!"

"What? I just told you that I want you safe, Edward."

"I have," I grumbled.

"Money or condoms?"

"Dad, please. And promise not to embarrass me when Jasper's over for dinner," I added.

He nodded, bid me goodnight and left. I rushed to my room, changed my clothes and called Jasper.

"Hello, Edward," he answered on the second ring.

"Hey," I greeted.

"So how did it go?"

"Uh, good? I talked with Dad because Mom is still against this. It wasn't as embarrassing as I thought."

"Great! I thought it would be worse so…I'm kind of here."

"You're here?"

"Yep. The usual spot," he answered and I could feel his smile.

I hung up quickly and dashed down the stairs with a jacket and in my slippers. I opened the back door as quietly as I could before slipping outside and going to our spot. He was leaning against the house with his hands shoved in his pockets, cigarette between his lips.

"Hi!" I said happily as I snatched the cigarette from his lips and kissed him. My stomach still did weird flip flops when we kissed.

"Hi, yourself," he whispered against my lips, opening them and letting me taste his mouth.

We kissed for what seemed like hours until I couldn't keep my hands to myself and the hand that wasn't holding his cigarette went under his shirt. Jasper moaned quietly, shuddering. My fingers reached their destination and squeezed and tugged at his nipple until Jasper wretched his mouth from mine to groan loudly, his head falling back against the wall.

"Fuck, Edward!"

"This weekend," I told him. "I can't wait until this weekend."

"Me either. Can I touch you? Now?"

I nodded eagerly, letting the cigarette fall and he stomped on it with his foot. It was my turn to be pressed against the house as his hands went under my pajama top. They were cold and I couldn't help but shiver. The tips of his fingers danced over my happy trail then over my ribs until his thumbs ran over my nipples. I was so fucking hard that it was painful. Tugging Jasper to me, I pressed my dick to his, thrusting into him. He was just as hard as me and I knew that we were moments away from exploding.

"Can you be really quiet?" he whispered.

"If you kiss me, I'll be," I murmured.

"My mouth might be preoccupied. Do you think you can stay quiet?"

I swallowed thickly, realizing what he wanted to do. After a moment of thinking, I nodded eagerly, fisting my hand, ready to bite on it if necessary.

Jasper knelt at my feet and slowly lowered my pajama pants. It was so cold that I was thankful he only got my dick out or I'd freeze. He looked up at me, licking his lips and I felt my heart bursting as though I was running a marathon. With a smile, he cupped the base of my dick and ran the flat of his tongue from the base to the tip where he wrapped it around the purple head making me bite my fist. It felt so damn good. The cold air hitting the wet part seemed to arouse me further. After Jasper repeated the process a few times, he finally wrapped his full lips around the tip and sucked making my eyes roll in the back of my head. Slowly, he took me further into his hot mouth, sucking vigorously until I felt the back of his throat. _Was he doing it?_ I wondered silently as my fingers grasped his blond locks.

Jasper moved back and returned to licking and sucking the tip of my erection. My eyes crossed and I swore under my breath and his teeth scraped the soft skin. Then he plunged on my dick, taking me deep, so deep I could feel his throat closing around me as he swallowed.

I yelled loudly as I shot my loud down his throat, my fingers keeping his head in place. Fuck, that felt so freaking good.

Jasper licked me clean making me shudder as he kept torturing my sensitive dick. Once he was done, he tucked me back in my pajama pants and stood, grinning like a mad person. Before I knew what was going on my face was in his palms and he was kissing me.

I tried to be repulsed. He'd just swallowed my load, but the taste wasn't bad at all. I might have moaned, making him chuckle.

"Your turn," I whispered, sneaking my hands to his loose pants.

"No," he murmured, stopping my hand.

"Are you ever going to let me touch you?" I asked annoyed.

"Not now, Edward. Go to bed."

I rolled my eyes and stormed inside without a farewell. He was such an ass. When I was wrapped in my blankets, trying to fall asleep, I heard my phone buzzing from the nightstand but didn't look at it. If he could ignore me, I could ignore him too.

That night I dreamt of Jasper and his skilled mouth. I woke up with my hand in my pants and a mess in there. Fuck me! What was he doing to me? I was acting like a hormonal thirteen year old.

After a shower, I went downstairs, surprised that Bella hadn't come looking for me. I was met with Mom at the stove making breakfast while Bella was on the counter, her little feet dangling over the edge as she talked about her time with Alice.

"Edward!" she shouted when she saw me.

I picked her up and I kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"Great!" she said gleefully. "But I'm not going to kindergarten today," she mumbled, saddening. "Can you tell Alice that?"

"Sure thing." _Though, I'm kind of fighting with her idiotic brother_, I added to myself. "Morning, Mom," I acknowledged her and leaned to kiss her cheek.

Surprisingly, she didn't pull away and smiled, patting my cheek in return. "Morning, sweetie." I must have looked shocked because her smile widened and she told me to sit down.

_Okay, Dad must have talked sense into her_, I realized.

"Wait! Bella's staying home?" I asked when the information finally settled into my brain.

"She won't be alone. I'm staying home too," Mom said softly. "I realized I wasn't giving you kids enough attention."

"Yeah, I've been feeling like the parent lately," I muttered, not realizing she could hear.

"If you were the parent, you'd have been responsible and not trying all kind of stupid things." I frowned, not understanding her. I was really good. _Did she find out about the smoking?_ I thought idly. "This weekend I met Jessica's mom at the grocery store. She's a great girl."

In that moment it was clear why she was home. Why she wanted to act like a mother. She thought it was her fault I was gay. She wanted to hook me up with Jessica a.k.a. the toad girl. Fuck me.

"Jessica's stupid, Mom. And haven't I made myself clear about Jasper?" I snapped.

"Honey, you don't know what you're talking about. You are close to him because he understands you and he's a lot like you, but that doesn't mean you have to be together."

"Mom!" I shouted. "I never liked girls. Okay? Remember Ryan? I worked on a project with him? I kind of liked him," I confessed. Her eyes widened and almost fell out of their sockets, but I relaxed her before she had a coronary. "Nothing happened. He is straight," I added.

She huffed. "I still think you should try going out with Jessica. She's a nice girl. I'm sure that if you go out with her, you'd change your mind. You never spent time around girls."

_Because I'm gay! Duh!_ I bit my tongue and without another word, I turned on heels and ran upstairs to grab my bag then left the house, slamming the door.

When I was in front of the car, I realized I didn't have gas. Fuck my life. I started walking to school.

When I arrived at the small playground, I realized I'd be late. I was angry. I was hungry. And I didn't want to call Jasper. But I did. I pulled my phone out and I saw the text from last night and opened it.

**Saving up for Friday night. Don't be upset. – J**

How could I be mad at him when he said something like that? I almost melted as I pressed dial on his name.

"Hello?" he answered quickly.

"Hey," I greeted him. "Where are you?"

"Just dropped Alice off. You?"

"Uh, that's the thing…can you come to the playground? It's a long story," I mumbled.

"Be there. No, I don't know!" he moaned loudly after I heard Alice's voice saying something. "Is Bella with you?" he muttered.

"No, another long story."

"Okay. Go, no, she's not coming. I don't fucking know! Just go, Alice! Crap. Shh, don't cry. I'll be right there, man." He hung up making me chuckle.

We were so much alike it was freaky.

When I saw his truck approaching I stood from my spot on the sidewalk and waved. He stopped and I hopped in.

"Hey!" I greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Edward." Jasper managed to get out between chuckles.

"What's so funny?" I asked as he turned to go to school.

"You, hitch-hiking."

"Ha, ha," I mumbled. "Is Alice okay?"

"Err, yeah. I was trying my skills at making her cry. It's been a long time since I made her cry." He sighed. "But she's so pushy sometimes."

"I wouldn't know. Bella's always quiet." I shrugged.

"You're lucky. Can we switch, please?"

"Nope, sorry. She's my Bella."

"Speaking of…what happened?" Jasper asked, parking in the school's lot.

"Mom," I grumbled.

"It's Jasper," he said winking.

"Don't be a dick." I punched his shoulder before hopping out of his truck ignoring the weird looks. "She's getting on my nerves." I went on to explain why she was staying home and that after years of me raising Bella she decided to act like a mother just because I was out of control.

"I'm really sorry, Edward. I thought she'd understand."

"Maybe she will, over dinner one of those days." I glanced at him. "Dad said you can come by."

"I can't tonight, Dad has to go to Port Angeles to some soldiers' thing and he's taking Mom. I'm keeping an eye on Alice."

"More the reason. I'm sure your mom would love to know you're properly fed. Come on, Jazz."

"As properly fed as last night?" he asked smirking. I stumbled and nearly fell, but he caught my elbow, laughing loudly.

Last night. God, he had a perfect mouth. I realized I was staring at his perfect, plump lips when someone accidentally bumped into me. I was kind of standing in the middle of the hallway. Jasper's blue eyes looked into mine, penetrating my soul. It was one of those moments when I got lost in his ocean pools.

"I'm really sorry I keep saying no," he finally whispered.

"This weekend is my turn…to be properly fed," I added in a barely audible whisper.

Jasper moaned quietly, squeezing my hand briefly before heading to his locker. I followed him trying and failing not to stare at his tight ass. I wondered what it felt like to touch it, to feel it flex under my fingers, to lick and bite it. All these crazy thoughts caused my dick to harden and I chased them away. Every naughty thought had to wait until Friday night. Four more days, including today – an eternity.

Deep in thought, I manage to run straight into Jasper's open locker door. "Holy fuck!" I grabbed my head, rubbing vigorously the spot that hurt.

"You're kinda distracted, Cullen," he commented, not even looking up.

"Fuck you, Whitlock."

He clucked his tongue. "I've told you that I never bottom." He shut the door of his locker and with a wink over his shoulder, he disappeared down the hallway leaving me bracing on my locker's door. He was going to kill me slowly until Friday. But what a way to go…

**I feel like the take was like the battle in BD...so anticipated and when I wrote...I was...uh, I have no idea how to make it better. :( **

**Hopefully the weekend will turn out a lot better. *crosses fingers***

**PS: I love Esme dearly, but I have no idea why I made her so mean in this story *shrugs***

**Review, please.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11: TGIF

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. Go and check her O/S! It's awesome.  
><strong>

**You can find on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bella) the banner for this story. ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ... Last Friday Night (TGIF) by Katy Perry (again)  
><strong>

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**EPOV**

When I got home, I told Mom that we'd have company for dinner. My reason was because Jasper would be alone. She pursed her lips but agreed before sending me out with the dog. I knew she would agree because she was just that compassionate.

My walk with Albert turned into a short jog. On my way back, I heard a car honking and moved more to the left, though they could have passed me before. They kept honking making Albert bark.

I turned annoyed, ready to flip the stupid driver off when I was met with Jasper's truck rolling beside me.

"Howdy." He laughed.

I bit my tongue, mindful that Alice was next to him. I was going to keep the bad words for our time alone.

"What?" I snarled.

"Thought it would be fun to honk since we started the morning with you hitch-hiking."

"You're such an asshole," I muttered. "And you're early."

"She's been pleading me to come since I picked her up from kindergarten. The second our parents left, we left too." He shrugged. "Sorry, but you know how kids can be."

"I know. Mom will be exhilarated to see you early," I told him as sarcastically as I could.

"Hop in, or would you like to keep walking beside the car?" he asked smirking.

This time I flipped him off before opening the door and sliding beside Alice. She slapped my hand.

"That's a bad sign!" she told me on a nosy voice before taking Albert in her hands.

I shared an amused look with Jasper, above her head. He poked his tongue out at me and continued to drive.

At home, Alice rushed inside with Albert at her feet. I lingered, waiting for Jasper.

"Ready?" I asked, feeling my ears turn red.

"If you're worried about your mom, I can handle her. I've bumped into such peop…. Sorry, I know she's your mom."

"I wish she'd be on my side. Hopefully we'll change her mind," I said cheerfully, trying to get my spirits up.

"If you're good and don't say anything stupid or look at me weird, she might change her mind," Jasper said slowly.

"Look at you weird?" I echoed him, frowning.

"Like you looked at school. Act normal, please."

I was trying to win my Mom over, not him. But I trusted him and was going to listen. If I could.

"Mom, I'm back," I called for her once we stepped inside.

"What gave it away?" Jasper muttered, snickering.

I reached to slap him just as Mom came out of the kitchen with a dish towel in her hands. Her eyes shifted from me to Jasper and back before huffing and turning around. That was just perfect.

Dinner was going to be a failure.

"Allow me," Jasper whispered, toeing his sneakers off before following Mom. "Good evenin', Mrs. Cullen."

His Southern charm wasn't going to work with Mom. She gave him a tight smile over her shoulder, answering in kind before telling me to set the table.

Once the table was set, I went to the living room where Jasper was watching cartoons with our sisters. We just had to wait for Dad to get home. And he was late; making the tension grow until I was sure Mom would burst in a puff.

She kept poking her head around the corner to look at us clucking her tongue before returning to bang around the kitchen.

When the front door _finally_ opened and Dad stepped inside I sighed in relief. Jasper patted my knee offering me an encouraging smile.

Bella rushed out of the room probably jumping on Dad. "Alice is having a sleepover!" she screeched.

I shared a panicked look with Jasper before we turned to look at Alice, who was watching us innocently. Kids.

"Hello, bug. Alice is here?" Dad asked rounding the corner and grinning when he saw us. "Hey, kids."

"Hello, Dr. Cullen."

Dad rolled his eyes dropping Bella to the floor and advancing towards us. Jasper jumped up just as Dad reached out his hand. _You met before!_ I shouted in my head. What was so different about this?

I was going to find out the answer during dinner.

Sitting at the table, Mom brought the plates over and sat down telling us to dig in. Not a minute later, she looked up smiling almost evilly toward Jasper. I wished I could kick her under the table.

"So, Jasper," she started after swallowing her soup. "Edward tells me your dad's a soldier."

Jasper cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, ma'am. He retired, though."

"I see. He's been gone a lot, hasn't he?" she asked ignoring Dad's desperate look.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm proud he's my Dad. He served the country," Jasper told her proudly, sitting straighter in his chair. I wasn't sure if he was trying to impress her or that was how he felt.

Mom smiled wryly. "That means you didn't always have a father figure."

_No!_ I felt the urge to bang my head against the table. She wanted to say that Jasper was homosexual because he hadn't had a man around. I think. It was so hard to read her when she was acting like this. I'd never seen her mean toward anyone.

"That's so sad," Bella whispered breaking the silence. "I can't imagine not having Daddy around."

"It was tough, but when I was old enough to help around the house I was always by Mom's side. Then when Alice joined us, I took care of her so Mom could work." Jasper smiled down at his sister, ruffling her hair and earning a high pitched squeal from her.

"Jazzy! Don't touch my hair!"

His grey eyes widened and he snatched his hand back as if it burnt. I smirked at him from across the table, moving my finger in a cutting motion against my neck. He glared at me and a second later I felt his foot connecting with my shin. Startled and in pain, I jumped moaning, which made him laugh.

"Edward?" Mom asked alarmed being distracted from our heated exchange. "Are you okay?"

"No," I groaned, bending down to grab my shin. "I'm going to die."

"Oh, come on, Cullen! Take it like a man!" Jasper groaned.

That comment was followed by a few minutes of horrible silence until Dad decided to ask Bella about Alice's sleepover. Thank God for small miracles.

"I thought we'd sleep here," Alice told Jasper, her lower lip jutting out.

"I told you, we're going home after dinner. Besides, Mom and Dad will be back after midnight," he explained.

"No! I want Alice here," Bella whined.

I seized the opportunity to make plans for the weekend. "Maybe this weekend," I said off-handedly.

Jasper shot me a small smile. "Yeah, probably. My parents leave on Friday night and don't come back until late Sunday or early Monday."

"You're bringing her here, young man. I'll take care of your sister," Mom said seriously.

"Oh, uh, thank you, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered. I nearly jumped when I felt his foot again on my leg, but this time it was doing something delicious instead of kicking me. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it," Jasper almost purred as his foot got dangerously close to my crotch.

"I just realized today that I left Edward too much alone with Bella, so I know how you must feel. You two should go out and have fun."

My head whipped to look at Mom. Was she bi-polar and I didn't know? "That sounds good," I said nonchalantly.

"Very good. Thank you again," Jasper whispered.

"Nonsense, dear. You can bring Alice over once she's out of kindergarten."

"There's a good action movie showing at the movies now," Dad joined the conversation, winking at me. "You should try it."

"Sounds good," I mumbled, inhaling sharply when Jasper's toe pressed to my growing dick. He grinned at me and continued to eat.

By the time Mom served the dessert, I was minutes away from passing out from bliss. My dick was hard as a rock and encased in my jeans. It hurt. I'd never wear skinny jeans again in my life.

She had loosened up and was acting normal toward Jasper. I had no idea what determined her to change her mind so quickly, but I was happy she wasn't giving him hell.

The conversation flowed easily and when we got talking about school, I used the opportunity to ask Jasper up to my room to help me with Math.

"Don't take too long. Alice is tired," Mom warned us giving me a loving pat on the cheek.

Making sure my shirt was covering my crotch, I left the kitchen, leading the way to my room. The second the door was closed behind us, I pressed Jasper against it and attacked his mouth. He was surprised but responded after a second, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wanted to be even closer to him so I wrapped my legs around his waist, grasping at his hair as I kissed him fiercely. I felt desire running through my veins. I wanted him. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to touch _him_.

My hips ground in his making me moan loudly. "Jazz, please," I breathed against his ear.

He held me tighter and started walking to my bed. His weight on top of me felt divine and the friction as our jeans rubbed against the other's clothed dick was crazy. I was ready to explode or implode more like it. His hips gyrated and hit me right between my legs making my balls tighten. He kept hitting that spot until I shoved my fist in my mouth, closing my eyes and raising my hips into his as quickly as I could, riding the orgasm. Fucking epic. Cumming in my pants like a thirteen year old. Jasper was panting above me, moving quickly until his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. A soundless scream.

"Ah." His whole body relaxed and a huge smile spread on his face as he sagged against me. "Can I borrow some of your boxers?" he whispered against my ear, licking the lobe.

"Sure," I mumbled, squeezing him to me.

"Did you really need help with Math?" he asked quietly when I finally let him get up.

Grabbing two pairs of clean boxers and throwing one at him, I nodded. "Actually, yes. We have a test and I don't understand shit."

"It's not that hard. I'm sure it was harder in Chicago."

"Jazz, I never liked Math," I explained. "So, can you help? I know you understand it."

"Okay, show me the problem." He grinned cheekily, sitting at my desk after changing his boxers.

I stripped, changing my underwear too before opening my Math book and pointing to the logarithm. I went back to tugging a new pair of jeans on me since the other one had a wet spot near my crotch.

"Oh, it's not hard. This is actually really easy!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, buckling my belt just as the door opened. I froze with my hand on the sides of the belt looking like a deer caught in the headlight.

Mom's eyes tightened shifting from me to the messed up bed to the discarded jeans then back to me.

"It's infinity, so it's positive," Jasper said looking up at me. Then he realized Mom was in the doorway. "Oh."

I finished buckling my belt. "You stuffed me at dinner. I had to loosen my belt," I joked. "And I promise to clean up the mess," I told her pointing to the jeans.

She sighed heavily. "Jasper, Alice just fell asleep. I think you should leave her here. Your parents will understand."

"Oh, okay. I'll finish this then head home," Jasper answered pointing to the textbooks in front of him.

She nodded leaving. "The door stays open," she said over her shoulder.

I breathed a sigh of relief and slapped the back of Jasper's head when he started snickering. "Do your worst, Math Guru."

That made him laugh even harder. I leaned over his shoulder and half an hour later, I had an idea of what to do with the logarithms. Without thinking, I kissed his cheek before righting up.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"Anytime. You can return the favor and help me for the Bio test."

"That's next week," I said confused.

"This weekend, you're coming over to help me understand Bio…and write the project for English too."

I grinned. "I love the way you think."

"I know, I'm smart." He smirked. "My Mama always told me I'm smart."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my room.

*ALB*

Thank God it's Friday!

Mom had been working for the past two days and she even apologized for leaving me alone with Bella. Bella, who got a cold and was acting as if she was dying.

On Thursday I hadn't even gone to school. Bella was excused from kindergarten and I told Mom to call the school and tell them I wasn't going. First, I had to stay with Bella. Second, I was so damn tired and I feared I was getting whatever she was having. I was going to kill her if I got her stupid cold now. Now! My weekend with Jasper was so close…

I survived unscathed and as I parked the car in the school's lot on Friday, I felt lighter. Mom was home with Bella, and after school Jasper and I were dropping Alice off before going to the movies then to his house to work on homework. Yeah, right. Homework.

I was grinning like a lunatic but I didn't care.

I hopped out of my car and looked around for Jasper's truck. It was here, but its owner was missing.

As I walked to my locker, I ran into Jessica. Not even her rude advances could ruin my mood.

"Sorry, I have plans for the weekend," I said cheerfully and stopped at my locker.

At how happy I was, I could have changed the combination to TGIF, but then I'd have to use it on a Monday and thought better of it. Jasper was so smart thinking of linking letters with numbers.

I smiled, thinking of all the things I liked about him. He was smart. He was good looking. He had a great personality. He knew were to touch me to make me quiver. He had a great ass. He had a perfect dick, though I had seen it only once or twice. His eyes were a true window to his soul. And his lips…fuck, his lips! I could kiss them all day.

I was turning into a girl. I had to stop thinking cheesy things.

"What's got you smiling so beautifully?" The object of my fantasies was in front of me, grinning widely.

"You," I answered honestly.

"Aw." He chuckled, elbowing me in the ribs. "Ready for our weekend?"

"I wish we could fast forward to three o'clock." I was pathetic. "What happened yesterday? Did I miss another exciting day in Forks High?"

Jazz rolled his eyes at me before rummaging through his stuff. "You didn't miss much. Unless you want to know that the Math test results arrived," he mumbled.

"Oh, shit. What did I get? Is it above C?"

"It's B plus. My skills are still good."

"Thanks, Jazz. I mean it. I would have failed it if you hadn't helped. What else happened?" I asked, closing my locker.

"Just about that." He shrugged.

"Jasper?" I whispered, stepping closer. "What happened?"

"Nothing else. I told you. Same old, same old." He looked uncomfortable and upset.

"Jazz, did someone say or do anything?" I hissed.

He turned to look at me, gulping audibly before grabbing his Math book. "No."

"Jazz, I swear to God…"

He moaned, closing his eyes. He looked in pain. Suddenly, he grabbed my shirt and pulled me close but turned me toward my locker. "Look close at the door," he whispered.

I eyed the grey door unsure what I should see. "Uh, what?"

He pointed to a red strain that I had missed. What the hell? What was that? I frowned, leaning closer and realized something had been written there but then was scrubbed vigorously.

"What did they write?" I finally asked when I could find my voice.

Jasper shook his head, refusing to tell me.

"Jazz, please," I insisted.

He leaned into me making my arm tingle as he pressed against it. His hot breath washed over my right cheek. "Don't do anything stupid, okay? I told you this would happen if you hung out with me."

"Tell me," I said through gritted teeth, peering down in his deep blue eyes.

"Fag," he whispered, looking so sad I thought he was going to start crying.

I inhaled sharply and looked at my locker then back at Jasper. Without realizing, I pressed my forehead to his, closing my eyes. "I hate high school."

"You and me, both," he whispered. "Let's go to class. We're late." He kissed the corner of my mouth quickly before stepping away.

The Jasper induced fog evaporated and I realized what we had done. Looking around I was expecting the other students gathered there gaping at us, but the hallway was empty. It was perfect. We were late…both of us.

The day didn't look so good anymore. I just wanted it to end.

Of fucking course everyone stared when we stepped into the classroom together.

"Mr. Cullen, you did well on your test," the teacher said proudly.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"Mr. Whitlock will give it to you," he added before returning to calling out names from the register.

I elbowed Jasper and he rolled his eyes, plopping his chair. "Give it to me, Jazz," I whispered trying not to laugh.

"Can't you wait until we get home?" he asked exasperated, sounding really serious.

I bit on my lip doing my best not to burst in rancorous laughter.

I kept asking him to give it to me until, at lunch, he finally snapped. I was just sitting down in my chair when he slammed his tray in front of him, leaning on his hands on the table, his eyes turning a stormy blue.

"If you say that one more time, this weekend…I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight for a week," he said on a low voice.

I swallowed thickly feeling my dick lengthening. He had no idea of the effect he had on me.

"Are we clear, Cullen?" Jasper asked on an authoritative voice.

"Yeah," I whispered, trying to adjust myself without anyone seeing – especially Jasper. I didn't want him to know what that commanding voice did to me.

"So, what happened yesterday?" Jasper asked calmly, sitting down. As if nothing had happened.

"Bella's still sick and Mom went to work. I texted you," I said frowning.

"I know. I meant…what did you do the whole day?"

"She grew bored watching cartoons so I found some funny games on Facebook. I played, of course…but Bella had fun watching. I let her play a little too, but I'm partial on sharing my things. Especially my laptop."

Jasper smirked. "Lucky I like to share…my toys," he whispered, winking at me.

The sandwich I was eating went down the wrong pipe as I inhaled sharply. Toys? What was he talking about? I didn't want to think much of it, but I had a faint idea of what toys meant.

"Oh, crap. Are you okay?" he asked worried coming to my side and slapping my back. "Edward?"

I nodded, grabbing my can of Pepsi and gulping from it. "You just surprised me," I mumbled. My throat was itchy from the coughing fit.

During Gym I couldn't wait to hear the bell ring. Jasper kept throwing me secret smiles and winks. I was going to combust. So, of course, I was too busy daydreaming of our weekend to see the basket ball zooming toward my head.

"Watch out!" I heard someone shout. I turned my head right on time to see the ball in front of me before my nose started burning and I tasted the iron in the blood. Fuck.

"Sit down, darlin'," Jasper whispered coming to my side in a blink. I was in too much pain to be happy of the endearment he had used. "Here." He patted a tissue to my face.

I closed my eyes, feeling my cheeks growing red as everyone gathered around me. I felt like a baby. "I'm fine," I mumbled, trying to get up.

"Sit, Edward," Jasper commanded. "Wait for the nurse. That was quite the hit."

Coach came on my other side asking what had happened and I just shrugged, unsure myself. There was the basket ball coming to me and then my nose was bleeding.

When I felt light headed, I laid and raised my left hand as I remembered Dad had told me to proceed in case of a nosebleed. Lucky he was a doctor.

As the nurse arrived, I started feeling better and once she made sure I was somewhat okay, she told me to go to the hospital just in case. I was okay. But I didn't protest.

"I'll drive him," Jasper told them before anyone could offer. He grabbed my arm and helped me up. I sagged into his side and together we left the gym. "Do you really want to go to the hospital?"

"I have to," I muttered. "Fucking small town."

"Okay, we're pickin' Aly up, drivin' you to the hospital then I'll get her to your mom's and come back for you. Okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. Grab my backpack from the locker too."

Once I was situated in his truck, he rushed back to the school and came out with our backpacks and before throwing them in the truck's cab, he jogged across the street to get Alice. He was too good.

Alice sat between us and smiled at me the whole way to the hospital. It was somewhat creepy.

"Can you make it inside alone?" Jasper asked worried as he parked in front of the doors.

"Jazz, I had a nose bleed! I'm not gonna die!" I moaned, opening the door. "See you in a few."

"You'll have fun this weekend," Alice said making us gape at her.

Jasper rolled his eyes making a shooing motion to me before turning to Alice. "Alice, please. You can't see the future. Okay? You can't."

I got out of the truck, chuckling. "Bye."

"Bye!" Alice said cheerfully. "Edward will burn himself."

"Just go, man. Don't listen to her insanities," Jasper groaned leaning over Alice to close the door.

Well, she had been right about their dad coming back. And I'd burn myself? If that was going to come true…I was going to trust little Alice. Always.

On my way to the front desk, I saw Dad at the elevator and called him. He turned to me surprised then rushed to my side.

"Edward! Are you okay? Did you have a fight?"

"With the basketball," I joked. "I just had a nose bleed, but the nurse sent me to the hospital." I shrugged.

"Did you drive?" Dad asked worried.

"No, Dad. Jazz drove me. He's dropping Alice at our house then coming back for me. We're going to his house to work on homework."

"Let's see how okay you are. You look really pale."

I rolled my eyes but followed him. After about fifteen minutes, he was sure I was indeed okay.

"Can I ask something?" I started. We hadn't had time to talk since the infamous dinner.

"What is it?" he asked, cleaning his hands.

"What happened with Mom? She changed during dinner? Does she think I'm just friends with Jazz? Or she accepts that we're together?"

"Why don't you ask her?" He shot me a smile. "But, son, she might have realized that you can't choose who you fall in love with. Did you know she was married when we met?"

"What?" I gasped. I had no idea. I thought they were high school sweethearts. They had lied.

Dad sighed, coming to sit next to me on the bed. "Her husband was hurting her. She came to the hospital I was a resident in and…she was badly bruised and bleeding. I took care of her since no doctor was around. That night, she lost the baby she was carrying. Let's make a long story short. I knew the right person and she got divorced, that monster is still in prison. Surprisingly, she became really attached to me and in no time, we were married."

"Wow." I was speechless. I hadn't known that. "I had no idea," I mumbled.

"We didn't want to talk about this, Edward. This is taboo. But when you…said you liked Jasper and she was against it, I reminded her of that. Everyone had told her that Charles was bad, but she was blinded by love. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Dad," I moaned, feeling my ears turning red. "I just started this thing with Jasper. I'm not even sure if we're actually dating. It's still new. So don't say that word," I said embarrassed.

There was a knock on the door and Jasper poked his head in. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure. He's okay," Dad said, patting my shoulder. "Just take it easy. If your head hurts, take a painkiller and don't focus on anything too hard. It's still Friday, don't dive into studying. Have some fun." He winked before leaving the room.

I gaped after him. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

"Ready?" Jazz asked.

"As ever!" I jumped off the bed, but it was a bad idea since the room spun.

"You heard your dad. Take it easy. Let me take care of you."

I rolled my eyes but let him lead me to the car. I couldn't wait for what was going to happen once we got to his house.

**So, what do you guys think? I hope you like it.**

**PS: Thank you for the amazing reviews. I'll answer them tomorrow. Even the old ones. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Fooling around

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. She's really quick.  
><strong>

**Go and check her O/S! It's awesome.  
><strong>

**You can find on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bella) the banner for this story. ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...Fingerprints by Katy Perry.  
><strong>

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**EPOV**

Jasper closed the front door behind us, dumping our backpacks and taking my hand. It was the first time we had held hands and it felt amazing.

"Let's stick to the plan. Movie?" he asked, winking.

I shrugged. "And something to eat."

Jasper's mom had left him food and after heating it up we settled on the couch. I picked the first thing I saw. It was a comedy with Robin Williams.

At some point after we were done eating, Jasper lounged on the couch pressing his feet to my thigh. My skin started burning in that area, but I didn't move. A few minutes later his foot moved up until it was resting on my lap, his sole pressing against my growing erection. I bit back a moan and shifted. What was he doing to me?

"Somethin' the matter, darlin'?"

"Jazz…"

"Yes?" he asked amused.

"You're such a tease."

"You love it, darlin'."

I caught his foot in my hand and squeezed. "I like it," I whispered feeling my horrible blush spreading on my cheeks.

"My foot?" he joked. "It's really skilled."

"No, I don't like your foot! I like it when…you call me that," I admitted.

He grinned, wriggling his toes then pressing a hand to his heart. "You don't like my feet! Well, that's your loss, darlin'."

We laughed and turned our attention back to the movie, but his right foot stayed on my lap and was soon joined by his left. To prevent him from giving me a foot job that would have surely made me come in my pants, I kept my hands on his feet and I might have massaged them.

"Ah, that feels so good," he mumbled sleepily as the movie ended. "Um, do you have to go home?"

I abandoned his feet and nodded. "Unfortunately."

"Damn! Let's do something productive. Help me with Biology," he whispered, yawning loudly.

"You heard Dad. I'm not allowed to do school work today." I sat on my knees and crawled to him. "Can we just…be?" I whispered.

"I guess." He shrugged, threading his fingers through my hair and bringing my face closer. I could feel his breath on my face before he caught my upper lip between his and sucked lightly. I wished I could stay the night.

Eager to touch as much as possible in our short time together, I let my weight fall on top of him, hugging him around his shoulders and opening his mouth with my tongue. I needed more. Jasper didn't seem to mind and moved his hands to my ass squeezing it hard making me buck my hips into his. Like a chain reaction, our hard dicks mashed together and we groaned loudly.

"Are you sure about this, Edward?" he whispered.

"Yes," I breathed in his mouth, kissing him hungrily. I needed more. A lot more.

Jasper helped me out of my pants and they got tangled around my ankles. He chuckled as I fought with them.

"I have one question," he said seriously as he worked his clothes off his body. "Isn't it painful? Skinny jeans?"

I glanced at him and gulped. "You have no idea. It's time to shop for something baggy," I muttered.

"Come back here," he whispered once we were both naked.

I straddled his hips feeling our dicks touch and I couldn't help but rub against him. Jasper's head lolled over the arm of the couch as his eyes closed and his hands came to grasp my hips. Slowly, his fingers moved closer to my ass and he ran one finger over my crack making me tense up.

"Relax, darlin'."

I gulped and shifted nervously. It was like my body was revolting against this. Why? I wanted him to touch me there.

"Touch me, Edward. My finger ain't doing nothing. I promise." He kissed my lips soundly before taking my right hand and moved it to his chest.

His skin was hard like he had been working out. Was he? I was fascinated by his nipple as it pebbled under my touch. I did the same to the other one before I lowered my head to lick them.

"Fuck!" Jasper moaned, his finger moving over my crack slowly. It made me shiver. I'd never felt anything like that before. Then I felt it circling my hole and my whole body convulsed as I groaned loudly. "Mmm, I love your reactions, darlin'. Your body is so responsive."

I nipped at his nipples making him arch and moan gutturally before I licked my way down his stomach to his hard dick. I closed my eyes, praying he wasn't going to stop me. Not again.

When he seemed to have stopped breathing, not moving a muscle, I moved right between his legs and caught a nut in my mouth. I tried not to think too much of what I was doing. Somehow, it was still weird in my head. I felt it tighten in my mouth and I knew I did something right. After giving the other nut the same attention, I licked his dick, circling it, moisturizing it before I reached the tip. Gulping several times, unsure what to do, I dipped my tongue in the slit.

"Shit! Fucking shit, Edward!"

I looked up worried. Did I hurt him? I shouldn't have worried; the sight that greeted me was cut out of a porno. Jasper's head was thrown back, his fingers were pinching his nipples and his mouth was open.

"Don't fuckin' stop!" he moaned.

I chuckled. "Do you realize you've denied yourself this? For weeks?"

He moaned again and raised his hips. I decided to help him and stop being a tease. I wrapped my lips around his pink head and sucked vigorously before dipping my tongue around the foreskin.

"Eddwaaaard!" Hands wrapped in my hair pushing me lower onto his erection.

I didn't have a problem with that until he hit the back of my throat and he kept pushing. That made me gag and cough. Moving out, I turned to the side gagging, feeling my eyes watering. Fuck. This was embarrassing.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry, Edward." Jasper sprung up, sitting next to me with an arm around my shoulders. "Edward, darlin', I didn't think."

"Stop apologizing. I can't even do something to…please you," I mumbled. I felt horrible and I was sure that one or two tears had slipped from my eyes.

"You don't have to deep-throat to give a good blow job."

"I want to try again," I whispered turning to meet his deep blue eyes.

His mouth opened the closed before he sighed. "Sit there, rest your back against the back of the couch," he instructed. I scooted further on the couch and did as told. I wasn't sure how this was going to work…until he sat up, a leg on either side of my thighs. "Put your hands on my hips." I did as told, ogling his dick. It was the first time I was so close to it…and it was beautiful. Long, enough girth, hard, straight and fucking uncut. I hated my parents. "Whenever you've stopped eye-fucking my cock you can try again," he said gently but with a teasing tone in his voice.

I blushed, of course. My fingers dug in his ass as I brought him closer and opened my mouth. I inched down on him slowly aware that I had to be prepared when he hit my throat.

"Breathe through your nose when I'm against your throat," Jasper whispered, stroking my hair and keeping eye contact. I blinked to show him that I understood.

His engorged head hit the back of my throat which closed and I tried to breathe through my nose but I couldn't breathe at all which made me panic and I gagged around him. As Jasper started removing his dick from my mouth, I kept him there, hugging his waist and bringing him closer until I felt him slip down my throat. I should have been happy, but that only made me gag some more and it took me a few moments to regain control. Once I was sure I could do it, I tapped his ass once, pleading him with my eyes. If he moved and I could do it, it was great accomplishment. Jasper seemed reluctant but caught my head from under my ears, keeping it in place while slowly retracting, leaving the tip in my mouth – which I couldn't help but lick – before he slowly inched back, his eyes never leaving mine. He stopped before my throat and repeated that movements for a few minutes, his head lolled on his shoulder as he caught his lips between his teeth watching me intensely. When I thought he wasn't going to try again, I felt him stop right before my throat like before then slam down my throat groaning. I moaned with him, forgetting about gagging. He did it again and again until he stopped deep in my throat, his fingernails digging almost painfully in my scalp.

"Swallow," he hissed.

I arched an eyebrow unsure how I was going to swallow with his dick in my mouth. I was so full, I felt my patchy lips around his pubic hair and the corners of my mouth were stretched more than ever.

"Swallow, Edward. You can do it. And keep breathing through your nose, please." He sounded wound up…just like I had been when he had given me head. The difference was that I couldn't talk at that moment, unlike Jasper now.

Still doubting I could do it, I gulped around him and he twitched making me moan in realization. I swallowed again and he shouted my name before looking at me almost pained, gripping my hair tighter before he started fucking my mouth in earnest. All I was thinking was where was he going to come. Jasper answered that a moment later when he left only the tip of his dick in my mouth, resting on my tongue as his rubbed himself vigorously, his head thrown back and my name falling from his lips religiously. Then it happened. Warm, gooey stuff sprayed the inside of my mouth and I felt some going down my throat.

Jasper kept stroking his dick, moaning softly before he took a step back and nearly fell off the couch. I caught his leg, swallowing his cum before I could choke on it. It was so funny. He still hadn't righted himself and his arms were flailing about. I grabbed his waist and brought him to me making him fall into my lap.

"Fuck!" he sighed.

I laughed which proved to be a wrong move. I was hard as steel and he was sitting right on top of me.

"Stop laughing, you moron! I thought I was going to die!"

That only made me laugh harder. "You should have seen yourself!" I chuckled keeping my arms around him. There was a strange churning in my stomach and I felt warm all over.

Jasper huffed against my ear but started kissing my neck making me shiver in pleasure. I was ready to combust. "Do you want to go further? Tomorrow?" he whispered, licking the shell of my ear.

"I guess."

"You guess, or you're sure."

"I want to…is it going to hurt?" I finally asked my greatest fear.

"Not if you agree with something," Jasper said seriously, scooting away to sit on my knees and lazily stroke my dick.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, licking my lips. They were still patchy.

"Have you ever touched yourself there?"

"Not really," I admitted. "I've never gone further than the first knuckle."

He laughed, shaking his head. "You don't know what you've been missing out on." Jasper caught my cheeks in his hands and kissed my mouth quickly.

"And you do?" I asked dumbly. "I thought you said…"

"I don't bottom with you or anyone else. But I need a little…uh, stimulation when I jerk off alone." He showed his beautiful smile. "So you want to hear my idea?"

"Yeah." I nodded, still trying to take it in.

"I have a few things that could ease the pain when we're going to have sex," he whispered, running his fingertips over my dick making it twitch. "You just have to agree."

"What things?" I frowned, unsure of what he was talking about.

He fisted my dick and started jerking me off. "Plugs. You can choose which one you like."

My eyes widened. Plugs? I had a disturbing and amusing image in my head of my plugged to a wall-plug with a red light bulb on my nose.

Jasper gave me a weird look when I burst in laughter. "What's so funny?"

Between chuckles, I managed to tell him what my sick brain had concocted and he threw his head back laughing loudly. "I have some other kinds of plugs, Edward!"

"Oh!" My stupid reply came.

He took my hand and walked me to his room where I was instructed to sit down. A few minutes later, Jasper brought a shoe box to the bed and took the lid off.

I gasped and watched surprised and in awe at everything that was inside. My eyes met his and he smiled reassuringly nodding to the box. Slowly, I picked something up.

It looked like a ring, though it wasn't one. What did you do with it? I frowned, turning it in my hands.

"That's a cock ring," Jasper explained clinically making me drop the ring. "It ain't gonna bite."

I glared at him, ducking my head to hide the blush on my cheeks as I grabbed something else. This looked like a dildo, but it wasn't one. I was sure that dildos didn't have a round thing at one end. _It looks like a space shift._

Jasper's laughter got my attention. "Did I say that out loud?" I mumbled embarrassed. He nodded, trying to get a hold on his laughter. "So what is this?"

"That's one of the plugs," he answered chuckling.

"Hmm…" I hummed turning it around. I wasn't so sure anymore. It was so big. "What do you do with it?"

"Stick it in to loosen the muscle so it won't hurt much when you actually have sex. But I wouldn't try that on you. Not right away. This is smaller and much better," he said softly picking up a red plug.

I took a shuddering breath and gulped. "Okay…"

"If you don't want it, you can tell me. I won't be upset."

"It's just something new, okay? I want this, believe me." I grinned at him. I had no idea why I was so nervous.

"Do you realize you have to wear this until tomorrow when you come to do homework, right?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

I nodded then stopped as I processed his words. "What?"

Jasper laughed. "Don't worry, no one would know. Yes or no? Come on, Edward. I'm sure your mom will call pretty soon."

I looked at the plug in his hand and contemplated for a few minutes before I nodded. "You promise that tomorrow…we're going to…you know?" I whispered.

"I won't even stick this in your ass if you don't say the words," Jasper moaned, closing his eyes. "You're not ready. I should have known."

"I'm ready!" I said panicked when he started repacking everything. "I want you to fuck me." I cringed at my words.

He gave me a doubtful look. "That's what you want? A fuck?"

I looked down at my lap and my semi. I wanted something else, something that I was afraid to think about.

"Edward?" He raised my chin. "I feel it too. Here." He put my hand over his heart. I felt it thundering under my touch making my own heart beat faster. There was a weird emptiness in my stomach as I looked in his eyes and my dick lengthened. I wanted him. I needed him. I felt something really deep for him.

"Lean back," he whispered. I did as told and closed my eyes trying to calm down. Something cold touched my crack and I jumped. "Shh, sorry, the lube's cold. Relax."

I gulped, but strained my muscles further, especially when I felt one of his fingers circling my hole.

I'm leaving my fingerprints I'm leaving my fingerprints I'm leaving my fingerprints on you.

_I'm leaving my fingerprints  
>I'm leaving my fingerprints<br>I'm leaving my fingerprints on you_

"Darlin', open your legs." I hadn't realized I closed them. My legs fell apart as Jasper put a pillow under my back. "Now, relax or this won't work."

He moved slowly, patiently, waiting for my body to open and accept his finger. My dick was straining and I started stroking it slowly as his middle finger inched inside me.

"How is it?"

"Weird," I answered.

"Doesn't hurt?" Jasper met my eyes. I shook my head. "Good." He took his finger out and I whimpered making him chuckle. Soon, his finger was back along with his forefinger. Now it hurt a little as he stretched me. "Fuck, Edward. You're so beautiful." His fingers scissored inside me and started moving in and out. The pain was soon replaced with pleasure. My hand moved faster over my dick. Suddenly, something wet touched me there and…by Jasper's moan I knew what he was doing. That sent me over the edge. I had never come so hard in my life. I could literally see a spurt zooming above my head landing somewhere unknown. Jasper kept rimming me until I was a panting mess and he had three fingers inside me.

"Ready?" he whispered, kissing the inside of my thigh.

I gave a weak moan in answer. I couldn't think, let alone talk. The plug was smeared in lube and it was really cold. I felt it stretching me further until it started hurting. I grabbed his wrist to stop him as I caught my breath.

"Relax, I have two more inches left," Jasper said soothingly.

I took a deep breath and he pushed it inside me. I had never been so full. It was an odd feeling. When I sat up, my eyes widened and a loud groan escaped me as the tip of the plug touched a spot deep inside me.

"Get dressed and go home," Jasper ordered playfully.

If it was odd to feel it there, it was ever weirder to walk…but the feeling was good weird. Jasper walked behind me laughing.

"Walk normal! You look like a cowboy."

"Ha, ha," I muttered showing him my middle finger.

"All in good time, darlin'."

I got dressed awkwardly and realized my car was still at school. "My car..."

"I'll drive you to school. How's your head?"

"Now you decide to worry," I teased him. "I'm okay."

The drive to school was short and my dick was rock hard again all thanks to the stupid plug. "You can come over anytime you want. After ten, that is," Jasper told me laughing.

"I'll be at your doorstep bright and early to take this thing out. Seven," I said half-seriously. It was worth to see his shocked face.

"Don't fuck with me, Cullen!" he threatened me. "And for that, you're not allowed to come until you're with me."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. Now, go."

I jumped off his truck and slammed the door shut. He was insane. I would explode by tomorrow. Just as I was unlocking the car, I felt him behind me.

"Aren't you forgetting something, darlin'?" he whispered sweetly.

Grinning I caught his hair in my hands and slammed my mouth to his. I was going to miss him. He tapped his hand over my ass where the plug was making me moan.

"Until tomorrow," he said and with a small slap on my ass he went back to his truck.

"Bye, Jazz!" I shouted after him before ducking in my car. _Thanks for making me wear this torture device._

As I drove home, I realized I had to sit through dinner with my parents wearing that. Fuck my life.

**Review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Not Like The Movies

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. She's really quick.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**Not Like The Movies** by Katy Perry.  
><strong>

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**I'm sorry for the huge gap between the chapter. I never go tin the mood to write more. Thankfully, I'm back. *beams* Hoping there's still someone around.  
><strong>

_Previously: Edward and Jasper fooled around on the couch. Jasper plugged Edward and sent him home._**  
><strong>

**EPOV**

When I arrived home Bertie jumped up and down at my legs and I bent down to him. Wrong move. I had to bite my lips to keep from moaning at the delicious feeling that coursed through me.

"Are you okay, honey? Jasper said you were hurt," Mom said worried appearing from the kitchen.

"I'm okay. Nothing wrong," I insisted. "Dad made sure I didn't have a concussion."

"Yeah, he told me. Go and wash your hands. We were waiting for you to eat."

Every step up the stairs was a step closer to coming in my pants. I pulled my phone out on the way downstairs, after I washed my hands.

_**I hate you. ~E**_

I pressed send and pocketed the phone. Bella and Alice were already at the table talking and giggling. I sat down next to Bella and cringed as the plug shifted inside me.

"Is your head okay?" she asked, frowning at me.

_Which head?_ "Great," I answered, taking a huge breath. It was going to be a long night.

"I hope you took my advice," Dad said calmly.

"Sure did. We watched a movie. We'll have to start the project tomorrow," I told them, letting them know I'd be gone the next day. Before the sun rose. I had to take that thing out of me or I'd bust a nut.

"What project?" Mom asked.

I explained to them about the English essay and was happy they brought up the subject. They gave me an idea on what to write. The teacher had told us to choose a book and write about the character we loved and the one we hated. I had at least three ideas by the time we were eating dessert.

And just because someone hated me, my phone vibrated in my pocket…so close to my aching dick. Snatching it out, I glared at the little screen.

_**I love you too. =P**_

I stared at the text until the light of the phone disappeared and I was left staring at my black screen. He, _what_? The words meant so much. How could he send them through a text message? I expected to hear them from his mouth for the first time…not read them in a fucking text!

"Did you hear me?" Bella whined, pinching my arm.

"Ow, Bella!" I groaned, grabbing my arm. She had effectively brought me back.

"Oops."

"Oops, my ass," I muttered earning a glare from Mom. "Sorry."

"You were spaced out," Bella pointed out with a huge smile. "Is that your boyfriend?" She made to grab my phone.

I felt my ears turning red as I cradled the phone to my chest before getting up. "Not hungry anymore," I mumbled. "I'll walk Albert."

"Are you okay?"

I just nodded to Mom before shrugging on my jacket and leaving with Albert.

When I was far enough away and had calmed down from the freak out/lash out moment, I called Jasper.

"Hi, Edward."

"Are you fucking kidding me? What kind of sick text was that? You can't send something like that! You just…_can't_!" It felt like I was having a panic attack.

"What?" Jasper sounded surprised.

"Your text! You said you felt it too! If it's true…you wouldn't have just thrown it into a stupid text before saying it to my face!"

"Whoa, man! Calm down. I was…you know…joking? That's what usually people answer to 'I hate you' when they don't really hate the other person," he explained quietly, but I could tell he was getting worried. "If I knew you'd be like this I wouldn't have done it."

"Jazz…" I moaned, realized that I overreacted. "Fuck, I'm so stupid."

"I forgive you, darlin'. I apologize for writing that."

"You're already forgiven. I don't know why I shouted at you," I admitted. "Uh, can I come to your place? I'm really close."

"Sure. Park in front of the house."

"I'm kinda walking…"

"Then come right in and lock the door. I'm in my room watching a movie," he said on a surprised tone.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," I mumbled and hung up.

Ten minutes later we were inside Jasper's house and in the doorway of his bedroom. It didn't help that it had started raining just as I turned onto his street.

"Hi," I whispered, looking sheepishly at the bed. Albert shook the water off his fur before jumping on Jasper's lap.

"Hey, boy. I don't think I'd allow your wet ass in my bed so…the floor is yours." He pushed Albert off the bed before coming to me. His index fingers hooked in the loops of my jeans and tugged me closer. "Did you miss me that much? Or…was it your mom?"

"Actually, neither. I just had to clear my head." I shrugged. "Wait," I muttered as my phone started ringing.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Are you coming back soon? It's raining badly."

"Uh…I'm at Jasper's place," I admitted. _Please, don't flip._

Before she could answer, the power went down and I kind of gripped Jasper's shirt, bringing him closer, out of pure reflex. He snorted. "Scared?"

"You can stay there, honey. This looks like it will last a few days…we never really thought of the rain when we moved," Mom said softly. "Stay there."

"Okay, Mom. Albert's with me if Bella wants him. Can you distract her?"

"Sure. I'll talk with you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night."

I hung up and tried to find Jasper's eyes through the darkness.

"So you're spending the night?" he asked amused.

"Can I?" I fought against my smile.

"Oh, I don't know…" he teased me, pressing his mouth to mine. "Mmhmm…it's gonna be fun."

We walked to the bed and I pushed him down, straddling his hips. My lips didn't leave his as my hands tugged at his shirt, eager to feel his glorious skin under my fingertips. Jasper sat up a little as I took his shirt off then brought my lips to his left nipple earning a loud groan from him.

His hands slapped my ass making me buck into him and moan loudly as the plug moved, touching my prostate. Fuck. He was going to kill me.

"You okay?" Jasper whispered, his hands squeezing my ass cheeks though my jeans.

"Fuck," I gasped, letting my head fall to his chest.

"Let's take those jeans off you, shall we, darlin'?" Before I could react, his hands moved to my belt buckle then lowered my zipper and with a little help from me, the pants were on the floor along with my boxers. I helped him out of his boxers before ripping my shirt off and slamming my lips to his again.

I needed him. Right then.

"Who, whoa! Slow down! We're not doing anything yet," he said softly.

"What?" I gasped, shocked.

"I said we're not doing anything. I'm quite hungry, actually," Jasper mused.

"You're joking!" I shouted. "You're not very funny."

"I'm not joking, Edward. I haven't eaten since lunch with you. Do you want a sandwich?"

"You're serious," I said in disbelief. "But, Jazz," I whined.

He jumped off the bed and walked to the doorway, stopped there and glanced back at me. "Coming?"

"Apparently not anytime soon," I grumbled and shuffled after him.

It took me about two minutes – the walk to the kitchen – to realize we were both naked. Deciding to make him pay for stopping, I eyed his bent ass as he searched for something in the refrigerator. I had to act fast if I really wanted to do it before he straightened. So with a large gulp of air, I raised my hand and slapped his left ass cheek.

"Fuck!" Jasper cried out, grabbing his ass. "What the hell, Edward?"

I stifled my smile. "You shouldn't keep the fridge door open for long while the power is out."

"Now you're joking!" he snapped, turning to me.

I grinned at him. Two could play that game. "True fact."

"Fuck you, Cullen."

"Now you want that?" I asked amused making him groan loudly. It was so much fun to mess with him. "Let me help with the sandwiches."

"Do you like tea?" he asked after a few minutes of working on our snack.

"Duh!"

"Finish this. I'll boil some water," he offered.

"No, I can do it," I told him. "But is the stove working?"

"Yep. Use matches. They're on your right side," he explained, smearing butter on a slice of bread.

We set to work and when the water was boiling I asked for tea bags. Jasper grabbed a box and put two bags in each prepared mug along with some sugar. I poured the water then started stirring.

"Do we need what's left of the water?" I asked him.

"Nah, dump it in the sink."

I made the mistake to not grab the kettle by the handle. That resulted in searing pain in my hand.

How many times could I hurt myself in one day?

The kettle fell from my hand with a loud clank as I cursed loudly and shoved my palm under cold water.

Jasper picked it up and came to inspect my hand. "Are you burnt?"

"I don't think so. I guess I should have listened to Alice," I mumbled.

"Don't start on me!" he moaned. "It was just a coincidence. Just like when Dad came back."

"Jazz, I'll always believe your sister from now on. Okay?" I said seriously. "It hurts," I mumbled.

I ended up calling Mom, and at her advice I poured honey on my aching palm.

We ate and drank our tea in his room, still naked. I had never felt so comfortable around anyone in my life.

"So…I saw a poster at school," Jasper said casually.

"Yeah?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

He gauged my reaction making me abandon my sandwich. "Uh, it's going to be on the weekend after Thanksgiving," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"A party?" I asked confused.

"You really don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Homecoming," Jasper whispered, looking at me through his lashes.

"Oh. So what?"

He bit his lip and dropped his gaze. Then it hit me. He wanted…to ask me…

"Forget it," he mumbled, downing his mug of tea.

"You want to go together?" I asked tentatively. I had no idea how to act, or…react.

"It's stupid. Forget it, Edward."

"Jazz, do you want to?" I insisted.

"Yes, but you don't so it's okay. Everyone will know."

They already had an idea.

They were already mean to us.

They didn't understand us.

"I don't care. I'll be your date if you want." I cringed at how stupid that sounded.

Jasper laughed and nudged my foot with his toe. "Will you wear a dress? And high heels? And sparkles in your hair?"

"Will you wear a penguin suit?" I shot back.

"Isn't it customary?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm not dressing like a girl. Okay?"

"You're bottom," he told me seriously.

"Jasper!" I shouted exasperated and surprised. "No dress."

"You'd look pretty," he said wistfully. "Aly can give you a makeover."

I tackled him to the bed, trapping his hands on either side of his head. "No," I whispered and pressed my mouth to his.

He squeezed my hands and pushed them until he flipped me on my back, straddling my waist. My semi turned into a full hard on when Jasper grounded into me moaning. Our dicks rubbed against the other making my eyes roll in the back of my head.

_Holy shit!_ That felt so good.

"I'm ready," I gasped. "Please. I want you, Jasper," I moaned, hugging him tightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

His mouth returned to mine while his hand went to my plug, twisting, pushing and pulling, tapping it. He was driving me crazy.

My hands tugged at his golden locks as he played with the toy in my ass, nibbling on my chin. I gasped when Jasper started pulling the plug out.

"Suck in a breath," he whispered. I did as told. He took it out making me wince and feel fucking empty. "Oh, so beautiful." I heard him murmuring.

"What?" I asked, feeling my ass clenching and unclenching. "Please, Jazz," I whined.

He chuckled and ran his thumb over my rosebud. I gasped. It felt so good. His thumb slipped inside me and sort of massaged me there making my dick turn rock hard.

Then he moved away. I wanted to cry. But when I heard his nightstand drawer opening I breathed in relief.

We were really doing this. I never thought of the moment I'd lose my virginity, but this looked like the ideal time. There was no one else I'd rather share this with.

"Ready, darlin'?" Jasper asked, coming between my legs.

I opened my knees wider, showing myself to him. He smiled reassuringly and I felt his lubed fingers probing me before the head of his dick pressed to my hole.

"Stop me if it hurts," he rasped, pushing into me slowly.

I nodded, grabbing his bicep and squeezing my eyes shut. It was different than the plug.

_He put it on me, I put it on,  
>Like there was nothing wrong.<br>It didn't fit,  
>It wasn't right.<br>Wasn't just the size.  
>They say you know,<br>When you know.  
>I don't know.<em>

He was much wider, warmer, bigger. It hurt. It stung. But I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want him to stop just because I couldn't take a little pain. Jasper watched my face all the time – I could feel his eyes on me. Thankfully, my poker face was awesome.

Then he bucked into me and slid in the whole way making my eyes open wide. I gasped, arching off the bed. Pain blended with pleasure coursed through me.

"Fuck!" I hissed, digging my blunt nails into his biceps.

"Did I hurt you? Oh, shit, Edward!"

"Wait. I'm okay….just…" I tried to breathe through the pain. It would pass. It had to. People had sex all the time and no one cried in pain.

_If it's not like the movies,  
>That's how it should be, yeah.<br>When he's the one,  
>I'll come undone,<br>And my world will stop spinning  
>And that's just the beginning, yeah.<em>

"Man, stop squeezing me. I'll come, and I want to at least move a few times in you." His thumbs moved over my cheeks, and to my mortification I realized I was crying. "I'm so sorry, darlin'. I'll just get out. You're definitely not ready."

I wanted to stop him. To keep him buried inside me until I was okay. But I couldn't.

The second he slipped out of me, I bounded to the bathroom and locked myself in there. Fuck, I was useless.

I knew I was ready.

I wanted Jasper. I wanted him more than anything else in my life.

But my body didn't want him just as much, apparently.

My ass had to have a serious talk with my dick and heart. It was two against one. My brain seemed to be Switzerland at the moment.

I was fucking insane.

"Edward, darlin'?"

I curled myself against the door, letting the tears fall.

"Edward? Please, open the door," Jasper pleaded.

That made me cry harder. I grabbed my hair and tugged at it.

_Stupid_. I slapped my head.

I was so fucking stupid.

"Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Edward, talk to me!" Jasper shouted, pounding in the door.

"No," I told him before an embarrassingly loud cry came out.

I heard him sitting down on the other side of the door. "I'm here when you decide to talk."

I nodded, realizing he couldn't see me. "Jazz," I said slowly.

"Yeah, Edward?"

"I'm so fucking sorry."

"No, I am sorry. It's all my fault. I'm the only one to blame." His tone made me compose myself quickly. I had never heard that heartbroken voice before.

I had a bad feeling that he wasn't talking about me. A nagging suspicion told me he had been hurt…somehow. Maybe…the reason he never bottomed?

I wiped my tears away and splashed water over my face.

My ass burnt as I walked to the door and unlocked it.

The second I opened it, I found Jasper curled in front of it. He looked at me devastated.

"How much do you hate me?" he whispered.

"I don't think I can ever hate you, Jazz," I answered on the same soft tone.

**Was it worth the wait? I hope I'll never have to take such huge time away from this fic. I love the boys so much!**

**Review, please. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Army memories

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. She's really quick.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...** In The Army Now by Status Quo.**  
><strong>

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

****I'm super happy you're still with me. Here we go... Proceed with caution.**  
><strong>

**JPOV  
><strong>

I was the world's biggest asshole.

I should have realized Edward wasn't ready.

I should have known better than anyone when someone was ready.

And now, he was worried about me. He insisted that he was fine. I knew better, though.

Sadly, it was time for a serious talk. A talk I wished I'd never have with anyone.

"Jazz, believe me!" Edward shouted. "I'm fine. Swear to God! It just hurt too much."

I nodded and got up, walking to my bed. "Let's sit here." I patted a spot on my bed before plopping down.

Edward sat down next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Minutes passed in silence. We shifted until we were leaning against the headboard with the blanket tugged over us. We were almost cuddling. Almost.

"Can I ask something?" he whispered. I was trying to sort my thoughts, losing the nerve to tell him about my past.

"Ask," I mumbled.

His fingers curled around mine and he squeezed my hand. "Why don't you bottom? You don't have to answer…I'm just curious…Did you try with your old friend and didn't like it?"

"What friend?" I frowned.

"The one you kissed before you left Texas," Edward explained.

"Ah, no. We just kissed…"

He was so perceptive. How could he know why I didn't bottom?

I sighed, closing my eyes and trying not to think of my first summer here in Forks.

"Jazz? Did…someone…something…?" He gulped loudly, not able to say the word. "Where you hurt?"

I snorted. That was an understatement. "Do you really want to talk about it?"

"Not if it makes you uncomfortable."

He deserved to know. Edward was the only person that would know this. I never had the courage to tell anyone about this.

"It happened on my first summer here," I started, squeezing the shit out of his hand. I was scared of what I was going to tell him, afraid he'd find me repulsive and leave.

His free hand came to my face and stroked my cheek. Fuck, he was too good with me. I leaned into his touch, sighing.

"I told Dad that I wanted to join the Army when I finished high school. That I wanted to be like him. I didn't lie when I said I am proud of him," I whispered. "He enrolled me to some Army summer camp or something. It's in Port Angeles, on the outskirts of the town."

Edward rubbed his thumb over my wrist making me relax a little. He sensed something bad was coming.

_Now you remember what the draft man said, nothing to do all day but stay in bed  
>You're in the army now, oh-oo-oh you're in the army now<em>

"I was super excited about it. I could finally see what the Army would be like. It's like a training before… I had a long list of stuff to do and learn. We weren't allowed to use electronics besides weekend days. When I wasn't training or learning defensive skills, I was reading a book, or mopping floors, or cleaning the sergeant's office." I gulped, shuddering.

"It sounds like stuff I see in the movies," Edward commented.

"It was kind of like that," I agreed. "But much more real. Until I messed up." I winced, burrowing my face in the crook of his neck.

"Did they…beat you or something?"

_Hand grenades flying over your head_

"I threw out an important post-it note while cleaning the sergeant's office. I was so scared when I had to present to him in the morning. At four in the fucking morning. He shouted and shook his fist and made me do push-ups and run a dozen laps outside. I thought that was it."

"But it wasn't," Edward mumbled sadly.

"No, it was the beginning of hell." I sighed loudly. Chuckling humorlessly, I went on. "They're right about the soap."

He gasped and turned me so he could see my eyes. I could see raw panic and fear in his green ones. I wasn't sure what he was seeing in mine.

"No! Tell me…they didn't!" I didn't answer, averting my eyes. "Fuck, Jasper. You have to talk to someone!"

"Edward…it's not that easy. Frankly, I'm glad it's over and done. It's my own damn fault for wanting to experience that shit."

"Jazz," he whispered, tears appearing his eyes.

_Smiling faces as you wait to land, but once you get there no-one gives a damn  
>You're in the army now, oh-oo-oh you're in the army now<em>

I avoided his eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep on talking if I stared in them.

"I had made only one friend, Paul, and we usually kept together. One morning…he was scrubbing floors in another building. I went for my morning shower alone. It was suspicious of how no one was around but I shrugged and turned the shower on. Part of me felt alert and I kept looking over my shoulder. I was so wound up that when a door slammed, I dropped the soap." I laughed, shaking my head. It wasn't my real laugh. "When I bend to get something, I usually bend my knees, not then. Then, I bent at the waist like an idiot." I groaned.

"Who?" he murmured in my ear.

"Sergeant Liam was behind me…The fucking asshole prepared me with soap. But it still hurt like fuck. He said…he smelled I was a fag…and fags don't have a place in the Army. I wanted to ask _then why are you doing that_? It's common knowledge that happens on a regular basis in the Army. Right?"

"So I hear," Edward mumbled, hugging me tightly to his chest.

_Night is falling and you just can't see, is this illusion or reality?  
>You're in the army now, oh-oo-oh you're in the army, in the army now<br>You're in the army now, oh-oo-oh you're in the army now_

"Anyway…that happened on Tuesday. I wanted the weekend to come so I could call home and have them take me back. I never thought he'd come back for more…I never thought…my parents would actually keep me there for a whole fucking month even though I pleaded them to take me back that second week."

"Holy fuck!"

"I wanted to shout at them, tell them what had happened there, to shake them, to slap them…but I decided to keep quiet. Last summer I took Alice to ballet classes in Seattle. It was my idea…just to keep me away from camp when I heard them hinting of sending me back there."

"Damn it, Jasper! You have to tell someone!" Edward shouted. "That guy fucking…_violated_ you," he finished in a whisper. "I'm sorry I even brought this up."

"I keep the bad memories locked up," I lied.

We sat in silence. I enjoyed his fingers moving on my skin.

"Did it happen often?" Edward whispered.

"Every day, babe."

He let out a sound close to a sob. It fucking broke me. He was the only person I trusted with this kind of information, but now he was distressed. I should have kept my mouth shut.

Suddenly, my head was titled up and his warm mouth was over mine, kissing me softly.

"Was there someone else? Besides me?" he asked against my lips, not really parting from me.

"Edward…" I pleaded him to let it go.

"So there was?" he pressed.

"Alice's ballet teacher's husband owns a club. A gay club," I explained. "He gave me a fake ID and let me in. I was in heaven. Seriously. Just turned seventeen, never in my life seen so many sweaty, muscled bodies in one place."

"You're joking, right?" Edward laughed.

"Don't tell me you have!" I snapped playfully.

"I was surprised about the first part," he admitted.

"Oh, Emmett's great. You'll like him instantly if you meet him. I can talk to him about getting you a fake ID. We'll go together?"

"Jasper…" I thought he'd say no. He was reluctant. "When?" he asked eagerly making me laugh.

"Christmas break at the earliest," I said thoughtfully. "We can say we'll go shopping in Seattle, sleep the night? You know?"

"I love your ideas!" he exclaimed exuberantly. Then he let out a huge motherfucking yawn.

"Let's sleep," I offered. "We're okay, right? After what I told you?"

"We're good, Jazz. I'm really sorry to hear that happened to you." He hugged me tightly as we moved lower on the bed. I pressed my cheek to his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I came around to the feeling of fingertips tracing my back. I must have turned around in my sleep.

Staying as still as possible, I allowed Edward to touch my back. I tried not to tense as he went lower…

His lips pressed against my shoulder blades then went down my spine following his fingers.

Did he even know what he was doing to me? How much I wanted him? I was afraid to touch him again. I knew I had hurt him last night.

"I know you're awake," he mumbled into my skin. His fingers wrapped around my waist then descended to my aching cock.

_Yes. Touch me._ I moaned, biting the pillow when his warm hand wrapped around my steel hard cock.

"I dreamed of something," he murmured.

"Oh?" I gasped, my eyes rolling in the back of my head.

"You were spanking me."

"Fuck." I shuddered and rolled on my back, losing contact with him. His huge, green eyes met my wide ones. "You want me to spank you?" I dragged the words out.

"Yessss."

Holy fuck. That would be hot as hell. I could imagine my palm imprint on his ass cheek all red.

"Hmm…" I hummed thoughtfully, trying to act disinterested. "But you didn't do anything to deserve a spanking."

"Maybe I did?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What did you do, darlin'?"

"Look at the foot of the bed," he whispered.

My eyes grew wider as I saw the dog. I specifically said he wasn't allowed in bed. "It's not your fault. He's a sneaky little thing," I grumbled, not finding it in me to push him away. He was sleeping peacefully.

"I invited him in, Jazz. He was sitting there on the floor…He's used to sleeping in Bella's bed."

That got my attention. "You _do_ deserve a spanking, then," I declared.

He was too happy for a person just announced they were getting spanked. Maybe he'd get off on that? Was he kinky?

"First, you have to tell me what happened yesterday," I whispered, bringing him to me.

Edward sighed and put his head on my shoulder. "It just hurt. I told you."

"I didn't prepare you enough. I should have allowed you to adjust before slipping the whole way in. I'm sorry."

"Jasper, stop apologizing!" His lips pressed against mine, swallowing my retort.

There were so many things I wanted to say.

We had to brush our teeth.

We had to shower. Especially Edward's ass.

We had to eat.

But I succumbed to his tongue and fingers. He managed to turn me into a gooey mess with his skilled fingers. Some people were just born talented.

When we finally left the bed it was late in the day, even though outside was still dark and raining. We showered and Edward squirmed when I voiced my worry about washing his ass. Eventually, he allowed me to do it since he couldn't see.

We ate milk and cereal in my bed while talking about what homework we'd do today.

"We should start the English project," he said around a mouthful of Cheerios.

"That's fucking cruel. I have no idea what we should write about…"

"My parents gave me some ideas last night."

"Please, don't tell me we're going to write about Austen or Dickens," I moaned.

He laughed. "They didn't specify what kind of book we should talk about." Edward smirked. "The teacher said our favorite book."

"Yeah? It's not like I actually liked any of the books I read." I put my empty bowl on the floor.

"You didn't like any of the books you read?"

"You did?" I challenged.

He smirked and the tips of his ears turned red. This was going to be interesting.

"Have you read…the Harry Potter books?" he mumbled, looking anywhere but at me.

_Aw_. He was adorable. "Nope. But I suppose I'd read them to Alice at some point." I grinned cunningly. He was embarrassed.

His lower lip disappeared between his white teeth. "Have you seen the movies?"

"That, I did," I informed him.

"Then we can work around that… If you want to write about this," he mumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

"You're too cute, you know that?" I asked amused.

"Bertie's cute! Bella's cute! Not me," Edward rumbled, glaring at me.

"Oh, but you are! I really enjoyed the movies," I admitted. "I'd probably like the books too," I added, trying to get back in his good graces.

"They're fucking awesome, Jazz! You have no idea what you're missing on."

Whoa. Someone was passionate about this. And protective. "Okay. Are you going to hurt me if I say that my least favorite is Harry? He's such a whiny bitch."

Edward gasped, his hand fisting at his side. I had a feeling we were going to experience the first fight in our relationship if I didn't shut my mouth. But it was too funny to get a rise out of him. Any kind of rise.

"He usually acts before thinking, but he's great! Don't talk trash about him."

_Okay. Okay. Jeez._ I raised my hands in surrender. "You decide who we write about."

"_Jasper_," he hissed. "It doesn't work like that. We're a fucking team."

"Who do you like?" I asked, scratching my head.

He shrugged. "There are many characters I like. We'll have to agree on one, sadly. You?"

"Keep in mind that I don't have much background information like you. My likes and dislikes are based on the movies," I told him seriously. "I kind of have a crush on Ron." I slapped my face hard. Twice. I couldn't believe I admitted that.

"You too?" Edward squeaked then cleared his throat. "I mean, he's one of my favorite characters."

I laughed, relaxing. "He's a fine looking dude. And that Malfoy guy isn't hard on the eye either."

"Good we have that in common," he said happily. "Dislike?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I really hate that pink chick. The one that dresses in pink, I mean." I shrugged, not good with the names.

Edward nodded like a lunatic. Huh. I had to find out more of his hobbies. I loved to see him enthusiastic. "Umbridge!"

"Whatever. She's a witch."

"They all are," he said seriously.

I rolled my eyes. "She's a bitch. Happy, now?"

He shot me a smile before grabbing his notebook. "So Ron and Umbridge?"

"I guess." I nodded.

"I'll write something then you can look over and add stuff," he offered. "You can start on our Math homework."

"Don't go into useless details. I have a feeling you can write another book based on everything you know," I warned him.

Edward's cheeks turned pink, but he nodded. He moved to the head of the bed with the notebook on his lap. He uncapped the pen, keeping the cap between his teeth as he started scribbling furiously.

I rolled my eyes at my suddenly nerdy boyfriend then started on our Math homework. I was done in record time.

Edward was still writing, and I decided to try and study for Biology. It was so fucking difficult. How would mitoses help me in life? Not like logarithms will help, but still. Math was good. Bio…not so much.

I was trying to understand the circle of photosynthesis when Edward cursed loudly. I glanced up to see him looking around panicked.

"Pen! Give me a pen before I lose my idea."

I threw him my pen, mumbling about crazy people. He muttered a quick thanks then continued writing, turning the page hurriedly. I was afraid of the monstrosity of our essay.

"I'm going to start lunch," I said loudly, though I wasn't sure he heard me.

Not really sure what he liked, I went with chicken and some fried vegetables. I couldn't go wrong with that. Unless he was allergic to beans, or broccoli, or chicken?

Shit.

I looked at the chicken breast in my hands. Leaving it in the sink, I went to find Edward. He was still engrossed in writing a new Harry Potter book.

I knocked on my bedroom door. He glanced up, frowning. "What?" he muttered impatiently.

"Are you allergic to chicken? Or any vegetable?"

He snorted. "No." Good. I was about to leave when he went on. "But I don't like peas."

"I don't have peas, but I'll keep that in mind." I smiled and turned to go.

"Wait!" he shouted.

I went back, leaning against the doorframe. "Yeah?"

"What was the Spanish questioning called?"

"What?" I frowned.

"You know …when they were questioning people? It is called something…"

"Inquisition?" I shrugged one shoulder.

"YES! That's it! Thank you, Jazz!"

He was definitely crazy. "Uh, you're welcome?" I said uncertain.

"I couldn't remember the name. Umbridge installs Hogwarts High Inquisitor." He beamed at me.

"Ooookay." I walked back to the kitchen quickly, hoping he wouldn't drag me into the madness.

When I finished preparing lunch, I realized that Edward wasn't likely to leave the room unless I dragged him out.

The puppy yapped at my feet. He probably needed to pee. I never had a pet. I had no idea how to take care of one. But I was a pro at raising kids. Alice was pretty normal.

I opened the back door and let him out. Thankfully, he didn't go far. Once he was done, I called him back and he rushed to me.

Dirty paws on the white tiles.

Why did Mom want white tiles in the kitchen?

"Smells good in here," Edward said from behind me. The smell had lured him out of my bedroom.

"You get to eat after you clean your dog and his mess," I muttered.

"He's trained to potty out."

"He didn't potty in. He made a mess!" I waved my hand around the kitchen.

Edward rolled his eyes. "He's a dog, Jazz. I'll clean Bertie, you clean the tile?"

I agreed reluctantly.

When Edward returned with Bertie at his feet, he was wearing a pair of my sweatpants and a red t-shirt. "You don't mind I stole these?"

"Nope." I was wearing only a pair of boxers. I felt underdressed.

**When I started this...I didn't have much on Jasper, but suddenly it's like he opened up and I know more about him than I know about Edward.**

**Edward will be patient with him, and I'm sure**** that in the future...Jasper will accept him.**

**Review, please.**


	15. Chapter 15: Hummingbird Heartbeat

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat. She's really quick.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...** **Hummingbird Heartbeat** by Katy Perry.**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**A huge thank you to everyone on the Slash groups on FB for helping me with ideas! Hugs and kisses to you!  
><strong>

**JPOV  
><strong>

We ate lunch in comfortable silence and I caught Edward throwing bits of chicken to Bertie. When he saw me staring he shot me a grin and continued to eat.

"How's the essay going?" I finally asked, stacking our empty plates and carrying them to the sink.

"It's nearly done. You can look over it."

"How many pages does it have?" I asked worried.

Edward deposited our silverware in the sink. "You want to sit down first?" he teased me.

"Jesus, Edward! Tell me it is under five pages."

"Five?" he squeaked. "It's around eleven."

My eyes widened and I wanted to slam my head against the wall. "You've lost your mind."

"Come and look over it. You can cut out whatever you want, but I tell you, everything is important."

I spent the next hour reading his monstrosity of an essay. By candle light since the power wasn't back. My eyes were hurting by the time I was done. If it were up to me, I'd make a summary of what was there, but Edward would probably kill me.

"Interesting. Where did you find the quotes? I don't think I own the books," I said thoughtfully.

He gasped and tapped his forehead. "I have them memorized."

I didn't want to say that was weird so I just nodded, accepting his answer. "You said somewhere here that the author likes history and mythology," I said after some time.

"Yeah. I gave the names of some characters as example. And the spells are in Latin."

"I really like mythology." That was my moment of open mouth-insert foot. Edward didn't stop talking about names until my head began to hurt.

"You're not into this, at all," he mumbled after a long while.

"Trust me. I am. And we could have a nice conversation if I could get a word in between," I added annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." He hung his head. "I just got really excited."

"I can tell. Can we…take a break from schoolwork?" I wondered.

"Sure. What do you wanna do?"

I shrugged, taking all the things off my bed and putting them on the floor. "Just chill."

Edward crawled up next to me and snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arm around him, enjoying his warm body.

"I'm so pathetic. I miss Alice," I admitted.

"I miss Bella too, if it makes you feel any better," he mumbled. "But I have you to keep me entertained now."

I laughed, shaking my head. Quickly pecking his lips, I jumped off the bed, getting the best idea ever.

"Hey!" Edward protested.

"Come with me. I've got the best idea. We can build a fort!" I shouted excited.

"I've never…" he mumbled.

That stopped me in my tracks. "You've never built a fort?" I asked in disbelief.

"Uh, nope. Blame Mom."

"Shame."

Half an hour later, we had created a mean fort in the living room. I used all the blankets, pillows and bed sheets I could find. Then I started to collect chips and soda cans from the kitchen. Edward watched me curiously, not knowing what this experience meant.

When everything was done, I raised the bed sheet and invited him in. He was reluctant but I nudged his ass until he stepped inside.

"Wow! It's bigger than I thought," he said amazed.

I chuckled, my mind going to the gutter immediately. Edward's cheeks flamed quickly.

"What now?" he asked, lounging on the pillows.

"We eat, we talk, we share scary stories?"

Edward opened the bag of chips and shoved a handful in his mouth. "I actually hate the dark," he said around the chips.

"I can get a flashlight," I offered, trying to keep a straight face.

"That would deform your face and make you scarier."

I grabbed some chips, thinking of a confession of my own. We knew each other well enough and I trusted him with my secret. "I play guitar."

"Really?" Edward asked shocked.

"I taught myself in Texas," I explained.

"Do you own a guitar?"

"Yep, but I won't play for you," I informed him.

"Mom made me take piano lessons when I was little." He rolled on his stomach and looked up at me. "It was embarrassing as hell. I couldn't stay after school to play ball because I had stupid piano lessons."

"And she wonders why you turned gay?"

"Jasper!" he shouted outraged, whacking me in the leg with a can of soda.

I laughed. "What? Guitar is decent. Piano…is really gay."

"Thank you," he sneered, opening the can and spraying his face with bubbles.

Served him right. To my amusement, the puppy appeared in our fort and started licking Edward's face.

"Yuck! Bertie! Stupid animal." Edward started wiping his face and sputtering in disgust.

I was trying not to laugh at him but it was difficult. Then Edward tackled me and we started making out. Not that I was opposed to that or anything.

His soft lips caught my upper lip and started molesting it while my hands went into his locks. He started growing hard against my hip and I couldn't stop my hand from cupping him through his pants. Edward moaned loudly and bucked his hips into mine.

"Roll onto your back," I instructed him.

"No. I like it like this," he insisted, grinding our erections.

"Edward, I'll make you feel so much better," I cooed.

Reluctantly, he rolled off me. After a minute of thinking, I turned him face down and straddled his ass. _Fuck_. What I wouldn't give to try again. But it was too soon and I had to take my time and prepare him.

I moved my hands under the t-shirt and kneaded his shoulders. He liked it because I got a loud groan from him. I raked my nails over his back until I reached the elastic band of the sweatpants.

"Jazz," he moaned, withering under me.

I helped him out of my red t-shirt and then went back to massaging his back. I figured it was nice, though the last massage I got was from Mom and that was when I was seven and sick. My fingers pressed and pinched different spots until I reached his ass.

Delicious.

What I would give to sink my teeth in the plump flesh.

And knead it. Separate it so I could see his small, puckered hole.

Fuck me.

Being too far gone in my fantasy, I pulled down his sweatpants and wrapped my hands around his cheeks. Edward let out a wanton moan and I remembered about his desire to be spanked.

Smiling wickedly, I decided to test that theory. Slowly, I gave his left cheek a sharp slap. The reaction was unbelievable.

"Fuck! Again! I think I can come with your hands on my ass."

_I think I can come just by watching your ass turn red_, I thought to myself.

I alternated between touching and slapping his ass cheeks until they were a light pink. I had to stop before I hurt him again. Edward seemed unable to stop me.

He shifted out of his sweatpants and turned on his back. His hand was on his cock, moving as he watched me through heavy lidded eyes. I batted his hand away, taking over the action. I dug my fingertips into his thighs, massaging closer to his balls. I cupped him and tugged slightly at his right ball.

"Jasper, fuuuck! I need to come."

"I'm not stopping you, darlin'."

He threw me a dirty look. Knowing he needed a little push, I gave it to him by leaning forward and taking a nut in my mouth. It tightened and I squeezed his cock with my free hand.

"Holy shiiit! Yes. Like that!" he cried out.

I sucked at his left nut, massaging his right one and giving him a hand job. He was putty in my hands. It didn't take long for his beautiful cock to twitch violently before spurting hot cum on my hand and his stomach.

Edward was panting, slumped on the pillows. I kept rolling his balls in my hand while I started licking his skin. He tasted a little bitter. I considered what I once read about fruits making cum sweet. Maybe we could try that.

"How was that?" I asked feeling quite smug.

"Fucking amazing. I wish I could return the favor."

"What keeps you from returning the favor?" I asked confused.

"I'm not good at this," he mumbled.

"I remember you sucking my cock yesterday…it was pretty fabulous."

"Really?" Edward asked sheepishly. "You're not shitting me?"

"Edward, for your first head, you did amazing," I told him seriously.

"How did you do…when you first gave someone head?" he asked quietly. "No, don't tell me. Sorry."

"It's okay, I guess. No one was patient with me…I mean…I was forced," I confessed, looking down. "I gagged a lot."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. "I didn't mean to make you think about that, baby."

I couldn't help the small smile that crept on my face. He called me baby. There was a strange feeling in my stomach. Part of me knew what this was, but I was too terrified to admit it. And he felt it too.

"I want to try again. Can I?" Edward whispered, rolling onto his stomach, positioning his head between my legs.

"Are you seriously asking if you can blow me?"

"If the shoe fits?" He grinned.

"The cock fits. Definitely." I smirked. "Open," I instructed him. "And your change position. Your back will ache if you stay like that."

He didn't listen to me, only scooting closer, hugging me around the waist and sucking at the head of my cock. His tongue licked my slit then he went back to sucking.

I fisted my hands in his hair, my head lolling to my shoulder. The sight in front of me was cut out of a porno. And when he looked between his thick eyelashes up at me, I felt my cock hardening further.

_Spread my wings and make me fly  
>The taste of your honey is so sweet<br>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat_

"Take me in, please," I begged.

Edward grinned and licked my length sloppily before sucking me, his cheeks hollowing then releasing me with a wet pop.

"I can do this all night," he told me with a smirk.

"Please do," I hissed. "If you wish to be unable to sit on your ass for a week," I added in a dangerous tone.

"Fuck, Jazz. You can't say shit like that."

"You want that?" I asked shocked.

Edward licked my cock from the base to the tip, wrapping my head in his warm, wet tongue. "I want you."

I thrust in his mouth and that was all it took for him to start bobbing his head on my shaft. Somehow, he got more skilled overnight. And when I hit the back of his throat…he didn't gag. And I almost died when he swallowed around me.

"I'm coming," I mumbled, slumping back on the pillows. My muscles strained and my stomach tightened as ribbons of cum erupted from my cock. Down Edward's throat. And he swallowed all of it.

After making sure I was clean, Edward snuggled into my side.

"How was that?"

I rolled my eyes, petting his messy hair. "You're awesome."

"Good. So tired," he mumbled, nestling his head better in the crook of my neck.

"You want to sleep here?" I asked, grabbing a blanket and draping it over us.

"Yeah. Night, Jazz." I felt his lips on my shoulder.

"Night, babe." I kissed his forehead, closing my eyes.

I woke up by a sudden loud banging noise. Looking around disorientated, I saw Edward hopping on one foot and rubbing his head.

"What have you done?" I moaned. Our fort was ruined.

"Fucking chair. I'm going to pee," he muttered, limping away.

I laughed, flopping back on the pillows. I had no idea what hour it was, but I was beyond tired.

When Edward returned, he tried rearranging the fort only managing to make it all collapse in on top of me. Super.

"Man, seriously," I groaned.

"Sorry. I pulled too harshly on the end of the blanket."

"Sit your ass here before I pull too harshly on it," I muttered, rolling on my side. I felt him slipping behind me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

It wasn't long until he started snoring. I stared at the wall in front of me. Seriously? How could he snore worse than my Dad?

I couldn't sleep. Not with the broken tractor in my ear.

Even the puppy was sleeping, curled a few feet away.

Damn it.

I tired the trick I heard from Mom, and rolled Edward on his back. To my horror, he started snoring worse. Fuck.

As much as I wanted to sleep there next to him, I grabbed a blanket and a pillow and went to my bed. It was bad of me to leave my guest on the floor, but honestly.

The next time I woke up…it was to loud snoring. What was odd, was that it was coming from around me. Cracking an eye open, I was met by Edward's face in front of mine.

I slapped my cheek, groaning loudly. How did he get here?

I sought my phone blindly and saw it was a little after nine. It was Sunday. I wanted to sleep.

After ten minutes of tossing and turning, I decided to get up.

Padding to the bathroom, I kept yawning and rubbing my eyes. Until I saw myself in the mirror. The room was lit. I hadn't even realized I flipped on the switch. That meant the power was back on.

Warm water. I hopped in the shower then brushed my teeth and shaved. By the time I was done, I could hear that the snoring had stopped.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw Edward on top of my bed looking rumpled. He had the worst case of bed hair I ever saw.

"Morning," he mumbled, scratching his cheek. "Did we come to your bed?"

"Morning," I offered, going to my closet. "I wouldn't know. After you returned from your bathroom trip and then you destroyed our fort…you fell asleep. And started snoring." I threw him a dirty look to which he turned red. "I came here in hopes to get some sleep."

"You left me on the floor? Such a horrible host."

"Apparently you weaseled your way back in my bed. Somehow."

"Sorry. I didn't know that I sleep walked."

"If I ever wake up to you snoring in my ear, you'll _moonwalk_ to the guest room," I threatened him.

"Actually, I can moonwalk very good. You can ask Bella." He shot me a grin.

I rolled my eyes at him. "The bathroom's yours. The power is back."

"Cool. Wait for me. I want to help you with breakfast."

Thankful I was getting some help in the kitchen; I lay back on the bed and snoozed until he was out.

In my half asleep state, I thought of what had happened since Friday. So many things. So many confessions. I had no idea if Monday I could keep away from Edward. I had grown used to touching him constantly, to returning his smiles, to holding his hand.

Fuck. High school was full of losers, but I didn't give a damn. They could say anything. We were normal.

Something hit my foot. I jerked away, opening my eyes.

"I need a towel," Edward said softly.

My eyes widened when I realized he was naked and dripping on my floor. "Come here." I couldn't recognize my rough voice.

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
>Spread my wings and make me fly<br>The taste of your honey is so sweet  
>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat<br>Oh oh  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<br>Oh oh  
>Hummingbird heartbeat<em>

His eyebrows shot up, but he crawled on top of me. I moved his wet hair away from his forehead and stroked his cheek. He leaned into my touch, watching me curiously.

I had no idea what came over me. It had been too much probably…making me emotional.

"Jazz?" he whispered, leaning closer until our lips touched.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him close as I tasted that pure Edward essence. My clothes became damp but I didn't care. I kept kissing him and pouring everything I had into that kiss.

I wanted to say something that might scare him. It was way too soon, right?

Edward put his palm over my heart, opening his green depths to stare at me intensely. "Do you really feel it too?" he murmured.

My mouth went dry – I couldn't swallow, or talk. So I nodded.

He smiled then sighed contently and pressed his cheek over my heart. "We're going together to Homecoming."

I was surprised he brought that up. He had been so against it when I mentioned it.

We stayed like that until we managed to fall back asleep.

**Aren't they sweet?**

**Take a moment and go vote for me here please. Resident Adviser is nominated for best cannon and while you're at it add a vote for my beta for that story (TeamAllTwilight): http: / energizewipawards .blogspot .com/**

**Thank you! :)**

**Review and let me know if you ****enjoyed the boys' night. :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Sorry

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word****** by Elton John.**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**EPOV  
><strong>

Sunday was a lazy day. We spent the morning in bed, talking and sneaking kisses. There was something odd happening with Jasper. He was more touchy-feely than usual, but I didn't mind.

I had experienced so many new things throughout the weekend that this new closeness between us shouldn't have been a strange occurrence.

I still wanted to try to have sex, but I didn't dare ask knowing he'd deny me. Next time we tried we'd take it slowly. I really hoped that this next time was going to be soon. I couldn't wait to feel his fingers on my ass, in my ass.

Ah, that spanking had been something I never expected to enjoy. The dream had taken me by surprise and I woke up with a huge erection. Then Jasper acted on my dream and I was on cloud number nine.

"Your phone's ringing," Jasper mumbled against my neck, nipping at the skin behind my ear.

"Where is it?" I asked, not really eager to answer. It was probably Mom worrying about me.

"Probably in the fort," he answered, separating from me with a loud smack. "Want me to grab it?"

"Will you?"

He rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed. I couldn't help but stare at his boxer-clad ass. Damn. I wish he'd grow used to my touch. I wanted nothing more than to squeeze his cheeks and maybe bite them.

"It's your Dad," he said coming back and throwing the phone at me.

I caught it and answered curious of what he wanted. It was still raining, right? I had no idea.

"Dad?" I asked, sitting up straighter on the bed, aware of my boxer-clad body.

"Eddie!"

"Bella? What are you doing with Dad's phone?" I groaned, slouching back on the pillows. Jasper joined me, snickering.

"I miss you. Why aren't you here?"

"Well…I can't really come back in the rain…" I explained.

"It's not raining, silly!" She giggled.

"Not raining?" I repeated, going to the window. She was right. Fuck. I had to go home. I looked longingly at the bed. I didn't want home. I wanted to stay with Jasper.

"Aly wants to talk to Jasper. Is he there?" Bella asked.

"Yep. Do you know how to put the phone on speaker?" I asked her, trying to remember what to tell her to press on Dad's phone.

"It's already on speaker, silly," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey, don't get smart with me, young lady!" I teased her, turning my phone on speaker and plopping back on the bed, laying my head on Jasper's lap.

"Hello, girls," Jasper greeted them playing with my hair and shooting me a grin. He knew how to be around kids, not like I didn't, but I was just glad I wasn't the only one.

"Jazzy! When are you coming?" Alice whined.

I burrowed my face in his leg trying to conceal my laughter.

"I'll come get you before dinner, okay?"

"Mommy said you need to come home for lunch, Edward," Bella told me.

"Why don't I believe you," I mumbled.

"You don't believe me?" She almost screeched.

"Fine, fine. I'll be home for lunch." I didn't even know what time it was. "And I'll bring Jasper and Bertie with me."

"Yes! I missed Bertie. You stole him!" she accused me.

"I didn't steal him, Bella. It's not my fault it started raining and I was stranded here with Jasper."

"Were you scared?" Alice whispered.

"We were okay," Jasper answered, rolling his eyes at me.

"Did you hold hands?" She went on. "I did, with Bella."

Before I could panic, Bella added something that calmed me. "We ended up between Mommy and Daddy. The thunders were bad, right?"

"Yes, they were," Jasper said, giving me a weird look.

He hadn't heard thunders either. We'd been too engrossed in each other to pay attention to what was happening outside.

There was a commotion then I thought I heard dad's voice.

"Oops, Daddy's found us." Bella started talking outside the phone until Dad's voice took over.

"Edward?" he asked.

"Yep," I said, switching the speaker off and putting the phone to my ear. "Do I have to come home for lunch?"

"She really misses you. And Alice keeps telling us about her nightly ritual with Jasper."

"Right. We'll be there."

For the next hour, we cleaned up around the living room. It was sad to see the fort go. We had to do that again. My parents worked so much that we missed those little things that made childhood better.

Once we were dressed presentably, I grabbed Bertie off the floor and we went to Jasper's truck.

"Huh. Thank God," he mumbled. "It's clean. I don't have to wash it."

I couldn't help but laugh.

All the drive to my house he kept talking about Alice. He missed her. Just like I missed Bella. I couldn't remember a time I had been away from her for longer than few hours.

"When you were in the military camp…you didn't come home to visit?"

"I told you that I was there for a month," Jasper told me. "Why?"

"I was wondering…how did Alice react when you were back." I shrugged.

"Honestly, she was happier than my parents. She even slept with me for about a week. Not that I minded. You know? She helped…she healed me," he mumbled.

I stared at my hands, unsure what to say. I was still trying to wrap my mind around what he had told me. He'd been hurt. Badly. Horribly.

I wanted to do something – anything – to make him stop thinking about that, but I knew there was nothing to erase that time in the camp. Though, I could distract him. I didn't want Alice or my family to see him so tense and hurt.

"Pull over," I said as loudly as I dared.

"We're almost there," Jasper announced.

"I know. Pull over," I repeated.

Grumbling, he did. The second he cut the engine I was over him. My hands on his face and lips on his. He didn't move for a good minute, but I kept kissing him, rubbing my thumbs on his cheekbones. Then he was kissing me back, just as strongly as this morning.

"Thank you," Jasper whispered against my lips.

"Anytime, Jazz. I'm here. You know that?"

"Now, I do. I've been so worried to let you in that part of my life…It was stupid to keep you away, apparently."

"And…you have to talk with your parents." I stared in his blue eyes. "Please, they need to know."

"Dad has more power now that he's back. I'm afraid he's going to go after Sergeant Liam," he whispered, looking away.

"And that's bad, because?" I asked.

"Because no one knows him better than me, Edward. Okay? He's vengeful. He'll find me alone…"

"He won't! You'll never be alone, Jazz. You hear me?" I turned his face to me and swallowed hard. "I lllo- I care about you so much." Fuck. I couldn't even tell him how I felt.

His wide eyes were watching me surprised. Did he figure out what I was about to say?

His hand came over my heart. "Me too."

I bit my lip and nodded, kissing him again. "We're okay?"

"'course, we are!" He kissed me soundly before pushing my shoulder until I was sitting next to him again. "Let's go see our sisters, huh?"

When I opened the door of the truck, I was attacked by a small person. Bella. I had no idea how much I actually missed her until I had her in my arms. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and squeezed me tightly.

"Edward!" She kissed – more like smooched – my cheek repeatedly. "You're back!"

"Of course, I'm back." I kissed her forehead. She smelled like her strawberry shampoo. Damn. I missed her.

"Did you have fun with Jasper?"

I tried not to snort. Or blush. "Lots of fun. You?"

She nodded eagerly and started telling me about her time with Alice. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper in a similar pose with Alice. We shared a smile and started walking to the front door.

Alice had mentioned something about the fort, but they hadn't built one. Too bad.

"I promise that next time there's a storm we'll build one. It's gonna be so much fun," I told Bella. "Though, we'll invite Jazz to build it. I'm not good at it," I added with a laugh.

"You can say that again," he grumbled from behind me. "I have no idea how one person can destroy something with just one wrong move."

"It's a secret skill of mine," I whispered then burst out with laughter.

"Yes, Edward's really clumsy!" Bella announced loudly.

"Hey! I'm your favorite brother, don't talk like that about me," I said feigning hurt.

"You're my only brother," she muttered.

"And you're my favorite sister in the world," I added and kissed her button nose.

She grinned, forgetting about being smart. She'd be a sassy one when she grew up, but I wouldn't have her any other way.

"Welcome back," Mom said from a few feet away. I hadn't seen her.

"Hey, Mom." I waved to her letting Bella down.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," Jasper said sheepishly.

Mom nodded and pursed her lips. _So we weren't okay. _

"Where's the puppy?" Bella whined.

"Shit! In the car," Jasper moaned and rushed out after putting Alice down.

"Lunch is almost ready. You should go and wash your hands," Mom told us. Alice and Bella rushed up the stairs. I didn't move.

"Mom, come on," I started.

"What, Edward? I'm trying to be understanding with all this, but promise you won't flaunt it in my face…or your sister's."

"I wasn't going to. What Bella saw that time was an accident. It won't happen again," I promised.

"I hope so. She's too young for this crap." She turned to walk to the kitchen.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically. I felt like _crap_ suddenly.

"One pup coming ahead!" Jasper said amused stepping inside. His smile fell when he saw my face. "Everything okay?"

I just nodded, not feeling like talking. I thought Mom was over _the crap_, but apparently that was a façade for the kids.

_What have I got to do to make you love me  
>What have I got to do to make you care<br>What do I do when lightning strikes me  
>And I wake to find that you're not there<em>

Lunch was _crap_.

The whole fucking Sunday was _crap_ after that.

When Jasper left, an hour after lunch, he tried to ask what had happened, but I told him I was okay. I was far from okay. I wished I had the guts to confront Mom.

I stayed in my room until dinner and tried to work on my Math homework, wishing I had stolen Jasper's so I could copy it.

At some point after dinner, Bella appeared in my room with her fluffy, stuffed bunny and sat next to me on the bed. She rarely stayed quiet. That meant one of our parents had scolded her or she wanted to ask me something. I hoped it was the first bit.

I kept glancing at her until I put my pencil down and looked at her. "What's up, sweets?"

She bit her lip, watching me seriously. "I heard Mommy saying bad words about you."

I cringed. Super. Mom wanted me to keep _the crap_ away from Bella, but apparently she was worrying her with the awful comments.

"What did you hear?" I asked, scraping the back of my neck.

"Mommy was telling Daddy you were a fairy and Daddy tried to tell her it wasn't true and to stop insulting you. She's wrong, right? You're a boy. Boys can't be fairies."

I felt my blood boiling with anger. I was her fucking son! If she couldn't accept me for who I was then why should I expect strangers to accept me?

"Maybe you heard wrong," I finally answered.

"I didn't! She said that she won't allow Jasper around you anymore. Does that mean I can't see Alice anymore?" Tears pooled in her brown eyes and my stomach twisted. I was furious.

Mom didn't get to decide who I spent my time with or what I did! And she wasn't going to take Bella's best friend away because of me.

"What else?" I asked, trying hard to keep my voice even.

"She said she regrets working so much and that it was her fault you liked Jasper. Is he really your boyfriend?" she asked innocently.

I never lied to Bella. I wasn't going to start now. "Yes. Jazz is my boyfriend."

She smiled beautifully and came to hug me. "You're happy."

"I guess I am," I allowed, shrugging.

"I never saw you so happy." If a five year old realized how happy Jasper made me, why couldn't my own mother see that?

I grinned and kissed her head. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

She blushed and bit her lip. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go to bed." I picked her up and carried her to her room. "Want me to read something to you?"

She nodded and crawled into her bed. I lounged next to her and grabbed a book from her nightstand.

A hand on my shoulder made me jerk. I had fallen asleep. Children's books did that to me. Through bleary eyes I saw Mom smiling at me.

She was definitely bi-polar.

It just took me seventeen years to realize it.

I tucked Bella in then walked to my room. Mom followed.

"I want to talk to you, honey."

The clock caught my eye. One in the morning. Crap.

"At this hour? I have school in a few hours."

"Edward, it won't be long. Promise."

We sat on the edge of my bed. It was clean. Had she cleaned it? Had she gone through my stuff?

"What, Mom?" I yawned, looking at my hands.

"Jasper seems like a good kid."

"Moom. You don't like him. I know that. You don't like me anymore either. Cool."

She took my hands in hers and squeezed them. "I love you, Edward. I'm just worried. How can you say I don't like you? You're my baby boy." She hugged me in her arms.

I couldn't remember the last time she hugged me. It felt nice.

"To be honest, I always imagined you finding a nice girl, getting married, giving me grandchildren." She sighed softly. "I never expected this. Give me some time…to get used to this."

"How much more time, Mom? We've been dating for a few months. I thought you were okay when we had him over dinner, but apparently…our relationship is _crap_," I said venomously.

_It's sad, so sad  
>It's a sad, sad situation<br>And it's getting more and more absurd  
>It's sad, so sad<br>Why can't we talk it over  
>Oh it seems to me<br>That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

"I'm sorry I said that," she whispered, rubbing my back.

"Are you sorry for being ashamed I'm your son? Or for trying to keep me away from Jazz? Or…for considering me a fucking fairy?" I snapped, watching as her eyes widen in horror. She looked almost panicked, trying to figure out how I knew that. "Bella's not deaf, you know?"

"Oh my God!" Mom moaned, burying her face in her hands. "I was so angry when I said those things. I'm so sorry, Edward."

"Let's say you're okay with me being gay. _Now_. What guarantee do I have that you won't think it's _crap_ in the morning?"

She cringed.

"Did Dad put you up to this?" I hissed.

"No! Your father's been sleeping since we finished dinner. I've been thinking…" She trailed off, looking away.

"I know about your first husband," I blurted out. "Dad told me. I'm sorry."

"Oh, honey!" She wrapped me again in her arms. "I'll keep an open mind. I'm afraid to become like him just because I don't agree to some things." She swallowed audibly. "You see, he had an aversion toward babies. Then I got pregnant… I guess I never liked same sex couples. I was against it. Until I realized…that they really love each other. Just like everyone else."

"Uh, Mom!" I groaned embarrassed. There was that word again. "Don't say the L word."

"You don't love Jasper?" she asked shocked. "I could have sworn you've said it. The way he looks at you…"

"How does he look at me?" I asked confused. I thought I was the one with the weird looks. Apparently not.

Mom stroked my cheek smiling. "Like you're the most important thing to him."

I felt a lump in my throat because he was the most important thing to me too. I cleared my throat. "So…you're really okay? For real this time?" I added.

"Yes, Edward." She kissed my forehead. "But," she added seriously as she got up. Here we go. "Please, keep it PG around us."

I turned red and became interested in my bed sheet. I think I nodded.

When the door shut after her, I fell face first on the bed. I was nearly asleep when I remembered about my Math homework.

Fuck.

I finished it then looked over our English essay. Jazz was right. I had to cut a lot. It was too much information. Then I wrote it on my laptop since sleep was totally gone. I knew I'd probably wake someone if I printed it at three in the morning so I slid under my blanket.

Unable to fall asleep, I kept thinking of my conversation with Mom, about the things Jasper had told me, about us trying more. I really couldn't wait until we actually…made love. Gah. That word. I really wanted to say it, and I bet he did too, but we kept touching the other's heart. It was enough. For now.

Just before I fell asleep, I realized that later this week was Thanksgiving. That meant the weekend would bring Homecoming with it. Shouldn't it have been in October?

_Holy shit!_ I was going to Homecoming with Jasper.

**Finally! Esme understands and is on his side. About time, right?**

**Leave me a review, please. **


	17. Chapter 17: Superman

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...****Superman Tonight ******by Bon Jovi.**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**Everyone's worried about Esme. All I can say is that she's on their side now.  
><strong>

**EPOV  
><strong>

In the morning it was difficult to open my eyes. I was beyond tired.

With the toothbrush in my mouth, I printed our essay then I showered quickly. When I got to the kitchen I was dressed for school. And starving.

"Finally!" Mom exclaimed making me jump in surprise.

I had no idea she was still home. She should have been long gone.

"Morning," I mumbled and slumped in the chair across from Bella, then started piling sausages onto my plate.

"I heard you thumping around upstairs so I knew you were awake, but it took you a long time to make it down here," Mom continued.

"Eh, yeah," I said around a sausage. "Printed an essay."

"Did you sleep? Now I feel bad for keeping you awake."

"It's okay. I couldn't really sleep after you left," I told her shrugging.

"So…you have free days later on this week?" Mom asked, washing Bella's cereal bowl.

"Yes, Mom. You?" I hadn't really meant to say it out loud.

She laughed and nodded. Wow. Things might actually be looking up.

"But on Saturday…" I added feeling my mouth go dry. "It's Homecoming."

"So late in the school year?"

"I know, right? But…can you give me some money to buy something to wear?" I felt my whole face turning red.

"A dress?" She giggled. Now she was freaking joking about this.

"MOM!" I shouted. "Dress pants and shirt."

"Oh, that means the dress goes to…" She wriggled her eyebrows at me. Wasn't it last night when she made me promise not to flaunt it in her face?

"To Bella," I blurted out. That got her attention and she stopped playing with her Barbie.

"I get a new dress?"

Mom glared at me and I shot her a grin. "I have to go. Ready, Bella?"

We were to the door when Mom said she'd speak to Dad about money for my Homecoming clothes. Great.

I had no idea what was better. When she didn't like it, or now thinking she could make fun of me.

Fuck. Bi-polar person.

When I pulled in front of the kindergarten, I realized how early it was. Fifteen solid minutes until people started arriving.

At what ungodly hour did I wake up? I hadn't even slept. Crap.

"Are we staying in the car?" Bella whispered, nudging her head between the front seats.

"Nope." I opened my door, helped her out then walked into the kindergarten.

Surprisingly there were a few kids already there. Suzanne had to look twice when she saw me. I grinned and shrugged.

"Hello! We decided to get a head start this morning," I joked.

"Hi, Edward. I see Bella's okay."

I frowned then I realized why she must have been worried. "She's okay, yes. Mom spent some quality time with her on Friday."

"I see. That storm was awful," Suzanne added giving me a weird look.

Was Jasper right? Yuck.

"I guess." I shrugged. I'd been too busy to pay attention to the storm. I couldn't help but smile at the memories.

"Edward," Bella whined, tugging at my hand.

"Yes, sweetie?" I crouched to her level. She looked distressed. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot Mr. Bunny." Tears sprang in her eyes. Shit, don't cry.

"I'll call Mom to drop it by on her way to work. I can't go back to get it," I told her. "Kay?"

She nodded and I excused myself then went outside to call Mom. She said she had already left but that she'd turn back to grab it. I bit my tongue to keep from asking if she ate something rotten that caused her personality to change overnight.

I went back into the kindergarten and saw Bella alone at a table. Why wasn't she with the other kids?

"She usually just stays with Alice," Suzanne said from my side.

"Huh. Only Alice?" I asked. I knew that Bella was shy, but she used to play with the kids in Chicago.

"Most of the time, yes. When there are group activities, they interact with the others too."

I gave her a confused look then went over to my sister. She was drawing something. I sat next to her and offered her a smile when she glanced up at me. She returned the smile.

"Why aren't you playing with the others over there?" I whispered looking at the small group of kids on the other side of the room.

Bella shrugged. "They're mean to Alice."

"How so?" I asked frowning.

"The blond boy says she's too short for her age and he made fun of her when she said she could see the future," Bella told me seriously, never taking her eyes off the paper in front of her.

_Seriously?_ My eyebrows shot up. "Love, Alice can't see the future. No one can." Although, she had predicted right about me getting burnt. Damn.

Bella gave me a venomous look and turned around, leaning over her drawing, ignoring me.

"Hey, don't be like that," I whispered touching her shoulder. "The mocking her height wasn't nice," I added.

"He's usually mean to everyone."

"Who is he?" I finally asked, the big brother in me wanting to protect her from being bullied.

"They call him Jimmy."

Before I could ask more, voices floated across the room as more kids arrived, including Alice and Jasper. I stood up just as Alice reached us. She smiled at me then took my previous seat immediately starting to chat with Bella.

"You're early," Jazz noted.

I nodded and shrugged. "Hold on," I told him and went to Suzanne. "Who's this Jimmy boy?" I asked quietly.

"He's a troublemaker. Why? Did Bella say he did something? I swear, we're always keeping an eye on him so he won't do anything."

"She mentioned he was rude to Alice." That got Jasper's attention and he straightened, scanning the room. He probably knew Jimmy. When he spotted who he was looking for, his eyes narrowed and he almost growled. Then he turned to Suzanne.

"You promised to talk to his mom. What has he done now?" he snapped.

"I have no idea, Jasper. Alice didn't tell me." Suzanne looked at a loss.

"Uh, Bella mentioned that this Jimmy person mocked Alice's height. And about how she saw the future," I added reluctantly.

"Fucking shit!" Jasper groaned. He strode to the other end of the room and grabbed some kid's arm. Suzanne gasped then rushed over there.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but the proud look on Bella's face made me feel better. I had done something good.

_Who's going to save you  
>When the stars fall from your sky<br>And who's going to pull you in  
>When the tide gets too high<br>Who's going to hold you  
>When you turn out the lights<br>I won't lie I wish that I  
>Could be your superman tonight<em>

I didn't go over to listen to what they were talking about, but I didn't have to. I could tell it wasn't pretty from Jasper's upset look. When he whirled around and marched out the doors, I decided to follow. After waving good bye to Bella, I rushed after him.

He was already in his truck, so I chose to talk to him at school.

I parked my car a few spaces away from Jasper since it was the only free spot then hopped out and went to him. He was leaning against the back of his truck, leg bent on the tyre, cigarette between his lips, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hi," he said around the cigarette.

I took it from him and stepped right in front of him. "What was that?"

Jasper exhaled toward the sky then eyed me for a few moments. "It's been some time since James bullied Alice. I thought Mom cleared that up when she talked to his mom. Apparently not."

"What's up with him?" I asked looking at the cigarette between my fingers, watching it burn.

"He's an asshole. His dad left after he was born, and his mom…she's a slut."

"You're joking?" I shouted.

"Not really a slut…but you know… kind of like Jessica," he explained. "She just doesn't take care of her son and he thinks he's allowed to do whatever he wants. I tried not to tell Mom that he was bullying Aly. I had to tell her when I took Alice home with a bruise from falling and getting paint all over her face."

"And Suzanne allows that kind of shit to happen?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Here I thought Forks was a sleepy town, but it had its fair share of excitement.

"Suzanne." Jasper scowled, snatching the cigarette from me and taking a drag. "She's just one, because the other chick working there is good for nothing."

"That's awful! Bella didn't mention a thing…until today."

He sighed loudly and threw his cigarette down, stomping on it. "Fuck, I hate stupid people! Kids weren't so mean when we were little. Right?" It was probably the first direct word addressed to me that morning. But I understood him and allowed him to ramble.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Let's head inside."

"It's still early."

"I want to borrow your Math homework to compare it with mine. I stayed up late to finish it," I told him.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. I kind of…made two of them on Saturday." His cheeks were pink.

"Really?" My heart swelled at his gesture. "Thanks." I leaned to kiss his cheek before I could catch myself.

Jasper smiled and turned his head, kissing my mouth. "You're welcome."

***ALB***

The rest of the week was full of activities.

There was a parents' meeting at the kindergarten regarding Jimmy's behavior toward the other kids. I ended up attending without making a fuss when Mom called to tell me she was trapped on the highway due to an accident, and Dad was trapped at the hospital due to the same accident. Jasper was attending it with his father while his mom looked after our sisters. Thank God she had a free day and that she wasn't called to the hospital.

By the end of the meeting, Jimmy was suspended for a week. Suspended from kindergarten. And I thought I had seen everything.

On Wednesday I went shopping with Jasper. Since all our parents were busy with their last day of work before the holiday, we ended up going to Port Angeles with our sisters. Thankfully we agreed to take my car. I wasn't sure his truck would make it.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Alice turned out to have a good eye and chose my suit while Bella selected my tie. I was balancing the clothes in my arms when Jasper emerged from behind the curtain.

I quickly moved the clothes in front of my crotch as I swallowed a moan. He looked divine. Who thought he'd look so hot in a suit?

"How do I look?" He made a pirouette then winked at me.

_I'm so fucked_, I thought to myself as his grin widened. He knew the effect he was having on me.

"Very good," Alice told him. "But roll your sleeves."

We laughed at her.

"I need a size smaller in the jacket. Why don't you go and try on your clothes while I browse for another jacket?" Jazz offered.

I was all too happy to be away from him so I could get my erection under control.

It was kind of difficult to zip and button up the slacks but I managed. Then I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Holy shit._

I couldn't recognize myself.

After sliding the tie around my neck, not knowing how to knot it, I stepped out of the dressing room. Alice was with Jasper next to the suit jackets. Bella was still inspecting the ties. It seemed that she really liked them.

She was the first to see me. Gasping audibly she skipped to my side.

"Edward! Wow. You look nice." She circled me, watching me with wide eyes.

"Holy shit!" Jasper shouted then whistled as he approached me. I felt my cheeks turning red. "You look damn fine."

I gulped and tried to smile. I was so wound up that I was moments away from dragging him into the dressing room and having my way with him.

Jasper grabbed the ends of the tie and tugged making me stumble toward him. "You don't know how to tie it?"

"Nope," I whispered.

"It's not hard." I looked down as his fingers moved deftly and in no time I had a Windsor knot.

Half an hour later we left with our new clothes.

I was dreading Saturday. As much as I wanted to go with Jasper, a part of me knew it could be a huge disaster. We'd raise eyebrows and draw looks and make our lives hell.

_The things you do for love are insane._

At some point this week, I accepted that word and started thinking about it more and more. Maybe I'd say it out loud on Homecoming?

When Thursday morning arrived I was happy to sleep in. Until Mom woke me up with her screams.

I rushed to the kitchen to see a green-bluish turkey on the counter and Mom shouting and crying. Dad was trying to calm her but it wasn't working.

"It's really okay," I mumbled realizing there would be no fuss over the stupid bird since it was rotten.

"No, it's not!" she shouted. "There's nothing open to buy another one. We can't have Thanksgiving without the turkey!"

"We have pie," I reminded her. When I arrived home last night, it had smelled wonderful in the house. But I wasn't allowed to eat it. Yet.

Dad shot me a warning look and I clamped my mouth shut. Mom kept babbling about the last weekend and the power being out and her turkey rotting.

At some point during her meltdown, Bella appeared at my leg, tugging at my sleep pants. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Is Mommy okay?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure."

"Did you upset her again?"

I scowled at Bella but shook my head. "The bird's fault," I explained.

She squirmed in my arms until I put her down then she zoomed to Mom's side and hugged her waist. Aw. My sister was so sweet.

Dad came over to me and jerked his head to the hallway. We stepped out of the kitchen and he closed the door tightly behind him.

Well shit. What, now?

"I have an idea, but I want to run it by you first," he said seriously.

"Uh, okay?" I mumbled, looking at a spot above his shoulder. I was nervous.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," he insisted. "I just talked to Charlotte at work…"

I didn't ask about who Charlotte was, but nodded to make him continue.

"She off-handedly invited us for brunch. She said she never knows when to stop cooking."

"Just like Mom," I mumbled making him chuckle. "Who's Charlotte?" I added quickly.

His eyes widened. "Jasper's mom."

"Oh." I felt stupid. But it wasn't like we used their names. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, the invitation was already made… We can take the pie?" Dad smiled – more like beamed.

It took me a full minute to process what he wanted to do. He wanted us to spend the holiday with Jasper's family. Like old friends. Like…family? Like…FUCK.

"DAD NO!" I shouted.

"Is it too soon?"

I turned red. I had no idea what to tell him.

My internal freak out was cut short by the doorbell ringing, which made me jump, startled. Dad rolled his eyes then stepped past me and opened the door. Before I could duck from view since I was still in my pajama pants, I saw a distressed Jasper on our doorstep.

"Good morning, sir. I'm sorry to disturb you today," he started then his eyes caught me and he shot me a small smile before refocusing on Dad. "Can I talk with Mrs. Cullen?"

Say what? He wanted to talk with Mom?

I had stepped into Twilight Zone. I wanted to go back to my weird life.

"Morning, kid. Sure, come in, but I have to warn you that she's not in the best mood today," Dad told him.

I snorted, covering it with a cough. They shook their heads at me.

"There's been a problem," Jasper mumbled. "Mom woke up early to cook, but she forgot the pie in the oven. Now…she's freaking out. She sent me to get her flour and apples, and not to return without them. I told her I'd go to make flour and steal apples," he joked, shrugging.

Dad caught my eye and I saw that the wheels were turning in his head. When he grinned I knew we'd be spending the holiday together.

"Esme! I have the best idea!" he shouted, stepping into the kitchen, leaving us in the hallway.

Jasper shot me a weird look. I explained what had happened. When he realized what was going to happen, he looked scared.

_You and me, both, buddy_, I thought.

Needless to say, half an hour later, my family was dressed and had the two pies wrapped up nicely. I rode with Jasper in his truck while Bella went with our parents.

"It's going to be okay," Jasper whispered trying to sound brave.

I groaned leaning forward. "I'm going to freak out. Do they even realize what this means? Both our parents are aware we're together, right?"

"Yep."

"And that we're definitely not ready to spend a holiday as a family?"

"That…I'm not sure."

"Fuck, Jasper," I moaned when we pulled up in front of his house.

"She sent me after flour and apples. I brought the Cullens and two pies. Sweet?"

I punched his shoulder, rolling my eyes. I couldn't find humor in that.

"If we survive this, we can definitely survive Homecoming," Jasper said seriously.

"Fuck me."

"We're expected inside, babe."

I threw him a dirty look and jumped out of the truck.

With every step closer to his front door, I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I was going to hyperventilate.

**Thanksgiving ****in March, anyone? Ha ha!**

**Please, review. **


	18. Chapter 18: Thanksgiving

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...****you choose...I'm out of ideas for this one******.**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

****I think it's safe to call the boys Cutesper and Sweetward. Everyone thinks they're sweet and cute. I do, too.**  
><strong>

**EPOV**

Thanksgiving brunch turned out interesting.

After the initial shock wore off of Mrs. Whitlock's face she ushered us inside, smiling warmly. Surprisingly, she bonded well with my Mom while they disappeared in the kitchen. Our dads planted themselves in front of the TV. Our sisters disappeared in Alice's room. I ended up on Jasper's chair while he was lounged on the bed. I decided the distance would be a safe idea.

We were talking about school, tossing a Nerf basket ball from one to another when the door of his room opened. I nearly dropped the ball.

"Can we stay with you?" Alice asked, looking between us.

"Sure. Close the door behind you," Jasper answered.

I threw him the ball while Bella skipped to me and crawled on my lap. She'd been more cuddly than usual since I defended her from Jimmy.

"Oh, no! Keep that thing away from my bed, Alice!" Jasper shouted.

A look toward the bed confirmed my suspicions. Bertie was in the middle of the bed making himself comfortable.

"Don't hurt him!" Alice screeched when Jasper pushed the dog away.

"Sis, I don't want fleas on my bed."

"He doesn't have fleas!" Bella shouted. "Edward, tell him to stop it."

"Don't drag me into this."

Bertie started yapping when Jasper picked him up holding him around the belly. He didn't really like that.

"Jazzy!" Alice cried.

I decided to be the Good Samaritan and save the pup. I really liked him. Especially when he ditched Bella and snuggled with me in bed.

"Give him here," I said extending my hands.

"If you put him back on the bed, I swear-"

"I won't. Come on, Jazz, you're hurting him. He doesn't like it."

Rolling his eyes he put the puppy in my hands. I held him from under his front legs... giving him free reign to lick my face.

"Now, keep him away from my bed," Jasper insisted.

I took a step back bumping into Bella. "Oh, sorry, kiddo," I mumbled, but my marvelous balance made me fall forward… on top of Jasper. With the puppy between us.

Murphy's Law has always been on my side so that's why the door opened exactly in that moment.

Bertie managed to escape from between us, shaking and growling softly. Jasper was watching him with wide eyes as he kept shaking… on his bed. I was staring at our mothers in the doorway.

"It's my fault," I heard Bella saying softly.

"No, you don't!" Jasper shouted making me finally snap out of it. First, I rolled off him. Then I saw Bertie licking Jasper's face.

What was it with him and his aversion to the dog?

"He's just playing!" Alice huffed and took Bertie away, leaving the room. Bella followed her.

Super.

I gave Mom a weak smile, imagining all the things she could be thinking.

Thankfully, she didn't comment on it. They told us brunch was ready. I went to wash my hands while Jasper scrubbed at his face until it was pink.

"I have awful memories regarding dogs," he hissed as we made our way to the living room.

"Oh?" I laughed.

"When I was five, our neighbor's dog bit me just because he could. Then when I was in elementary school, a pack of dogs started barking at me and… there was this dog in the camp. Don't get me started on that piece of shit. Please," he muttered.

I tried not to laugh louder. "Well, Bertie's not like that. He likes everyone," I told him.

"Until he realizes he doesn't really like me. Dogs and I don't get on well, Edward."

"That's because you never tried to be their friend!" his mother chided him catching the end of our conversation.

We sat down and started filling our plates with appetizers. I was still surprised how everything was going so smoothly.

I think that this gathering had helped my Mom truly realize how alike Jasper and I were. Our sisters sat on our sides, and anytime they needed something we jumped to help before the parents could react. And she definitely saw that we were normal, that our relationship was as natural as any other.

Jasper's dad carved the turkey then returned his attention to his conversation with my Dad. I kept catching Jasper's eye and from his face, he was just as surprised at how well everything was going.

We shouldn't have worried.

There was a small pause from eating before dessert when we had to do the 'thankful for' part. I went with my usual for the past few years. Family and friends. The only difference was that when I said friends, I was staring in Jasper's eyes. He said something similar, shooting me a small smile.

The huge surprise came from Mom. She was watching Jasper intensely. I tried to warn her with my eyes to not make a scene, but she wasn't looking away from him. He shifted uncomfortably.

Mom cleared her throat and smiled a little.

_Don't say something bad, please_, I silently begged her.

"Thank you, Jasper. I haven't seen Edward so happy. Ever."

My jaw dropped as I stared at her in disbelief.

"Um…I'm glad I could help," Jasper whispered unsure what to say. The apples of his cheeks were a light pink.

Before dessert, Bella and Alice disappeared to Alice's room. It had already been too much for them to sit still for so long.

"Why don't you go to your sisters? Give them their dessert?" Charlotte, Jasper's mom, suggested.

We balanced two plates of pie each.

"Alice, open the door," Jasper requested loudly, kicking the door with his foot. "Aly!"

The door opened and Alice peeked out.

"We come in peace and offer pie," I joked.

She grabbed two plates. "Thanks." Then she closed the door.

"The fuck?" Jasper asked shocked staring at the closed door.

"I think you're not allowed around the dog."

He huffed because that was very mature. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of view before opening the door and poking my head inside. They were on Alice's bed playing with dolls. Bertie was on the bed next to them and his tail started moving when he saw me.

"We're not allowed in here?" I asked softly.

"Nope. It's girls only," Alice answered seriously.

"Oh, okay then we're going to your brother's room. Boys only," I teased her and closed the door.

We went to Jasper's room and resumed our earlier spots. I always loved Mom's pie.

"Oh, God! This is so good," he moaned. "Your mom has to teach mine how to make the pie so good."

"I'll pass on the request." I nodded.

"So I wanted to ask," he mumbled. "How are we doing this on Saturday?"

"We're meeting at school?" I asked unsure.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Never been to these things."

"How about…I pick you up on the way?" I offered feeling my ears turn red.

He scowled at me. "I don't wanna be the chick."

"I'm just picking you up. As a friend," I explained.

We finally agreed on me picking him up around six. Then we returned to tossing the Nerf ball around.

"Our Christmas break starts on the Friday before the week of the twenty-fourth," Jasper said off-handedly after some time.

"Yeah?" I knew that.

"Do you want to…maybe leave after school…for the weekend? In Seattle?" he whispered, sounding uncomfortable.

It took me a minute to remember our talk. "Really? Yes!"

"So excited!" Jasper chuckled. "I'll call Emmett next week about your fake ID. It's gonna be really fun. You won't regret it. We'll have to go shopping too, you know, to keep up the pretense."

"I don't mind. I bet there's a variety in Seattle."

"Oh, a vast variety." He winked.

We were definitely talking about different things. I couldn't wait to go to Seattle.

I had never been to a club, especially a gay club. I knew that whatever happened, my eyes would be on Jasper, not anyone else.

On Friday I was dragged by Mom and Bella to Port Angeles. Shopping on Black Friday was like pulling off nails. When we returned home it was ten at night and I crashed the second my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up on Saturday, I saw a few text messages on my phone.

**You still awake? ~ J**

**Are you ignoring me? ~ J**

**I'm right outside… ~ J**

**Aw…did you know that you suck your thumb when you're sleeping? ~ J**

What the fuck? How did he get into my room? And I hadn't heard a thing.

Damn. I missed our time outside at night. But maybe it was for the best since it was so freaking cold.

I dialed his number, ready to ask how the hell he knew I sucked my thumb. Fuck. That was embarrassing. I wasn't aware I was doing it.

"What the fuck, Edward?" Jasper answered after six rings.

"Good morning to you too," I replied amused.

"It's fucking eight! It's Saturday! Call me back in four hours or you're going to learn a whole lot of swear words," he muttered.

"Jeez. It's not my fault you're stalking me at night instead of sleeping."

He growled making me laugh. "I climbed the fucking tree to see why the hell you weren't answering."

"It's called sleeping. You should try it too," I joked.

"Hmph! I'm going back to sleep," he mumbled and hung up. Rude. But I understood him.

Maybe I should start sneaking out too so we'd be even. But in the spring.

I went downstairs and was surprised to see no one was awake. The clock told me it was a little after seven.

Seven?

Oh fuck! Jazz had read the clock wrong. Thank God.

I shrugged my winter jacket on and a pair of boots then took Bertie out. He was the only one awake.

When we returned, I managed to scare Mom. She kept looking surprised at me in the kitchen doorway and then toward the stairs.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Hey, honey. Why are you awake so early?" she asked returning to preparing breakfast.

"I have no idea," I answered honestly.

"Go back to snooze for a few more minutes. You'll be tired tonight."

_Tonight_. I nodded and went upstairs with Bertie between my legs, yapping. We snuggled in bed and fell asleep.

Next time I woke up it was to Bella shaking me and shouting my name.

"Damn it, Bella," I muttered unable to stop the curse. "What?"

"Wake up! Hurry."

"Why? I'll eat later. 'm tired," I mumbled rolling on my other side.

"Jasper is going to kill you! He's outside the door."

I shot up. "What time is it?" I asked panicked. Did I sleep through the day?

"Nine. He told me to wake you because he was ready to hurt you. Why would he hurt you?" she whispered.

I cleared my throat. "Tell him to come in. And don't worry. He won't hurt me." _I hope._

The second Bella was out the door, I tugged the blanket over my head. Maybe I could become invisible.

I knew how much Jazz loved to sleep.

"You can hide, but you can't become invisible!" I heard him saying from around me.

"Isn't it you can run but you can't hide?" I whispered.

The blanket was ripped from me and I saw Jasper hovering over me. Without realizing it, I tugged him down and pressed my lips against his.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Mhmm, I might forgive you if you keep kissing me, darlin'."

"I missed you," I mumbled pathetically, gripping his golden locks.

"Me too." His tongue invaded my mouth and I moaned, crushing him to my chest.

Then someone knocked on my door. Fuck. Why couldn't we be alone somewhere?

"Would be too cliché to rent a room at the only hotel Forks has?" I asked amused as Jasper straightened up.

"That is a great idea, though our parents would disagree."

The door opened just as I sat up, running a hand through my hair. Bella gave me a big smile then looked at Jasper.

"Mommy wants to know if you're joining us for breakfast."

"Uh, I guess." Jazz shrugged.

They left and I quickly changed my clothes then went downstairs after a trip to the bathroom.

Mom was surprisingly friendly toward Jasper. I had to get used to that. When he left after his mom called him, Mom even said something about Jasper being a keeper. She was really going from one extremity to another. Weird.

I spent most of the day with Bella helping her with what she had to do for kindergarten then we played. It'd been a long time since I last played hide and seek. Somehow, Dad also got dragged into the madness.

We left him counting in Bella's room as we ran away. When I turned to go hide in the kitchen Bella made to follow me. I turned her around and pointed to the living room. She giggled and rushed to the bookcase and opened the lower door. There was an empty part there. She always hid there.

Dad shouted that he was coming to find us when I realized I was still standing in the middle of the hallway. I dashed inside the kitchen where Mom was preparing lunch. With a finger to my lips I looked around worried, unsure where to hide. There was a reason why only kids played this shit. I was too tall for hiding anywhere.

Mom shook her head, giggling.

_Yeah, thanks for helping me._

I tried to fit between the fridge and wall. No such luck. It made her laugh harder.

When I heard footsteps coming closer, I slammed my back against the wall behind the door just as it opened nearly smacking me in the face.

"Hey, love, seen the kids?" Dad asked, thankfully not looking behind the door.

"No, darling. Did you try the upstairs?"

"Yes. I'll check the living room."

The door closed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"He'll be back, you know?" Mom whispered, concentrating on cooking.

"Not until much later. He think it's clear in here," I answered and went to the other corner of the kitchen, sitting down and petting Bertie.

"Does Bella know where you are?" Mom asked quietly.

"I think so." I shrugged then I groaned. "No! She's going to rat me out."

Mom giggled just as I heard Bella squealing from the living room. Maybe she wouldn't tell him.

Bertie licked my hand getting my attention again. I started teasing him and had him in my hands above my head when the kitchen door opened. I quickly moved him in front of my face – a poor attempt at hiding.

"Are you sure he's here? I can't see him," Dad said seriously. Like Bella was at that age when she played fair.

"Duh, Daddy!"

I bit my cheek to keep from laughing.

"You can't hide behind Bertie, Edward!" Bella demanded taking the puppy from my hands.

"Oh, look who you found!" Dad exclaimed acting surprised.

"My turn?" I asked meekly.

"Actually, you all can go wash your hands. Lunch is ready," Mom informed us. "And grow up!"

Dad gasped. "You're never too old to play, love."

I took Bella's hand and left the kitchen before Dad reached Mom. I wasn't ready to see them kissing.

"Are you going to dance with Jasper tonight?"

I stumbled on the last stair. Looking at Bella, I felt my face growing hot.

"Probably. I dunno. Why?" I asked.

"Well, do you know how to dance? We can watch another movie so you'll learn."

"Bella, you know Mom will kill me if she knows I let you watch those movies, right?"

They were rated PG but what the characters were doing wasn't that PG rated.

"What movies?" I heard Mom asking from behind me.

Fuck. She'd probably ground me for life.

Bella turned to smile at Mom. "I begged him." Got to love her when she tried to take the blame.

"Edward, what movies did you show her?"

"Nothing too bad. It was your idea to read her Austen. I showed her a movie or two?" I shrugged.

"I know how important Homecoming is to a teenager, but consider yourself grounded. I want you back before ten."

"Moom." No hotel fun.

"If you start whining, you won't go at all!"

I shut up instantly then shuffled to the bathroom. She followed with Bella.

"I told you a hundred times that those movies aren't for her!" she hissed.

"Mom, she doesn't really understand. She likes the dresses."

"Mr. Darcy is nice."

_Shut up Bella! _I threw her a glare. She was digging my grave.

Once Bella's hands were clean, Mom told her to go wait in the kitchen.

_Translation: Go away so you won't see when I kill your brother._

"Mom, look," I started apologizing.

"Edward, _you_ look! As much as she loves the books – the parts I thought that were suitable for her – that doesn't mean you have to show her the movies!"

"It's not like it was porn or something! They're rated PG."

"You better watch it," she hissed.

Before she left, I asked if I really was grounded.

"Of course you are!" Mom shouted.

Fuck my life. Just when I thought we were friends again something had to go wrong.

**So next chapter is Homecoming...**

**Check my group on FB: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction.**

**And review. How do you like the names I found for the boys? ******Cutesper and Sweetward******? :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Suck My Kiss

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...****Suck My Kiss**** by RHCP******.**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

******Homecoming with Cutesper and Sweetward. ****  
><strong>

**EPOV  
><strong>

When six in the evening approached, I quickly put my shoes on and tied the laces before leaving with a short goodbye and a promise to be back before ten.

I bet I'd be the only one to leave so early. I felt bad for ruining Jasper's night. It had been his idea to go to Homecoming.

I parked in front of his house and honked once as promised.

I didn't want to blame Bella for telling Mom about the movies, because it was my fault too. I just couldn't say no to her. Damn it.

"Picking up your date requires you ringing the doorbell and escorting your date to the car," Jasper said amused, sliding into my car.

I rolled my eyes and started the engine. "I'll remember that," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Mom found out about the movies I've been showing Bella." I glanced at him and saw his wide eyes watching me worried. Did he think I was showing her porn too? What the hell was wrong with everyone? "I'm grounded."

"Well, crap. What have you been showing her?"

"Austen movies," I said through my gritted teeth.

"And that's bad?"

"Mom doesn't approve apparently." I shrugged and parked in an empty spot. "I'm really sorry."

"Being grounded isn't the end of the world, I bet," he said quietly.

"Have you ever been grounded?" I snapped.

"No, but I saw it in the movies." He laughed showing me his teeth.

"I bet it's not like that. It would be home-school-home. And picking Bella up from kindergarten. That's if I'm allowed around her." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Let's just have fun tonight. Your last night of freedom," Jasper joked.

I snorted. "That sounds like I'm getting married tomorrow."

"You're getting grounded. Same principle applies."

I punched his shoulder and made to leave the car but he caught my hand.

"I have something for you," he whispered sheepishly.

"I don't!" I gasped realizing it was customary.

"No worries, darlin'. Give me your hand."

I frowned but offered him my right hand, being closest to him. He slipped something around my wrist.

I cringed. "Tell me it's not a flower corsage or some shit," I mumbled afraid to look.

"It's something else. It looks pretty, but don't look at it now. Please."

I nodded and slid out of the car. It felt like rubber whatever he put there.

The gym's doors were open and loud music spilled from them. There were some of our classmates and they kind of stopped talking when they saw us approaching.

Gulping loudly and feeling a light sweat covering my body, I took a big breath of air then grabbed Jasper's hand. He jumped a little not expecting the contact. I glanced at him hoping he wasn't upset. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

We walked inside the gym hand in hand, ignoring all the looks. This was just the beginning. If we survived high school, we were definitely ready for the real world.

"So what does one person do at this sort of thing?" I asked once we were inside.

"I have no idea." Jasper laughed.

"Super. It was your genius idea, Jazz," I hissed. "And don't make me dance. I don't know how."

"No dance?" he teased, widening his eyes.

I marched to the refreshments table and glared at Tyler who was staring at me. What the fuck was his problem? Jasper joined me and we got two glasses of Coke. I hoped it was only soda because if I got drunk I'd be grounded for life.

_Someone full of fun  
>Do me 'till I'm well done<br>Little Bo Peep  
>Cumin' from my stun gun<br>Beware take care  
>Most motherfuckers<br>Have a cold ass stare  
>Aw baby please be there<br>Suck my kiss cut me my share_

"So what did you do yesterday?" Jasper asked quietly, leaning against the wall.

I leaned next to him so close that out shoulders were touching. "Black Friday fun. Shop till you drop has a new meaning to me," I explained. "My feet are still sore."

"Oh, thank God Mom's not into that sort of thing."

"Lucky you." I drank from the soda and let my head fall against the wall. "I wish they'd stop staring at us."

"Don't mind them. I try not to," he whispered. "The club in Seattle is like heaven, believe me. No one looks weird at you. No one judges. If they look, they're wondering if you're top or bottom and if you're single or not."

"If I'm ungrounded by then… promise not to leave my side. I can imagine getting into trouble," I admitted.

"I'd handcuff you to me," he said seriously. "You're just everything they'd want wrapped up in one person."

I felt my face turning red. "You're biased. I'm not special."

"You're wrong, babe. You're very special," Jasper murmured in my ear making me shiver. My stomach muscles tightened as the first strings of arousal ran through me. His lips brushed against my neck. "I want to kiss you."

If the others didn't know we were together by now, they surely would figure that out if I started making out with Jasper there. I wasn't ready for more attention than we already had so I took Jasper's hand and walked to the locker room.

"Naughty, darlin'."

I pushed him against the closed door and attacked his mouth. Fuck. It'd been too long since we just kissed. His lips were soft under mine and his mouth was wet and hot when I slipped my tongue in there to taste him. One of his legs wrapped around my thigh and I pushed into him. Our erections mashed together and I ripped my mouth away to moan and press kisses to his neck.

"What the fuck got into you? Not that I mind," Jasper groaned, gripping my hips and rocking into me.

"This could be the last time in a very long time," I rasped out, pressing my mouth to his. I sucked his tongue into my mouth and moaned loudly when his hands slipped in my back pockets.

_Hit me you can't hurt me suck my kiss  
>Kiss me please pervert me stick with this<br>Is he talking dirty  
>Give to me sweet sacred bliss<br>Your mouth was made to suck my kiss_

"We should make the most of it, huh?" Jasper whispered, pulling my bottom lip in his mouth and sucking on it then biting down. Hard.

"Fuck," I shouted.

Suddenly my back was against the door and Jasper was on his knees. _Yes, please._

His fingers unbuttoned my slacks and he sucked in a breath when he realized I was commando. I'd been in a hurry.

"Edward," he moaned immediately grabbing my erection and wrapping his lips around the tip. He aimed to kill me.

_K-i-s-s-i-n-g  
>Do me like a banshee<br>Low brow is how  
>Swimming in the sound<br>Of bow wow wow  
>Aw baby do me now<br>Do me here I do allow_

Jasper took my whole length in his mouth. I shouted again. I didn't care if anyone heard, although the music was so loud it was next to impossible for someone to hear us. My hands went into his hair and I began thrusting my hips into his face.

Jasper knew how to use his mouth. He had talent. I was sure that the head I gave him was mediocre. He took care of everything. When his hand squeezed my balls I came with a loud yell.

"Holy fuck, Jazz!"

I slumped against the door. After coming back to my senses, I gave him a hand job while kissing him sloppily. Damn, I was going to miss this.

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands while Jazz went to grab fresh drinks. When I joined him at our previous spot against the wall next to the table, he offered me a glass of soda. Something was different.

"Something wrong?" I asked confused.

He shook his head, not meeting my eyes. What the fuck?

"Did someone see us? Did they say something?" I was getting angry. Why did they have to be so narrow-minded?

"Nope. Wanna dance? Once."

I watched his foot tapping against the hardwood. When I heard the first notes of the song, I nodded.

Jasper snorted and took my hand. It was nice that no one was really keeping their dancing partner. We could do it without attracting more looks.

_Your mama don't dance and your daddy don't rock and roll  
>Your mama don't dance and your daddy don't rock and roll<br>But when evening rolls around and it's time to hit the town  
>where do you go - you gotta rock<em>

_The old folks say that ya gotta end your date by ten  
>But if you're out on a date don't you bring her home late 'cause it's a sin<br>You know there's no excuse  
>You know you're gonna lose, you never win<br>I'll say it again_

I was really having fun. Who would have thought?

"It's like the song was made for you. Tonight," Jasper joked.

My eyes widened. "What time is it? I have to be back by ten!"

"You're joking?"

"Uh, nope. Grounded, remember?"

We looked at our phones. It was well past ten and I had three missed calls.

"I'm so, so fucked," I moaned. "Are you upset we have to leave?"

"I'd like to see you again so we better get you home," he teased me.

"Mom's going to kill me!" I groaned as we made our way out.

"Leaving so early?" Newton asked stopping us.

"It was a long week," I answered which wasn't entirely a lie.

He nodded looking dubiously at Jasper then bid me goodnight. Everyone was so strange here in Forks. One minute they liked me then they hated me and called me names, then they were friendly again.

"What the fuck is wrong with this town?" I found myself wondering out loud as I walked to my car.

"Don't mind that idiot."

"I don't, but he's so strange. And everyone else too." When I didn't get an answer, I turned to see Jasper looking at his shoes.

_Ten thirty? Eleven? What is the difference?_

I went to Jasper's side and slid my arm around his shoulders. He leaned into me.

"What really happened while I was in the bathroom?" I whispered.

"They saw you leaving the lockers. Then they saw me." He took a shuddering breath. "They said bad things again. I kind of told them…youlostabetandthat'swhyouwerethere."

"What?" I frowned, not getting the last of his sentence.

Jasper looked at me and I was surprised to see tears swirling in his eyes. "They thought I was gay, but now they're sure. They've known for some time."

"Since we go everywhere together… Duh!" I rolled my eyes.

"They're not sure about you, babe. We didn't kiss in front of them. That party… everyone was drunk."

"Do you want to make them see? Let's go back and kiss. I don't care," I demanded.

He closed his eyes. "I said that…"

My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I really wanted to know what he said, but Mom was going to kill me if I didn't go home.

We drove to his house in silence and I leaned for a short kiss that turned into a five minute make-out session.

When I arrived home, Mom started yelling and shaking her finger at me. I tried to tell her about how I lost track of time at the party. It was true. Sort of. It didn't work.

I was sent to my room and my phone was confiscated. Super.

Sunday I refused to leave my room and Bella was the only one I allowed inside. She brought me a sandwich and chips. Bless her.

We spent a few hours playing some lame game of cards, and when she asked about the bird game on my laptop I told her I didn't have access to the laptop. She was sorry for getting me in trouble. I quickly forgave her, promising her it wasn't really her fault.

When she napped, I sulked wishing I could talk to Jasper. Monday couldn't come soon enough.

I was curious as to what he had told everyone. I tried replaying his tangled words in my head but I didn't remember much.

I did my homework.

I sulked some more.

I ate the sandwich.

I slipped out of my room before dinner and showered quickly then locked myself in again.

And I stared at the rubber band Jasper had given me. It was painted in the rainbow's colors. It was beautiful.

I was going to wear it proudly. For the rest of my life.

Monday morning I found a note on the kitchen table.

_I drove Bella to kindergarten. Mom._

The clock read fifteen to eight. Was she so upset that she didn't think it would be nice to wake me up on time?

When I pulled up in the school's parking lot, I looked around for Jasper but couldn't see him. He usually waited for me.

The bell hadn't rung yet 'cause there were people still around their cars. Maybe he was at the kindergarten with Alice.

Shrugging I went inside and to my locker.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

I looked up from my locker and saw Tyler looking sympathetically at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Whitlock. I told you to stay away."

"I'd appreciate you wouldn't talk trash about Jasper," I snapped.

"Did he play some mind games on you? It's okay, you can tell us," Tyler said quietly.

In that moment I realized that my peers from the first week of school were around me.

_What the fuck?_

"I don't understand… Jasper hasn't done anything to me."

"Stop lying, dude! He told us that you lost the bet and that's why he fucked you in the locker room." I stared dumbly at Newton.

"Remember, we told you he liked to hit your hole," some other guy I couldn't remember his name whispered, glancing around.

"What bet? Are you all so stupid? I'm dating Jasper!"

_There_. I said it.

"Man, did he give you drugs?" Newton asked concerned.

"NO!" I yelled. "I was with him there because I wanted to be! It was my idea to go there. And if any of you ever says shit against him, I'm going to hurt you," I yelled. "How could you accuse him of such things?"

They all exchanged worried looks.

"I'm sorry for what I wrote on your locker," Tyler mumbled. "I can see it's only Whitlock's fault."

That was the last straw. I launched at him, punching him in the mouth. I had more reasons to kick his ass.

He talked trash about Jazz.

He called me names.

He accused Jazz of horrible things.

My adrenaline was running all over the place until I heard the Principal's voice. My fist froze mid-air, but Tyler's connected with my jaw. Fuck.

We were escorted to Principal Greene's office. I had detention after school. And no phone to tell Mom I'd be late. What would I do about Bella?

When I was free to go to class, it was half past eight. I got looks from everywhere as I shuffled to my desk.

Jasper was watching me shocked.

_Take B. to your place after school. I have detention._

I pushed the note toward him.

He read it and cleared his throat, then scribbled something.

_Sure. What did you do? _

_Fucking Tyler Crowley! I'll tell you after class._

He nodded and looked sad. Too fucking sad for my liking.

Did he really stand up for me?

Did he lie for me?

Did he tell them that he _obliged_ me to do that?

After what he'd been through?

Was he crazy?

I studied his profile all through Math. When class let out, the guy that I couldn't remember his name in the hallway engaged me in a conversation. He reintroduced himself as Eric Yorkie. I didn't fucking care about his name.

Jasper looked after us then pushed past Eric. I felt my eyes stinging.

Quickly abandoning Eric, I rushed after Jasper and found him outside, smoking. I leaned against the wall next to him.

"Care to tell me why everyone thinks you've used me that night because I lost a fucking bet?"

I turned to him when he didn't answer. I was ready to punch him too when I saw tears running down his cheeks.

Well fuck.

**Before shouting at me, go and check the rubber bracelet in my group on FB.**

**I'll go into hiding until ****next week. It's not as bad as it looks like. **

**Review. I'll add a little sneak peak this weekend in the group: Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction.**


	20. Chapter 20: I'm Coming Out

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...****I'm Coming Out**** by Diana Ross******.**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

********Homecoming with Cutesper and Sweetward. ******  
><strong>

**JPOV**

I thought I did the right thing when I lied.

I had no idea why I even lied.

_Damn it! I'm so freaking stupid sometimes._

Why did I have to say Edward lost a bet?

I was a coward. That's what I was.

If I hadn't been so afraid to be out for everyone not only my parents, I wouldn't have lied. I would have told them proudly that my boyfriend has magic fingers.

I took a drag of my cigarette and kept in my lungs until I felt his presence close. Exhaling slowly, I glanced at him.

"Care to tell me why everyone thinks you've used me that night because I lost a fucking bet?"

My fucking heart hurt.

My head hurt.

My stomach hurt.

Tears sprang into my eyes and I blinked trying to get rid of them.

When our eyes met, his were full of rage but softened when he saw the tears in mine. I pressed my knuckles to my eyes, getting rid of the tears.

I wasn't a pussy.

"I never wanted you to go through what I have. Never, babe."

"And degrading yourself is okay? Making them think badly about you is stupid!" Edward shouted.

"I don't want you to suffer!" I snapped, glaring at the sheets of rains in front of me.

"Why don't you stop at 'I don't want you' part? I got it."

I grabbed his arm when he made to turn and leave. He stared at my fingers refusing to make eye contact.

_What have I done?_

"Edward," I whispered, begging him to look at me.

"_What_?" he asked brusquely.

"I was afraid to tell them the truth…"

"Well, newsflash!" he yelled over a loud thunder. "I just told half the school that we're dating then I started punching Tyler Crowley! All because I thought he was making stuff up. Apparently you started the rumor."

_I'm coming out  
>I want the world to know<br>Got to let it show  
>I'm coming out<br>I want the world to know  
>I got to let it show<em>

I bit my lip. I had a horrible feeling. I was going to lose Edward if I didn't do something. Anything.

So I did the only thing that came to my mind, I pushed him back against the wall and pressed my lips to his. He stiffened under my touch then melted and crushed me to his chest.

"Fuck, Jazz. Why did you have to be such an idiot?" he mumbled against my lips.

I kept kissing him until the warning bell rang one last time. With his hand in mine, we walked to our next class.

"I'm a coward. Besides, you didn't return my calls yesterday."

"I'm fucking grounded!" Edward exclaimed. "That means no phone or laptop, you idiot!"

"Ouch. I'll remember to never cross your mom," I joked.

He shoved his shoulder into mine. "Goof."

I kissed his cheek right before we stepped into our class. We were okay.

Crisis averted. For now.

I was dreading lunch and all the murmurs.

During classes I didn't care anymore about what others saw. Jessica was nearly giving Newton a hand job for everyone to see. Angela was leaning into Ben. Lauren was all over Crowley.

So why the fuck couldn't I touch my hot boyfriend?

No sound reason.

Good.

_I'm coming out  
>I'm coming<br>I'm coming out  
>I'm coming out<br>I'm coming out_

My left hand went to Edward's knee making him jump a mile and a small sound to escape his throat. He eyed my hand then gave me a curious look before returning his attention to our teacher.

After some minutes his right hand covered my hand over his knee. My stomach muscles tightened and a wonderful feeling enveloped me.

It was freedom. We were out.

On our way to the cafeteria, we stopped at our lockers and he asked for my phone to call his mom regarding his detention. I felt awful for landing him in detention and bruising his pretty face.

I was impressed he knew his mother's number by memory. I didn't. Sad, I know.

"No, Mom!" Edward's raised voice got my attention. "I'm fine, seriously. No joke… Well, he said-… No, but Tyler just-… I threw the first punch, okay?" he snapped. "No, come on!" he moaned. "I've never fought! I'm already grounded." He shot me a panicked look. "Fine, fine. But December is horrible…you'll cook for Christmas," he whined then rolled his eyes. "Okay, just so you know Bella will be with Jazz until my de… Oh, okay. No, it's fine… Bye. Sorry again," he mumbled and hung up giving me the phone back.

"Double grounded?" I asked between chuckled.

"It's only your fucking fault, Jasper! Don't make fun of me. You're not forgiven completely for what you did."

"I'll grovel," I promised. "What did she say?"

Edward took my hand and led me to the cafeteria. From the corner of my eye I could see people stop walking and point at us. I didn't give a fuck.

_The time has come for me  
>To break out of this shell<br>I have to shout  
>That I am coming out<em>

"I have to wash the dishes for a month. December is a very dirty month. And not in a nice way," he added with a smirk.

"Ouch. I'm sorry, darlin'."

We grabbed our food and went to our usual table. It wasn't going to be easy.

I learned that the hard way. I stumbled over an outstretched foot and was about to welcome the floor with my face when a strong hold on my shirt kept me from spilling my brains on the floor.

"You okay?" Edward whispered.

I only nodded, feeling my heart beating in my throat. My food was all over the floor. Fuck.

"I think you've said and done enough for a day, you dumb shit!" Edward shouted and I saw him grabbing Tyler by the front of his shirt. "I'm going to take all your teeth out if you as much as look at Jazz!"

Okay, this was going too far. I appreciated it and all, but I couldn't have him expelled or something.

"Calm down, Edward." I grabbed his wrist and tried to take him away. Easier said than done.

The teacher watching over us came to see what was going on and to my utter horror, he took Tyler's side. It was safe to say he didn't like boys together.

Defeated, Edward led the way to our table and graciously allowed me to eat from his lunch. I never thought we'd had it easy, but this was getting ridiculous.

"It's just the beginning," he mumbled between bites. "We better keep our calm."

"You keep your calm," I said amused. "You didn't see me trying to kill Tyler."

"How can you be so calm? Jazz, the fucker nearly killed you!"

"Edward, they used to do this shit long before you were here. And they only suspected I was gay. It was bound to get worse when they had proof."

"I'll do my best to be good. No promises, though," he said quietly and ran a hand through his hair.

I caught a glimpse of the rubber band I gave him on Saturday night. My heart swelled. He was wearing it.

Bio brought an unannounced pop quiz. Edward let me copy his answers when the teacher wasn't looking. I had to say my boyfriend was great. If he wasn't grounded, I'd thank him after hours, but he had detention too. Only my fault. Everything was my fault.

Gym brought basketball and a misjudged shot – or so I hoped – that ended up with the ball in the back of my head. Edward was next to me before anyone could blink.

Fuck. I felt like a girl. The whole day he'd been overprotective.

To make sure I was okay, coach allowed us to go so the nurse could check me out. We never made it to the nurse. Once back in our clothes and the sweat rinsed off, we went to his car and made out until the bell rang. I tried to keep my hand away from his face because it hurt him.

"I better go. Not a good idea to be late for detention," he joked pecking my lips.

"What do I do with Bella? Keep her at my place?" I asked kissing his bruised cheek.

"Oh, Mom said she'd pick her up. I think I'm not allowed around her."

"Oh, sucks." It'd be like missing a limb if I wasn't allowed around my Aly.

We slid out of the backseat of his car making sure no one saw us. Edward readjusted his hard on making me chuckle, not like I was in better condition.

"How's your head?" he whispered, seemingly unable to just head inside the school. I didn't want him to go either.

"Throbbing," I said truthfully.

"This one, idiot!" he tapped my temple.

"Yes, that one is throbbing. The other is blue." I shot him a huge smile. "Go to your detention. See you in the morning."

"Great. Can't you…maybe…visit?"

"Sure thing." Glancing around quickly, I pressed my lips to his. "Be careful."

"You too." He waved to me before shuffling toward the school.

Alice was outside with Bella and Mrs. Cullen when I arrived. I wasn't that late, right?

"You're late!" Alice whined. "I thought you forgot about me."

"Sorry, sis. My last class is gym, I had to shower."

Mrs. Cullen snorted and gave me the look. Holy shit. She could see us. _She saw us! Fuck_.

"We're leaving. Do you know how long they keep someone in detention?" she asked me.

"Probably an hour. Not sure, ma'am."

She nodded and took Bella's hand, steering her towards her car.

"Is Edward okay?" Alice asked quietly following me to my truck.

"Yep, why?"

"Is his nose okay? I saw it getting broken."

That made me stumble. This was getting out of hand.

"Alice," I whispered turning to her and crouching. "_How_?" It was the only thing I could come up with.

"I just saw it, okay? I don't know how… Was Jimmy right? I'm a freak?"

I hugged her to my chest. "It's just… not common," I explained.

"So is he okay?"

"I think so. Let's go home," I urged her when I saw everyone filling the parking lot. I wasn't ready for round three or four or whatever number it was. I'd had enough for one day.

But I had made up my mind. From now on I wasn't going to hide anymore. I'd face everyone and everything.

If Edward admitted in front of those idiots that he was dating me, I could prove it to them.

I still couldn't believe that Edward who had been so reluctant about all this was the first to come out to our classmates, and me, who had been living around them for years… I was such a coward. Not anymore.

Alice scared the crap out of me when she bounded into my room and hugged me telling me that I had made the right decision. Maybe I had to have a serious talk with Mom about Alice's visions. It couldn't be healthy.

While waiting for Mom to arrive home, I decided to call Emmett in hope Edward would be ungrounded by Christmas time.

After an hour of catching up, I brought up the fake ID thing. He asked if I lost my old one and I mumbled about it being for a friend. That turned out bad… for my ear. He started shouting and yelling about how happy he was for me then Rose took over the phone. It was another long hour until I finally told her I had to go. Emmett promised to make the fake ID and hold onto it for us.

Mom was tired so she told me to do whatever I wanted when I hinted that I was going to visit Edward. Got to love her.

Since she was tired, I knew that she'd go to sleep and Alice would be alone, so I took her with me.

I was sure Edward didn't expect me to come so early or through the front door. Mrs. Cullen was surprised to see me but she ushered me inside quickly, away from the heavy rain.

"Edward's in his room. He's locked himself in there," she told me sadly. "Maybe you can do something."

"What happened?" I asked. He was okay when I left him at school.

"Something in detention, I think. I'll take Alice up to Bella's room."

I nodded and made my way up the stairs when she called after me. I looked over to her worried. Wasn't I allowed there?

"Jasper, remember that he is grounded."

"Sure, ma'am."

I knocked once on his door and waited. Then I knocked again.

"Go away, Mom!" he shouted on a rough voice.

I didn't want to give myself away. I wanted my being here to be a surprise, so I knocked again.

"For fuck's sake!" he yelled. But it had the desired effect. The lock turned and the door was wrenched open.

His green eyes widened when he saw me. "Jazz."

"Hi."

Edward looked over my shoulder then at me growing suspicious. "Did Mom call you?"

"Uh, no. Can't I visit you? You told me to come over," I reminded him, pushing past him and slipping into his room.

He closed the door and sighed loudly. "I can't tell Mom what happened…" he started on a quiet tone.

"What happened in detention?" I asked turning to see him slumped against the door.

"They're going to call her anyway. I bet."

"Babe, what happened?" I asked growing worried. I crouched in front of him taking his hands in mine.

After taking a huge breath, Edward met my eyes. "The teacher watching over Tyler and me had to leave the room for a little while." Shit. This was bad. "He started to taunt me, but I ignored him… until…" Edward lowered his eyes. "Until he started saying horrible things about us… about you… about your present." He tugged gently at the rubber band as a tear slipped from his eye. "Then he asked what the big deal was with fucking someone's butt and to tell him if my lone neuron was fried or something. That hurt for some reason. And I snapped…. and I punched him again."

"Oh, Edward!" I whispered and took him in my arms.

"I broke his teeth."

"Holy shit!" I hugged him tighter.

"I'm suspended for three days. Fuck, Jazz. Dad has surely seen Tyler by now and knows everything. Mom will hate me. I just got back in her good graces. She finally accepted me and now… _this_!" he cried out.

"I have a feeling she'll be on your side," I told him seriously. He sniffed and burrowed into my arms.

We stayed there until there was a knock on his door and he jumped as if burnt.

**So they're okay.** **Jasper explained himself and now the whole school knows of them.**

**I promise Esme is on their side. ;) Review, please.**


	21. Chapter 21: Staying home is fun

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...****no song******.**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**********Homecoming with Cutesper and Sweetward. ********  
><strong>

**EPOV**

I opened the door for Mom to come into my room. I had no idea what to expect, but I prepared myself for the worst.

Shout at me. Ignore me. Send me out. Disown me.

But never hug me.

I caught Jasper's eye and he winked. How the hell did he know she wouldn't be upset? It must run in his family – seeing the future.

"Tomorrow, I'm coming to school and I'll have a talk with your principal. No one talks to you like that and gets away. Your father had to take care of the boy you punched and let me tell you that he barely kept it together."

"Mom, no!" I shouted. That's all I needed. Mom, at school, to solve my problems. Every teenager's dream.

"You're coming with me. We'll talk with Mr. Greene and clarify everything."

"Please, Mom. Don't do this. I appreciate you're on my side… but don't fight my battle."

She turned to Jasper who became interested in my carpet. "You have to talk some sense into my son!"

"Mrs. Cullen, I don't think it's okay for you to come to high school," he said on a small voice.

"And why's that?" Mom asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Mom, isn't it enough what they think of me?" I moaned. "Do you really want them to think I came crying to you? That's what will happen."

She looked helpless. "I just want to help you."

"I know. Thank you! Really. I appreciate it more than you think, but don't do this. I'll stay home as Mr. Greene said then go back to school and… everything will be okay. I hope," I mumbled.

She nodded sighing deeply. "Alright. If something happens again, I'll be there. And don't even think of keeping me away." Not waiting for my response, she turned on her heels and walked to the door. "You're still grounded for the movie thing. So Jasper has to leave by nine." The door closed after her.

Great. At least part of being grounded punishment was lifted. I shuffled to my bed and fell on it. After rolling onto my back, I patted the spot next to me and Jazz sat there quietly.

"I'm surprised she listened to you," he commented.

"Me too. At least I'm off the duty of washing the dishes," I said happily. "How was your evening?" I looked up at him.

"Annoying," Jazz muttered. "I called Emmett. Biggest mistake of my life," he added, slumping onto his elbow next to me.

"Emmett?"

"The owner of the club in Seattle."

"Oh, right!" I slapped my forehead. "So you asked for that ID?"

"Yep. If you can go… he said he'll have it done by then."

I smiled. I really wanted to go. If not for being inside a gay club, for being away from my parents… _alone_… for the first time.

"Does he keep your name or something?" I asked curious of how it worked.

"Nope, not really. According to my fake ID I'm Jasper Hale, twenty-three and a business-man."

"Cool." I chuckled and leaned closer to him. He raised his head and our lips met midway.

I was about to straddle his waist when my door banged to the wall.

"Oooops!" Bella giggles.

I wanted to throw something at her.

"Bella! Haven't you heard of knocking?" I groaned.

"Sorry. I just wanted Nemo." Her lower lip jutted out.

I sighed and hopped off the bed, retrieved the movie from its place and handed it to Bella. Of course she didn't leave. She looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I moaned.

She giggled and rushed out. I shared a horrified look with Jazz then ran after her.

"Bella!" I reached her right before she stepped inside her room. "Don't tell Mom what you saw. Okay? Promise."

"What do I get?" she asked smirking.

Devil child. "Anything," I promised.

Her smile widened. "You know the cookies Mommy doesn't let me eat?"

Oh shit. "Bella, she doesn't allow you to eat them because they have too much chocolate."

"Then I'll tell her you were kissing."

"She knows we're together." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh."

I poked my tongue out at her. "Let me help you put the movie on."

When I returned to my room, Jasper was inspecting my movies. I made sure to lock the door then went over to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"See something you like?" I made it sound dirty.

He chuckled. "You have all the Bond movies. That's impressive."

"Yeah, I like them all." I shrugged and kissed his neck. "We can watch one this weekend?"

"It's a date," he said seriously. "I get to pick."

"Sure." I turned him around and kissed him, pushing him back until he was leaning against the bookcase.

"What did Bella say?" he mumbled against my lips.

"She won't talk. Don't worry."

Jasper got the hint that I didn't really want to talk and turned us around, pressing my back into the bookcase. His tongue tangled with mine as his hand gripped my hips until I wrapped a leg around his thigh bringing us closer. Fuck. So good. I started thrusting into him making him groan into my mouth.

"Babe," he whispered. I loved it when he called me that. It did weird things to my heart. "Can you wrap both legs around me?"

I moaned and listened to him. All too soon he was thrusting hard into me. My dick twitched and I knew there would be a mess in my boxers in a matter of minutes. With one hand I held myself on the edge of the bookcase while the other hand was gripping his shoulder as I met his thrusts.

"Feels so good," Jasper moaned kissing my neck.

"Faster," I hissed feeling a shiver of pleasure ran through me. It had never felt this good.

"I can't wait until I'm buried deep inside you, Edward."

"Shiiit!" I groaned, arching my back.

Jasper was supporting most of my weight as he kept moving violently against me. My sweats accentuated the magnificent feeling.

"That's it!" he shouted. "Yesss."

Something fell from the shelf at my right side. I didn't really care. I was so close…

"Harder, Jazz," I whined.

He pressed his denim clad erection to mine, rubbing them until I came with a short yell. We should have put music or something. I bet everyone knew what we'd been doing.

Jasper's head fell on my shoulder and his ragged breaths washed over my skin.

"Damn. That was hot," he mumbled.

"Can we try without clothes next time?" I whispered, moving his hair out of his eyes.

"Anything, darlin'. When we're in Seattle… you know what will happen, right?" he asked seriously.

"I can't wait," I breathed out. "Another two weeks until then."

Jasper kissed my cheek and separated from me. Then he chuckled looking at my groin. I bet there was a huge wet spot.

I covered it with my hand feeling shy. "It's your fault," I mumbled.

I turned to go to my dresser but stumbled over what had fallen from my bookcase.

"Next time, we need to be on the bed to avoid destroying stuff," I said to myself.

"But it's so much fun standing," Jazz teased me.

I changed my sweats then we decided to check on our sisters since it was approaching nine o'clock. He had to leave.

The girls were almost asleep so it was no fuss when Jasper picked Alice up in his arms and carried her downstairs. When Dad saw they were leaving, he said he'd tuck Bella in.

I walked them to the truck and after looking three times over my shoulder, we kissed goodnight. He promised to bring me homework. I told him to not listen to their shit, because it was clear everyone would talk.

On Tuesday I stayed home and I had no idea what to do with myself. Mom said I was still not allowed on the laptop, but she gave me my phone. What could I do with a phone?

It didn't take long to realize I could use the wireless Internet on the phone.

Ha, take that, Mom!

I stayed on the bed and browsed around, updated my status on Facebook, commented on some photos, declined all friend invites from everyone in high school. Until I came across a picture… that reminded me of that gay site I visited. All too soon I was looking through their videos.

Thank God my Dad had bought me a nice phone and the screen was big. I made myself comfortable against the pillows and clicked on a video.

Damn. This was so hot.

I pushed my pants down after two clips and started palming myself. I tried to memorize what the guys were doing so I'd do it with Jazz later. I bet I'd surprise him with my sudden knowledge.

I was teetering on the edge of coming when the clip I was watching ended. _Nooo_. I quickly clicked on another one, not even caring what it was about. I knew that the slightest moan would make me come.

Then I saw what they were doing. My dick erupted in hot spurts of cum all over my stomach. My eyes fluttered close, but I fought to keep them open and trained on my phone. The guys on that clip were… kissing butts for the lack of another word.

And fuck me if it wasn't the hottest thing I'd seen.

We had to do it. Thoroughly. Over and over. Jazz had only given me a small taste of that.

I was starting to harden again just by watching the scene in front of me when the doorbell buzzed.

"Crap!" I shouted, my heart jumping in my throat.

I cleaned my chest hastily and closed the Internet page.

"Coming!" I yelled so the person at the door would hear. Bad choice of words.

Five respectable minutes later, I opened the front door to find Jasper smirking at me.

"Now, I'm hurt. Without me?" he whispered, stepping inside.

"Is it three already?" I asked dumbly.

"Yep. Dad's home and he offered to keep an eye on both of the girls so we could work on homework. Sweet, right?" He grinned.

I tried to settle my heart. "Right," I muttered. "You hungry?" I hadn't eaten. I hadn't left my room.

"I could eat something. You okay? You look a little flushed," he teased.

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth.

Before I could side-step him and go to the kitchen, my back slammed against the wall and Jasper's lips were on mine.

"Are we alone?" he whispered. I could only nod.

Then he was on his knees and I whimpered. _Yes, please. Suck me. I need your mouth._

When he chuckled, I realized I said it out loud. Oops.

After sucking once, he took his lips off my dick and pursed his lips. "Having a little self fun?"

I turned red. Could he tell? Shit.

"Were you thinking of me?" he asked on a sultry tone.

"Yes. It was for educational purposes," I explained with a gasp when he wrapped his lips around my left nut.

Jasper snorted and backed away to watch me curiously. "Educational purposes? I guess porn can be educational… to some point." He shrugged. "And what did you learn?"

I grabbed his hand and led him to my room, nearly falling down when I tripped over my lowered pants.

Once in my room, I pushed him on the bed then started practicing everything I had seen. From the ear love play to the nipple biting and finished with giving him head just like I had seen. And carefully and slowly I let my hand travel behind his balls until my thumb brushed his hole. He tensed but didn't say anything. I focused on sucking him harder, applying more pressure with my thumb. Jasper's hand pushed mine away. I looked up at him and saw him shaking his head.

Okay. Not now.

Soon.

I promised myself to show him that touching someone there could bring pleasure. Not pain.

As I finished sucking him off, I tugged at my own dick and came for a second time that day. If we had time, I hoped we could try again soon.

We moved to the kitchen and while we ate what Mom had left for me, Jasper told me about what had happened at school. Like I thought, they were even more assholes than usual.

I knew that I had to work on my temperament before I returned to school. If I let their words and actions get to me every time, I'd get expelled. I didn't want that.

We worked on our Math homework and I finally understood something. Just a little. Jasper was a thousand times better at this than our teacher.

When I messed up, he threatened to spank me. I might have messed up on purpose after that. Lucky – or unlucky – Mom came home just as he was dragging me up the stairs. Damn.

When I returned to school there were murmurs everywhere and I wanted to punch someone. But I refrained.

Christmas break couldn't come fast enough. I couldn't wait to be in an environment where people accepted us for who we were and we weren't perceived through narrow minds. My blood pressure was high every time someone looked disgusted to me or Jazz. He managed to calm me every time I fisted my hands and was ready to bust another mouth. He didn't even have to touch me; just his presence did the trick.

**It's tough, but it will get better. Right? There's one more year of HS for the boys.**


	22. Chapter 22:Teenager in Love

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** Teenagers in Love - Red Hot Chili Peppers******.**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**************I've been fail at answering reviews...:( My excuse is that I've been swamped in them and in my new project. I created a new account for a colab. I'll write a friend. It's het, so I bet most of you wouldn't be interested, but for those curious, the penname is twistedsistersRB. I'll start posting this Friday.******************

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.************

**EPOV**

After an embarrassing goodbye to Mom while she arranged and re-arranged my winter jacket and scarf then kissed my cheeks, I was free to go.

The worst part? Jazz was a witness to all that shit.

My house was closer to the highway so I picked him up, we spent some hours at my house then we were ready to go and start our weekend in Seattle.

When I thought I was over the embarrassment, Dad started telling me to be careful on the road because it had snowed and it was icy and blah blah blah.

Then came a tearful goodbye from Bella that clung to me and didn't want to let go. I promised she wouldn't even know I was gone, she called me a liar.

I really couldn't wait to start my weekend with Jasper. Away from our families, away from Forks. Alone.

Once in my car, I started the engine immediately and backed out of my spot before Jasper had his seatbelt on.

"Eager much?" he teased.

"You wouldn't believe," I answered, fiddling with my iPod to make it play.

"You watch the road, I'll take care of the music."

I wanted to complain, but nodded and agreed with him.

At some point on the way to Port Angeles, Jasper started singing along with my iPod. I never liked that, but for some reason I allowed him to do it.

On our stop for gas and a bathroom break, I told him to stop singing or he'd get to Seattle on foot. He shrugged and nodded. When we were back in my car, he slouched into the passenger's seat and fell asleep.

"Hey." I poked his side. "We're here. Which way?"

Jasper yawned and looked around then started directing me through the busy streets. I had missed city life.

"Here, see if you can park the car somewhere," Jasper told me looking excited.

We were at the club. It was past seven at night and there was already a line waiting to get inside. Wow. The way some of the guys were dressed… I'd never seen so many colors on someone at the same time.

I parked on the back street. Jasper said it was perfect since we were going in through the back door.

He grabbed my hand once I joined him then we walked to the back door, pressed the door handle, the door opened without resistance. I thought they had security around here. Apparently not.

There was some Lady Gaga song playing relatively low, but there weren't people inside yet. The boy behind the bar was wiping the counter, but that's not what got my attention. It was how he looked. His hair was gelled up and it looked like it could take someone's eye out, he wore a pink t-shirt with something written on it which I couldn't see and I could bet good money that his pants were just as crazy.

We stopped at the bar and he looked up surprised then a huge smile broke on his face. Did he know Jasper?

"Jay!" he shouted and jumped over the counter. Huh.

"Rile! What in the world did you do to your hair?" Jasper asked leaning away from the guy to get a better look at his hair.

"Oh, you like it? I'm trying a new hair style." Then he turned to me. "And who is your friend?"

"It doesn't suit you," Jasper mumbled before wrapping his arm around my waist. "Riley, meet Edward, my boyfriend. Edward, meet Riley."

My heart nearly burst out of my chest when he introduced me as his boyfriend. We could be ourselves here. So I slung my arm over his shoulders and grinned at Riley.

"Hi," I greeted him.

"Well, Jasper's friends are my friends. But because you're friends with the boss doesn't mean you have to cheat your entrance here." He shook his finger at us. "It's not nice of you."

"I'm here to see Emmett. Edward needs his ID," Jasper explained.

"Oh!" Riley exclaimed. "I almost forgot you were jail bait."

That made Jasper scowl and show his friend the middle finger. "So is Emmett here?"

"His office. You know the way." Riley returned to polishing the counter while Jasper led me to a small stairway.

"Is he always like that?" I whispered looking over my shoulder at Riley.

Jasper chuckled. "That's Rile for you. The guy is crazy. I came here last summer without Alice once, to buy a gift for her birthday… and crashed at his place for the night. Damn, I hadn't had so much fun in my whole life."

"Really?" I asked.

"That was before I met you." He threw me a smile and knocked on a black door.

It opened after a minute to show a large man that could have been a weight lifter. Maybe this was the bodyguard.

"Jasper! I was wondering when you'd make it."

"Hi, Emmett. This is Edward," he introduced me.

I stuck my hand out still not believing this was Emmett. He was huge.

"Finally putting a face to the name and things I've heard about you," Emmett said amused. "Good to meet you, man. Come in."

"Likewise," I mumbled unsure if he heard me.

We followed him inside his office and I was surprised by what I saw. Everything was covered in leather and once the door closed behind me, the music stopped. Nice room.

After we talked for what felt like hours and I realized he wasn't as scary as he looked, he was more like a kid trapped inside a man's body, Emmett pushed the fake ID toward me.

"Why do we need a profession?" I mumbled remembering what Jasper had told me.

"I can't write that there… but considering you're twenty-five, you need a job, huh?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jasper shouted. "He's older? Why?"

I laughed and poked my tongue out at him. I looked down at my fake ID. Edward Masen, twenty-five. Huh. If I was really born in this year, everyone would surely think Bella was mine. I snickered.

"What is he anyway?" Jasper muttered.

"He's a doctor. That's what I was thinking when I made it. Of course, you can choose some other career… But tell me if you change your mind so I can tell Jenks, the one that forged the documents, to change your career."

"Doctor's good." I nodded.

"You're no fun, Em," Jasper hissed.

"Where are you staying?" he asked us.

"We booked a room at a hotel," I said quickly, my cheeks turning red.

He nodded. "You're staying tonight?"

"No, sorry. We're tired after the drive," Jasper answered.

"You're tired?" I snorted. "You slept the whole time!"

He shrugged and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, see you tomorrow night. And please stay in the line," Emmett reminded us.

We bid him goodnight and left. After a few more minutes of chatting with Riley, we went back to my car. I was tired and all I wanted was a shower then to crash, but I knew that once in the hotel room, sleep would be the furthest thought from my mind.

After checking into our room, Jasper said he'd unpack. What, I didn't know. I went to shower.

When I returned to the bedroom, he had a smirk on his face.

"I was thinking we could play a little," he said coyly.

"Play?" I echoed him unsure of what he wanted.

Jasper pushed the blanket off the bed and I saw what he had laid there.

Holy shit.

"I'm game," I blurted out. I was panting. I was so ready to play with all his toys. I didn't even know the name or purpose to some, but I was ready to test them.

He chuckled and patted the bed next to his leg. I rushed over there, stumbling over my feet and making us laugh.

"Give me your towel," he said quietly.

I quickly took the towel off and handed it over. I didn't care I was naked or that my little friend was waking up. We had been naked around each other many times by now.

After arranging the towel how he wanted, Jasper told me to sit on it.

"How?" I asked, crawling to the towel that was laid in the middle of the bed.

"On your hands and knees. That would be best, but if you want to see… stay on your back."

If I looked, the fun would be over before it began so I chose to sit on all fours.

"You can choose what toy you want, but I'd like to try something first. If you agree that's it," he whispered, running his hands over my ass. It clenched and the coil in my stomach tightened.

"What?" I gasped when one of his fingers ran over my crack.

Jasper moved to sit right behind me then he hugged me. "I want to turn your pretty ass pink then rim you, darlin'. Do you think you can take it?"

A shivered and moaned loudly. "Please!"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a hell yes!" I rasped out.

"Good," he said quietly, rubbing my ass. "Now, be quiet."

A quick slap on my left cheek made me jump. "This is for not allowing me to sing." Another slap on my right cheek. "This is for the way you behaved at the club."

"I didn't do anything," I found myself answering.

"Did I tell you to talk?" he snapped and slapped my ass three times making me whimper.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Since when do I like this? _

Mom used to spank me when I didn't behave and I definitely hated it.

Jasper was taking it to a whole new level. I loved it.

By the time he was done, I was sure my ass was a nice shade of red. My dick was steel hard and leaking on the towel. When I thought it couldn't get better, I felt Jasper parting my ass cheeks and giving me a long lick starting from my balls and ending it above my crack.

I moaned loudly, my head falling on the bed.

"Perfect," he murmured, tugging my ass higher then going for the prize. His tongue was firm and pressing against my hole making me shudder.

Fuck. So good. His thumb joined his tongue helping to loosen the muscle.

I was dying. But I was dying a happy man. I'd never felt anything like that. And when his tongue slipped past the ring of muscles, I thought I'd come.

"Relax your ass, babe."

I was so wound up, it was hard to listen to him but eventually I made my ass cooperate.

"That's it. You have no idea how beautiful you are, Edward," he whispered licking me again. "Fuck."

His thumbs kept me open while he fucked me with his tongue. I started shaking as I tried to hold back the orgasm I knew was coming. With every dip of his tongue I was pushed closer to the edge. Then his finger slipped into me touching some spot that made me see stars as I exploded all over the white towel.

"Jazzzz!" I moaned trashing under his skilled hands.

"Oh, shit!" he exclaimed. "Did you just come?"

I giggled feeling light-headed. "Without a finger on my dick."

He cleared his throat. "I think… I'd like to try it too," he said quietly.

I didn't understand him right that moment. But once I processed his words, I whirled around watching him with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open.

"You… what? Me… touch you… there?" I stuttered.

Jasper chuckled. "I think so," he answered shyly.

I tackled him and kissed him deeply. I didn't care where his mouth had been. I just wanted to show him how much I appreciated his confession. It was a huge step for him.

I wanted to help him with the monster in his jeans, but he said he'd shower because it wouldn't take long anyway. He left for the bathroom with another long kiss.

I fell on my back on the bed after throwing the towel on the floor and closed my eyes. If this was just the beginning of our weekend, I couldn't wait to see how it ended.

My phone ringing snapped me out of my Jazz-filled haze. Mom just wanted to know if we were okay and to tell us to be careful because she saw at the news that a storm was headed to Seattle. I promised we'd be careful.

When Jasper returned, I was half asleep, laying face down on the bed. He slid in next to me and squeaked making me laugh. Opening an eye I saw him grabbing the toys and putting them away. Right. I had forgotten about them.

He pulled the blanket over us and snuggled into my side.

"If you start snoring, I'll make sure you won't be able to sit for a week," he mumbled sleepily.

I exaggerated a loud snore, which earned an ass pinch. That started a mini poking war until we both settled. It wasn't my fault I snored. Blame Dad.

Throughout the night I heard him mumbling my name. Huh. I had no idea he talked in his sleep.

When I woke up I saw Jasper curled on the far side of the bed with a pillow over his head.

What the hell?

"What are you doing?" I asked on a rough voice. "Jazz?" I insisted when he didn't answer.

"Let me sleep, for fuck's sake!" he groaned.

"With the pillow over your head?"

He sat up and turned to glare at me. I had to say he looked kinda hot all mused up from sleeping and his blond locks in complete disarray.

"I couldn't sleep at all! You're snoring worse than my Dad. Fuck, Edward." He ran a hand over his face.

"I thought you were sleeping. You even talk in your sleep, did you know?" I whispered. How bad could I snore? Really!

Jasper snorted. "I didn't talk in my sleep! I kept shouting your name in hopes you'd stop snoring in my ear."

I bit my lip and felt my face turning red. "Sorry?"

"Yeah, sure. Now, go, do whatever you do in the morning. Let me sleep."

After spending a respectable time in the bathroom, I called room-service and ordered us breakfast then started flipping through the TV channels, keeping it on low. Mom had been right. There were warnings about a snow storm hitting Seattle during this weekend.

How would it be to be stranded here? I snickered at my own thoughts.

After the food arrived I decided to wake Jasper. He had relaxed in his sleep and was sprawled on his back, grinding his teeth. Sweet. And he complained about me snoring.

"Hey, Jazz. Wake up." I shook his shoulder.

"Not now," he mumbled turning on his side.

You'd think he was used to be awakened early having a little sister. Bella loved to wake me up at the crack of dawn. Maybe Alice wasn't a morning person.

"Jasper! We need to go shopping today."

"Grrr. Sleep."

"No!" I laughed and ripped the blanket off him. It was too late, I realized he was naked. I grinned and met his eyes.

"Don't even think to start something you won't finish!" he threatened me.

I jumped on top of him and pressed my lips to his. He pushed me away complaining about morning breath. I started nipping at his neck, grounding my hips into his. My thumbs ran over his nipples hardening them and making him moan.

"Edward!"

I chuckled and slid between his legs, kissing his morning wood. "Hello," I teased.

"Fuck!" he gasped raising his hips. "Kiss it good morning," he mumbled.

Gladly. I greeted his dick thoroughly taking it deep down my throat with a few gags. I was getting better. I hope.

A few hours later we were in a big mall getting lost through the sea of people. I was actually jealous he got more presents than me. I couldn't find anything, but that was because I was too damn picky.

"How about we take a break?" Jasper asked. "I'm hungry and my feet hurt."

"Sounds good. Let's take this to the car."

I had only one present for Mom – an apron with Santa on it. Very original.

**To be continued... *evil snickers***

**We're going to be in Seattle for quite a few chapters. The boys are finally alone and happy. :)**

**Review, please. I appreciate all of them, even though I'm fail at answering back.**


	23. Chapter 23: Seventeen

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** Seventeen - Kings of Leon******.**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.************

**JPOV**

Shopping with Edward was almost as bad as sleeping next to him. We spent the whole day at the mall looking for the perfect presents. I bought my presents the second I saw something I liked, but not Edward. He had to see every store then to go back and buy.

We returned to the hotel room after four in the afternoon. I was tired and sore and all I wanted was to sleep. A nap sounded really good. But when Edward agreed to the nap I cringed.

This snoring shit was annoying.

"Can you sleep on your back or something?" I pleaded him once we were in the bed.

"Do you think that will stop me?"

"I hope so." I shrugged.

"Well, just so you know, we're even. You're gritting your teeth, did you know?" he muttered.

"Cool. Now sleep."

When I woke up, I was surprised by the warm weight on my chest. Looking down I found Edward draped over me and I could feel one of his legs tangled with mine. He was such a cuddler. At least he wasn't snoring.

A look at my phone told me it was six in the evening. It was a good time to get dressed and go to the club. We could stay a long time outside in the line because Emmett was stubborn and he didn't allow me to go inside without the madness. At least, the guys were patient and didn't start fights like at the usual clubs.

"Hey, you have to wake up," I said quietly and touched Edward's shoulder. He snuggled closer and sighed. "Edward, don't you want to go to the club?"

"Mhmm." He hummed and pressed his erection to my leg. That would have to wait.

"Wake up, darlin'." Damn, it was difficult to wake him up. Who would have thought?

He finally opened his eyes and smiled lazily. "Hey."

"Hi," I whispered and ruffled his hair. "Ready?"

"Can we shower together?" Edward asked with a cheeky grin. "I promise to be good."

"I'm an ecologist so saving water is important." I grinned back.

"Race you!"

Suddenly, he jumped over me and was running to the bathroom. I sprinted after him.

Of course we did anything but conserve water because our shower turned out to take longer than it would have usually taken us if we had washed separately. Damn.

"How should I dress?" Edward asked, rummaging through his backpack.

"It's not important," I dismissed him, tugging on a pair of black jeans.

"So I can go like this?" he joked pointing to his towel.

"Nope. That's not proper clothing for outside."

"Would you punish me if I went like this?" he murmured advancing to me and dropping the towel.

Fuck. We weren't going to get there at a decent hour if he kept this up. "Edward," I hissed. "Get dressed!"

"Ooor?" he teased leaning closer and giving me a slow kiss.

"Or… you're going to have to explain to your mom why you can't sit down." I slapped his ass lightly.

He pouted but went to get dressed. He'd kill me one day.

Just to make sure I'd be dead by the end of the night, Edward wore a pair skinny red pants and a thin, black t-shirt paired with boots and his winter jacket. And his beanie, of course. I had no idea how I'd make it through the night.

Shackling him to me sounded like a great idea.

He'd turn many heads.

He'd break many hearts.

But he'd go to bed with me.

I chuckled attracting his attention, and just shrugged when he raised an eyebrow at me.

***ALB***

The line was long, like miles long. Or so it felt because it was freezing outside and the bouncers were ape shit stupid.

My winter jacket was too thin for this weather. Edward didn't seem to mind the wind and the lowering degrees. Damn his fluffy, warm jacket.

I lit my tenth cigarette in an attempt to keep warm.

"Tone it down, Jazz," Edward hissed, snatching the smoke from my hand.

"Hey!" I protested through clenched teeth.

"These things kill, did you know?"

"I'm freezing my ass off! My cock crawled back in my body. I can't feel my legs!" I snapped, shivering.

He sighed and stuck the cigarette between his lips before taking me in his arms. He was so warm. My human blanket. His chin propped on top of my head as he started rocking from side to side.

In that moment I could think of only one thing. And it scared me shitless.

I loved Edward.

So fucking much.

I burrowed myself further into him and sighed. I had to tell him, but I was worried he didn't return my feelings. I knew he liked me and cared for me to some extent, but could he really love me back? I was afraid my worst worries would become reality if I told him how I felt. Edward had refused to try having a relationship with Suzanne or any other chick because he insisted he only liked me.

It worked for me, of course, but if he decided this wasn't for him when presented with the other opportunity… I had no idea what I'd do.

I felt myself being stirred forward. We were finally moving.

"You kay?" he mumbled around the ciggie.

I nodded and looked up at him. "I'm a lot warmer, babe. Thanks."

"Wood."

I snorted and took the cigarette from his lips. "Wood? I'll give you wood."

He choked on the smoke he had inhaled. "I said 'good', Jazz."

"That's not what I heard." I kissed his cheek.

Edward grinned and hugged me tighter, nuzzling against my jaw. "I always want your wood, baby."

Fuuuck. He was killing me. Slowly.

We reached the bouncers and Edward was fucking giddy to get carded. Silly boy.

Finally inside the club, we left our jackets at the coat check and headed to the bar. I hoped Riley wouldn't give me shit like the last few times. I could almost hear him, "Soda for the jail-bait."

"Are we drinking real stuff?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"If you want," I said seriously. "You can have whatever."

I grabbed his hand and made my way through the sea of people. Everyone here loved P!nk. It was only the third time I'd been here but every time the DJ played P!nk, everyone went crazy. Not that I didn't like her, but it was difficult to move.

"They play good music!" Edward shouted, stumbling over his feet trying to keep up with me.

"Yep. You won't hear shit here. Emmett has great taste," I said over my shoulder.

We reached the bar and I snagged two chairs just as their occupants left to dance. Lucky.

"Riley knows, right? Will he sell to us?" Edward asked worried.

"He will. I hope," I said under my breath and raised my hand.

"What would it be?" Riley asked distracted then he recognized us. "Soda." He nodded.

"With Jack, please," Edward said seriously making Riley frown. "Pleeease."

Oh yes, no one could resist that pout. They kept staring at each other until Riley sighed heavily and turned around to prepare our drinks.

"How did you do that? I'm bringing you with me more often," I muttered.

"How good are you at staring contests? I always win, and keep in mind that I play them with Bella."

I scowled at him. I was rubbish at eye-staring contests.

"This is the only one you get from me tonight," Riley announced, slamming the glasses in front of us. Then he was running to the other side of the bar to serve someone else.

I grinned and knocked my glass to Edward's. "Cheers!"

"To more first times." His wicked smile told me he totally meant it in a dirty way.

The drink was great, unlike anything I had ever tasted. The whiskey burnt going down my throat but the combined taste with the Coke was awesome. I wanted more.

We talked and finished our drinks. All the while Edward's leg was bouncing on the chair. I knew he didn't like to dance, but I could tell that he wanted to now.

_Fucking Perfect_ started playing and I jumped off my chair. "Let's dance!" I gripped his wrist and pulled him onto the dance floor.

At first it was kinda awkward until we synchronized and Edward got the grips of how everyone dances here. Most of the people here thrust their bodies into one another and gyrate their hips, pushing their groins in someone's ass. It's hot.

A few songs later, I found myself in front of Edward, his groin pressed to my ass. He got the moves. He was a natural.

And fuck if I wasn't getting aroused by feeling his cock pushing into my ass. Weird. I never thought that someone touching my ass in any way would be arousing after… that.

When _Sex on Fire_ started playing, Edward wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. Then I felt his hot breath on my neck as he whispered the words into my ear.

_Lay where you're laying  
>Don't make a sound<br>I know they're watching  
>They're watching<em>

_All the commotion_  
><em>The kiddie like play<em>  
><em>Has people talking<em>  
><em>Talking<em>

_You_  
><em>Your sex is on fire<em>

_The dark of the alley_  
><em>The break of the day<em>  
><em>Head while I'm driving<em>  
><em>I'm driving<em>

_Soft lips are open_  
><em>Them knuckles are pale<em>  
><em>Feels like you're dying<em>  
><em>You're dying<em>

Fuuuuck.

I was slowly melting. Edward started moving his hands until they were under my shirt, playing with my nipples then he bit my earlobe, never ceasing to sing.

_You  
>Your sex is on fire<br>Consumed  
>With what's just transpired<em>

_Hot as a fever_  
><em>Rattling bones<em>  
><em>I could just taste it<em>  
><em>Taste it<em>

_But it's not forever_  
><em>But it's just tonight<em>  
><em>Oh we're still the greatest<em>  
><em>The greatest<em>  
><em>The greatest<em>

_You_  
><em>Your sex is on fire<em>

_You_  
><em>Your sex is on fire<em>

_Consumed_  
><em>With what's just transpired<em>

_And You_  
><em>Your sex is on fire<em>

I couldn't take it anymore so I turned into his arms and crashed my mouth to his. He tasted delicious, like always, but now it had a hint of the Jack and Coke and pure Edward. My hips thrust into his earning a loud groan.

This was getting out of hand. Quickly.

We were no longer dancing. This was the prelude to a dance that would take place between the sheets.

"Slow down," I mumbled willing my body to cooperate.

"What? Why?" Edward moaned, holding my hips and pushing into me. "So good, Jazz."

"If you keep this up, I'll drag your ass back to the hotel and pound it till you can't walk straight," I demanded.

The effect was opposite to what I wanted. Edward latched his lips to my throat moaning something about dirty words.

"We're going to stay for a few more songs, okay?" I asked, interlacing our fingers.

He nodded quickly shooting me a huge smile.

_Oh she's only seventeen  
>Wine and Whine and wound up over everything<br>Bloody Mary breakfast busting up the scene  
>Brothers frightened, when's a baby gonna sleep<br>Hidden ship two sails away_

"I love this one!" Edward shouted and started moving. Damn. What had happened to him? Maybe Riley put too much whiskey in his drink.

I indulged Edward in his dance when suddenly I felt eyes on us. There was a couple a few feet away that was staring at us. Edward was oblivious to the attention but I became self conscious.

When they started walking toward us, I grabbed Edward's wrist and tried to drag him to the bar. I knew better than to talk to someone here. The last time I did was my first time in the club and if Riley hadn't intervened… it would have been camp all over again. The guys I'd been with were Riley-proofed, he made sure they were clean and didn't have bad intentions.

"No! You said we'd dance!" Edward protested.

"Not now, babe." It was hard to concentrate on talking and walking when he was right behind me, grinding his erection into my ass.

"Come on, Jazz! I'm having fun. Please."

"We're not leaving. We're just getting some water," I told him.

"Water?" he scoffed. "More Jack and Coke."

"I think you've had enough."

We reached the bar and I stole one tall chair, the only one available. "Sit your ass down," I commanded when Edward tried to take me back to the dance floor. "Sit, Edward." I patted the chair.

Sighing heavily, he complied with a huge scowl on his face. I slipped in front of the chair. Bad move. He hugged me to his chest, kissing up and down my neck. He was never so open, but maybe knowing no one would give a fuck made him act more freely.

"How's my favorite couple?" Riley asked leaning over the counter. "Soda?"

"Water. We're good." I shrugged.

Rile looked at Edward trying not to laugh. It wasn't my fault that my boyfriend was suddenly horny.

While he grabbed our bottles, I looked around and realized I couldn't see the other couple. Good. I still wanted to dance some more with Edward.

After drinking our bottles of water, we bid goodnight to Riley telling him that after another dance or two, we were going back. He waggled his eyebrows at us then wriggled his fingers in goodbye.

After Emmett brought me to his club, Riley had been my first taste of how some gays were. I never thought it was true that someone could wear so many bright colors or act like that, but it suited Riley perfectly. And we were left alone for a few hours in which he showed his skills at giving head. Of course, it was short lived because when Emmett returned to us and Riley learned about my age, he freaked and started calling me jail-bait. Sweet.

When we returned to the dance floor, the DJ was playing Katy Perry's _Hot n' Cold_. Edward burst in a fit of laughter.

"What?" I demanded staring at him surprised.

"I used to think this song fit you so perfectly," he said between snickers.

"Really? How so?" I was more than curious.

"In the beginning…when you were avoiding me at school then talking to me outside school as if nothing had happened. It was giving me a whiplash."

"Oh, big words there." I laughed. "But sorry for my behavior, I guess," I mumbled.

Another nice song started and I hugged Edward to my chest. I wanted to see his face while dancing.

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes,  
>makes a man go whoo, whoo<br>that's the way they all come through like whoo, whoo  
>low cut, see through<br>shirts that make you whoo, whoo  
>that's the way she come through like<em>

_Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just them up to knock them  
>Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just them up to knock them down<em>

_I think I should know,  
>How<br>To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,  
>Now,<br>L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronounce  
>How,<br>Do I say I'm sorry but the word is never gonna come out  
>Now,<br>L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronounce_

Edward's eyes turned a raw green as he swallowed visibly. Then his lips were on mine.

In that moment I knew he felt the same. I could feel it in his kiss, in the way he looked at me, in the way he held me, in the way he moaned my name.

Edward loved me.

"I need you," Edward whispered, kissing my neck. "Please, Jasper."

I nodded. Then we left. Our way to the hotel was a blur of stolen kisses, teasing gropes and murmured words.

When the hotel room door closed behind us, Edward led me to the bed and stopped at the foot of it turning to me. His trembling hands came to the hem of my shirt, but I stopped him. He raised an eyebrow at me. I took his hands in mine and sat down on the edge of the bed, tugging him down.

"Before we do anything, we need to talk," I whispered. It was time to come clean with our feelings.

Edward watched me panicked and I realized how awful I worded it. But before I could rectify my mistake, he jumped up.

"You don't want me?"

I rolled my eyes. This was not the way I wanted to confess my feelings. "Sit down, Edward. It has to do with how I feel, yes, but… it's quite the opposite."

**I seem to just leave you hanging**** every time. *snickers***

**Review. I promise nothing bad is happening. *wink***


	24. Chapter 24: LOVE

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** Starstrukk- Katy Perry & 3OH3!******.**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.************

**So here it's around 10 AM. It's still early, as I promised. For my European readers: Good morning! **_**  
><strong>_

_**JPOV**_

"_Before we do anything, we need to talk," I whispered. It was time to come clean with our feelings._

_Edward watched me panicked and I realized how awful I worded it. But before I could rectify my mistake, he jumped up._

"_You don't want me?"_

_I rolled my eyes. This was not the way I wanted to confess my feelings. "Sit down, Edward. It has to do with how I feel, yes, but…it's quite the opposite."_

**EPOV**

He's got to be kidding me.

He wanted to talk!

Now!

All I wanted was… Well, I had no idea what I wanted. There were so many things I wanted…

"So…you want me?" I asked shrugging.

"More than you'll ever know," Jasper answered quietly.

_Good, cuz I think I love you_, I thought to myself. If I only had the courage to say it.

The lyrics from the song we heard at the club kept swirling around in my brain.

_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronounce_

I sighed and looked at my sock-covered feet.

"Darlin', look at me please. It's important."

I bit my lip and met his wide, blue eyes. They were a deep blue, a color I hadn't seen yet on him, but blue and green eyes always changed, I knew that having green eyes.

"Sit back down, darlin'," he said quietly.

My heart jumped into my throat. I never liked talks. This was scaring me. The outcome could be great or horrible; there was no other way in between.

"Just say it, Jazz," I mumbled, slumping next to him.

"Eye contact," he said lightly. I smiled and locked my gaze onto his. "Good. Now, what I'm going to tell you is very important. You don't have to say anything if you don't want, but I feel like it's important to say this before we move any further."

I nodded, my mind swirling around with what he could possibly want to talk about now. What could be so important?

Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed my fingers then started fiddling with the rubber band.

"Jazz?" I prompted him.

"I…" He closed his mouth, averting his eyes. We couldn't have that so I took his chin between my fingers turning his head to me. I leaned closer and rested my forehead on his. "Edward…I really…"

"Yes?" I whispered. I wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Iloveyousmuch!" he blurted out.

"Uh, what?" I leaned away a little to look into his worried eyes. "Can you repeat that? Slowly."

He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Please," I whispered.

With a loud sigh, Jasper straightened his back and looked at me seriously. "I love you so much, Edward."

I gasped and felt my heart stopping for a wild minute. He loved me! Why was I so scared?

My mouth was suddenly dry and I couldn't even open my lips or let a sound out. I wanted to repeat the words, but they were stuck in my throat.

_L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronounce_

That was one hundred percent true. I cleared my throat and gulped dryly in a vain attempt to be able to talk.

"Don't say anything," Jasper added quietly.

I cupped his cheeks and crushed my mouth to his, prying his lips open. If I couldn't say it, I had to show it to him.

My fingers knotted into his hair as my tongue entangled with his, pressing, pulling, exploring. Fuck. The sounds he was making. I found myself moving on top of Jasper and lowering him on the bed before starting to kiss down his neck. He squirmed under me until I realized he was trying to take his shirt off. Reluctantly I allowed him to uncover his perfect chest. I was really curious about the almost six-pack.

The second his shirt was on the floor, I dove for his nipples earning loud moans from Jasper. My tongue traced his abdomen stopping at the belt. In that moment I realized this was really happening.

Our eyes met and I leaned over him, pressing my lips to his. When we separated for air, my heart was pummeling against my ribcage.

"I love you, too," I whispered hoarsely.

His blue eyes lit up and I found myself thrown on my back as he took charge. My shirt was ripped but I didn't care.

"I've wanted you out of these pants since I first saw you in them," he confessed on a rough voice.

"Take them off," I groaned unbuttoning the fly and lifting my ass so he could help me out of them.

Relief. My aching dick was no longer squished by the denim. I quickly took his pants off him then started exploring his body with my hands. We hadn't really taken the time to explore each other.

It was torturously slow. We moved at a snail's pace.

Some time later I found myself on my chest with Jasper kissing every mole on my back. And I had many. But his lips felt divine on my heated skin.

"Jazz, please!" I whined.

He chuckled, but hooked his fingers in the elastic band of my boxers rolling them down my legs. He made sure to touch my ass and thighs a lot arousing me further. I was going to explode. Literally.

He shuffled a little almost making me turn around to see what the hell was taking him so long.

Then his body covered mine.

And he was naked.

His dick nestled between my cheeks.

His breath washed over my neck.

His heart thumped wildly against my back, over mine.

"Ready?" he whispered quietly into my ear.

I shivered violently and nodded against the pillow.

_Yes. Make me yours._

Jasper trailed his fingers over my ribcage making me giggle. I truly hoped that wouldn't stop him to check how ticklish I was. It didn't steer him away from the path until he reached my hips. He squeezed the flesh he found there, kissing my neck and bucking against my ass.

_Fuck. So good._

Then his fingers were on my ass, separating my cheeks, pressing his thumb to my hole.

"Can you grab the lube from the nightstand?"

I was a shivering mess and it took me a few attempts to grasp the bottle and throw it to him. For good measure, I stretched further and grabbed the condoms as well.

Jasper chuckled but took them from my hand. "First, I'm going to prepare you good. You have no idea how much I regret rushing it last time."

"I trust you," I said seriously, looking at him over my shoulder. "Now get your fingers on me. In me," I added hastily with a nervous chuckle.

"_In_ you, babe. I promise."

I moaned, pressing my face to the pillow. I wondered if I could come without any stimulation. It felt like I'd shoot my load any moment.

The bottle of lube opened. Cool liquid drizzled over my ass. Skilled fingers collected the liquid before it could roll down my thighs and on the bed sheet. Then one finger circled my hole. And circled. And circled. Then very slowly it slipped inside, just past the ring of muscle.

I hadn't savored the feeling the last time. It felt amazing. Like nothing I had ever felt.

More cool liquid coated my ass and Jasper's finger slipped inside making me gasp.

Holy shit.

"More!"

"Shh, babe. Slow."

His finger moved around, brushing a spot deep inside me. Fuck.

A second finger made its way into my tight ass. I wanted more. I had no idea how this could turn me on so much, but I could barely think straight.

"Jazz, I need you," I begged.

"Not yet, darlin'. I'm gonna relax you good then we'll make love," he told me softly.

_Make love. Yes, please._

His fingers kept moving, stretching me. I felt my muscles loosening at his intrusion and when a third finger joined the party, I clamped my teeth on the pillow as my hips pushed and pressed against the bed. I came. Hard.

"Did you just…?" Jasper asked surprised.

I felt my body relaxing, becoming one with the bed. I was boneless.

A hand rubbed my back soothingly as I gradually returned to the present.

In the back of my mind I registered the sound of foil ripping.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Please, I need you."

He chuckled and I felt his fingers on my ass again, his thumbs stretching me. I'd seen enough porn to know what he was seeing. I didn't know if he liked it… but I couldn't wait to see him.

See him. I had to see his face during this.

"Wait!" My hand shot behind me, grabbing his hip. "I want to see you."

"Of course." Jazz rolled me on my back making me wince as my lower back touched the cooling cum. It didn't matter.

Jasper looked so beautiful. His blond locks were in complete disarray and his eyes were dark with lust. And love. So much love all over his face.

I smiled hoping my face was mirroring his feelings, because I loved him so much…

He leaned closer, cupping my cheek and kissing me slowly. "Love you, babe."

I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes but pushed them away. "Love you, too, baby." I poured everything I felt for him into my kiss.

"Spread your legs," Jasper instructed me between chuckles.

I rolled my eyes but did as asked, planting my feet close to my ass so I'd be open for him.

When I saw his covered dick, I felt my spent one stirring back to life. I bet I'd come again by the time we were done. Jasper stroked me slowly until I was hard again then his fingers moved over my balls and lower. Toward my fluttering ass hole.

I let out a long moan when his middle finger entered me again.

"So ready for me."

"Always!" I panted out. "Make me yours."

He smirked and arranged me on his lap, one of my legs around his waist, the other bent at the knee. The head of his dick rubbed around my hole making me whimper. I needed him so badly it hurt.

With his eyes locked on mine, he started pushing into me slowly. The way my muscles were stretching was almost painful, but at the same time it brought so much pleasure. Pleasure I never felt before. He seemed to push into me for an eternity. How long was his dick? When his hips were pressed to my ass, Jazz exhaled shakily closing his eyes and rocking softly.

My body jerked into him. The feeling was exquisite.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly, his eyes snapping to mine.

"More! Move, please. So full. So good. Please, Jasper," I pleaded to him.

He relaxed and smirked at me hooking his elbow under my knee effectively bringing me even closer.

FUCK!

My spine arched as he seemed to slip even further inside me.

"Hold on, darlin'," Jasper whispered, grabbing my hips and moving out slowly. Then he was in.

Out.

In.

Slowly.

Out. In. Out. In. Out.

Jasper grinned at me before slamming into me making me shout in surprise. He rammed into my prostate making my muscles tighten and balls draw up. I was so close.

"Again!"

He chuckled and did it again. And again.

My hand slapped against his sweaty back, my blunt nails scratching him trying to get some leverage. It felt too good to be true.

"Edward," he moaned, squeezing my dick.

His hips moved faster and I tried to match his thrusts. I was close again.

"Shit!" Jasper screamed, stilling his hips when he was deep inside me. His dick twitched and his hand tugged at my own dick faster.

"Fuck!" I shouted when the coil sprang deep in my stomach. My hips shot up, effectively rocking us again and making Jazz come, too.

He fell on top of me spent. I hugged him tightly to my chest and kept nuzzling his hair.

It was unbelievable.

We had to do it again.

Over and over again.

I'd never felt so complete.

"You okay, babe?" Jasper murmured, kissing my jaw.

"Never better," I said honestly. "I love you so much, Jazz." My voice waivered. Fuck. I was turning into a pussy.

"Don't start crying," he joked bringing his lips to mine. "I didn't hurt you, right?"

"No. It felt so…amazing," I told him. "We have to do it again."

"We need some sleep first, don't you think?" he asked amused, slipping out of me and rolling the condom off.

I was empty. So empty. And cold.

"Come back," I mumbled, reached for him.

"Let me throw the rubber away." He jumped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom then returned to my side. We slid under the blanket and wrapped in each other and fell asleep.

Best night's sleep I ever had.

**I hope the lemon was okay. It took them 24 chapters to get here. o.O**

**Review, please. I didn't have time to answer last week, but I loved all of them and I'm sorry to end most of the chapters in cliff hangers. ^_^  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25: The principles of lust

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** The principles of lust - Enigma******.**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.************

**EPOV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to Jasper pressed into my back and somehow coaxed him into round two. It was better if that was possible.

He was so deep inside me.

He held me close, moving slowly, kissing me.

After we finished and dozed off for a few minutes, Jasper suggested we shower. Reluctantly, I followed him to the bathroom. All I wanted was to sleep.

Until I realized that I had him naked and wet. All mine.

In no time I was on my knees taking care of him. I got better at it, taking him down my throat without gagging once.

When we returned to bed, it was five in the morning. Like I cared anymore.

After snuggling up again, we fell right back asleep.

Suddenly I shot up disorientated. It took me a minute to hear both our phones ringing loudly.

"Jazz," I grumbled, jerking my foot toward him. He wasn't there. "Jazz?" I asked louder.

"Fucking phone!" I shouted and rolled over to grab one of the phones. It was his. Mine stopped ringing.

"Hello, Mrs. Whitlock," I greeted her, yawning.

"Edward?" she asked confused.

"Yes. It's me."

"Why aren't you answering your phone? You scared both of us. Call your mother. Is Jasper there?"

I looked around the room. "No."

"Okay…"

"I just woke up," I admitted. "I don't know where he is. I'm going to call Mom and I'll tell Jazz to call you when he appears."

"Good. Bye, Edward."

I dialed Mom's number after seeing she had called three times. Damn.

"Edward, honey! You're okay!" Mom exclaimed into the phone.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I mumbled propping myself up against the headboard.

"Didn't you see what's outside?"

"What?" I asked confused. Wrapping the bed sheet around my waist I stumbled to the window. "Holy fuck!" I yelled, my eyes widening at the snow storm out there.

"Watch that mouth of yours!" she said sternly.

_You're not dead? Good. I can still scream at you. _Typical mom.

Just then the door of our room opened and Jasper came inside with Riley. I thought I didn't see right.

I blinked a few times.

"Are you still there?" Mom screeched into my ear.

No, the storm killed me in the meantime. "I'm here, Mom," I grumbled. "Call your mom, Jazz," I muttered to him still looking surprised to see Riley.

"You're staying over a few more days until this is over. Do you need more money for the hotel room?"

"I…dunno. I'll call you later, okay?" I said distracted when I saw Riley packing our clothes.

_What the fuck is going on?_

Once Jazz was off the phone with his mom, I attacked.

"What the fuck?" I hissed.

Riley snickered and I wanted to punch him.

"Did you see what's outside?" Jasper asked, putting some clothes in my arms before pushing me toward the bathroom.

"Whoa! And where are we going?" I asked.

"To Riley's," he answered simply.

"_To Riley's_?" I repeated in disbelief. "And did you think to ask me?"

"Hey, guys, don't fight."

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at Riley. His eyes widened and with his hands raised he went over to the window. I turned my eyes to Jazz who was watching me surprised.

"Edward, babe, I don't think we have enough money for another few nights here. Anyway, Rile called earlier and after getting a mouthful for waking me up at the crack of dawn, right after I went to bed…he said he'd come get us. It's mostly…Emmett's doing," he explained.

"Still!" I gritted out. "You could have woken me up! Told me about your plans…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Rile was already in the lobby."

"Wait. What time is it?" I whispered feeling bad for shouting at him when he could have been only gone for five minutes.

"It's seven am. He just arrived." Jazz nodded to Riley.

I could feel my face growing hot. Fuck. I was such an asshole. "I'm sorry I shouted," I said to the carpet.

"You're forgiven, darlin'. I'm sorry too for not waking you up."

He stepped closer and hugged me around the waist. I hugged him around the shoulders kissing his lips quickly.

A throat clearing made us jump apart. Riley. Oops.

"I'm happy you guys made up and all…but do you think you could cover yourself, Edward?"

My whole body turned red when I realized the sheet had slipped and I was practically naked in front of them.

Crises averted, I slid into the bathroom and splashed cold water over my face.

Fuck. That was so embarrassing.

Once I was done in the bathroom and dressed decently, I went back to our room. Jasper was the only one in the room.

Did I make Riley leave?

Was it because of what I said?

"Where's Riley?" I asked worried.

"Now, you want Riley," he teased. "He just went to the car with our bag. To leave us alone."

"I'm really sorry for what I said," I repeated. "I trust you."

"I know you do, but it was normal to think of that. I think." He shrugged.

Our hands found their way together. Then our lips met in a heated kiss.

"I love you. Never forget that," Jasper said softly, biting my lower lip.

"As I love you, Jazz."

***ALB***

By noon we were in Riley's apartment. It wasn't really big, but it had a guest room which we took gratefully. After calling our moms and explaining the arrangements and that Riley wasn't a rapist, they seemed to calm down.

I really got to see who Riley was over that day. He was a cool guy with weird taste in clothes and music. For someone who worked in a club, he surely had weird taste in music. He insisted that he heard too much crap from those days in the club and that's why he had installed a system in his house so he could hear his music everywhere. He loved Enigma.

Honestly, I didn't even know about them until then. The music was interesting and seductive, but to listen only to that over and over and over? I'd go crazy.

It was afternoon when I offered to make tea. Jazz jumped at the opportunity to help me and that's how we ended up in the kitchen trying not to pay attention to the music spilling from the system.

"Did you know?" I mumbled nodding to the speaker above the door.

"Honestly, no. I don't remember."

"You don't remember? This?" I asked shocked.

The lyrics were a bit strange and the music could put you in a trance or something like that.

_I see love, I can see passion  
>I feel danger, I feel obsession<br>Don't play games with the ones who love you  
>Cause I hear a voice who says:<br>I love you... I'll kill you...  
>Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room...<br>Look into the mirror of your soul  
>Love and hate are one in all<br>Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me  
>You'll see the face who'll say:<br>I love you... I'll kill you...  
>But I'll love you forever<br>Loneliness, I feel loneliness in my room..._

"Oh, you should hear _Return to Innocence_," Jasper told me with a snicker.

"So you know it!"

"I've heard of them from Dad. He likes them." He shrugged. He walked closer to me and hugged me. "Riley insists it's good music to fuck to," Jazz whispered into my ear.

I moaned bucking into him. The things he did to me…

"Tea…" I tried to remind him of the task at hand but soon, I found myself pressed against the counter with his lips on my neck.

Now that we finally had our first, and second, time I knew we'd be insatiable. I wanted him all the time. Even more than before.

My chest pressed into the top of the counter as Jasper bent me over and his fingers started squeezing my ass. I moaned and thrashed under him.

"No hanky-panky in my kitchen!" Riley shouted.

"Will he be opposed to bedroom hanky-panky?" I wondered pressing my aching dick into the counter.

Jasper laughed loudly and grabbed my hand. "Let's find out!"

_Seriously? _

I watched him surprised for a moment. When I was sure he wasn't joking, I rushed to the guest room, keeping a strong hold of his hand. The door banged shut after us.

"GUYS!" Riley shouted. "Try not to break anything!"

I giggled as I tried to take Jasper's shirt off. I managed to get his head stuck in the shirt.

"Edward!" he laughed, tugging at the shirt freeing himself.

"What?" I grinned.

Then we kind of started flinging our clothes aside before jumping on the bed. Jasper pinned my arms above my head, smiling wickedly. I gulped.

"Are you sore?"

_A little._ "No."

"Don't lie," he insisted.

"I need you again, Jazz."

_The principles of lust  
>are easy to understand<br>do what you feel  
>feel until the end<br>the principles of lust  
>are burned in your mind<br>do what you want  
>do it until you find<br>love..._

The song from Riley's audio system seemed to fit.

When Jasper went to our bags for lube and condoms, I was prepared for his return. The second he was back, I straddled his waist, sitting on his hard dick. It felt amazing.

"Fuck, babe! Don't tease!" he whined.

"I don't tease," I whispered and grabbed the lube. Sitting up on my knees, I concentrated on making my fingers go to my hole. Jasper's eyes widened. My middle fingers slipped inside a little then I started circling my hole letting it slide further inside.

"Lean over me a little," he instructed. When he craned his neck to the side…I looked behind me.

Riley was kinky. Or his guests were kinky.

There was a mirror on the back of the door. I could see myself touching my ass. Hot.

I pushed another finger into my ass making eye contact with Jasper. We both groaned.

"Need you. Now, Edward."

While I ripped open a foil packet, Jasper kept stretching me slowly. I rolled the condom on his rock hard dick. I couldn't remember a time I'd been as hard as he was now. Fuck. Must be painful.

"I think I'm ready," I told him.

"Do you want to turn around? So we can face the mirror?"

"YES!" I shouted, turned on immensely by his idea.

My eyes widened when I realized I could see him disappearing inside me. Fuck. So hot. I led the pace this way so I sank onto him slowly.

This was so different from the other two times. I could feel so much of his dick, stretching me, touching that spot deep inside me.

"You're in charge, darlin'," Jasper whispered running his hands over my ribs. "Move slowly at first."

I planted my feet on either side of his hips, bracing my hands on his raised knees before I lifted up then sank back.

"Ahhhh! Jazz…feels great…need more." I was a mumbling mess.

He thrust up into me, meeting my movements and making my eyes roll in the back of my head. It took a few moments for me to get the grip of leading, and when I was finally sure of what I was doing there was no stopping. Jasper's hands were everywhere, my dick was bouncing with my movements and when I opened my eyes and I saw us I felt a fire deep inside me.

"Can you sit up?" I begged looking over my shoulder at him.

Once Jasper moved as I wanted, there was a change in our lovemaking angle and with a hand in his hair I brought his head closer, crashing my lips to his. Our teeth clashed together and Jazz held me tightly against his chest.

As much as I enjoyed this position, it was tiring. I felt like a girl, unable to keep up.

Jasper pushed against my back until I was on my hands and knees. Then he gripped my hips and started slamming into me.

Holy fuck!

My head fell between my shoulders as I tried not to scream. It felt so damn good.

The tip of his dick kept tapping my prostate gland until my eyes rolled inside my head and a fire enveloped me making my dick erupt with hot cum. Again… without being touched. Jazz was amazing. A sex god.

And he was still fucking me. My limbs gave out and I faceplanted on the soft mattress. He chuckled and slowed his thrusts, moving languidly and gasping softly. His chest pressed against my back as his hips kept moving. I was getting hard again. Fuck. It felt so damn good. I wanted to do this for the rest of my life.

"You okay?" Jasper rasped into my ear.

"Perfect."

"Good."

Then he was on his knees again with my ass attached to his hips and he started moving fast again. I moaned. I clawed at the bed sheet. I bit the bed sheet. I yelled his name.

When his hand found my dick I shuddered violently unsure if I could come again so soon.

"Look at us, babe," Jazz groaned out. His fingers grasped my hair and raised my head. "Look. Watch us."

My eyes crossed when I saw him moving. The sound of skin slapping against skin combined with that lust-filled gaze that was holding mine was my undoing. This time my ass clamped so hard I took him with me.

"Shit! Fuck! Edward!" he shouted then fell on top of me.

I was trembling under him. I felt drained, but it was amazing. Like no other feeling I'd ever experienced.

We stayed like that for some time then Jasper slowly slipped out of me earning a whine from me. I could feel my hole fluttering trying to have him back probably. He chuckled and kissed my shoulder then his lips touched the dimples above my ass.

"I love you, Edward."

I grinned into the sheet, unable to open my mouth and respond. He saw my smile and chuckled again.

"Did I fuck you stupid?"

I nodded snorting. After disposing of the condom, he returned to me and I clung to him closing my eyes. I was tired. And hungry. But sleep won the battle.

**So they got stuck in Seattle during the snowstorm as everyone wanted.**

**For those of you that haven't checked my newest short story, go check it out. It's called A Life Changing Loan.  
><strong>

**PS: I will write something for drarry4forever for being my 500th reviewer. So whatever you want to see...please feel free to ask. :) I'll to the same for the 1000th, and so on if I ever get that far.  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Fun at Riley's

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** Hooker - P!NK******.**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.************

**JPOV**

Living with Riley was odd.

The snow storm kept him home for the night. He was happy to be away from the club. I wished he had gone so I'd be alone with Edward.

We cooked dinner then moved to the living room and talked. Or, Riley talked.

He was never a subtle guy and he kept teasing us until Edward excused himself to the bathroom in a poor attempt to escape more embarrassment. We had been too loud earlier. I didn't care. It had been the hottest thing I ever experienced.

Later that night I chose a movie while Riley went to make popcorn.

Edward kept scrunching his nose at every DVD I picked.

"It's not my fault he likes chick-flicks," I groaned.

"There has to be a decent movie," Edward insisted.

By the time Riley returned with the popcorn we had settled on the couch after popping some random comedy into the DVD player. We didn't even watch it once it started.

Riley switched the light off and upped the volume insisting that he liked the cinema effect. It heightened my senses making me hyperaware of Edward being so close to me. I resisted touching him until he shifted, bringing his feet to his side and brushing my thigh in the process.

Slowly and surely, his head lay on my lap while I stroked his hair. Riley's laughter turned my attention to the TV screen.

When the movie finally ended I was dozing off and the sudden light that filled the room made me moan in protest.

"Stop whining!" Riley scolded me.

"Shh!" I hissed. "Edward's sleeping."

"Oh." His eyes took in our entwined bodies and he chuckled. "You're washing the sheets before you leave."

I rolled my eyes and yawned. "Sure."

"Need help getting him to bed?" he offered after putting the DVD back.

"Nah. Go to bed. Thank you again, Rile."

"Anytime, kid. Night."

"Night."

That left me alone with Edward. It was harder to make him come around than I thought. He insisted that he could sleep on the couch, but I dragged him to the guest room.

He was too tired to shower or undress on his own. After leaving him in his boxers and tucking him in, I went to shower.

When I slid into the bed behind Edward, I hugged him close praying he wouldn't start snoring. Mom told me once that you get over such things if you love the person, when I asked how she could sleep next to Dad. I guess we needed to sleep together more often so I'd get used to his horrid noises.

Sighing contently, I snuggled into Edward and closed my eyes.

The morning came too quickly for my liking. And to make it worse I was alone in the bed.

Shuffling to the kitchen I found Edward and Riley cooking breakfast. Side by side, singing along to some silly song. Thank God it was something I knew.

_And you ain't nothin' but a hooker  
>Sellin' your fuckin' soul<em>

_I saw it comin' through the line like a full back_  
><em>You're a crack slack, a fuckin' rap back (yeah)<em>  
><em>Don't react, you're not fact<em>  
><em>Don't give a fuck, yes, like that<em>  
><em>What you gonna do now that you ain't got nothin'<em>  
><em>Look around honey, you been frontin'<em>  
><em>Everybody knows that you're a fraud! (And I'm making records!)<em>  
><em>My salutations, no hesitations<em>  
><em>No reservation, just cancellation<em>  
><em>And if I blow it then I blow it<em>  
><em>Cause I'm a poet and I know it<em>

_And you ain't nothin' but a hooker  
>Sellin' your fuckin' soul<br>_

I tried not to laugh. They were a funny sight.

Riley didn't have much of a voice, but Edward couldn't sing to save his life. And he was the one singing the chorus and high notes.

My poor ears.

I waited to join them. The last part was where I cleared my throat and rushed in between them shouting at the top of my lungs.

_You wanna try me  
>Don't you know<em>

_You wanna try me  
>Don't you know<em>

They both jumped startled then Edward wrapped his arm around my neck and nuzzled my cheek. He'd become more open over the weekend. I loved that.

"Morning!" I greeted them grinning like a fool.

"Good morning to you too," Edward said laughing. "We didn't wake you up, right?" he asked concerned.

"Nope. You weren't there." I pressed my lips against his, closing my eyes. I'd miss the closeness when we went back.

Riley elbowed me in the ribs. "No kissing in front of me unless I'm included."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him back, but also realized that Edward had gone rigid against me. Stupid Riley and his stupid jokes.

"Hey, that's how Riley is. He's crazy," I mumbled against his skin.

Edward was still new to all this, still insecure. His actions from yesterday spoke volumes.

He hugged me and put his lips to my ear. "You're mine, Jazz. I don't share."

My heart swelled. "I don't share, either, babe."

"Ah, guys, I need tissues. You're so sweet!"

"Riley, shut the fuck up!" I muttered against Edward's neck.

I felt Edward moving his hands behind my back then Riley was laughing loudly. I felt a hand grabbing my ass and squeezing. More laughing from Riley and pouting from Edward.

"Okay, can we calm down?" I mumbled, squirming under Edward's hands.

The rest of the day was relatively eventless. We watched TV, talked with our families and played cards. I apparently was horrible at it, considering I was currently wearing only a sock and my boxers. It had been Riley's genius idea to undress if we lost.

Edward smirked mischievously at me before throwing his cards down. "Off with the sock!" he imitated the evil queen from Alice in Wonderland.

Riley groaned as my last sock left my foot. "If I were you, I'd say off with the boxers."

"We leave the goods to the end," Edward joked.

"How do you know that I won't suddenly win?" I huffed, folding my arms over my chest.

"Jazz, you suck at this. No offense."

"Fuck you," I muttered, dealing the cards. I was going to win. I had to.

"If you lose…your wish may come true," he teased me.

What the fuck happened to him? He used to be more reserved. Not like I really minded having such an open, filter-free Edward around.

A few hands in the game, Rile got a phone call from Emmett telling him that he had to go to the club. He was gone before the game ended. I was losing miserably, but at least now I was alone with Edward.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not," Edward whispered, putting the cards down. "Strip," he demanded.

"I really hate you right about now," I mumbled.

"Oh, don't be a sore loser. I lost a few times too."

The difference was that he was wearing a shirt and boxers. I was soon going to be naked.

To encourage me, he started clapping, chanting "strip". I scowled and stood up, hooking my thumbs in the elastic band of my boxers then rolled them down. Edward licked his lips, his eyes trained on my growing cock.

He crawled to me and after giving me a sultry look, the tip of my cock disappeared between his luscious lips. He hummed, licking the head then sucking vigorously. I was aching when he pulled away, sitting on his hunches and grinning deviously at me.

He wouldn't dare, would he?

A second later, Edward sprang up and dashed to the guest room, giggling like a school girl.

"EDWARD!" I roared charging after him. To my surprise, the door was locked. "Open this goddamn door this instant!" I shouted, knocking loudly.

"Go to Riley's room. You'll find something on the bed," Edward said calmly from the other side of the door.

"What?" I asked shocked. I feared to think of what might be on his bed. "Edward? What's on Rile's bed?" I panicked when he didn't answer. "Babe?"

"Did you say something?" Edward asked, cracking the door open.

"What's on the bed?" I whispered.

"Just go and see. I'm busy here." He closed the door in my face. _Sweet_.

I walked slowly to Rile's bedroom. I'd been in there only once, that time when I stayed over. Of what I remembered, his bed was soft, softer than the guestroom's bed. The door was left ajar.

Peeking inside, I saw clothes on the bed. My clothes.

I put them on and went to the living room to wait for Edward. I had no idea what he wanted.

"Good. You're dressed. Put your boots and jacket on, we're going to the club," Edward said excitedly as he appeared in the living room.

"We are?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. Hurry."

The club was close to Riley's apartment so we walked there. I hoped we'd get in quickly and that Rile would offer us another drink…for getting warm purposes. Edward was the one to make Rile cave about the drink. Again.

Then we went to the dance floor. Edward had changed, for the good. From the guy afraid to dance on Homecoming, he was in the middle of the club initiating a dance. The way his body moved against mine was sinful. I wasn't sure I could make it until we went back to our room. This time around, Edward was hugging me tightly from behind, pumping his hips into my ass along with the crazy beat. His cock rubbed just between my ass cheeks.

I never thought I'd ever allow anyone to touch me there in any way after what I'd been through. But suddenly, all I wanted was to feel Edward's hands on my ass, his long fingers in my ass, his cock…

I moaned, throwing my head back, resting it on his shoulder and giving him access to kiss my mouth.

I heard him gulping into my ear before he took a big breath. "Would you consider…someday…" His hands clenched my hips. "Maybe…to allow me…" His hard cock pressed into my ass. "You know?"

I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck, kissed his cheek then let my head rest on his shoulder. "Maybe…one day," I answered quietly. I wasn't even sure he heard me over the loud music.

"Really?"

He heard me.

"Baby steps, Edward. Baby steps."

"Anything, love. As long as you need." He kissed me slowly making my stomach clench and heart beat faster. Fuck, I loved him so much.

"I love you," I mumbled against his lips. "You have no idea how much."

"I think I do," Edward told me seriously. "Let's persuade Riley into giving us another drink."

Squeezing his hand, I weaved between people and got to the bar. Riley narrowed his eyes at me and jerked his chin to the other side of the bar. Emmett.

"No booze," I said over my shoulder. When Edward didn't answer, I saw him pressed into my back, looking frozen toward a guy. Following his gaze, I was surprised to see a single guy, but thankfully he wasn't looking at us. He was looking behind me somewhere.

I elbowed Edward, feeling slightly jealous. He gave a small jump then looked sheepishly at me.

"Uh, did you say something?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Nope, just try to be subtle, okay?"

"I'm sorry. It's just… shit, he's coming this way."

"For fuck's sake. He's just some guy. He's not even looking at you," I muttered.

The guy walked past us and stopped at the bar. The reaction he got from Riley was beyond surprising. He jumped over the counter and wrapped himself around the good-looking dude.

A few minutes later, he looked at us and grinned then whispered something to the person in his arms.

"Guys, this is Seth."

"Hi," I said, elbowing Edward to say something too when he just stared. It was growing old.

"Uh, hey," he mumbled, jerking away from me.

"Seth, they're my friends, Jasper and Edward. They're crashing over at my place because of the storm," Riley explained. "You staying?"

"I'm here, aren't I? I'm staying. Promise," Seth answered.

"Do you need the flat? We can…." I offered, realizing there was something between them.

"You should go to my flat, yes." Riley nodded. "It's late and…it's not a good hour for you to be out and about. I'll be here with Seth then we can grab breakfast together?" He raised an eyebrow to his friend who nodded, smiling brightly. "Good. You two go. Shoo!"

I scowled at Riley but grabbed Edward's hand and made my way to the exit.

"Where the hell did…" he mumbled, trialing off.

"Where did Riley find him? Don't ask. But he knows how to choose them," I agreed, squeezing his hand.

We walked the few blocks to Riley's flat, mostly talking about the weather and wondering if we could be home for Christmas. That would suck. As much as I loved this extended vacation, I missed my family, mostly Alice.

Once inside the flat, Edward turned to me and leaned in to kiss me but scrunched his nose. "We should shower. We're stinking," he said, leaning away.

"That's a good idea. Let me lock up then I'll be with you. Start the shower."

I could almost imagine this being a normal night, somewhere in the future, coming from the club into our apartment. Grinning, I walked with a new spring in my step to the bathroom. It was too early to dream so big, but anyone could dream whatever they wanted, right?

Edward was already naked and in the tub when I made it to the bathroom. I carefully stepped into the tub and braced myself on his arms when I slipped.

"I grabbed my shower gel, you don't mind, do you?" he whispered, squirting some on his palm.

Was he going to wash me? He could use anything as long as he put his hands on me.

He must have seen it on my face because he chuckled and pressed his right hand to my shoulder, running it up my neck then back to my shoulder and down to my chest. Fuck. It felt so good. His other hand joined the torturous movements. Edward was deliberately moving slowly and avoiding my aching cock. I turned around when I thought I couldn't take it anymore. He took the hint and started lathering my back with his shower gel. It smelled so nice, just like him. I think it was ocean fresh or something, but I couldn't concentrate on that. When I felt his long fingers stroking my ass, I involuntarily tensed up.

"Only washing," he said softly and ran his finger over my crack making me shudder violently. It was from pleasure. "Did you like it?" Edward asked quietly, rubbing my balls.

"More," I whined, letting my forehead rest on the tiled wall in front of me.

"I'm not sure, Jazz. I don't want to push you," he said afraid.

"You won't. Please. I just need to feel your finger there," I begged.

Tentatively, his hand returned to my crack and then his long index finger ran over my hole. The result was just the same – a shudder of pleasure, as my cock began to leak.

"You're so responsive, baby." Edward parted my ass cheeks a little and blew over my hole. My eyes rolled back in my head.

I jumped a mile when I felt water spraying me there. Edward laughed.

"Sorry. I've got to clean the soap for what I have in mind," he told me between chuckles.

"Give me a little warning," I muttered.

He put the shower head back on the support and kneeled back behind me, his thumbs parting my ass once again.

"Warning you want?" he breathed. "I'm gonna lick your ass."

**Oops, I did it again! *walks backwards, hiding***

***peeks back* Thank you for nominating me to The Wordsmith Awards! *blows kisses and ducks away*  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27: Home for Christmas

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen - I changed my name due to FB issues) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** I'll be Home for Christmas - Bon Jovi******. (it's weird to write about Christmas...in the late spring)**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.************

_I jumped a mile when I felt water spraying me there. Edward laughed._

"_Sorry. I've got to clean the soap for what I have in mind," he told me between chuckles._

"_Give me a little warning," I muttered._

_He put the shower head back on the support and kneeled back behind me, his thumbs parting my ass once again._

"_Warning you want?" he breathed. "I'm gonna lick your ass."_

**EPOV**

I had no idea what I was doing.

I'd seen it being done to someone else.

I'd had it done to myself.

But to do it myself to someone? I wasn't so confident suddenly.

I could ruin this for Jazz, and I didn't want that.

Slowly, I leaned closer to his exposed puckered hole and let my nose nudge the skin above it, breathing him in. I wasn't so sure anymore. What if I didn't like it?

"Edward, you don't have to," Jazz whispered, turning to peer at me over his shoulder.

"I want to, so turn around and enjoy it," I insisted right before I licked his crack.

The taste wasn't as bad as I thought, but it was a thousand times worse than his dick. I should make most of this one and only time I'd do this to him, because I couldn't envision myself rimming him ever again.

If his moans weren't there, I would have long stopped. He enjoyed it. I kept doing it until I knew there should be more; definitely not my tongue. Could he take a finger? I had to try. He had to see this brought pleasure, not pain.

I poured some shower gel on my middle finger and trailed it between his balls then dragged it up to his rose bud.

"Shit," he hissed.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked quickly, my finger hovering over his entrance.

"I'll kill you if you stop now." His voice was so low, so turned on. I did that.

Proud of myself, I separated my lips from his ass and started circling the ring of muscles with my finger. I kept teasing him until the tip of my finger slipped inside purely by accident.

"Fuuuuuck!" Jasper moaned, clawing at the wall and pressing his ass towards me.

I continued to make circles, now inside him, slowly inching further. He was so tight. Was I this tight? I didn't think so. Maybe.

Once my finger was all the way in, I wriggled it a little eliciting a long groan from Jazz.

"Move it. Slowly," he instructed me. "Just that one finger," he added under his breath.

"Okay," I whispered, leaning forward and kissing his left ass cheek soundly. "Thank you," I said against his skin as I started moving my finger.

"I trust you, babe."

His words meant so much. When I asked at the club, I never expected this to happen so soon, but I knew that this was all that was going to happen in the near future. One finger up his ass couldn't make him come, I was sure of that so I shifted, slipping between his legs and giving me free access to his leaking dick.

"Yeah, suck me."

I looked up at him and was surprised by the lust on his face. I'd never seen him so turned on. With my finger firmly lodged inside his ass, trying to find his prostate while my lips wrapped around his dick. This was common territory. I knew what to do with his dick.

"Can I?" Jazz asked quietly.

"What?" I frowned, separating from him.

His hands grabbed my head and I knew what he wanted. I wasn't so sure. If I controlled my movements, I knew when to stop, if he had free reign…

"I promise not to go deep. Please, babe."

"Okay," I agreed, sitting down on the floor of the tub.

"You can add another one. Slowly. Take the finger out, add more shower gel then try for a second one," he instructed me.

I did as I was told, while opening my mouth for him. He didn't waste much time before he was fucking my mouth. The angle was awkward, but I managed to stick two fingers inside him, making his movements more frenzied. As I kept pumping in and out of him, the tip of my middle finger brushed against something hard. Jasper shoved his dick down my throat making me gag and tears springing to my eyes.

"Fuck! Shit. I'm so sorry," he mumbled, leaning away. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." I coughed. "I think I found what I was looking for," I joked.

"I think you've had enough fun with me. Let me have my fun with you," Jasper said grinning, before grabbing my arm and raising me up. "Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

"Positive." I nodded. My throat was a little sore from his sudden invasion, but it wasn't unbearable.

"Turn around." Jasper twirled his finger in the air, grinning mischievously.

"What are you going to do?" I wondered as I complied.

"You've been a bad, bad boy," he teased and slapped both his hands over my ass making me moan loudly.

"FUCK!"

He did it again. Then again.

My ass was wet and the slaps connected better with my skin. My dick twitched with every slap.

"So gorgeous with my hands imprinted on your ass. I need to take a picture."

I thought he was joking, but when I heard rustling, I knew he was acting on his words. Jazz was one kinky fucker, but I wouldn't have him any other way. When he rejoined me, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Love you, Edward," he murmured into my ear.

"I love you, too." I turned and sought his mouth for a deep kiss.

His hands started massaging my ass then parted it so he could run his thumb over my crack. It slipped inside a little making me shift a little.

"Use the gel," I mumbled.

The next second, I felt the gooey shower gel running down my crack. He was wasting my favorite shower gel.

"I want a dozen shower gels for Christmas," I muttered, trying to sound upset.

"Got it. You're such a cheap present. Shower gel it is."

I laughed and made to slap him, but he dodged. Suddenly, I felt his dick rubbing between my ass cheeks. It felt wonderful.

"You like it, huh?"

"So good," I moaned, pushing back against him.

With every push, the softness of his head brushed over my hole. I needed him inside.

"I'll be right back," Jasper said quietly, but I grabbed his hand. "Condom."

"I can't wait," I pleaded him.

He didn't answer. My heart jumped in my throat.

It was a stupid idea, even to think of it.

"You want…without the rubber?" he asked surprised.

I gulped and just gave one nod. It would take too long for him to go and search for a condom. If there were any left.

"Edward…"

"Forget it," I mumbled. The mood was killed anyway.

"I just don't want to…"

I sighed and turned to face him. He looked so worried.

"Are you afraid that…maybe…they…" I looked down embarrassed. "Did they use protection?"

"Look at me, Edward," he said gently raising my chin. "Good." Jasper nodded when our eyes met. "In that aspect, they were careful. Sometimes." He gave a humorless laugh. "But I had Emmett arrange me some tests, last summer. I'm clean."

I breathed in relief and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be uncomfortable about this. I just…I guess I thought with my other head," I said lightly.

"I wasn't saying no, believe me. You just took me by surprise."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, but now it's too late. The water's cold and the mood is gone, besides I'm tired." He kissed my shoulder. "Let's go to bed."

We fell asleep wrapped up in each other. I was going to miss this when we went home.

When I woke up in the morning, I was surprised to find Jasper sitting up with his back against the headboard, glaring at me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"You have no idea how glad I am that the storm is over and we can go home. I'll sleep alone without…your noises in my ear."

I laughed, relaxing. I thought I had done something to truly make him upset.

"You think it's funny? Seriously, man! I recorded you," Jasper hissed, throwing his phone at me.

"Are you insane?" I asked amused. "By the way, good morning," I added softly and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, very good morning. If I had slept….argh! I wonder if this snoring shit gets worse with age," he muttered.

"Why?" I teased, nuzzling his jaw. "Is my snoring a deal breaker?"

"Funny you say that, I've thought about it the whole night." He chuckled. "Seriously, Edward. Your dad's a doc, doesn't he know something?"

"You can buy those ear plugs? Better, I'll put a good word to Santa." I winked.

"Great." He grinned, picking up the phone and scrolling to something. "Listen."

I cringed when I heard the noises. Surely it sounded worse that it actually was, right? The sounds grew louder and I took the phone from Jasper, closing the recorder thing.

"Okay, you win. I'm sorry…" I admitted.

"People usually stop snoring if they're on their side, no…you're worse than when you're laying on your back."

I twined our fingers and looked at them, smiling when I saw the band he gave me on my wrist. My head leaned against his shoulder and I felt his lips in my hair.

"I like this," Jasper said. "I'll miss being alone with you."

"Not the sleeping hours," I reminded him.

"Definitely not." He chuckled, squeezing my fingers. "You like this?" He tugged at the rubber band.

"Are you kidding? I love it! The perfect gift. I have to come up with something better for you."

"You being with me is enough." He titled my head and kissed me slowly. "Do you want to go home today?"

"We should. Christmas is in a few days." I nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, we let Riley know we were leaving. He insisted we eat lunch with them. Over the meal, we learned that Seth was his high school sweetheart, but they lost touch when Seth enrolled in the army. Jasper shifted nervously in his seat. Knowing what he was thinking about, I reached over and squeezed his knee.

Seth had been in Iraq. That was…wow. He was so young, but thankfully that piece of information loosened Jasper's nerves and he started talking about his dad.

Around three in the afternoon, we left. I drove slower than it was legal, but the road was still icy and being covered in a few days worth of snow…I was afraid.

"Maybe we'll get back to Forks by dawn tomorrow," Jasper joked after an hour of driving.

"Why don't you try driving on this shit? I have winter tires, but I can still feel the car sliding. Fuck. It was a bad idea to leave," I moaned, gripping the steering wheel.

"Want me to drive?" he offered.

"Would you? I might shit my pants," I confessed, glancing at him.

"Pull over."

Once he was behind the wheel, he realized what I'd been trying to tell him, but he was more confident so he dared to go forty-five. I inserted a CD and relaxed in the passenger's seat.

"Do you think you can make it home on your own?" Jasper asked when we reached Forks.

"Yeah, it's not that far. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He stopped in front of his house. "Do you want to come inside for a while?"

"I would, but it's late."

"And you miss your family," he finished for me. "I get it. Tomorrow maybe."

"Tomorrow," I promised and exited the car.

He gave me a peck on the cheek and told me he loved me before he went inside his house.

All the way home, I imagined how the reunion would be. I parked next Dad's car, grabbed my bag and made my way to the front door.

It was close to eight, but I knew Bella would be awake. She was usually hyper around the holidays.

I knocked, feeling giddy. I hadn't realized how much I missed them until that second.

The door opened and before I could scold her for opening the door, Bella jumped on me. I stumbled back a few steps.

"Whoa, baby sista! Did you miss me?" I kissed her head, walking inside and toeing the door shut.

"Edward! You said two days!"

"I know, I know. Did you see the weather?" I asked, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm mad at you!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm truly sorry. I'll do whatever you want," I promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, son," Dad said from the living room doorway. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." I caught him in an awkward hug since Bella was still clinging to me. "Where's Mom?"

"Upstairs, she's working on a new project. She got it on Saturday and she's been buried in papers ever since."

"I'm gonna surprise her." I put Bella down and pressed my finger to my lips. She grinned and skipped to the living room with Dad following her, laughing quietly.

I took the stairs two at a time and once in front of their bedroom, I cleared my throat loudly and barged inside. Mom gave a short yell of surprise then huffed.

"Oh, you! You'll kill me one day!" she moaned then came over to me, hugging me tightly. "I was so worried about you, honey. How was the trip? Did you get anything nice?"

"Maybe? Were you good or naughty?" I asked, kissing her cheek. "Santa may have something for you."

Mom shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You're different. You're happier. More relaxed."

I grinned. "I am."

"I've been so stupid to try and stay in the way of your happiness. Jasper is a great young man."

"I'm glad we're over that. What are you working on? Dad sad you have something new."

"Mrs. Cope asked me to work on her office. It's total chaos in there," she moaned. "Did you see it?"

"You're working for school?" I asked surprised.

"Just helping the poor woman arrange her stuff." She returned to the bed then looked at me, narrowing one eye. "I hope you used protection."

I gulped and turned red. "What? I mean… _Mom_!" I hissed.

"What, Edward? I'm worried about you."

I looked at my feet, trying to pretend we weren't having this conversation.

"Did you?" she insisted.

"Yes," I mumbled and left the room.

**I really wanted to post this over the weekend but I was busy...:( You got a little teaser on Sunday, though.**


	28. Chapter 28: Hurt

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** Hurt - Johnny Cash******. (I'm not sure if it really works, but I wanted the word Hurt in the title)**  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.************

************Thank you for the nominees to Wordswith Awards! Please vote (for me and the other amazing stories listed there): http:/wordsmithawards. blogspot. co. uk/p/voting. html  
><strong>**********

************Another little warning: Jasper's past. 'nuff sayin'  
><strong>**********

**EPOV**

The days leading up to Christmas were beyond busy. I ended up decorating with Bella – more like cleaning up after her.

There wasn't a spare minute to just talk with Jasper, but he texted me letting me know that he was just as busy at his house. They were expecting one of his dad's friends over for Christmas brunch. I knew I was lucky because it was just the four of us, unless Mom had some other genius idea.

On Christmas Eve I found myself alone with Dad in front of the TV, Mom went to put Bella to bed and never came back. It always took ages for her to fall asleep because she was too excited about Santa visiting. I had stopped believing in Santa when I was seven. I saw Mom stacking the gifts under the tree when I had gone downstairs to check if Santa came after hearing some noises. I had gone back to bed disappointed and I remember that in the morning, I wasn't even excited when Mom and Dad 'aww-ed' over every present I got.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory and how I bluntly told them to stop lying that Santa exists.

"Something funny?" Dad wondered, looking at me.

"Just remembering that time when I realized you two were Santa." I shrugged.

He looked genuinely shocked. I was about to remind him of that when his eyes widened.

Was Bella behind me? I checked quickly. Nope. Then why was he…?

"You mean Santa doesn't exist?" he whispered sadly.

I rolled my eyes and shoved his arm. "Honestly, Dad!" I moaned.

He started laughing and wrapped his arm around me. "Son, I'm sorry your mother ruined that so soon. I believed up until ten or eleven. No joke."

"Apparently you still believed in him until I ruined it for you a moment ago," I chuckled. He squeezed me to him. "Thanks, Dad," I whispered, trying to conceal the emotion in my voice.

"Whatever for, Edward?"

"For understanding. For talking with Mom. For being supportive."

"Edward, this isn't something…" He shook his head. "Actually, you kids should come into the world with an instruction book, with long, detailed chapters about the teenage years."

I laughed, feeling my ears turn red. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

"Look at Bella! She never does what I'm expecting her to do. As for you…let's not go there," he finished solemnly.

We were silent for a while, just watching some lame movie, until Dad got up and went to the kitchen.

I yawned and slouched on the couch, checking my phone in case Jasper texted. I hadn't heard from him in almost twelve hours.

"Want one?" Dad called from the doorway.

I turned to see what I should want, hoping he hadn't attacked the cookies. Mom was going to kill him. To my surprise, he was waving a bottle of beer at me.

"Uh…" I was in shock. He was offering me beer?

Because I was too slow he returned to the kitchen before I could say anything. When he came back, he put a bottle in my hands and sat next to me with his own beer.

"What, son? It's better to do it here, under my watch than…at some party."

"Uh, thanks," I mumbled.

He clinked our bottles together and with a nod to me, drank from his. I still couldn't believe it. This was too good to be true, but I tentatively sipped from my beer, all the while watching Dad who was engrossed in the movie.

When the movie ended, I left my half-drunk beer on the coffee table, thanked Dad, said goodnight and retreated to my room.

I decided to call Jazz. I missed him.

He didn't answer; the call went straight to voicemail. I opted for a short text.

**You okay? Miss you.**

That night, I didn't sleep well. I had a bad feeling that I couldn't shake off.

Christmas day was lazy. We watched Bella ripping wrappings and squealing loudly. I wasn't even there in my mind.

Mom made me play Christmas songs while Bella jumped around, on a sugar high when there was a knock at the door. I jumped from the piano, face-planting after getting tangled in the bench, but I still got to the door first.

_Jasper_.

Holy fucking shit.

He simply fell into my arms, clutching onto my sweater as sobs shook his body. Fuck. What happened?

"Baby?" I whispered, hugging him tightly. I could feel Mom hovering behind me.

Jasper hugged me tighter, soaking my neck. It hurt to see him so sad. I had no idea how to ask what the fuck happened.

Was it his family?

Of course, it was. What else could it be?

"Jazz? What happened?" I asked worried, rubbing his back. He shuddered and hiccupped. Shit. This was bad. Horrible. "Jazz?"

"Is it your parents? Alice? You can tell us, dear," Mom said gently coming to stand next to him.

He inhaled sharply. "I…" His red-rimmed, teary eyes met mine. "I told them, Edward," he whispered.

Holy fuck.

I felt faint. My knees buckled, but I managed to keep upright. He needed me.

Mom looked at me confused, but I shook my head. I bet it had been hard to tell his parents, he didn't have to tell her too.

The only question was why did he tell them on Christmas day when they should have been happy… Then it hit me and I gasped loudly, feeling my own eyes watering.

His dad's friend…it had been the guy…

"Oh, crap." I hugged Jasper tighter, wanting to melt him into me. To take his pain away.

"He…c-came…to mhhee! H-h-ee…t-t-t-ouch!" Jasper sniffed. "Aaaaand I sh-h-outed…a-ahhhnd…t-to-ld th-em every…everything."

"Oh, God," I moaned. I looked pleadingly at Mom to let me take him upstairs. She nodded, watching us, especially Jazz, worried.

I was worried about him too.

I steered him up the stairs and to my room before I closed and locked the door. We sat on the bed. My arms around him as he let it all out.

Eventually, I laid us down, rocking slowly, hoping it was soothing him although nothing worked. He kept sobbing.

"Edward?"

My eyes opened and I turned my head to Jasper. I had just fallen asleep, but I didn't care. He seemed to have calmed down. I wanted to kick myself for falling asleep.

"Thanks, babe," he whispered on a rough voice, burrowing his face into the crook of my neck.

"I'm always here, Jazz. Do you want to talk about it? Only if you can…"

He nodded slowly against my neck. "On Christmas Eve I found out who was going to join us and I didn't sleep the whole night, imagining myself going down the hall to their bedroom and telling them the truth, then when I saw the dawn breaking, I told myself that I'd confess that horrible experience over breakfast. I simply lost the nerve when I stepped into the kitchen and found Dad dancing with Alice and Mom preparing breakfast and smiling and singing. They were so happy. I'm so stupid and selfish…" He sighed, moving his hand over my arm until our fingers tangled. "So I didn't tell them. Then I set the table with Dad. We were alone – the perfect opportunity."

"So you told him?" I whispered.

"No. He asked about Seattle and tried to renew the sex talk making me throw the napkins at him. That meant war and then Alice joined us. Not the perfect time to announce to them that their guest had raped me, huh?"

I rubbed his back and kissed his head. It hurt me when he was hurt.

"Then Sergeant Liam Wilson arrived." I could feel the hair standing up at the back of my neck. "I opened the door and…there was that moment when our eyes met." Jasper shuddered. "Fuck, it was like… I was back there and we were alone…"

"But you weren't. Jazz, you should have told your parents earlier," I said sadly.

"Edward, please, don't start." He sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face. "The fucking pig has a family! We sat at the table, talked, laughed like nothing ever happened. He kept glancing at me, probably wondering if I talked." He groaned, punching the mattress. "Then I went to the bathroom. I felt sick. I couldn't be in the same room with him."

"He followed," I started, fear gripping me.

"Like a moth to the flame." Jasper chuckled, squeezing his eyes shut. "When we were alone in the bathroom he asked if I told anyone and I became that scared little kid once again. I shook my head and he grinned and grabbed my arm. I felt like retching, but…it wasn't until he touched my ass that made me double over and throw up in the sink. Mom heard something. Thank God. She was there in no time and…the fucker told her that he heard I was sick and checked on me. All the while, his hand was resting on the small of my back." He took a deep breath, while I held mine. "Dad appeared in the bathroom doorway to check on me and it was that moment or never so I shoved against Sergeant Liam's chest making him stumble back and before either of my parents could scold me, I broke in cold sweat as I told them everything. I don't know who was more shocked. Mom, who was watching me with huge eyes, Dad, who was glaring at Wilson and looking worried at me, or Wilson, who was staring at me with his mouth hanging open."

I gathered him in my arms, hugging him again. His labored breathing calmed a little.

"Once I was done, I fell to my knees and kept mumbling that he raped me. I think it was the first time I truly grasped what had happened. I was in shock." Jasper met my eyes. "Dad kicked Wilson and his family out of our house then we moved to the kitchen and drank some tea. It helped a little. Once he had the whole story out of me, he got dressed and went to Seattle to take a plane to D.C.. He's going to take it all the way up."

"That shows how much he loves you," I whispered, stroking his head.

"I know, Edward. They truly showed me how much they love me. I never thought… Mom was a little upset that I trusted you more and told you first, but Dad told her that's how teenagers work. I'm glad he remembers that."

I smiled and kissed his lips. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you trusted me with that piece of information," I confessed. "And now everyone will know what a piece of shit that guy is. He should be killed with the worst tortures."

Jasper laughed, the first real laugh of that night. "Are you on the same wave length as Dad? He said the same thing."

I kissed his lips soundly. "Do you feel better now that everyone knows?"

He nodded quietly, his fingers, playing with mine. "I need a smoke. Do you mind?"

"Uh…I'm not sure…" I bit my lip, knowing that my parents wouldn't approve. When I saw the look on Jasper's face, I knew that I'd let him smoke if that made him happy.

After grabbing two sweaters from my closet, I opened the window and went to the bed.

Jasper shrugged the sweater over his head and leaned against the wall. I snuggled into his side, draping the thick blanket over our legs.

He took his packet and shook one cigarette out, lighting it before taking a long drag like it was the last smoke on the earth.

"Do you…" I stopped asking. I had no idea what I was offering.

Jasper put his head on my shoulder. "It's enough you're here, babe."

Once the cigarette was finished, I put it in my glass of water, scooted down the bed, keeping Jasper close to me and we fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of screams and whimpers. It took me a second to realize that the sounds were coming from Jasper.

I had no idea what to do.

_Should I wake him up?_

_Should I try to calm him in his sleep?_

_Should I go get Mom?_

Just as I thought the last thing, my door handle rattled making me shout in surprise. _Shit_. It was locked.

With one pained look at Jazz, I rushed to open the door. Mom gave me the look before rushing to my bed. To my surprise, he relaxed when she did her mom thing.

Then he started mumbling and pushing her away thinking she was Sergeant Liam. I felt sick. I wanted to hurt that son of a bitch.

Mom looked at him sadly, and it was almost like she knew. She kept calming him while I grabbed the glass of water with the cigarette butt and went down to the kitchen.

I was surprised to see it was morning. What Jazz was going through was affecting me more than I wanted. All I wanted was to be there for my boyfriend.

I cleaned my glass then filled it with cool water and drank it down. When I mustered the courage to join them upstairs, I was surprised to see him in Mom's arms as he cried.

I looked at my feet before clearing my throat and going to sit next to him. He simply turned to me and continued to cry.

"I'll let Lottie know that you're awake," Mom whispered before getting up and patting Jasper's shoulder.

"Lottie?" I asked confused.

"My Mom," Jasper mumbled into my chest.

_Oh_. Right. I wanted to slap myself.

Jazz sniffed once Mom was gone. "She knows. I think she talked to Mom."

"Oh. Did she say anything?" I wondered.

"Just that she understands. I don't think she does."

I remembered what Dad told me about Mom's ex-husband, but I didn't have time to tell Jazz that she might actually understand him because Bella appeared in my room.

She looked at us then shuffled closer and crawled in Jasper's lap, hugging him.

"Are you upset because Santa didn't bring you what you wanted?"

"Something like that," Jasper whispered, ruffling her hair.

"You can have some of my cookies if you want," she said innocently, smiling up at him. "You like cookies, right?"

Jazz snorted, cracking a small smile. "I love cookies, Bella."

"Then come with me," she said excitedly, jumped off his lap and then grabbed his hand.

He followed her, throwing me a smile over his shoulder. Well, at least she made him smile.

When I reached the kitchen, after a bathroom detour, I found them at the table eating Oreos with milk. I sat next to Jazz and grabbed a cookie opening it just as Bella extended her arm to Jasper.

No way. I was jealous. That was our thing. We licked each other's cookies before sticking them in the milk.

He winked at me and licked the half in his hand before offering it back to Bella, getting her half in return.

"Do you want me to lick yours too? I'm an expert at it," Jazz suggested quietly making me choke on my gulp of milk. "The cookie, darlin'." He rolled his eyes.

I snatched another cookie from the packet, opened it and was pleased to see the white cream on both sides. Everyone was going to be happy. I gave Bella one and Jazz the other one.

Mom burst out with laughter making me jump out of my skin. I hadn't even seen her. She shook her head at me. "You're such a kid, Edward."

I shrugged, but being focused on Mom, I missed some silent conversation between Jasper and Bella because they were currently sinking my cookie halves in milk and munching on them. So not fair.

I made to grab another cookie when Bella hugged the packet to her chest. "Hey!" I shouted.

"You need to learn the art of eating Oreos. You suck."

My eyes widened in shock and I wanted to kick Jazz and Mom for laughing at me.

"Bella," I whispered. "For that…I will never play with you again." I folded my arms over my chest, pouting.

I thought I won the war, but to my horror she burst in tears. I guess it wasn't a good idea to joke with her about that. Mom glared at me and hugged Bella, promising her that I was just kidding. She didn't calm down until I apologized and promised to play with her.

"I usually tell Ally I won't sneak her some dessert behind Mom's back if she isn't good," Jazz whispered in my ear.

"I'll keep that in mind," I agreed. It was a plausible retort. "Are you feeling better?" I wondered, searching his eyes.

"A lot better. All thanks to you, babe." He squeezed my hand under the table so no one would see us.

Jasper's mom arrived soon after breakfast with Alice and we gave them some space, taking Alice into the living room. She was too mature for her age, and kept asking about her older brother, but thankfully Bella distracted her for long enough. When Jazz and his mom joined us on the couch, their eyes were red-rimmed, but I could tell that he looked a lot more relaxed. He sat down next to me and draped his arm over the back of the couch, his fingers playing with the ends of my hair at the back of my neck. That made me shiver involuntarily and Jazz chuckled.

He leaned closer, putting his lips to my ear. "I love you, Edward."

I restrained the urge to moan at how sincere he sounded. Turning to him I whispered back that I loved him too and I'd always be there for him.

When Jasper leaned his forehead against mine, I closed my eyes and nudged his nose, forgetting we weren't alone.

"Boys, young eyes are watching you," Mom warned us making me slide away from Jazz.

True, Bella and Alice were watching our every move. Damn. Why were kids so curious?

**This is just the beginning is all that I'm saying. Liam Wilson is going down. I promise. :)**

**It was really hard for me to write this chapter... I hope I did it justice.  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29: Back to School

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** no song today.****  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.************

**JPOV**

"Up! Up! UPUPUPUPUP!"

_Fuck me._

"Get UP!"

"Shit, Alice. Let me sleep," I mumbled into the pillow. And stop jumping for the love of God.

"WAKE UP! We have school!"

"_I_ have school. _You_ have kindergarten. There's a big difference," I grumbled rolling on my back.

"Are you up, yet?" she insisted, sticking her finger in my eye, probably trying to get it to open.

"OW! Seriously. What's got into you?" I cried out, rubbing my eye.

"We're going back to school. Aren't you excited?"

"Whoopee!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"We're alone and Mommy left a note on the table."

That was what I'd been waiting for. Mom wasn't home. That's why she was waking me up at some ungodly hour. I didn't even want to look at the clock. I bet it wasn't even seven.

"Can't I sleep for five more minutes?" I begged, draping my arm over my eyes.

"No! Why are you tired?" she added softly. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Nope," I mumbled. _Actually, I had a visitor and fucked him against the window_. Ah. I grinned, remembered that mere hours ago Edward had been here, ready for me, whining that he needed me. Who was I to deny him?

But I couldn't tell Alice that, could I now?

"Then get up, dummy!"

I gasped and shot up. "You better run," I hissed. She got a rise out of me.

With a mad giggle Alice was out of my room and I was hot on her heels. I caught her just as she stepped into the kitchen, raising her above my head and spinning around.

One thing that stupid army camp did for me was making me stronger with all the training. And I sometimes did push-ups when I was sure no one would barge into my room.

"Are we cooking? I want pancakes!" Aly said excited.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked sarcastically. "You always want pancakes. Why don't we try something else?" I suggested. "Omelet?"

"Okay," she answered warily.

"It's gonna be awesome. Crack four eggs for me. In the big white bowl," I instructed as I took everything I needed out of the refrigerator. We had cheese, sausages, ham, corn, tomatoes and lettuce. It was gonna be great. While I cut everything, Alice was done cracking the eggs. She worked in slow motion.

I whisked the eggs quickly, added everything then put them in the biggest pan I found. Alice took out plates and forks while I made sure the omelet didn't burn. When I turned off the stove, someone rang the doorbell.

"Don't touch the pan," I warned Alice. I definitely wasn't ready for her getting burnt.

On my doorstep stood Edward with Bella, grinning. He looked even more tired than me.

"Missed me?" I joked, leaning in to kiss his cheek. He smelled amazing, of his aftershave and Edward essence.

"Well, I didn't see you for three days," he said forcedly, giving me the eye.

Right. We'd spent the weekend with our families, but he was the first to give into temptation. I was close to going to his house a few times, too.

"What smells so nice?" Edward wondered, taking his shoes off.

"Omelet. You want?" I offered, ruffling Bella's hair making her shriek and Edward slap my hand.

"Mom worked on her hair for half an hour, you idiot!"

"Oh, sorry. I'll make it pretty again," I promised. I was an expert at plaiting hair.

We went to the kitchen and I was shocked to see Alice plating the omelet, standing on a chair. Of course, there was a trail of omelet from the pan to the plate, but the gesture counted. When she saw Bella, she jumped down and rushed over to her friend. Edward joined me at the counter, helping me finish plate the food.

"This looks too good to pass on, but we just ate so don't give me a lot. And just one plate. I know Bella won't eat," he told me.

"More for me," I joked and emptied the pan onto my plate. Just because I was in a good mood, I stole a kiss while the girls weren't paying attention.

We sat down at the table and Edward let Bella eat from his plate, and true to his word, she didn't eat much. I wolfed down my own food before I decided to work on Bella's hair since I messed with it.

When Alice was done, she went to the bathroom then to change her clothes before I did her hair too. Edward was impressed with my plaiting skills.

"You don't know how to do it?" I asked shocked. If he spent just as much time with Bella as he claimed, he should have been an expert.

"Jazz, I catch her hair on top of her head and that is it." He shrugged.

My eyes widened. "You never played with her hair? Damn, we're going to have a long talk about that. Do you like the plaits?" I asked Bella.

She nodded and hugged me. "Edward knots my hair."

"I don't!" he defended himself.

"Remember when Mommy had to cut it?"

"You hair murderer!" I gasped.

"Shut the fuck up, Jazz," Edward mumbled. "All I do to my hair is wash it, dry it and comb it."

"I guess, you're right. I used to have it longer than my shoulder, but I cut it when…" I cleared my throat. "I went to the camp. It's growing back," I added happily. I could make a small ponytail if I wanted.

"Are you sure you're a guy?" Edward joked making me shoot a rubber band to him. He yelped and glared at me.

Finally ready to go, we left, and because I couldn't resist his puppy dog face, we rode with them to the kindergarten and then to school. The girls rushed out of the car like bats out of hell when we parked so we just trailed after them to talk to Suzanne.

She was busy scolding a few boys, but when she saw us she simply waved them off. I wondered if it was wise to be jealous of her considering Edward was mine and all that shit.

"Did you have a nice vacation?" she asked, grinning, mostly looking at Edward.

"Eventful," he answered, wrapping his arm around my neck.

We had grown a lot closer over the past two weeks, but we had to be careful now that we were back in the community. Of course, it didn't take much for Suzanne to catch on what we were subtly hinting. I helped her understand that he was off limits by putting my arm around his waist. She smiled and it looked forced. I guess we weren't her favorite people anymore.

After saying goodbye to our little sisters, we drove to school and prepared for whatever was to come upon us. Edward said he didn't give a fuck, but I knew the words, the stares, the whispers would affect him.

I slid out of the car and a good minute later, Edward opened the door, stepping out. It was a thousand times worse than the other time we arrived in same car. There weren't many people in the parking lot, but they were all staring at us as if we were wild animals.

I took a cigarette out of the packet and leaned against the rear of the car. Edward stood quite erect next to me, his eyes taking in the people around us.

"You don't care, my ass!" I muttered, inhaling the smoke. It always calmed me, having a soothing effect.

"I guess it's something normal to stare at the new couple, right?" Edward mumbled, pushing the toe of his shoe into the tire. "Did they do this when others got together?"

"Hmmm…" He had a point. "You may be right, you know? When Angela started dating Ben, everyone talked about them until it grew old. It lasted about a week. Oh, and there was the time when someone started a rumor that Jessica improved her Math grade," I remembered.

"She improved her grade?" Edward asked confused. Before I could explain, I saw his eyes widened in understatement. "She slept with the teacher?" he almost shouted.

"She just blew him. I wouldn't put it past her to have slept with him too." I shrugged. "But this is different, and we both know it," I added quietly, flicking ash on the ground.

"Well, I still don't care what they think. Not when I saw that normal people don't give a shit if we are together." His face flushed as he grew more annoyed.

"Hey, calm down. They didn't even say anything yet. Think positive, Edward. We have one more year here."

"That makes me so happy. I'll probably have white hair by the end of high school," he said dramatically making me laugh. "Not funny, baby. I want to finish this year," he mumbled.

"Yeah, me too, but it's timed perfectly. Next year is Alice's first year of school. I don't wanna miss that," I told him. "Damn, she grew up so fast."

He laughed, shaking his head. "You speak as if she's your baby, not your sister."

"Well, she's like my own kid considering I raised her. Mom only started looking after her recently." I shrugged, letting the butt fall to the ground and pressing the sole of my shoe on it. "I did the job, Edward, not Mom. I bet yours took care of Bella to some extent."

"Uh, yeah. It wasn't that bad, but she worked late, leaving us alone the whole day."

We started walking to the school. "Did you change her?"

"Sorry?" he asked, frowning.

"Bella. Did you change her diaper? I was eleven at that time and if Dad hadn't been around…I have no idea what would have happened. I read about the phase Mom was going through…rejecting the baby…but that it ended after a few months. They lied. Apparently it took years for Mom to finally accept Alice."

"No, sorry, Jazz. I don't remember changing Bella. Actually, I wasn't really allowed around her that much considering I really loved to poke her." He shot me a grin.

I snorted, shoving my shoulder into his. He shoved back.

We kept at it until we reached our lockers. People were watching us weird, but I was in a good mood today, and I wished I could stay like this the whole day.

I grabbed my Math books, closed the locker door and leaned against it, waiting for Edward who was taking his sweet time.

"I knew you'd cave first," I decided to tease him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning his head to me, his eyebrows meeting in the middle of his forehead.

"Your visit, last night. Of course." I smirked.

"Like you weren't about to cave, too. You said so when I came over!" he hissed, slamming his locker.

"It's not like I mind," I told him with a huge smile. "And you were prepared…hmmm…"

His cheeks turned red as if on command. "I might have borrowed something from you on our trip."

"I know you did. When I unpacked I kept wondering if I lost the blue one. It would have been embarrassing to call Rile and ask for it," I muttered, remembering how panicked I was until I thought it could only be with Edward. By mistake. I never thought he'd steal a plug. Huh.

"I wore it after my shower…before dinner," he explained quietly. "It was difficult."

I laughed. "I'm impressed you could do it on your own," I admitted.

"It wasn't easy, Jazz. But I was determined to visit you and…to just get to it."

"Oh, so I'm just your friend with benefits?" I asked in mock-hurt.

"Shut up, idiot! You know what I mean," Edward hissed, whacking me in the back of my head with his book.

"Ow! That fucking hurt," I moaned, rubbing the spot.

Math passed quietly, but every now and then one of our classmates would turn and look at us. It was unnerving.

We were a few minutes into English class when the principal's voice came over the speakers. I rolled my eyes, propping my head in my hand and sighing. He usually spoke about uninteresting stuff when he came on.

"Mr. Jasper Whitlock, please come to the principal's office."

My eyes widened. It took me a few seconds to realize he was talking about me and that I had to haul my ass there.

I tired to remember if I did anything wrong, but came up empty. It should be a record to be called to the principal on the first day back at school, before lunch.

I shrugged at Edward who was watching me worried.

If someone had said anything or if that dipshit of a principal had something to say against me and Edward, I was going to kick his ass.

I marched to his office, my blood boiling as scenes bombarded my brain.

Mrs. Cope's door was open and she looked at me, her face filled with concern. What the hell?

I knocked on Mr. Greene's door then entered the room. He was pacing and when he saw me, he stopped then came towards me. His big hand came on my shoulder, and I fought against my instinct to flinch.

_Hands off!_ My brain was shouting.

"Mr. Whitlock, I'm sorry to be the one to inform you…"

_Hands off!_

_Wait, what? _

"Did something happen, sir?" I whispered, feeling my pulse in my ears.

"Your parents are probably busy at work and can't answer their phones…" he said on a guarded voice.

That meant only one thing. "Alice!" I gasped, my knees buckling.

"Shelly, bring some water!" Mr. Greene yelled to Mrs. Cope, and then he started talking quietly to me. I didn't hear anything.

"Alice," I mumbled, sitting on the chair he offered. "Is she okay?"

"There was an accident, kid," he told me softly, handing me the glass of water.

I sipped and nodded. It felt like I was in a trance.

"The teacher said they were all playing and one minute everything was okay and the next your sister was wailing and…"

"And?" I gasped. _No. Please, let her be okay._

"She broke her arm. Some other kid pushed her, or something. She's at the hospital right now."

I saw red. I wanted to kill James, because I knew it was his fault.

"Thank you, sir." I nodded.

"You can go to her. I'll talk with your teachers. Is there anything else I can help with?"

I always thought he was good, until he proved me wrong. It was time to test that. "Can you let Edward know that I'm okay…and tell him what happened? Please."

He frowned. "Mr. Cullen?

_Duh_! How many Edwards are here? "Yes." I nodded, getting up.

"All right, Jasper. Now go to your sister." He patted my back.

Did he just agree? Wow.

But I had more pressing matters to attend to. Like kick some kid's ass then go get Alice.

I ran across the street to the kindergarten and stormed inside, scaring the other teacher. Suzanne was probably with Aly. I never remembered this one's name, and I didn't care.

I charged at James who cowered into the wall, shielding his head with his hands.

"I didn't mean it! I swear! She fell!" he cried.

"You didn't mean it, my ass! You just hate Alice! You always try to hurt her!" I shouted, taking his arms from his head. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, idiot! If you touch Alice once more, I swear I'll make sure you get to Juvi or whatever they call it when a five year old is involved!"

"What do you think you're doing?" the stupid teacher shouted at me.

"If you were taking care of them properly, Alice would have never gotten hurt! You need to keep an eye on this one at all times! He's dangerous!" I snapped at her then turned to leave and saw Bella a few tables away looking at me, shocked.

Shit. I scared her. I scared myself. I nearly slapped a kid…

"You okay?" I whispered to Bella, crouching down next to her.

"Yep." She nodded, her brown eyes were wide with fear. "Is Alice okay?"

Oh, she was worried about Aly. "I'm going to her now. You be good. Edward's coming to get you when school ends." I stroked her head then left, not looking back at the stupid girl who was supposed to take care of the kids.

On the way to the hospital, I prepared myself for what I'd see. I tried to remember the last time I saw Alice truly hurt and came up empty. She'd never broken anything before. Fuck.

_So much for my happy day_, I thought sulkily.

When I stepped inside the hospital, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hi, Mom," I answered quickly.

"Where are you? Didn't they call you at school?"

"Uh, I just arrived at the hospital. Are you with Alice?"

"Yes, I'm here, but she can go home now, and I can't leave my shift just yet."

"I'll get her Mom. I'm here," I pacified her.

We hung up. It would be the end of the world for her to leave just once in her life!

I went to the room Bella had been in that time she twisted her wrist, and luckily they were there, along with Edward's dad.

"Jazzy!" Alice cried and made to jump off the bed but Mom kept her there.

"Hello," I greeted them and sat next to Alice, hugging her. "I'm here, sis." I did my best not to look at the cast on her right arm.

"I was just telling your mom that Alice is going to be okay soon. Her shoulder isn't really broken, just fissured, but I casted it for good measure," Carlisle explained. "If it happens to hurt, give her half a Tylenol, okay? Or anything else you have in the house."

I nodded, squeezing my little sister to my side. She didn't look in pain, but she was a pro at keeping her feelings in check.

Once Carlisle left, Mom turned to me and instructed me what to do when I got home, then she asked if I went to the kindergarten.

"Yeah," I mumbled, unsure how she'd react.

"Was it that boy again?" she asked forcedly.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry, I talked to him."

"Jasper, honey, he won't listen to you! I appreciate you want to help, but there are some things parents should discuss in private. You know what I mean?"

"Mom, when's the last time you talked with that bitch he calls mom?"

"Watch your mouth!" she snapped making me sigh angrily. "Your father talked to her that day of the meeting. That boy is just trouble."

I remembered his reaction to me and felt bad instantly. "Mom…maybe he's just…"

"Are you taking his side?" she asked shocked.

"No!" I shouted. "Just… He looked scared, Mom. He was…afraid of me."

Alice squeezed my arm making me look at her. "He's not always mean."

"We'll talk about this when I get home. You'll be home when I get there, right?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I felt my face growing hot. "Yeah, sure."

She laughed and patted my leg then kissed Alice. "Be careful."

"Okay, Mom. Don't worry about us," I told her, scooping Alice up into my arms.

Mom walked us to the truck and before she left, she winked and said that I should call Edward to do some homework.

_Really?_

I stared after her dumbly then shrugged and started the truck.

**I have plans for James...good ones. So don't throw tomatoes at him. He's not that bad. **

**I changed your opinion on Esme, I can do it for James, too. I think. It's all hi smother's fault.  
><strong>

**Alice will be okay. Fun times come in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**PS: Thank you so much for all your reviews. I wish I had the time to answer time.  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30: The King

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** just Elvis.****  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.************

**EPOV**

Ever since Jazz left class, I felt off, and tried to keep my nerves at bay. He never returned, but at lunch, the principal told me he had a family emergency.

I sat at our usual table and ate my sandwich, but my mind was not there. I had no idea what could be wrong. I wished he had called or texted me to let me know he was okay.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

I looked up surprised to see Angela there. I just shrugged and went back to eating.

Why was she here? There were plenty of empty tables in the cafeteria.

"So…did you have a nice vacation?"

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled. "You?"

"Not really. The twins got a nasty cold and everyone in my family got it too." She almost pouted. "At least, we're all okay now."

"Oh, sorry."

It was awkward. I wasn't used to talking to others and for them to be so nice to me.

When I saw Ben approaching the table, I wondered if it was a wise idea to just leave, but she was asking me about Christmas presents and I couldn't. Once her boyfriend sat next to her, Angela kept being nice and we made small talk. Even Ben was nice. Huh. _They're not all bad_, I thought to myself.

"Bella was more excited than anyone," I told Angela when she asked about how my sister reacted on Christmas morning.

"Yeah, the twins get easily excited too. Especially if they get the toy they wanted."

"I feel left out," Ben muttered. "I'll have a talk with my parents to make me a sibling."

"No, don't!" Angela moaned. "It's tiring. I mean, how many times did we end up baby-sitting instead of going out on a date?" she asked him.

"I love your brothers," he said grinning.

"That's because you don't live with them."

I couldn't help but laugh. They were fun and they made me forget about my own problem. They kept bickering and I tuned them out, fiddling with my phone. When it lit up with a text, I jumped, startled.

I was sure that I had a shit-eating grin on my face, but I didn't care. I opened the text quickly.

**Babe, Aly broke her arm. I'm home…if you wanna visit. Mom approves ;) ~J**

I typed back a quick reply. **Cool. I'll be there after school. **

**Kay. Love you. ~J**

I felt my heart thundering against my ribcage. **Love you too, baby**.

"Must be good news to get you smiling that big," Angela commented snapping me out of my Jazz induced haze.

"Not that good," I said, putting the phone back on the table. "Alice broke her arm. Jazz's sister," I explained.

"Oh, no!" she gasped.

"Yeah, well. I bet it's all that little fucker's fault!" I said annoyed.

"Who are you talking about?" Ben asked curiously.

"James Smith," I hissed. "He's trouble."

"Who?" he repeated, not understanding.

"He's not that bad," Angela whispered.

"You're kidding, right?" I almost shouted. "He's the meanest kid I've ever met! He got suspended from kindergarten!" I snorted.

"I still don't get it," Ben told us, shrugging.

Angela turned to explain to him about James when Ben sneezed then started complaining that he didn't want to get sick and that it was her fault.

"I can't be sick either," I said as seriously as I could. "I can't afford to be sick and stay away from Bella."

Angela huffed and folded her arms over her chest. Ben laughed and held his fist to me.

It was probably the first time someone initiated contact with me. Besides Jazz.

We bumped fists just as the bell rang.

"Coming?" Angela asked me, already getting up.

I looked at my sandwich, stuffed the last bit of it in my mouth and nodded. I balled the wrapper and pocketed the phone trying not to look at them as they said goodbye.

"No, sorry, you're not getting a kiss because you'll get sick and God forbid that, Ben," she muttered and marched to the doors.

I shot Ben an amused look before running after Angela. Her locker was at the end of the hallway, and I said I'd change my books and meet her there.

When I closed my locker, I took a step back in shock when a face appeared there.

"Sorry!" the boy said. Eric Yorkie.

"Do you need anything?" I spat.

"Is it that difficult?" he whispered, looking around then meeting my eyes.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about but…do you remember what happened to Crowley?"

I quickened my pace, hoping to lose him. No such luck.

_Jazz, where the fuck are you when I need you to calm me?_

I felt like kicking this boy's ass.

"Please, listen to me."

"Look, man, I'm busy. Did they put you up to this?" I asked angry. He always looked like a cool guy, kind of a geek. Figures, they'd use him as bait.

"Can we talk after school?" Eric insisted, still looking around, worried.

I shrugged and dodged him.

Angela sat next to me in Biology and we mostly talked. She said she was sorry this had to happen to us because it was something normal. At least someone thought it was normal.

I survived P.E. without getting my head cracked or having any accidents which was a record for me. On my way to the car, Eric accosted me again.

I opened the door to get inside but he closed it and leaned against it.

_The fuck?_

"Move away, you idiot!" I snapped.

"No. I can't. I never made fun of you, Cullen."

"So? Do you want an award or something?"

"I'm just telling you that I'm on your side. That…I get you."

I gave up fighting to push him away. "You think you get me?" I sneered.

He glanced around and almost whimpered when his eyes settled on someone. I didn't turn to see. "I'm like you," he whispered then disappeared.

I was in shock. _He, what?_

I felt like a tool for snapping at him. I should have known better. He wasn't exactly mean to me in the past.

I slid into my car when I saw Crowley advancing on me. I really wanted to be good.

Bella was waiting outside the kindergarten. Alone. Shaking.

"Holy shit," I muttered under my breath and rushed to her. "Where's everyone, sweets?" I hugged her to me.

"Miss S-s-suzz went to take James home and talk to his mommy. And Miss Lucy left with her boyfriend."

"Dammit. How long have you been out here?"

Bella snuggled into me, sneezing. I was going to hurt someone if she got sick. I'd been only five minutes late.

"We're going to see Alice, okay?" I told her, strapping her in the back seat.

"Yeah. Is she okay?"

"I dunno." I shrugged and closed her door, getting behind the wheel and starting the car then turning the heat on full blast. "You'll get warm soon, baby."

She nodded and settled in her seat.

I started driving, but my mind was on her other teacher. Lucy. Stupid woman. It was her duty to wait for all the parents to get their kids. Or siblings.

I sighed and unzipped my jacket. It was so freaking warm in here, but I knew Bella was likely to get sick.

Too many negative things happened for the first day of school after the holidays. We were so happy this morning, and now that time seemed so fucking far away.

When we arrived at Jasper's house, I knew what I needed. A smoke.

I never wanted to smoke; I always shared a cigarette with Jazz for fun. Now I craved it.

Clutching onto Bella's freezing hand I walked to the door and knocked then tried the door handle. It opened.

"I can't," Bella whispered. I understood her so I took her winter jacket and boots off then started up the stairs.

"Jazz, you here?" I asked loudly, suddenly feeling bad for just entering and not ringing the bell.

"My room!" he shouted.

I opened the door and found him on the bed with Alice. Her arm was in a cast and he was drawing something on it. He looked so focused on the task at hand, his tongue poking at the corner of his mouth and his brows creased.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice waved.

"Do you mind if I make some tea? The dipshit of a teacher left her outside," I muttered.

"Go ahead. Make more while you're at it," he suggested, coming to me and leading me out of the room, closing the door behind him before kissing me deeply. "Ah, I missed you. I was going crazy here."

I kissed him back pouring everything in it. "Missed you too."

"I know you're kissing!" Alice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Psychic," Jazz muttered to himself. "I'll leave the door open in case you need something. Shout." He pecked my lips and went back inside his room.

I started down the stairs when I remembered about the smoke. "I do need something!" I called to him.

"What?"

"A cigarette! _Badly_!"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the kitchen. Jasper's dad was there. I glanced up the stairs and saw Jazz there, looking pale.

_Shit_.

"I…" I turned my eyes to the floor. Fuck. How was I supposed to know he was here?

"Jasper, get down here!" his dad shouted.

What felt like the next second, Jasper was at my side. Did he fly or something?

"Sorry," I whispered to him.

"Care to explain?" his dad demanded. "Since when do you smoke?"

"Dad…I don't make a habit out of it," Jasper stared explaining.

"It's enough to put that shit in your mouth, son! And you, Edward! Isn't your dad a doctor?"

Now, he was scolding me too?

"Dad, don't drag Edward into this, okay? I started…on camp," Jazz mumbled. "I just smoke when I'm…thinking of…that."

"Okay, okay. But I trust you to find the will in you to stop. Both of you. Smoking is bad."

We both nodded. I could feel my ears heating.

"I have to go now. You sure you can manage with Alice?"

"Yeah, Dad. I didn't mean to bring you home, but I couldn't find the pills and she was crying. Sorry again," Jazz apologized.

"No worries, son. Going to say goodbye to them and then I'm gone. I trust you two to be good."

"Still up for that tea?" Jasper asked.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I had no idea your dad… Shit. I feel stupid."

"It's okay, babe." He touched my cheek. "Honestly. I knew I couldn't hide it from them for too long. Once he's gone, I'll give you one, okay?" he whispered.

"Thanks. Show me where the tea is."

Two hours later, we were in the living room playing mime. I wasn't inspired, but in my uninspired state, no one guessed the things I mimed. How hard was it to realize I was a chair? I even got a cramp in my leg for staying like that for too long.

"I know!" Jasper shouted, pushing Bella back onto the couch when she made to take my spot.

She scowled at him but listened. I was getting bored so when I yawned I earned a cushion in my head.

Jazz snapped his fingers to get our attention then he took a stance that reminded me of Elvis in his early days. He had even mussed his hair to look like his.

Alice frowned at him. Bella twisted her mouth in that way she always did when she was thinking.

Really? They didn't know The King? We had to educate them.

Jasper put his finger to his lips, but I was already next to him jumping à la Elvis.

_The warden threw a party in the county jail.  
>The prison band was there and they began to wail.<br>The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.  
>You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.<br>Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.  
>Everybody in the whole cell block<br>was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock._

Jazz clapped his hand over my mouth. "Stop singing for the love of my not bleeding ears!"

I bit his finger making him snatch his hand back, glaring playfully.

So what if I didn't have a voice? I managed to snap us out of the lethargy the game was putting us in.

I tried something else.

_Hey baby, I ain't askin' much of you  
>No no no no no no no no baby, I ain't askin' much of you<br>Just a big-a big-a hunk o' love will do_

_Don't be a stingy little mama_  
><em>You're 'bout to starve me half to death<em>  
><em>Well you can spare a kiss or two and<em>  
><em>Still have plenty left, no no no<em>  
><em>Baby, I ain't askin' much of you<em>  
><em>Just a big-a big-a hunk o' love will do<em>

I tried to make the party pooper dance or sing but he stared at me as if I'd gone crazy.

Seeing the girls were having fun, I insisted we do it together and reluctantly, Jasper took my hand, as if to dance. He even sang. And of course, he had a great voice unlike me.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>but I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay  
>would it be a sin<br>If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
><em>Darling so it goes<em>  
><em>some things are meant to be<em>  
><em>take my hand, take my whole life too<em>  
><em>for I can't help falling in love with you<em>

I grinned, letting my cheek rest on his shoulder. That moment felt like the morning and early afternoon didn't happen. It was perfect.

Who thought hearing Jasper sing Elvis would make me fall in love with him more. He had the accent and such a warm tone.

"Are you going to kiss now?" Bella giggled.

I opened my eyes and stepped away, clearing my throat. "No. You didn't guess."

"It's Elvis, silly."

Oh, so they knew The King.

Jazz turned my head to him and pecked my lips smiling. "Your turn, darlin'."

"Yeah, and make it difficult," Bella quipped.

I pursed my lips, thinking of what should I do.

"And no singing, babe. Please."

I rushed to the hallway and grabbed a hat from the hanger then returned. It didn't look like what I wanted but I hoped I could do it. I turned to the side and tried staying on my tiptoes, raised a hand over my head while the other was holding the hat.

"If that's inventive, babe…"

I lost balance just as Alice guessed that I was trying to be Michael Jackson and fell on the carpet. "Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my toes.

Bella took my place on the "stage" and posed as a ballerina. I feared for her safety all the while. She could hurt herself in so many ways…

Then Jasper sat on the floor with his legs folded in front of his, his wrists on his knees.

"Indian!" Alice guessed.

"Wrong," he said, poking his tongue out at her.

"Buddha?" I wondered.

"It's for the girls, Edward!" he moaned. "Stop ruining it. Your turn."

Like the girls would have guessed that. Seriously.

As I was thinking of what else to do, I spotted the cushion on Jasper's chest as he made himself comfortable on the couch. It was going to be lame, but...I was so out of ideas.

"Hey!" he shouted when I snatched the cushion from him and left the room. It took me a few tries to stuff it under my shirt, then I wrapped a scarf around my neck and slipped in some shoes I found there before I strolled inside the living room.

Alice and Bella dissolved in a fit of giggles, while Jasper choked on his gulp of tea, watching me with huge eyes.

_What?_

"Are you someone in particular?" he asked carefully.

I shrugged. "It was just for fun," I answered. "Oh, so it's funny?" I asked the girls who were still giggling.

"You look silly, Edward!" Bella exclaimed.

I gasped. "Do I look silly?" I asked Jasper, turning to my side to pose grabbing the cushion when I felt it slip.

"You have to admit that you have a wild imagination."

I grinned and sat next to him. "This keeps me warm." I patted the cushion, laughing.

Bella made Jazz put his head on my cushion belly promising to make him pretty. Alice quickly agreed and they disappeared out of the room.

"Please, for fuck's sake, tell me they won't put make-up on me," he muttered, keeping his eyes closed.

"I don't know how they could make you any prettier," I whispered leaning down to kiss him.

He smiled, sneaking his tongue in my mouth earning a low moan from me.

"Are you done?" Alice inquired making us separate with a loud smack. Fuck. "Good. Close your eyes, Jazzy."

"What are you doing with that?" I shouted when I saw the eye liner. Jazz made to turn his head, but I put my hand over his eyes. "Better not to see, love."

"Crap."

I held his head on my cushion-stomach as they worked. I truly hoped his mom had that cream that takes the make-up off. If not, he was going to look like a vampire in the morning.

As the girls worked, I told Jazz about my day at school and it was too late when I realized what they wanted to do.

"NO!"

But the bags of tea were already on Jasper's eye-lined eyes. Holy shit.

"What's this shit?" he hissed, throwing the bags away and rubbing his eyes.

To make everything perfect, the front door opened and I could hear our moms' voices spilling inside. Super.

"Alice, what the fuck did you… Holy fuck!" Jasper shouted staring at his black finger. "No! No. You didn't! Why?" he moaned.

I rose to grab some tissues from the coffee table when our moms stepped into the living room. They gasped looking at us. I bet Jazz was a sight for the sore eyes.

I handed him the tissues and turned to our moms to realize they were staring at me. It took me a second until I still had the scarf around my neck, shoes on my feet and the cushion just fell from under my shirt.

**I hope all of you ended up having fun while reading this. The first part is hard since it's about school - soon, they'd stop being pestered. I promise.**


	31. Chapter 31: Start Me Up

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** Start Me Up - Rolling Stones.****  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.************

**EPOV**

"What's going on in here?" Jasper's mom asked in a meek voice.

"We were playing," I answered and started taking the scarf off then slipped out of the shoes and tripped over the cushion on my way to the hallway.

As I picked myself up, Mom started laughing. Hard. I shot her a worried look. It sounded forced, but when I saw her face I knew she was clearly amused by everything.

Jasper kept rubbing his eyes, cursing under his breath until his mom snapped at him to stop saying "fuck" in front of our sisters. He complained that he looked like a hooker which made his mom yell at him about his language. The whole thing was too funny until she finally stopped scolding him and went to Alice to ask about her arm.

"We should head home," Mom said from her spot in the doorway.

"No! Can't we stay more? Pleeease?" Bella whined.

"Honey, Alice has to spend some time with her mommy. You'll see her tomorrow," Mom told her soothingly.

It didn't work because Bella started crying. When Mom failed to reason with her, I tried my hand at it and a miracle happened. Bella came to me and I took her in my arms, said goodbye to Jazz and his mom then left. Mom was surprised that Bella listened to me.

She shouldn't have been. I spent more time with Bella than her; of course she listened to me. I spoiled her.

When we got home, I tried to disappear into my room, but Mom kept me in the kitchen. She was more interested than usual in my school day. When I told her about Angela and Ben, she seemed genuinely happy I was making other friends besides Jazz.

"Are you going to complain about Jasper again?" I retorted at that.

"No, honey. It's just that you need to have other friends besides your boyfriend, don't you think so?"

She said boyfriend.

She freaking called Jazz my boyfriend. So casual.

I was speechless.

"I guess." I shrugged and rushed up the stairs.

A part of me missed the way Mom was before she accepted that I was with Jasper, because now she was way too open about it.

***ALB***

The rest of the week passed almost the same as Monday, except for the drama.

I had completely forgotten about Eric's admission until Friday at lunch when he sat opposite me and Jasper.

For a minute it felt like the cafeteria had gone quiet and everyone was watching us. I felt my ears ringing as I stared at Eric.

Jazz squeezed my hands which were in his as we had been turned to the other, talking when we were interrupted.

There was a commotion from _their_ table and I turned in time to see Crowley flipping the bird toward us – to Eric, most likely. His reaction triggered a lot of murmurs around the room, but thankfully it stirred the attention away from us.

"Sorry, I didn't think," Eric apologized.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jasper snapped.

"I forgot to tell you," I whispered. "Eric talked to me on Monday," I said, eyeing him worried about his reaction.

"Oh. What did you say? I'll kick your ass if-"

I squeezed Jasper's fingers. "He didn't say anything bad. He told me that…" It wasn't my place to say it. I knew I'd hate it if someone else talked about my orientation so freely as I was about to do.

"I'm like you two," Eric said in a small voice.

"You believed him?" Jazz asked me surprised. Eric shrunk in his seat.

"You lied?" I shouted, jumping up.

He looked at me sheepishly and I lunged at him over the table. What the fuck did they want from us? Wasn't it enough what happened before Christmas break?

"Whoa, babe!" Jasper shouted shocked, holding me back. "Don't get into another fight, please."

"He fucking lied!" I protested. "He promised he was serious."

How could he say he was gay just to get to me?

"Sit down, Edward. And calm down." Jazz pushed against my shoulder until I was in my seat.

I took large gulps of air, trying to calm down, but it was impossible.

The question was what did they want to do if we accepted Eric…at our table? I feared to think any further.

"Why are you still here, you little shit? Go back to them!" Jasper snapped, slamming his fist on the table. "Go! And leave us the fuck alone!"

Then he turned and looked down at me once extending his hand. I took it quickly and allowed him to lead me out of the cafeteria.

I should have known better than to trust someone. All I wanted was to kick Eric's ass for lying like that. Then I had to beat the shit out of Crowley. And in the end, give myself a swift kick in the ass for being too naïve and believing people could change.

"It's over. I swear I won't allow anyone to say anything about us again," Jasper whispered as we stepped into the hallway.

"I'm such an idiot," I mumbled, feeling a tear slide down my cheek. "Why did I believe him?"

"Because that's what he wanted you to do. You fell into their trap, and please, promise me right now that you won't blame yourself for this. We're the same age, babe, but I know more, and you have to admit that. I wish I didn't."

I wrapped my arms around him and burrowed my face in his neck, letting the tears fall.

"Why can't they leave us alone? Why?" I moaned.

"Because they're stupid," he murmured, kissing my head.

"I wanna skip," I decided. "Up to it?"

"Let's grab our stuff."

We were out of the school in five minutes.

"Where to?" Jazz asked, tugging the hoodie over his head.

"Anywhere. I don't care," I said shrugging.

"My place?" he offered. I only nodded.

When we arrived at his house, I went straight to his room while he went to grab two Cokes.

"Okay. Here." Jasper sat in front of me on the bed. "Stop thinking, darlin'."

"I hate them. I hate them so much!" I seethed. "I wish we'd have never left Chicago," I found myself saying.

It was a horrible lie. Moving here helped me meet Jazz. Moving here changed my life.

"And I wish I wouldn't have gone to the camp," he said on a small voice. "You can't undo the past, but we can make the future brighter."

"Now you sound like your sister." I chuckled.

"Thanks," he snorted, drinking from his soda. "Look, we ignore them from now on. All of them."

"Angela and Ben seemed genuine. Do you think they lied too?" I whispered horrified at the thought.

"Not them. Angela's a great girl. I wouldn't have tried to hook you up with her if she was bad."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that." I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Sorry. I tried." He grinned.

"What are we telling our parents? The school will call," I wondered, worried.

"How about the truth? They're supporting us all right."

"You're right." I put the can away and crawled to him, hugging him tightly. "Thanks."

"What for, babe?"

"For skipping with me. I couldn't be there for another minute," I confessed. He stroked my head as I laid it on his shoulder. "What news do you have from D.C.?" I asked, realizing they should have contacted them back.

"Nothing yet, but Dad said they promised to look over it as soon as they can. They're going to arrest _Sergeant_," he grumbled. "I fucking hate that man. That's hate, Edward. Pure hate. What you feel for those wannabe bad-asses it's just dislike, believe me," he murmured sadly. "And I don't want you to ever feel hate."

"I think I hate that man too," I said softly. "He's hurt you in so many ways…"

"Shh. Let's not think about that. What do you wanna do?"

"I want you. I need to feel you," I admitted.

He grinned and kissed me slowly. "We can do that. We have three hours of fun."

We kissed and touched for a few minutes until I just couldn't wait anymore. I wanted to forget what happened at school.

Suddenly, Jazz stopped kissing my throat and met my eyes grinning mischievously. "Wanna try something?"

"What?" I asked warily. I wasn't sure I was up to exploring him if that was what he suddenly wanted.

"We never got to use many of the toys. I just teased you with them."

My eyes widened. I'd wanted to try them for a long time. On our trip to Seattle, we didn't get to do much so I was more than up to explore his toys.

"Bring them," I whispered, kissing him softly.

He jumped off the bed and rushed to his closet, went through his box and returned to me with something I couldn't see since he kept his hand behind him.

"Close your eyes. I promise to make you feel amazing."

I listened to him and relaxed against the pillows. At first, he kissed my lips, opening my mouth slowly and massaged our tongues until I was a panting mess; then he decided to descend to my nipples. I was so wired up that when he touched my dick it twitched violently. I hoped I wouldn't come too soon.

Jazz opened my legs and his hand went to my hole making me shiver. It always sent shock waves through me. I hoped I'd never get used to it because I loved how I reacted to his first touch. He chuckled and bit my nipple earning a loud and long moan from me.

"Babe, relax, I didn't even start."

"If I combust you're answering to Mom," I mumbled then groaned as he started sucking on my nipple.

"But what a way to go," Jazz teased, licking his way to my dick and then taking the swollen head in his mouth.

"Fuck." I threw my head back, locking my muscles. Don't come. Don't come.

_If you start me up_  
><em> If you start me up I'll never stop<em>  
><em> If you start me up<em>  
><em> If you start me up I'll never stop<em>  
><em> I've been running hot<em>  
><em> You got me ticking gonna blow my top<em>  
><em> If you start me up<em>  
><em> If you start me up I'll never stop<em>  
><em> Never stop, never stop, never stop<em>

I heard the sound of the lube bottle opening and then Jasper's silky fingers stroked around my hole, slowly pushing inside. I was on sensory overload. By the time he had three fingers in me, I was seconds away from coming. The coil in my stomach was just about to spring and envelop me in warmness when Jasper separated from me.

"Nooo!" I whined, rising up on my elbow to watch him with crazed eyes. I was sure I looked like a maniac. "Baby, why did you stop?"

"I need you on edge for what I'm going to do. Now lie back there and enjoy," he drawled. I fell back, feeling on edge of bursting in tears. I wasn't sure that's the edge he wanted, but I'd been so close to coming. My poor dick was twitching against my stomach in a vain attempt to get his attention.

I focused on breathing and listening to him rubbing something – hopefully not his dick because if he was jerking off we'd have a long discussion about that. Just as I was about to turn and see what was he rubbing, I felt his fingers parting my tight muscle then warm air blew there. I moaned at the sensation. He was going to torture me.

"Feelin' good?"

I lifted my ass in response since words failed me. My brain had turned to mash.

Jazz gave me just a hint of his tongue before he disappeared again. Before I could complain I felt a foreign object circling my opening. It felt like a very small ball.

"Ready, darlin'? Try to stay relaxed or this won't work," he instructed me.

Relaxed. Got it. I nodded and widened my legs further.

Then the foreign small ball slipped inside, then another one – a little bigger, and that's how I realized what he was doing. I had to thank the porn I'd been watching for knowing the name of the toy.

"Beads?" I choked out.

He stopped and chuckled softly. "How do you know?"

I felt my face turning red but shrugged nonchalantly. "It felt like that."

"Educative porn," Jazz joked, slipping the next bead into me. "By the fifth one you'll feel the first against your prostate. Tell me if you can take more," he added seriously, pushing the next two into me. Those were a lot bigger and I felt so full; the sensation was like nothing else I'd ever felt.

"More," I begged him.

He complied. I moaned and shuddered as the next bead was swallowed by my ass. Of what I felt, I was sure that this one was about the same size as Jazz.

"Are there more?" I wondered, feeling blindly towards his hands.

"Uh-huh! No touching, mister!" He batted my wandering hand away. "There are three more. I don't expect you to take all of them. It's enough what you have now."

"No, I want more, Jazz. Please."

"Babe, they're getting bigger. Are you sure?" he asked worried.

"Sure." I nodded, shifted my ass toward the toy making the beads inside me move and my eyes roll back in my head.

Holy fuck. It felt incredible.

_If start me up_  
><em> Ahh... give it all you got<em>  
><em> You got to never, never, never stop<em>  
><em> Slide it up, baby just slide it up<em>  
><em> Slide it up, slide it up, never, never, never<em>

Jasper applied more lube around my hole then I felt the beads being pushed further inside, pressing deliciously against my prostate as my puckered hole opened to welcome the next bead.

I wasn't sure if he got half of it inside but it started stinging. Maybe he was right.

"Edward…"

"Don't stop," I pleaded him.

"I don't want to hurt you, babe."

The way it was now it was hurting because it was neither in or out so I grabbed his wrist and pushed making me shout as it started hurting. Shit.

"Why the fuck did you do that, babe?"

"Ah," I groaned, squirming at the burning sensation. "Come here," I whispered, tugging him closer.

"What is it?" he whispered back, his breath fanning over my face.

I opened my eyes to see his dark blue ones filled with lust and slight worry. "Kiss me, baby."

He grinned and pressed his full lips over mine, probing with his tongue until I granted him access. While our tongues were dancing, his hand went between our bodies and rotated the beads then pushed and pulled a little sending my nerves on fire.

"Can you push them out?" Jazz murmured, stroking my cheek, gazing at me with love. I bit my lip, unsure I could do it. "Try."

I concentrated and slowly, I felt the large bead making its way out. Jazz was whispering that it's a beautiful sight…how the bead left my body. I gasped as the big one was out, and a violent shiver coursed through me. This time, it felt a hundred times better than when it slipped in. The feeling of it leaving my body was beyond words.

My right hand reached for the bed sheet as my left on grabbed Jasper's wrist when he jiggled the beads inside me. It was too much pleasure.

To my surprise, he put my hands above my head and held them there while he tugged the toy out of me, slowly. Excruciatingly slow.

I wanted to reach for my dick.

I wanted to make him stop.

I wanted something to push me over the edge.

"Feel it, babe. Enjoy it. Let the pleasure take over you," Jazz said on a low, hypnotizing voice.

As another bead left my body, I allowed the tension to leave with it making a sob escape me.

I'd never been so on edge in my life.

I'd never cried for release.

I'd never begged for it.

"Take a breath," Jasper murmured. I did as he told me, unsure what he wanted to do. His mouth covered mine as he took out the beads.

For a second, I thought I'd pass out because of pleasure then he was inside me, rocking into my prostate. That was my undoing – and the point where I blacked out.

_You, you, you make a grown man cry_  
><em> You, you make a dead man come<em>  
><em> You, you make a dead man come<em>

***gasp* not a cliffe! Not a big one, anyway. :)**

**Hope yo enjoyed the last part of the chapter...and I'm sorry for those (all of you) who thought Eric was actually coming out.  
><strong>

**PS: One of my one-shots for FAGE got pimped in Jasper's Darlins: ****  
><strong>

**I'm super happy!**


	32. Chapter 32: I Love You Because

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** I Love You Because - Johnny Cash.****  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.************

**JPOV**

_Holy shit._

One second, we were kissing. The next, he went limp.

"Babe?" I whispered.

What the hell happened?

He was fine a moment ago. More than fine. He was experiencing my magical beads and coming harder than I'd ever seen him.

"Edward?" I called loudly, shaking his shoulder.

Fuck.

I knew, in the back of my head, that he was fine. But it didn't stop my brain making up scenarios of what to tell his parents.

_Uh, you see…killed by a very intense orgasm. Totally not my fault._

Fuck.

I rushed to the bathroom and wet a towel then brought it back and ran it over his face and neck. He stirred a little, but didn't open his eyes.

"Babe? Can you hear me?"

He moaned softly and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared me," I whispered, laying the towel on his forehead. His raw green eyes opened and looked confused at me. "Hi." I leaned down to kiss his lips softly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"What…?" His eyes widened and his pale cheek reddened. "Did I _faint_?" he asked surprised.

"Don't worry, babe. It was too much for your body."

"Did you…come?" he asked worried, sitting up a little.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I thought I killed you and you're worried if I came?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess it was too much. I love the beads," he confessed.

"Of course you do. Let's take it easy," I suggested and helped him up. "How about a bath?"

"That sounds fabulous. And let's keep this between us, okay?" he muttered embarrassed.

"Sure, darlin'. Just remember that you won't live this down." I led him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet seat while I adjusted the knobs to my tub.

We soaked for a while then washed and rinsed without too much touching then wrapped in my terry cloth bathrobe, I went to search for something to give Edward to wear.

"I still can't believe you own such a thing," he told me amused, touching a bunny on my bathrobe.

"No making fun of the bunnies, okay? Everything until you start making fun of the bunnies," I said sternly.

"I thought it was everything till my snoring," he joked.

"No! Don't remind me!" I groaned.

I tried not to stare as he changed into my clothes, but I couldn't help and ogle his ass. Edward glanced at me, narrowing one eye.

"I think I've had enough for one day."

"Yeah, I think so too, but I can look, right? There's no crime in looking." I threw him a grin, tugging clean clothes on.

"What should we do now?" Edward wondered, looking at the clock. We had an hour and a half until we had to collect our sisters.

"Do you know how to make muffins?" I asked.

"You want to bake?"

"Just answer." I rolled my eyes.

"I have no idea. I never baked, but I can help if you want." He gave me a small smile.

I'd been right when I thought he had it easy with Bella. I'd raised Alice, considering that Dad was gone to war and Mom was working almost non-stop. It's surprising she didn't start calling me dad.

"It's not hard," I answered, took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"What's the occasion? Or do you just want muffins?"

"Alice mentioned something about muffins last night," I admitted. "And I never say no to muffins."

"Is there something you don't know how to do?" Edward questioned surprised. "You take care of Alice, you cook, you bake, you're a Math genius…" He gave me a sly look. "You're good in the sack."

"That's the one I've been waiting for!" I exclaimed and kissed him quickly. "I'm good with computers too, in case you ever need anything," I added off-handedly and started taking out ingredients.

"Stop bragging, it's not nice."

We set to work, and it was hilarious to see Edward figuring out stuff I thought everyone knew. Apparently not Edward. It took him three tries to separate the yolk from the white and when it came time to use the mixer, he nearly sprayed the walls. Once the muffin batter was in the special paper, Edward suggested we should decorate them with pieces of chocolate or fruits.

"That's something I'm not good at," I told him. "I don't have enough patience."

"But can I do it?" he insisted.

"Sure. Decorate." I gestured to the muffins, shrugging.

I leaned my ass against the counter and watched him decorate. All I had patience for was doing Alice's hair. That's what I loved to do, and I could spend hours on it.

"Can you not stare? It's unnerving," Edward grumbled, putting a raspberry on a muffin.

"It's fascinating, babe. See? We found something you're good at." I beamed at him.

"I'm good at other stuff too," he replied shortly, jutting his chin up. "Like…playing piano."

"Oh, right. I can play guitar, too." I laughed making him scowl. "You still wanna listen to me?" I offered tentatively.

"I'd love to hear you play, you know that."

"Then finish up here and let's go back to my room," I urged him.

I really didn't want to hurry him, but it was taking him too long. We had close to half an hour until we had to get our sisters.

Finally, the first round of muffins went in the oven and we retired to my room. I took my guitar out from on top of the closet where it had been stowed a long time ago. It had been at least two years since I last touched it.

"Do you take requests?" Edward asked from his spot on the bed.

"No. Let me remember how to play, first." I laughed.

"It's like riding a bike, I guess. I hadn't played piano in at least a year, then on Christmas Bella begged me." He shrugged. "It was easier than I thought."

"I don't remember you playing on Christmas," I whispered. Last Christmas was something I wanted to forget.

"Uh…I was doing that when you dropped by," he answered, looking down.

"So want do you know to play?" I asked, hoping we'd steer the conversation away from Wilson.

"Well, some carols and a few classical pieces. Not much." He shrugged.

"Not much? Are you shitting me, Edward? That's big. What classical pieces?" I asked suspiciously. I had a feeling he knew big names.

"Well, there's Beethoven, Bach, Mozart, some Yruma because Mom loves him, Debussy, Schubert – the usual suspects."

I bet my eyes were wide as golden coins. "Babe, I just know a few songs I taught myself. You know? I searched the Internet for the sheet music and learned how to play."

"That's more impressive than what I do, Jazz. I absolutely hated that old woman who taught me how to play. I think I can play some pieces in my sleep." He laughed nervously. "You learned how to play on your own. Because you _wanted_."

"That's true," I agreed. "I remember that Dad asked what I wanted for my fourteenth birthday. We'd just been to some local concert and when I told him that I wanted a guitar, he asked if I was sure." I smiled at the beautiful memory. "I told him that was exactly what I wanted, nothing else. So on my birthday, the next week, I got a guitar. This guitar." I stroked the wood softly.

"So what songs do you know?"

I took the guitar out of the case then grabbed the tablature at the bottom. "These." I handed them to Edward.

I arranged the instrument on my lap. It had been too long since I touched Maria, my beloved guitar. She was dusty and out of tune. After a few minutes of tinkering with the cords, I was ready to get reacquainted with her.

"Which one do you like?" I asked Edward, and when I didn't get an answer I looked up to see him frowning at the papers in front of him. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Who are these people? I've never heard of them. The songs look good."

"They're country songs. Don't tell me you never heard of Johnny Cash!" I shouted, outraged. That was like a federal crime in Texas.

He gave me a confused look that showed he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Holy shit, Edward!" I jumped off the bed and browsed through my CDs, extracted the wanted one and inserted it in the player. "Don't tell me you don't know this one!"

_Love is a burnin' thing,  
>And it makes a fiery ring<br>Bound by wild desire  
>I fell into a ring of fire.<em>

I fell into a burnin' ring of fire  
>I went down, down, down<br>And the flames went higher,  
>And it burns, burn, burns,<br>The ring of fire, the ring of fire.

I raised an eyebrow, looking expectantly at him. The corners of his lips turned down and he looked at me sadly, shaking his head. I tried another song. Still, he shook his head.

"Do you like Nine Inch Nails?" I asked, realizing he could know a song.

"What do they have to do with this guy?"

"Cash sang one of their songs, recently. _Hurt_, ring any bells?"

"Maybe? You have it?"

I grabbed my iPod and shuffled though it then stuck the buds in his ears. His eyes widened and he gave me a wide grin.

"I know it! But, please don't make me listen to this," he begged, taking the buds out of his ears. "I'm not a fan of country."

"Not a country fan?" I pouted. It was almost like someone ran over my puppy.

"Jazz, we have to agree to disagree on this subject, okay?"

"Okay, okay. You won't like what I play then," I told him disappointed. "Growing up in Texas, I heard a lot of country and fell in love with it."

"Well, sing me something, even if it's country. I bet I'd like it," he encouraged me. "Please."

I doubted he'd like it even if I sang it, but gave it a go. I looked through the few songs I had printed and chose one that seemed to fit. It was cheesy as fuck, but cute.

"Don't laugh, okay?" I made him promise.

"Promise." He winked making me smile and clear my throat.

_I love you because you understand dear every single thing I try to do  
>And you're always there to lend a helping hand dear<br>But most of all I love you cause you're you  
>No matter what the world may say about me<br>I know your love will always see me through  
>I love you for the way you never doubt me but most of all I love you cause you're you<em>

_I love you because my heart is lighter every time I'm walking by your side  
>And I love you because the future's brighter the door to happiness you opened wide<br>No matter what may be the style or season  
>I know your love will always see me through<br>I love you for a hundred thousand reasons  
>But most of all I love you cause you're you<em>

I let my fingers linger on the strings then dropped my hand onto my leg. Worried, I looked at Edward and saw his eyes dark with desire and something else.

"How bad do I suck?" I mumbled.

Edward gasped. "You're amazing, Jazz," he told me seriously then crawled to my spot at the foot of the bed. "I love you." He cupped my face in his hands and lowered his head, pressing his lips to mine. "Fuck, you're great. Don't doubt yourself."

"Did you really like that?" I asked doubtfully.

"I absolutely loved it, baby. I'd love to show you how much I enjoyed that." His lips kissed that spot behind my ear making my hair stand up and shivers of pleasure ran over my body.

"I'd love nothing more," I admitted. "But we have places to be."

"I'd rather stay here, alone with you," he murmured in my ear. "You're so sexy with that guitar in your hands."

As much as I loved this moment, I had to end it. "Thanks. We should go after Aly and Bella."

"The best way to ruin the mood."

I laughed and pecked his lips. "Sorry, darlin'."

"Shit! The muffins!" Edward shouted and sprinted out of the room. I ran after him.

Surprisingly, the muffins were just a little burnt because someone turned the knobs wrong. Leaving the first round of the dessert on the counter to cool and shoving the second round in the oven, we took my truck to pick the girls.

On the way there, Edward turned to me and looked unsure how to say something.

"What is it?" I urged him.

He bit his lip and looked out the window then at me. "When's your birthday?"

I chuckled, realizing we'd been together for almost four months and we didn't know such important things about each other. "May thirty."

"Good. I didn't miss it."

"Yours?" I asked, glancing at him.

"June twenty."

"Sweet. You're a Gemini, too," I said excited. "I never met another person with the same sign."

"Wow, you know this stuff! I have no idea when one sign starts and one ends." He shrugged.

"Blame Alice. She's obsessed with this stuff and she kind of transferred it to me."

I parked in front of the kindergarten and jumped out of the truck, joining Edward on his side.

"So you know what they say about Gemini's? Or the traits of the sign?" he asked curiously.

"I know a lot about the zodiac and the meanings of each sign. Well, most of them." He shot me a surprised look. "Don't look like that. You'd have to learn this too if you had a psychic sister."

"I can't wait to hear more about this. It's interesting but I never searched. Do you believe in that?"

"Most of what they say is true, so why not?" I asked. "I'll show you the files I have on my computer."

Edward chuckled, elbowing me then opened the door and I followed. Alice rushed over to me and I picked her up, hugging her tightly. I hated to see her hurt, but she didn't complain about the cast. Bella came over to Edward with what she had done that day in hand and we left. Suzanne wasn't as friendly anymore, but I tried not to care – it was enough what we were going through at school.

Back at home, we took the second batch of muffins out of the oven and went to my room. Alice and Bella insisted to stay with us so while they're on the bed playing, we sat at my desk and worked on homework while munching on muffins. They turned out pretty amazing.

**Hoping you enjoyed it. Jasper was only a little freaked out. :)**

**We'll have a little time-jump next chapter.  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33: Feels Like The First Time

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** Feels Like The First Time - Foreigner.****  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.************

**EPOV**

Time seemed to fly once February rolled by and before I knew it we were swamped with papers and studying for midterms.

Between studying I found time to be alone with Jazz from time to time – not as much as I would have liked. I kept thinking of how beautiful it had been in Seattle when we didn't have to worry about anything.

On Valentine's Day, Jasper said we had tickets for a movie in Port Angeles and a reservation at a restaurant. I didn't think anything about it. I didn't even care much about the day, it was too girly and pink and overrated. The kiss we shared in my car was more than enough to celebrate the day.

Though, when the movie was over, Jazz asked if he could drive back. I shrugged and gave him the keys. I should have known he was up to something when he grinned wickedly at me.

We drove for about fifteen minutes to the outskirts of PA and stopped in front of a little hotel. Jasper turned to me smiling.

"Happy V-Day, darlin'. We have a room booked for the weekend."

I gasped and turned to look at the hotel then back at him. "For real? What about our parents?" I asked worried. I knew neither of them would have allowed us to be alone here.

"They want us happy. Dad even gave me more money to buy supplies." He chuckled.

"This is amazing. Thanks, Jazz." I leaned in to kiss him.

He grabbed his over-flowing backpack – I should have realized something was odd when I saw that. I took his hand and squeezed it then started for the entrance of the hotel.

I always felt unchained, free when we were away from home; just us and without caring what others might think.

The girl behind the front desk offered us our key and bid us goodnight, acting normal. That's what I wanted from everyone, but I knew my wish wasn't likely to come true any time soon.

Jasper unlocked the door and then opened it, pulling me inside by the sleeve of my jacket. Once we were locked in the room, his lips were on mine.

Ah, how I missed him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing him back as passionately as I could. I needed him.

When my hands dropped to his belt, he pushed me away. "Wait. I have something," he said quietly.

"What's that? Can't it wait?" I whined, tugging at his belt, bringing him closer.

He chuckled loudly. "No, babe. It can't wait."

"Damn." I pouted, separating. "Well, come on. Do what you wanted then I think we should take our clothes off," I blurted out. Shit. My cheeks began to burn as he bent over, laughing loudly. "Not funny," I grumbled.

Jasper went to the bed and deposited his backpack then started rummaging through it, taking out different things. Textbooks, clothes, what looked like a toiletries bag, a black plastic bag with something inside and finally a bottle of wine. I stared at it shocked.

"How did you get that?" I shouted.

"You better hope Dad doesn't question its absence. There were three bottles. Why do they need three?" He threw me a grin. "I borrowed one."

I still couldn't believe we had alcohol. I walked slowly to the bed and sat down as he started repacking; wanting to help, I grabbed the black bag to hand it to him, but almost dropped it when I felt the contents.

"Fuck! That was a surprise, Edward!"

"It still is. I have no idea which one is inside," I replied grinning. We were going to have fun. A lot of fun.

"Get comfortable. I'm going to find something to open the bottle," Jazz told me before disappearing into the bathroom.

Comfortable? I grinned mischievously. _I'll give you comfortable._

I shed my clothes, except my underwear and got under the blanket, leaning my back on the headboard.

When Jasper returned with the bottle still unopened, I took it from him and asked for a pen. I'd seen it in a movie that you could push the cork inside. I hoped it was going to work. With a little luck, I managed to take the cork out without even meaning to.

Jazz stripped down to his boxers too and slid into bed close to me. When he felt my skin, he peeked under the blanket and chuckled, leaning in to kiss me.

I turned to him, getting better access making him roll on top of me. "Be careful," I whispered, depositing the bottle on the nightstand then wrapping my fingers in his golden locks. "I missed this, baby."

"Oh, I missed this too," he sighed against my lips. "Edward, I want to try more," he said softly.

"Anything," I promised. I loved the few times we got to experiment.

"I…" he pointed to himself "…want more."

My eyes snapped to his. Did he just say that…?

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes. I trust you, babe. I need more of what happened in Seattle."

My breathing picked up at the prospect of touching his ass, making him feel good.

He smiled sheepishly, kissing the corner of my mouth. "I didn't know what you'd say, but I kinda…prepared."

"You prepared?" I asked confused.

"When we dropped Alice and Bella at your house…and I went to the bathroom…that's what it took me so long."

My eyes widened. "You've been wearing…" I gulped nervously. "This whole time?"

"Yep. But I need some of that wine first. I'm too fucking nervous," Jasper admitted.

"Sure," I answered mechanically. He really wanted this. It was happening.

I'd been dreaming of his ass since the first time we met; when I didn't understand why I was staring at it like it was the last drop of water on earth.

Jasper took the bottle of wine, settled next to me and took a gulp. "Mhmmm. It's really good."

I looked at the bottle unsure if it was wise to drink. I didn't have a problem with it in Seattle, but now in this hotel room, I could think of all the times Dad told me about drinking irresponsibly.

"If you don't want to, it's okay."

"I'm just…not sure," I admitted.

"It's good, Edward. Trust me. If you feel tipsy, stop drinking." He winked and put the bottle in my hand.

I took a small gulp of the red liquid and let it wash over me and settle into my stomach. It was really good.

At Jasper's raised eyebrow, I nodded, grinning. I liked the wine. He beamed and took a gulp of his own then crawled to the foot of the bed and bent over to reach for his jacket. My eyes went to his ass and I could see the definite shape of the bottom of the plug he was wearing.

"Fuck," I moaned as my dick started hardening.

He looked over his shoulder and winked then returned to the head of the bed with his cigarettes and a lighter.

"Do you see an ashtray on your nightstand?" he asked after checking his nightstand.

I tore my eyes from him to check then shook my head. He mumbled under his breath and got up and went to the small table, fetching the ashtray.

"Ah, now we're talking!" he sighed contently, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"So…" I glanced at him then scooted closer and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Do you like the surprise?"

"Like it? I fucking love it, Jazz. I think I needed to get away from Forks for a while."

"Yeah, I know how you feel." He kissed my forehead. "Want?" His hand with the cigarette appeared close to my mouth. I leaned forward and took a drag.

"Are you going to give them up?" I wondered.

"Not any time soon. Maybe when we go to college?" He shrugged.

I bit my lips, nodding. We hadn't talked about college. It was over a year away, but I was afraid we'd part ways for college and I couldn't conceive that. I didn't even know what he wanted to do in life.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Jazz whispered, titling my head up. I felt my chest constricting at the prospect of separating. Even for a few years while away at college. "Darlin', what's wrong?"

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, burrowing my nose in the crook of his neck. "What's going to happen when we go to college?" I mumbled.

"Uh, we'll be far away from Forks, and hopefully people are much more mature there."

"Where do you want…? What do you want to study?" I asked afraid of his answer.

"To be truthful, I have no idea." He chuckled. "You know what you want?"

"I've been thinking of what I really like to do…but it's stupid," I muttered. "I guess I'll have to talk with my parents."

"What do you want to do?"

"I like books, but I don't see myself as a teacher or writer or editor, you know?" He nodded. "I like Biology, but I don't want to follow in Dad's steps. Blood makes me queasy."

"Then?" Jasper asked.

"I realized how much I missed playing the piano when Bella begged me on Christmas. That's what I want. To play." I made sure to stare at the wall, as I waited for him to laugh.

It never came.

"Darlin', that's wonderful! Which college are you thinking?"

_Julliard, duh._ "No idea," I answered.

He saw right through my lie. "Babe, you know that I'll go after you?"

"That's what I was afraid you'd say," I admitted. "Jazz," I whispered meeting his eyes. "I don't want you to come after me. I want you do to what you want. That will mean…" My throat closed up. "That's why I panicked. I don't think I can live without you near me."

"Ah, babe. We still have time until college and we'll talk about this, but not now, okay? Though, I'm glad you were honest."

I kissed him just to stop thinking of us apart. The thought was gutting me.

"So you really wanna try…?" I wondered nervously.

Jazz grinned and bit my lower lip. "Yeah. I want you."

My stomach knotted and my hands started sweating.

What if I wasn't good?

What if I made the experience rubbish?

What if I hurt him?

"Babe, stop thinking and kiss me. Nothing is perfect so I wouldn't expect my first time with you to be perfect."

"I want to make you feel good," I admitted, sneaking my tongue into his mouth.

"You will," he said against my mouth.

I leaned back against the headboard and took another gulp from the wine while Jazz smoked. He rested his head on my chest and I hugged him close to me.

I was worried of the moment I had to actually touch him…for real – not just some playful touching. We kept drinking and it had the opposite effect. Instead of loosening my nerves, it made me even more nervous until Jasper started rubbing his hand on my stomach and thighs.

"It will be okay, darlin'. Don't over think it."

I nodded and deposited the almost empty bottle on my nightstand before lowering my head and kissing him. It was an odd angle, but I didn't care much about that. He still tasted like sin and smokes and I wanted to drown in it.

"Touch me. I ain't gonna bite," Jasper whispered, turning into my arms and straddling my hips.

My shaky hands went to his hips but I didn't move them from there. I focused on kissing him.

Slowly, I moved one hand to his nipple and earned a loud groan from him. That encouraged me and I let my other hand wander to his ass. His muscles tensed and I just rubbed my thumb over his cheek not trying to touch more.

If we didn't do anything, it would still be an accomplishment because Jasper had admitted he wanted more. A part of him was ready for more even though his body and mind were rebelling against it.

We quickly shed our boxers to be able to touch more of our skin then I returned to touching him.

"More," Jazz whined, taking my hand and guiding it to the bottom of the plug. "Grab it and twist it a little," he instructed me.

I felt for the edge of the plug then palmed it, pushing it inside further before twisting it just like I remembered he did to me every time I wore a plug, which was seldom. I started pulling it slowly, searching his face for any signs of discomfort. All I could see was pleasure etching his beautiful features.

"Edward, I need to feel you there. Take it out."

Nervous as hell, I slipped out from under him and settled behind him. It was the big plug. Holy shit.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked worried.

"It feels awesome, babe. Just take it out."

I worked the plug out and for the first time I saw what I'd only seen on those short porn movies I watched. His stretched ass hole was closing up making the ring of muscles look puckered. It was such a beautiful sight. Every time he contracted his muscles, it opened then closed. I was sure, if I concentrated, I could cum just by watching him.

"Edward, can you touch me? Please? Lube's in my backpack."

I quickly dove for his backpack and extracted the bottle of lube along with a few condoms. I returned to his ass and slicking my fingers in lube, I ran my index finger over the ring of muscle making Jazz moan loudly and push his ass to me, sucking my finger to the second knuckle inside him. Seeing it didn't hurt him, I pushed my middle finger too which resulted in thrashing and babbling on his side.

My heart was running a marathon as I concentrated to make him feel good. My dick was straining and it almost hurt, but I kept denying it until I was sure he was truly ready. For the first time I'd be inside him there shouldn't be any mistakes. Jazz didn't need more pain than what he'd been through.

I kept pumping my fingers in his ass, wriggling them around, curling them until I hit his prostate which resulted in Jasper impaling himself on my fingers then fucking himself on them, moaning my name over and over. It made me proud I could make him feel so good so I chanced pushing a third finger inside. And holy fucking shit! He was so tight, so warm, so soft. I could feel him wrapped around me, squeezing me.

"Baby?" I whispered worried.

"Hmm?" He hummed in the pillow.

"I don't think…I can do it," I admitted with shame.

"What? No! You can. You're doing great. I think I'm going to come if you keep that up." He turned to look at me. "Don't doubt yourself, darlin'."

"I'm not!" I hissed embarrassed. "The thing is…I don't think I can hold once I'm inside. Okay? I'm such a wimp."

"Gimme my backpack," Jasper commented, turning around all the way, sitting on the bed facing me.

I grabbed it and push it to him, avoiding eye contact. When I found the courage to meet his eyes, he was holding something in his fist, not allowing me to see it and his eyes were gauging mine.

"Do you trust me? I have something that will help."

"What's that?" I mumbled, lowering my eyes again.

"You saw it before. I only used it once myself and you're in for some amazing experience if you want to try it."

"Another toy?" I wondered, glancing at him before looking away again. His dick was almost purple…it was my fault I was keeping him on the edge.

Jasper took my hand and pressed something into my palm then closed my fingers over it. Whatever it was, it felt a lot like the band I was wearing my wrist, only this one was a little more rigid.

Tentatively, I looked at what he put there and felt my face flushing red. I remembered this item. The cock ring. I'd heard they hurt.

"Uh…"

"Let me help." Jasper knelt in front of me and worked the plastic ring over my cock then pushed my balls through it. "Sorry. We should have done this when you weren't hard."

I looked down at it and moaned at the sight that greeted me. My dick stood erect, pointing forward as the ring squeezed it and my balls. It was an odd sensation, it didn't hurt, though my dick was turning blue from the lack of blood flowing through it.

"There. Ready now?" Jasper whispered, kissing my mouth.

"Jazz, if…" I swallowed nervously. "If I hurt you…stop me. Okay?"

He nodded, lowering onto his back and catching his legs behind the knees, opening to me. "You won't hurt me, Edward. You can't."

I looked doubtfully at him then shifted closer.

This was it.

I was going to make love to him.

_I have waited a lifetime _  
><em>Spent my time so foolishly <em>  
><em>But now that I've found you <em>  
><em>Together we'll make history<em>

_It feels like the first time  
>Feels like the very first time<br>It feels like the first time  
>It feels like the very first time<em>

I shuddered at the thought and grabbed my dick, tugging at it a few times before rolling a condom over it and coating it with lube before I nudged his entrance with my engorged head.

_Shiiit_! It felt like nothing else as I started slipping inside him.

"Fuck!" Jasper shouted, grabbing my shoulder.

I stopped immediately and searched his face. His wide, deep blue eyes were staring into mine as he took deep breaths.

"Is it too much? Do you want me out?" I asked worried.

"Just go slower. You're…big."

I fought against a smile and braced on his hips with a hand with the other guided my dick into him slowly – excruciatingly slow. I moved at a snail's pace keeping my eyes on his until my balls touched his ass. I was so deep inside him. He was squeezing me tightly and I was glad for accepting the cock ring.

"Wait," Jasper mumbled, taking a shaky breath. "I thought it was the same…but it so much different than a dildo."

"I think you just offended me," I joked making him chuckle. I leaned over him and kissed him deeply, catching his tongue in a slow dance. "Does it hurt?"

"No, babe. It feels like nothing else. Can you move?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I breathed and pulled out a little then pushed back in.

"Oh!" His mouth fell open and his eyes closed. "So fucking good. You have no idea."

"I think I do," I rasped out, keeping the slow pace. When my arms started shaking, I propped my elbows on either side of his head, and kept kissing him as my hips moved.

"Do it harder. Faster. Short, deep thrusts. Can you?" he begged.

I only nodded and did as told. The fire in the pit of my stomach was roaring but the cock ring wasn't allowing it to explode. It felt so good, so painfully good that I could cry.

Jasper started jerking off, between us, meeting my thrusts and I whimpered, burrowing my face in his neck.

"Fuck!" I moaned. "I can't…I need to…" My eyes scrunched shut as I tried to concentrate on the feeling. I was so close…

Then I saw Jazz licking his fingers and only when I felt them at my ass did I know what he was doing.

"Keep moving," he instructed breathlessly. I moved faster as his fingers started pushing inside me. Then the fire exploded and I yelled and cried and bit on his shoulder.

Too much.

My skin was prickling.

When Jazz ran his hand over my back, I shuddered violently and went limp in his arms. I didn't want to move.

"You okay, darlin'?" he whispered in my ear.

"Never better," I said honestly.

**How was Jasper's first time? *looks around worried***


	34. Chapter 34: Futuristic lover

**It's my first slash so please be gentle. I wanted it to be something light and smutty, but in the end, it ended up having a plot. I'm still figuring out as I go.**

**Oh, and as always, Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** E.T. - Katy Perry.****  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward. Happy 4th of July to my American readers!  
><strong>**********

**JPOV**

I'd been thinking about bottoming for some time. Since our time in Seattle, to be more specific.

The whole night before our weekend in PA I tossed and turned and when I fell asleep, I had a nightmare about Wilson. I wasn't even sure Edward would accept my proposal to top me, but I wished he would. That time he gave me a teaser of what he could do with his fingers and tongue got me thinking that I could do it. I wasn't afraid of him. The pleasure he gave me that day shaded the fear of being hurt.

But all doubt and fear was gone when we were in the hotel room. He had been so surprised when I told him about our plans. True, it had taken a lot of convincing on my Dad's and his mom's side but they said yes. They caved when I told them that we needed some time away from Forks and all the bumble fucks. Dad gave me money for supplies to make sure we'd be safe, and the other day, while Edward was walking Bertie, I almost got the talk from Esme. I didn't want to believe Edward when he told me that she was more open…but she told me to prepare her son. Not in so many words but still. Fuck.

_Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing_

Once Edward got over his fear of hurting me, he was doing great.

My body felt alive under his gentle touch. The way he pushed his fingers inside me was almost tentative, probing.

I pushed back into his hand to show him that he was doing great.

As he started working on loosening the muscle, I wondered why I denied myself this for so long. Because, fuck, it felt awesome.

_They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you_

He was a natural.

Some were born to top and Edward was one of those people. And I knew that from the moment I'd feel him inside me, that was all I ever needed.

My brain couldn't stop working and it compared the touches. They were so different and yet the same. His hands were on me, in me, but they were bringing me pleasure, they were making me breathless because of this pleasure unlike the way Wilson's hands had made me.

I pressed my face to the pillow and groaned loudly when Edward pushed against my prostate. Then his fingers started wriggling around, as if feeling the texture of the inside of my ass. I bet it was new to him.

Just as I was about to beg for him to just fuck me, he started worrying about coming prematurely. I offered him my cock ring – and to think I didn't want to bring it with me.

When I was facing him and he was hovering over me ready to enter me, I stared into his eyes. There was worry swirling in them and something that looked like smugness.

_Oh, you have no idea how good you make me feel._ I touched his cheek before allowing him to adjust and slip inside me.

My heart started beating wildly as his head slipped inside. My eyes widened as searing pain shoot through my ass and lower back.

_No fucking way._

He pushed further and I couldn't help but curse loudly. What the fuck did that plug do? It should have loosened me.

Probably the pain in my voice stopped Edward. He started worrying about me until I convinced him to keep going. I knew he was big, but shit, feeling his cock inside me…it made him feel huge.

Gradually, my ass opened to him and hot white pleasure overtook me. I had never felt so good. I'd been missing out on the good stuff and it was all that fucker's fault!

But I stopped thinking about Wilson as Edward collapsed on top of me, his hips moving slowly. We were making love and as much as I loved how gentle he was, I needed more. With a little coaxing from me, he picked up his pace making my eyes roll back in my head.

_You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light_

Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison

Take me, take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

I sucked on his tongue greedily, meeting him thrust for thrust and when I felt right on the edge, I wrapped my hand around my cock. _Yes, fuck. So fucking good_.

Edward whimpered something about wanting and being unable to cum. So I helped him like the good boyfriend that I am.

For a second, I thought he was going to start crying. And I was so jealous… I wanted to feel such intense pleasure too. Then he slammed into me, nailing my prostate and sending me over the edge. Fire engulfed me as my cock erupted in hot cum. Edward kept moving and I knew that I was feeling just as good as he was feeling.

I'd been such a fool to deny myself this.

_You're so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic_

He sagged on top of me and I hugged him tightly, kissing his temple.

"You okay, darlin'?"

"Never better," he whispered.

"I love you," I confessed.

"Ah, me too," he sighed quietly.

I let him regain his senses before urging him to take the condom off. Nothing worse than dry cum stuck to your cock.

Once we cleaned up, we returned to bed and I spooned him, kissing his neck. I wanted to ask if he enjoyed it and if he considered doing it again, but I put that thought aside when I heard him snoring. He must have been really tired.

Burrowing my face between his shoulder blades, I thought that I could get used to his snoring. I had even missed it. Weird.

In the morning, I woke up alone but heard the shower running. Yawning and stretching, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Something smelled mouthwatering and I looked around for the source until my eyes fell on the small table. It looked like a pastry product. Chocolate croissant. And there was milk too.

Did he…?

I think I just fell in love a little more with him.

Grinning like an idiot I rushed to the bathroom. The shower screen was foggy and I didn't think about getting water everywhere when I opened the door and stepped inside.

Edward shouted glaring at me. "You scared me!" he gasped.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," I confessed against his lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Without giving him time to answer, I dropped to my knees and wrapped my lips around his cock. I had to show him how much that gesture meant and this was the only way I could think of showing him how much I loved him.

Edward groaned and fisted his hands in my hair. "Whoa, baby!"

I looked up at him through my lashes trying to tell him I wasn't going to stop until he fed me what I wanted the most. His eyes closed and his head fell back as I took him down my throat. He didn't say anything else besides a shitload of groans and moans as he fucked my mouth. I squeezed his balls when I felt him getting closer and that was all it took for him to explode down my throat.

"Fuck, Jazz," he moaned weakly. "I'll top more often if I get this in the morning."

"Is that a promise?" I teased, licking his cock clean.

"You bet." He grabbed my arm and helped me up. "Oh, and I love you too."

I kissed him deeply and I was glad he didn't find it repulsive to kiss right after I gave him head and swallowed. Edward fisted my cock as he stuck his tongue deeper in my mouth. It didn't take him long to bring me release.

We showered quickly then stepped out and dried. I caught him checking out my ass and when I called him on it, his face turned red. Ridiculous.

"It was the breakfast," I told him quietly.

"What?" he asked confused, meeting my eyes.

"The thoughtful gesture to buy breakfast," I explained.

"Oh." He grinned. "I woke up thinking of chocolate croissants and I had to have one so I dressed quickly then went in search of a pastry store. On my way back I bought some milk." He shrugged, winking.

"You're simply amazing," I insisted kissing his mouth quickly.

Edward blushed even harder and shuffled to the table to grab the croissants. I followed him and wrapped my arms around his back, kissing his shoulder.

"You mentioned college yesterday," I whispered. He stiffened. I still couldn't imagine what was in his head when he said I wouldn't be there with him. "I don't want to experience the dorm life. I want to share a flat with you and have you naked all the time," I confessed.

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm shitting you," I said deadpanned.

Edward turned in my arms, the corner of his lips lifting up on one side. "I want that too. I'd love that."

"It's settled." I beamed at him. "Now, I just have to think of what I wanna do with my life."

"Well, think like me," Edward commented turning to pour milk in the two glasses on the table. "What do you like to do?"

"Not much. Nothing that could be a career."

He rolled his eyes. "You bake."

"That's a hobby and a necessity when I have the urge. What I really like doing is totally stupid. I love doing Alice's hair."

Edward snorted, handing me a glass.

"Hey! I didn't laugh when you said about your piano."

"Sorry." He grinned at me.

"Besides, it's not like I want to make a career out of it. I have no idea what I want to do." I shrugged.

We sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and munched on our croissants, washing them down with milk. The best breakfast in a very long time.

"What's the plan for today?" Edward asked, stretching his legs, bumping his toes into mine.

"We can go out and see what there is to do?" I hadn't thought about the activities when I decided to escape to Port Angeles. All I thought about was some time away from Forks and high school.

"Outside is out of question. It's freezing and it's snowing heavily," Edward commented. "We should just stay inside."

I laughed. "That was your plan all along, but you still asked."

"Well, it was your idea to come here and I thought you had a whole itinerary planned."

"Or not," I muttered, finishing my croissant. "I brought my laptop along. Maybe we can find something online?" I suggested.

"A movie?"

"Yeah, or whatever."

We cleaned our hands and settled back on the bed with my laptop. I had a website bookmarked where we could watch TV shows and movies for free – of course, it wasn't safe, but it worked perfectly when you didn't have a DVD at hand.

The whole day was spent in bed watching CSI: NY since we both loved it. We took a small break when we went to eat lunch before returning to finish our marathon. It was after dinner time when Edward groaned and yawned.

"I think I've watched enough to last me several life times," he joked.

"I guess you're right." I closed the webpage and reached for my backpack where I had a bag of chips.

"You're full of surprises. What other stuff do you have in that magic backpack?" Edward asked curiously, snatching it from my hands.

"Don't ask stuff you don't want the answer to," I said amused.

"But I'm curious!"

"Poor cat," I muttered apologetically.

"Jazz!" he whined.

"I know what you want. Look, it's not like it's a secret or something." I shrugged.

The biggest smile spread on his face before he grabbed the black bag and pulled it out. He was in for a huge surprise. I bet he expected a dildo or plug, not a fleshlight. Mine even looked like your ordinary flashlight in case anyone stumbled upon it.

"Are we taking a hike or something?" Edward asked confused, staring at the object in his hand. He looked truly disappointed.

"Open it," I urged him, smirking.

He shot me a curious look then unscrewed it and then gasped loudly. "Oh!" His excited green eyes met mine. "Can I try it?"

"That was the idea." I shrugged. "Both of us should experience the same pleasure, don't you think?"

"What is it?" he asked clinically staring at the opening.

"What does it look like?" I rolled my eyes. "It's an ass hole!"

He giggled and leaned to kiss me. "I'm curious, though…"

"Yeah?" I prompted him when he trailed off staring at the toy in his hands.

"How the fuck do you get these toys? You're underage!"

"Uh, remember the fake ID?" He nodded and I went on. "Well, I use it to buy stuff online. Though, my first ever toy…it's a thin, yellow dildo, I bought it online when I was fifteen. It was before summer camp. I was stupid, yet lucky my parents didn't check the list when they got the delivery for my new video games. They trusted me to buy only games." I laughed.

"That was tricky. I never did anything risky."

"No?" I shouted. "And what do you call all those times in your room with your family downstairs? Or our times outside the house? That was pretty risky."

"Oh, I didn't think about that. You're right."

I cupped his cheek and kissed him slowly, taking his bottom lip in my mouth. It was so soft and plump I could play with it the whole day, and when he whimpered I knew I did something right.

"I have an idea," Edward whispered nervously.

"I'm up to anything," I promised.

He glanced to my laptop then met my eyes gulping loudly. "I wanna watch porn while we do…it."

"Y-you…_what_?" I sputtered shocked. What happened to the shy guy I met not so long ago.

**Because I just love cliffies...*mwhaha***

**PS: Check my website. I posted there my one shots and completed stories with banners addictedtobedward. wordpress. com/  
><strong>


	35. Chapter 35: So Hott

**Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** So Hott - Kid Rock.****  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

**************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward. Happy 4th of July to my American readers!************  
><strong>

**EPOV**

Jazz looked shocked when I told him of what I wanted to do.

I was just as shocked. I had no idea I could be so adventurous.

It didn't take convincing once Jazz got over the shock. He brought his laptop closer and I quickly typed the web address I usually used while he disappeared to the bathroom promising to be back soon.

I looked through his backpack and extracted the bottle of lube and some condoms then started searching for a video on the site. I found one that lasted around fifty minutes.

When Jasper returned, he pursed his lips and glanced at the screen. "Started without me?"

"Nope. Just warming up," I joked.

He crawled over to me and pressed his lips to mine. "Did you like yesterday? Would you like that again?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Just curious."

"If you want…it was great," I admitted.

"Yeah, you were amazing." He sucked on my bottom lip. "I was a fool to deny you to top."

"But tonight…I wanna try that thing," I mumbled embarrassed, nodding toward the toy.

"Feeling adventurous?"

"Yep." I grinned.

_You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex_  
><em> I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed<em>

My dick was steel hard at the thought of what we were going to do and upon hearing the guys on the screen moaning and whispering dirty words. Jazz helped me out of my boxers and I returned the favor while touching him as much as I could.

"You've got to stay on all fours. It will be easier," he instructed me quietly.

I made sure to be facing the laptop then fell on my hands and knees. Jazz rubbed my cheeks then slapped then quickly.

"Fuck, Jazz!" I groaned.

"You like it, huh? It's always the quiet ones."

"Do it again and stop talking," I begged.

"Why would I spank you? You were extra good today! From the surprise breakfast to the whole day cuddling."

"I will be naughty," I whispered, feeling my blush creeping up my neck. "I will fill your toy with my cum in a little while."

"Now, for that I'm going to redden your ass," he said seriously and brought his hand up then let it fall on my left cheek. Hard.

Holy fuck. It felt so good.

More.

I needed more.

_Because you know you're so hot, I want to get you alone_  
><em> So hot, I wanna get you stoned<em>  
><em> So hot, I don't want to be your friend<em>  
><em> I want to fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again<em>  
><em> ...Yeah...C'mon...Yeah<em>

While one of his hands turned my ass red the other prepared me for him. I kinda started rubbing against the bed sheet at some point. I was getting too close.

"Give me that thing," I moaned, reaching for the toy blindly.

"Here." Jazz put the fleshlight along with lube in my hand. "Prepare."

"Like I'm going to hurt the inanimate object," I snorted out.

"You're going to hurt my new best friend and then you really won't be able to sit down for a week!" he threatened me.

It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"Your ass gets my dick once and they're suddenly besties?"

"Edward!" he groaned exasperated.

"What? It's true!" I said amused then moaned loudly when he slapped me harder. It almost hurt.

"Be good, okay?"

I nodded, already lathering my dick with lube. When I felt Jasper's engorged head at my hole, I propped the fleshlight on the bed and started guiding my dick into it.

"Holy fucking shit!" I shouted at the feeling of filling a plastic ass while being filled by Jazz.

"Stop moving," he groaned, grabbing my hips. "We need to find a rhythm."

I didn't care about the rhythm.

I had missed him being inside me.

As much as I loved to be in him, this was better.

The guys on the screen were shouting and grunting, and when I raised my head to see them, I felt my balls tightening.

Not so soon.

"Oh, fuck! We need to try that," Jazz hissed, quickening his pace.

"Yes! Fuck, yes!" I shouted fucking the shit out of the toy. I was so close and what I was seeing wasn't helping either.

One minute they were fucking against a wall then the top got a better hold of the bottom and pushed off the wall, holding the lanky guy in his arms, still fucking him. I wanted that. I could only imagine how good it must feel.

"Holy shit!" I moaned, my eyes trained on the video.

"We'll do that too," Jazz promised, leaning over me to kiss my neck. "I think I can hold you."

My stomach muscles tightened and fire erupted through me. I kept pumping into the toy while Jazz stilled deep inside me, shaking. He fell on top of me, breathing hard and wrapping his arms around my stomach.

_You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of fate_  
><em> I can tell you're trouble but I still want a taste<em>

"I'm lovin' this mini vacation," he mumbled, nuzzling my ear.

"Me too," I whispered spent.

After a few minutes we got up and cleaned up then returned to the bed and snuggled up after closing the laptop and putting it aside. I pressed my cheek to his chest, slinging an arm over him and tangling our legs before I closed my eyes. He chuckled and kissed my head, wrapping both arms around me. I sighed and snuggled even closer, letting sleep take me.

At some point during the night I felt hands on my ass and didn't think much of it until a finger slipped inside.

"Uhmm…" I grumbled, shifting away.

"Don't move. I need you," Jazz whispered. "Please."

"M'sleeping," I said into the pillow.

"I promise you don't have to do anything. Enjoy." He kissed my cheek and returned to fondle my ass.

During this round, I was still half asleep, but true to his word, he took care of me and even jerked me off when he got close.

We'd talk in the morning about this, not that I didn't like it, but I wanted to be awake when we were together. If I remembered.

When I woke up, I heard talking and looked around to see what was going on. Jazz wasn't in the room, but his laptop was in his spot and some movie was playing on a low volume. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I heard him talking again. From the bathroom.

He was probably on the phone, but I had to piss. Slipping out of the bed, I shuffled to the bathroom. My ass hurt a little.

Just as I opened the door, I remembered his actions during the night. Figures.

We hadn't been together so close in between the fun times and we hadn't done it in about a week. Yeah, no wonder my ass hurt.

Jasper was on the toilet seat, his knees brought up and his chin resting on them as he talked on the phone. His eyes flicked to me and he gave me a feeble smile.

"Yeah, I got it," he mumbled. "We'll go. I didn't say no."

He sounded sad and worried. I walked closer and he got up then left the bathroom, allowing me to do my business. The door didn't close all the way and I could see him pacing. His hand flew to his hair and I couldn't help but smile. That was my thing, but he borrowed it.

"Yeah…" he mumbled. "No, I don't think I can… No, Dad, I won't tell Edward… Just because...it's not important." There was a long pause and his shoulders slumped.

I washed my hands and peeked out to see him looking agitated.

"No, Dad! But… Fine, I'll tell Edward. Okay?" He cringed at whatever his father told him. "Great, but you talk to the school and tell them why I won't be there for a week. Sure. Bye."

He hung up and stood there motionlessly in the middle of the room. I didn't move from my spot.

"E-ed-ward?"

Fuck. It was bad. His voice broke.

I rushed to him and enveloped him in my arms. He burrowed his face into my chest, hugging me back. All too soon I felt something wet running down my chest.

"What's going on?" I whispered worried.

"Fuck," he sniffed. "Dad got a call from D.C. and they set a date for the hearing."

"That's good," I said, relaxing.

"I have to be there. They said I have to be there. I can't, Edward." He sobbed. "Can't talk about that. They'll ask."

My heart broke to see him so hurt and I was helpless. I couldn't do anything to make it better.

"It will be just that time. Your dad will be there. You won't ever have to talk or think of that again," I encouraged him, unsure of what I was saying.

"Babe, we're both watching those TV shows. You see how many questions they ask. You see what they want to know. They'll make me relive that shit all over again…and I don't think I can do it."

I gulped and stroked his head. "When?" I whispered.

"March first."

Holy shit. That was so close.

"You didn't want to tell me." I had no idea why I told him that, but it hurt that he didn't plan on telling me.

Jasper's wet, red-rimmed blue eyes met mine shocked. "You heard!" he gasped then closed his eyes. "Fuck, I'm such an idiot."

"But you told me," I pacified him. "Thank you. And you know that I'm here for you."

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his mouth to mine. "I wish you could come with me."

"I'd love to come. Am I not allowed?"

"Edward…" He shook his head. "You won't be allowed where I need you. Right beside me, holding my hand. I don't even think you'll be allowed in the court room. So you better stay home, okay?"

"I want to be there with you," I almost whined.

"I appreciate it, believe me I do. But I'll have Dad there. We'll talk on the phone. I promise."

"When do we have to be home today?" I asked, suddenly needing him more than ever. I needed to touch him.

"Before curfew or so your mom said." He gave me a small smile.

I groaned and cupped his cheeks. "She's changed a lot. And now she's this supportive evil person," I grumbled.

"Yeah, too supportive." He chuckled, kissing my cheek. "She told me to take care of you. To prepare you," he added.

"Fuck." I felt my face turning red.

_Thanks for embarrassing me, Mom._

"I don't know how much alone time we'll get when we return so I want you. Now, please," Jazz pleaded me.

I nodded in agreement.

I didn't care that I was a little sore.

Slowly, I took his boxers off then pushed him back on the bed, kissing him deeply. Jazz turned me on my back and straddled my hips.

"No, darlin'. I need you in me."

My heart sped up and I nodded, reaching for his head to bring him closer. I took my time preparing him until he was panting in my arms then he slowly sank on me, setting a slow pace. We were really making love. I think it lasted for hours because neither of us picked up the pace, loving the slow and sensual pace too much. His hands were on my chest as he lifted and sank on me. My hands were on his waist or his hair, kissing him, exploring his mouth slowly.

My whole body shook violently as I finally came after hours of torturous lovemaking. Jazz screamed my name; his head thrown back as he rode his orgasm by finally picking up the pace and making my eyes roll back in my head.

He lay next to me and with the last of my energy I unrolled the condom, tied it and threw it on the floor before rolling into Jasper's side and sighing contently.

"Love you," I mumbled sleepily. "Always."

"Oh, you have no idea how much I love you," he answered, rubbing my arm.

I was too drained to fight with him. We could talk about who loved who the most for hours until we ended up making love. Smiling lazily, I closed my eyes.

"Hey, darlin', wake up."

"Why?" I groaned. It felt like I had just closed my eyes.

"Well, I'm starving. You must be, too. And we should head home soon. We slept through the day," Jasper informed me.

"What's the time?" I yawned, sitting up.

"It's five PM," he told me stepping out of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

"Too early." I fell back on the bed.

"We need to eat and then drive back. Get up!" He grabbed my leg and tugged me out of the bed. "Ew!" There was a splashing sound.

I cracked an eye open to see what he did and burst out laughing. He'd stepped on the condom.

"It's not funny!" Jasper shouted. "Ew! Gross!" He hopped on one leg to the bathroom and slammed the door shut then the water started running.

I grabbed a tissue and collected what was left of the condom and attempted to clean a bit in case we stepped there again then I went to dump it in the bathroom's trash. Jazz was scrubbing his left foot, glaring at me.

"See? Totally your fault," I teased. "If you had let me sleep…"

"Why did you put it on the floor? Seriously."

I snickered and turned to brush my teeth.

We were done pretty quickly and after we checked out, we went to the same restaurant we had dinner on Friday night.

"Do you realize we didn't leave the room?" Jasper asked as we were seated.

"It was snowing," I told him.

"So? We should have gone out. What are we going to tell our parents when they ask? They'll figure out what happened."

I rolled my eyes. "They don't need to know. You can tell them you had a great time, and if they ask…you say that we went to the movies and ate out every meal."

He laughed. "I'm not a good liar."

"Don't tell me you don't have secrets with Alice? Stuff your parents shouldn't know."

"Alice can't keep her mouth shut. You know how she is."

"Yeah, Bella usually keeps our secrets if I bribe her. She slipped with the movie thing, sadly. But important stuff like…when she opened the door when you came over that day. Fuck, I thought I'd die when she said we had guests."

"I told her she shouldn't have opened it," Jazz told me. "But she said that you were in the shower and didn't hear."

"Kid's judgment." I sighed. "I'm glad she's growing up and understands more."

"Yeah, but I'll miss Alice when I move away for college and… well, I don't plan on returning to Forks unless I'm visiting," he said tentatively, gauging my reaction.

"Oh, yeah! I don't wanna come back here."

Once we finished eating, we drove back and I dropped him at his house.

"See you tomorrow," Jasper whispered, kissing me. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him back. "You too."

He slipped out of the car and I watched him until he opened the door and went inside, dropping his backpack and crouching to hug Alice. Grinning, I drove home.

When I stepped inside, I was surprised to find Bella on the couch, watching TV. Alone.

"Hey, sweets!" I called.

She squealed and rushed to me. I picked her up and gave her a big kiss.

"Where's everyone?"

"Dad was called at work."

"Oh. And Mom?"

"Dunno. She left after Daddy. Her phone rang."

"Oh, I see. Did they leave for long?" _How could they leave her alone?_

"Nope."

Yeah, like she knew the time.

"Missed me?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah! Don't go again!" she whined.

"Well, blame Jazz for stealing me," I joked, kissing her nose.

We moved to the living room. I sat down with her on my lap.

"So what did you do?" I wondered.

"I played with Alice. Her mommy let her stay here last night." She beamed at me. "And Mommy made cookies with chocolate."

"Umm, yummy. Did you leave some for me?"

"Yep." She jumped off my lap and rushed to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she was back with a plate of cookies. "Alice took some for Jasper."

"Oh, that's nice of her," I said, grabbing a cookie. It's been too long since Mom made those. "Let's see if he likes them," I told Bella, taking my phone out and texting Jazz.

**U like the cookies?**

His reply came promptly.

**I got only one. :'( They ate all of them… ~J**

I snickered and told Bella what he said.

"Oh, no! We should get him more," she said seriously.

**B loves you so much that she wants you to have more cookies. Come over? :)**

**Can't. Sorry. Talking to Dad about that. ~J**

I sighed, realizing it had to be tough. Did they have a lawyer? Did he need one?

**The thought counts. ~J **

He sent after a few minutes.

**I'll think of u as I eat the last one… :D**

We finished the cookies while Bella told me about her time with Alice. I reluctantly told her a little of my time with Jasper.

"Aw! You're so sweet!" she gushed when I told her about the breakfast thing.

"You know I'm a suc… I love chocolate croissants," I corrected myself before I slipped some unwanted words around her.

"You love chocolate," Bella told me seriously.

"True." I reached for the last cookie and glanced at her to see her wide, brown eyes watching it sadly. I spilt it in half and offered her the bigger part. She beamed at me and started munching on it. I shoved the other half in my mouth and relaxed on the couch.

I cleaned her hands then started flipping through the channels on TV and settled on a music channel. Bella held her hands to me, palms up.

"Play?" she begged me

"Don't cheat," I warned her and put my hands over hers.

"Never."

_Yeah, right._

That's how Mom found us a few hours later. Bella was a giggling mess as she kept slapping my hands being too quick for me.

She joined us for a little while then took Bella to bed. When she returned I asked how she could leave Bella alone. She told me that she was at our neighbor who apparently had just given birth. I didn't know about that, but as I kept telling her to not leave Bella alone again she started laughing.

"You sound like a parent right now, honey. And I feel like the scolded child. I had no idea it would take me so long."

I shrugged. "Sorry, but you know it's not okay."

"I know better than you. At least, Bella's good. She behaves unlike someone else," she teased me

"What did I do now?" I groaned loudly.

"Not now. When you were little. Don't you remember when I was running to our neighbor for sugar or flour or whatever to make you the cookies you demanded?" I grinned at the memory. "You were alone for a total of probably five minutes, if that. And every time I returned, you got in trouble."

"I am a boy," I reminded her.

"That's not an excuse, Edward. There are boys that are little angels."

I wrapped an arm around her. "But you love me."

"How could I not? Now, tell me about your weekend."

I smiled, feeling the horrible blush taking over my face as I started retelling the stuff suitable for her.

**There's a little drama ahead, but don't worry. Nothing terrible.**


	36. Chapter 36: Fear

**Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...**** Fear - Pauley Perrette. (Check the song. She's awesome!)****  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

****************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward. **************  
><strong>

**JPOV**

I was so nervous I was sure I'd pass out, but before I did that I had to piss again.

Dad shot me an exasperated look as I got up yet again and shuffled to the tiny toilet the plane provided.

We were getting closer to Washington D.C. with every passing minute.

After pissing for what felt like the tenth time, I washed my hands and face and gazed at the white face staring back at me. I was tired, not having slept properly being too wound up.

On his way to school, Edward stopped by at my house to tell me that he was there in case I needed anything. I wasn't truly present, I kept nodding though. He kissed me, promised to call me and then left.

The drive to Seattle airport had been quiet and when I stepped into the plane I started feeling sick. In just one day I'd have to face Wilson and talk about the stuff he did.

I was afraid he'd somehow turn it against me, but Dad promised that he knew a good attorney in case that happened.

Really, what could he say? That I begged him to do it?

The only problem was that there was no proof besides my statement.

_Are you scared of the dark _  
><em>Are you afraid they'll break your heart <em>  
><em>Are you afraid you'll lose yourself <em>  
><em>Are you afraid of your own health <em>

_Are you scared to lose _  
><em>Are you afraid to choose <em>  
><em>Are you afraid you'll win <em>  
><em>Are you scared of your own sin<em>

There was a knock on the door and I quickly composed myself and exited. The girl on the other side smiled at me and I rolled my eyes on my way to my seat.

I'd never understand chicks. Was that how it worked for them? A smile then the guy was all over them?

Shit. I had to take care of my little Aly if that was how it worked.

"It's gonna be okay, son."

"I know, Dad," I mumbled, slumping in my seat.

"You still look pale."

"I just thought of something," I admitted. He watched me worried, imagining the worst probably. "Promise to take care of Alice when she grows up if I'm not around."

"What do you mean if you're not around?"

"Well…I kinda talked with Edward this weekend." I grinned at him. "It will be nice to go away to college together?"

"Of course you can. Your mom and I will support your decision."

"We don't want to come back to Forks," I added quietly.

"That's understandable, son. I wouldn't do it either if I were you." He patted my leg. "And just like you, I bet Alice will leave us too."

"Well, you know how girls are in high school."

"Kiddo, she's still five."

I laughed realizing how far ahead of myself I had gotten. "Yeah, sorry. Just fast-forwarded to the future."

He laughed too and squeezed my knee. "Don't worry. Everything's goin' to be okay. I'm glad you finally told us."

I stared at my hands in my lap, not meeting his eyes. "I was scared," I mumbled.

"Oh, I believe you, but you should know that you can tell us anything. I told your mother there was something off with you when you returned, but she didn't see it. You stayed with Alice all the time, not like you didn't before but then it was like she was your shield."

"Dad," I groaned. "I was fifteen! And you told me camp would be tough but I still wanted to go. I didn't tell you anything because…I was afraid you'd tell me it was my fault."

"Jasper, I could never do that! Never."

I nodded and grasped his hand. "Thanks, Dad."

The captain announced us that we were going to land on Dulles Airport soon. I fastened my seatbelt and leaned back in my seat, closing my eyes. Dad kept his hand in mine and I appreciated it. I felt like a scared little boy and wasn't afraid to beg him to hold my hand all the time we were here.

We didn't check any baggage, only bringing a small suitcase on board. Dad hailed a cab and I slipped into the backseat while he sat up front, telling the driver our hotel's name.

I checked the time and did the math then realized Edward would be home, but I still sent him a text message unsure if he could answer. He was three hours behind.

Time zones sucked balls.

**Hi, babe. Landed. M'kay. U? ~J**

I stared out the window until my phone started ringing. Smiling, I answered quietly.

"Hi, Edward."

"You're okay? How was the flight?"

I chuckled. "I'm great. Nervous as fuck, but okay. You?"

"When you get back you're gonna love the project we have," he grumbled.

"Is it bad?" I asked curiously.

"The Bio teacher is crazy. He put an egg on each desk and said the pair that worked on that desk to take care of the fucking egg for a month. It's like that Sex Ed shit. Crap, sorry, Bella. You didn't hear me cuss, okay?" he muttered apologetically.

"An egg?" I barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, and you already lost points because you didn't greet it."

"I didn't greet the egg? Sorry. I will do it when I return," I promised.

"Don't be mad but I didn't have any idea how to name it…and let the girls do it."

I could only imagine. "What's the egg's name?"

"Dick, short for Richard."

"Holy shit!" I shouted making Dad turn to look at me and give me a glare. "Sorry," I whispered, biting my lip. "So…is, uh, Dick okay?"

"Yep. I have to paint it how I want it to look like… At least, that way I know it won't become an omelet."

"Sounds good. Anything else?" I asked, watching the stores out the window.

"Not much. Everything's pretty quiet."

"Good. I'd hate to have to come back and bust balls," I whispered, mindful that Dad could hear me.

"Yeah, they're really quiet. Did you get to the hotel?" he asked eagerly.

"Not yet. We're in the ca…b," I dragged out the word as I caught a glimpse of the Capitol. "Wow."

"What?"

"I can see the Capitol. So beautiful."

"I'm kinda jealous," he mumbled then gasped. "Bella! Fuck! Jazz, I have to go," he whispered and hung up.

I hoped everything was okay. I knew all too well how it was to take care of a kid. And Bella seemed to be a lot quieter than my Alice.

We arrived at the hotel and checked in then got situated in our room. I showered and watched TV while Dad looked over some files. We had to meet with his lawyer friend in the morning.

Edward texted me some time later, letting me know that everything was under control and she had nearly smashed a window with a ball. I took my words back about Bella, though it was apparently the dog's fault.

That night I couldn't sleep. Making sure Dad was asleep I slipped out of the room in search of the way to the rooftop. When I realized I got the way from the first try I was pleased and a little wary since there was a stone in the door. Someone else was there.

Tentatively, I stepped onto the roof, making sure the door wouldn't close and I shuffled a few feet away.

I sat down on the stone and leaned my back against the wall, staring at the Capitol. This was definitely _not_ the way I wanted to see the country.

Sighing heavily, I took my packet of cigarettes out and brought one to my lips, patting my pocket for the lighter. Crap. I didn't have one.

"Do you need a light?"

I jumped a mile at the small voice. Looking up I saw a girl who looked like she worked at the hotel. I nodded and leaned closer for her to light my smoke.

"Thanks," I puffed around the cigarette.

She hovered a little until I patted the spot next to me. Might as well keep each other company. She looked pretty decent.

"Can't sleep?" she whispered.

"Not really. Second night in a row," I grumbled, looking up at the stars. "You?"

"I come here to get some peace and quiet while the guests are sleeping. But you're not the first to keep me company. You'll be amazed how many people end up here at night."

"Really?" I asked shocked, staring at the red end of my smoke. "I guess everyone has their own problems."

"Yeah, you're right." She nodded. "What problems do you have? You don't look that old."

I glanced at her. She didn't look that old herself – maybe just out of college. "Everyone has problems," I told her, tearing my eyes from her.

"Do you need to talk to someone?"

"No, thanks." Just then my phone started ringing.

Guess dad lost me.

"I'm coming, Dad," I mumbled.

"Uh…it's me," Edward said quietly from the other side.

"Edward!" I shouted. "Why aren't you sleeping?

"I guess you should answer that, not me. It's eleven thirty here."

_That means it's too late here_. "And why did you call me?" I chuckled.

"I wanted to know how you were. I knew you weren't sleeping."

"M'kay." I shrugged, getting up and going a few feet away from the girl. "I can't sleep."

"I know. I mean, I knew you couldn't sleep," he whispered.

"Did you talk with Aly or something?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, Jazz. I know you."

Of course he knew. He always understood me.

"Do you want to talk?" Edward wondered.

"Not really. I'm just nervous. I'm meeting with a lawyer tomorrow…uh, today," I mumbled.

"It will end up okay. You'll see. They'll send that fucker to prison."

"I hope so… They don't have any proof, Edward."

"There must be something. They'll find something. Don't worry, baby," he said soothingly.

"Yeah, I hope they find something. If they don't, he goes back to camp or whatever he's doing now." I gasped, realizing something. "What if there are others?"

"Do you want me to help?" he asked softly.

"How? I mean, no. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm just going to help. I'm getting bored here…Forks is extremely boring, let me have some action," he begged me.

"Just be careful. I have to go before Dad wakes up and doesn't find me in the room," I added quickly.

"Okay. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered and hung up, throwing my cigarette down and stomping on it.

When I turned around to go back, I saw the girl still smoking and looking up at the sky. _Shit. Did she hear?_

"I'm going back." I gestured to the door.

She smiled and nodded. "Bye."

"Bye." I nodded and made my way to our room. Dad was sleeping soundly when I slipped back inside.

As I stayed in my bed and tried to fall asleep listening to Dad's snores I thought of how much I missed Edward.

I closed my eyes and willed sleep to come. It seemed so far away.

_Are you afraid to sleep  
>Are you scared there's no stability<br>Are you afraid of your own fragility_

I kept tossing and turning, creating odd scenarios in my head until somehow I fell asleep. Because the place where I was had to be a twisted dream.

I was in that blasted room I used to share with five other guys. I was wide awake and staring at the ceiling wondering if he forgot about me. Not like I missed him.

My heart jumped in my throat when I heard the door open then a silhouette approached my bed.

No. Not again.

I rolled on my other side, hugging my knees to my chest.

_Go away_. I squeezed my eyes shut as a hand touched my shoulder.

I burrowed my face in my pillow and bit on it to keep from crying. I was terrified. He was going to do it again. With everyone else still in the room.

His hand squeezed my shoulder then shook it. Fear gripped me, paralyzing my limbs.

_No. I won't turn and let you see my tears._

"Jasper."

_No_.

I felt him leave but didn't have time to relax enough when I felt a hand on my face.

"Son, wake up."

I shot up, narrowly missing Dad's head.

_Fuck_. A nightmare.

_To live _  
><em>When you think you're dying <em>  
><em>To laugh <em>  
><em>When you feel like crying <em>  
><em>To stand <em>  
><em>When you think you're gonna fall <em>  
><em>It's just fear after all <em>  
><em>It's only fear after all<em>

My stomach started churning as I remembered the vividness of the dream, when in reality it had only been Dad trying to wake me up. I could almost feel _his_ skin-crawling touch.

Bile rose in my throat and I bolted to the bathroom. I made it to the toilet in time.

I felt Dad behind me. He crouched next to me and moved the hair from my eyes then rubbed my back with his other hand.

"Do you want some water?" he whispered.

I nodded weakly, resting my head against the cool porcelain. I didn't even care if it was dirty.

"Here you go."

I cleansed my mouth then took a few sips before turning around and slumping against the wall and bringing my knees to my chest. It had been so long since I'd had such an intense nightmare that I had no idea what to do with myself.

"I can call Felix and let him know we can't meet today," Dad said quietly, sitting next to me.

"No, Dad. We're going. Give me a few minutes."

"Jasper, you're sick."

"I had a nightmare," I explained.

His eyes widened then he hugged me tightly. "I still can't believe you didn't talk to us, son."

I bit my lip as I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I remembered vividly all the sleepless nights and all the plans I made to go to their room and tell them, only to cower and hide under my blanket, crying myself to sleep.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, sniffing. Fuck. I was pathetic.

"You're allowed to cry, kid. I'll make sure that fucking piece of shit won't see the light of day ever again," he promised me solemnly.

A sob escaped me and that was all it took for more to come. In no time I was a mess, but I knew he didn't judge me for breaking down.

A few hours later, we met with his friend, Felix, for lunch. If I'd seen this guy on the street I wouldn't have thought he was a lawyer. He looked like a weight lifter.

We talked for hours and he said he'd contact everyone that stayed in my room to see if they were aware of what was going on, or if someone else had been abused.

It was going to be a long week. Our first hearing was only one day away.

That night when Edward called, I was out with Dad, trying a seafood restaurant. Fish wasn't my thing, but the paella tasted really good. My detective-in-making boyfriend had talked with Paul, the only friend I made in camp. I had no idea how he contacted him but the information he got was very important so I told Dad to call Felix. Apparently, Paul had returned to the camp the next year and had been witness to some pretty disturbing stuff.

When Felix joined us, we had just reached dessert.

"How did you get that information?" he asked, sitting down next to me and waving dismissingly to the approaching waiter.

"Uh, my friend…kind of asked… He just wanted to help," I said embarrassed.

"And he didn't tell you how he found this Paul person?"

"Not really. I didn't ask. I was too shocked by what he said," I admitted.

"Well, I need to talk to your friend," Felix demanded. "Call him."

Dad gave me a pointed look that said "You told me to call him, now accept the consequences."

"Missed me?" Edward laughed as he answered. "I know you love me for the info I got."

"I love you anyway," I promised. "Listen, Felix, the lawyer, wants to talk to you," I said quietly.

"Okay. Is there something wrong?" he asked worried.

"Not really. He just wants to ask you a few questions."

"Okay. Put him on," Edward told me sounding like a professional.

Felix got up, took my phone and excused himself. "Felix Smith speaking," he said into my phone as he walked away.

**Next we'll hear from Edward. :)**


	37. Chapter 37: Secret Agent Man

**Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ... Secret Agent Man - Johnny Rivers**

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

******************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward. ****************  
><strong>

**EPOV**

Since I promised Jazz to help, I spent my lunch break in the library, searching for stuff about his summer camp. I kept browsing for at least fifteen minutes until I found a name I knew. Liam Wilson.

Fuck. He looked like a serial killer. A rapist – exactly what he was.

Clicking on the article, I skimmed through it and at the end of it I found a link to the summer camp. There, I searched for 2009, the year when it happened and found every boy's name listed there.

My eyes lingered on Jasper and how young he looked. I couldn't help but smile at the military style haircut he had. I bet he hated it because I knew how much he loved his longer hair.

Then as I looked through the names I found a name I'd heard of – Paul Mendez. This was his friend, the guy he befriended. He looked like a Native American and after checking his information, I saw he lived in La Push. That was close. There were signs everywhere with the route to La Push. He was older. He finished high school last year. I hoped he was still in his hometown.

_There's a man who leads a life of danger_  
><em> To everyone he meets he stays a stranger<em>  
><em> With every move he makes another chance he takes<em>  
><em> Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow<em>

With that thought in mind and his address on a piece of paper, I went to the nurse. I lied that I wasn't feeling well and my white skin helped her believe me. She wrote me a slip and told me to get it to the secretary then go home.

By the time lunch break was over, I was in La Push, searching for the address. When I finally found the house, I stood parked in front of it unsure how to proceed.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_This Paul guy will think I'm crazy._

The door of the house opened and it looked like him. He started off to the beach and it was now or never, so I jumped out of the car and ran over to him.

_Secret agent man, secret agent man_  
><em> They've given you a number and taken away your name<em>

"Hey!" I shouted as I closed the gap between us.

He stopped and turned to me. He frowned and eyed me curiously. "Do I know you?"

"No, but we need to talk. Paul, right?" I checked.

"Yes, that's me," he said warily.

"My name's Edward. I'm Jasper's…friend."

His eyes lit up. "Jasper? Whitlock?"

I nodded. "Yep."

His eyes flicked to his house then he jerked his head to the vast beach ahead. "Let's take a walk. I'm sick of fighting with my old man."

I nodded, unsure what to tell him.

"He wants me to go to college. I'm happy here helping my friend with his garage," he explained even though I didn't ask.

"Oh, I see. We still have one more year of high school," I told him, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"You'll miss those years."

"I doubt it," I muttered.

He chuckled and looked off the ocean. "Is Jasper okay? How did you find me?"

I stalked you. "It's a long story."

"I have time," he answered, sitting on a log.

I sat next to him and asked about the camp. That got his attention. He understood what I wanted to talk about. He knew what happened to Jazz. He had returned to the camp and he wished he hadn't after what he'd seen. Wilson always found one or two boys. He had even tried to touch him, but he was lucky to escape before something happened.

I learned so much shit that I felt sick by the end of our conversation. I felt obliged to explain why I wanted all that information and Paul was quick to offer to help put Wilson in prison. He was going to talk with one of the other boys he knew that had been abused.

_Beware of pretty faces that you find_  
><em> A pretty face can hide an evil mind<em>  
><em> Ah, be careful what you say<em>  
><em> Or you'll give yourself away<em>  
><em> Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow<em>

When I looked at my phone and saw it was close to five, I shouted in surprise and jumped up. "Bella. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm sorry, I have to go," I rushed out.

"Late to a date?" He laughed.

"My sister," I explained.

We exchanged phone numbers and I sped to the kindergarten. I burst in the building and scared Suzanne who was picking toys up. There was no Bella.

"Hi!" I gasped out. "Where's Bella?"

"You forgot?" she asked amused.

"I'm sorry…I was busy. Where is she?"

"Mrs. Whitlock offered to take her."

I nodded and waved goodbye then left, driving to Jasper's house. I felt so stupid for forgetting about my sister. She probably hated me.

I knocked, trying to think of a good excuse. No one had to know where I'd been. Besides Jazz. I was planning to call and tell him.

"Edward!" Mrs. Whitlock exclaimed. "Come in, honey. Bella's pretty distressed. She said you got sick of her."

"Hello," I whispered. "I forgot," I mumbled, biting my lip.

She smiled softly, shaking her head. "Go and talk to her. She's in Alice's room. Send Aly down to me."

I nodded and took the stairs two at a time. I knocked once and poked my head inside. Bella was with Alice on the carpet playing with dolls, but I could tell she was upset.

"Hi, girls," I said cheerfully.

Alice shot me a dirty look as Bella pouted, not meeting my eyes.

"Alice, your mom wants to talk to you." She got up and left but not before scowling at me.

I sat next to Bella, unsure how to proceed. "Hey, sweets. I'm sorry."

"You're mean!"

"Do you believe me that I lost track of time? I didn't exactly forget about you. I was really worried when I went to the kindergarten and you weren't there."

"Mrs. Charlotte took me because you forgot about me!" she huffed.

"Bella, I was a little busy. I swear, I didn't mean to…"

"Forget me?" she added, her lower lip quivering and her brown eyes filling with tears. "I want Mommy."

"Mom's working, you know that. Let's go home."

"NO!"

"Bella, we can do whatever you want. We can take Bertie for a walk?" I suggested, knowing she'd accept.

Reluctantly, she agreed and all the way home she mumbled that she was doing it for the dog. Got to love her.

Because I promised, when we got home, I put the leash on Bertie and we took him around the block. That didn't last too long because Bella complained that she was cold and tired. I took her in my arms and went home. I didn't have any luck getting her eat so I put her down to nap while I called Jazz. He was surprised to hear what I'd done, but didn't ask how I contacted Paul. We talked for a few minutes then hung up to let him talk to his lawyer.

I was thinking of what color to make the egg's eyes when my phone rang. Dick fell onto the bed thankfully – not like I cared much about the stupid egg.

Jazz wanted me to talk to his lawyer. It started getting real.

When Mom got home, I was still on the phone, explaining everything I had done. Felix, the lawyer, wanted to talk to Paul and the other boy…and with me. _There_ – in Washington D.C..

It took me about an hour to pluck up my courage and tell Mom what I had done. I was afraid of her reaction, which never came. Good nor bad. Nothing.

Only when Dad came home, did I get called into their room. Mom had tears in her eyes and I thought I screwed it all up, but it turned out they were both moved by the lengths I had gone to help Jasper.

"I had to help somehow," I told them seriously. "I…love him."

Mom choked up and came to hug me. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Why? I don't understand. What's going on?" I insisted.

"Edward," Dad said quietly. "We want to help you go to him and be there…but we can't. There's not money for that."

Oh. All the plans I had the whole afternoon, of being close to Jazz during this time…went out the window.

My stomach felt like it had just taken a huge punch.

"But we promise we'll do everything we can so you can be there. I still can't believe you searched for all that information. We're proud of you, honey," Mom told me, cupping my cheek. "We'll do _everything_ we can."

"M-mom…don't. It's okay. Jazz knows I'm there, even if…I'm still here," I mumbled.

"Don't be silly. You need to be there with him," Dad insisted. "When's the hearing?"

"Tomorrow, but they may push it…because they have proof now," I explained.

They nodded and told me to go to bed. I wasn't even tired so I checked on Bella, knowing I had to grovel.

"Knock knock," I whispered, sticking my head in her room.

"Who's there?"

I was forgiven if we were playing.

"Your stupid big brother," I answered, stepping inside.

"Not stupid!" she screeched. "Just extra silly."

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better," I told her, plopping on her bed. She snuggled on my lap and I hugged her. "Sorry, sweets."

"You're forgiven, silly!" She wrapped her little arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Don't forget me again." She kissed my cheek sloppily leaving slobber knowing full well I didn't like it.

"Hey!" I complained. "You upset the Tickling Monster."

"No!" Bella screeched and squirmed.

"I'm afraid you have to suffer the consequences," I said solemnly.

"MOOOMMY!"

"She can't help," I growled and pressed her body to bed before digging my fingers in her sides.

"HELP!"

I trapped her legs to the bed with my knee as I kept tickling her belly. The fun didn't last long because the door opened and Mom barged in looking worried only to give me an exasperated look.

"Edward, honestly!" she huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Can you attempt to act your age?"

"I'll try," I promised moving away from Bella. Before she could go to Mom, I lunged and grabbed her around the waist. "But where's the fun in that?"

"I bet Bella will have such a peaceful life once you go to college," Mom said seriously.

"Boring. She'll miss me. Won't you, sweets?"

"No! You're mean."

I gasped and clutched at my heart. "You heard that? I'm mean!" I told Mom.

"Come with me and let the poor child sleep."

I gave her a big smooch then followed Mom out of the room.

"What is it?" I asked as Mom led me to the kitchen.

"We thought about it and we know how important this is for you two so I'll drive you tomorrow to Seattle and board you on a flight to D.C.," she explained.

"With what money? You just said we don't have any. Mom, please, Jazz understands that I can't be there."

"Edward, do you want to be there or not?"

_Duh_. "You know I do."

"Then it's settled. As for the money it is yours anyway."

I frowned, not really understanding. "What?"

"We have some money put away for you when you go to college and to help you there. A few hundred wouldn't be missed."

I almost tackled her as I rushed to hug her. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best!"

"Now go to bed because apparently you didn't feel well to stay all day at school. At least, you have a good reason to miss the next few days," she scolded me lightly.

"They called you?" I asked shocked.

"Of course they did. The principal said you were pale."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pale. It's your fault," I grumbled.

She giggled and pushed me up the stairs.

Before going to bed, I sent Paul a message asking if Felix talked to him. He answered that he and the other boy were flying to D.C. the next day. I made plans to meet them at the airport.

That's when I realized I had to pack a few things and since it was still early, I emptied my school bag onto the floor and started throwing clothes in it along with the notes I took in the library.

I fell asleep thinking about how in only a few hours I was going to see Jasper.

In the morning, I showered quickly, got dressed and ate while packing last minute stuff. Mom was driving me to the airport. They had bought my ticket last night. I really loved them.

We had to drop Bella off at the kindergarten and then we were off to Seattle.

"Don't forget Dick!" she shouted when I was about to step outside.

_Fuck_. I narrowed my eyes at her and rushed to the fridge getting the stupid egg. I put it in the support I created for it then went to the car.

Mom kept smiling and looking at me and the egg. I pursed my lips and after strapping my seatbelt, I looked out the window.

It wasn't exactly my fault my Biology teacher was insane. He could have simply used the baby-dolls everyone used, but he wanted to be special.

I said goodbye to Bella and promised to talk to her soon. She gave me another slobbery smooch knowing the Tickling Monster was in a hurry and couldn't attack her, but what she didn't know was that the Tickling Monster forgave but didn't forget.

We arrived right on time at the airport and after seeing Paul, I said my goodbye to Mom, realizing for the first time since I accepted to do this that I'd be alone. I'd never gone anywhere so far away.

Paul introduced me to the other guy – Alec. He was a short guy with a mop of black hair and a baby face; he was probably younger than us. That made me sick because it showed what kind of person Wilson was.

I sat at the window and looked at the clouds, not really seeing them. I was thinking of the time when I'd have to be there for Jazz, in that room full of people – people that didn't understand much.

_Shit. What if they make me talk?_ I thought panicked.

_What if Wilson wins?_

_No. I can't think like that._

_Jasper and this kid will win._

"Are you okay?" Paul asked worried. "You're turning really white."

I turned to him and brushed my sleeve over my sweating forehead. "Good. Just over-thinking."

The flight to D.C. was eventless with the exception of the last half hour. It was pouring and it took some time for the plane to land. Alec looked terrified and it took me, Paul and the flight attendant to calm him and promise the plane wasn't going to crash.

Finally after landing and on our way to claim our baggage, I called Jasper. He answered promptly as I balanced Dick and my suitcase, keeping the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"Babe, did Paul and the other guy arrive? Felix booked them a room at my hotel."

"Yeah, Paul just texted me," I said as seriously as I could making Paul chuckle. I glared at him as we stepped outside into the stupid rain.

I left Forks to come to normal spring weather and I got rain. Fuck.

"That's great. You should have given him my phone number so they won't get lost."

"He has the name of the hotel. It's not rocket science," I told him amused. I slid in the backseat of a cab with Alec next to me. Paul sat shotgun and said the hotel's name quietly, whispering something else to the driver, who caught my eye in the rear-view mirror. He winked and I knew he'd play along.

I kept talking with Jazz until we pulled up in front of his hotel.

Holy shit. He was there…waiting for Paul and Alec. Why couldn't he wait in his room, or inside the hotel? Like a normal person.

"Oh, they just pulled up, Edward. I'll call you later," he told me.

"Okay. See you soon," I said before hanging up.

Paul stepped out of the cab and I watched as he hugged Jasper then Alec followed and closed the door.

"You want another tour so you can surprise him?" the cabbie asked me.

"I'd appreciate it," I said quietly.

"All done?" he asked Paul who had grabbed the baggage from the trunk.

We pulled off and I made sure they were inside the hotel before telling the cabbie to return. I wanted to pay him for the short tour and he waved me off.

"Son, I know how it is to miss a dear one. The reunion is so sweet," he told me smiling.

"Thank you," I mumbled and slipped out of the cab, grabbing my backpack which had been with me in the backseat.

I stepped into the hotel and found them at the reception, talking with the girl behind the counter. Just as I began to approach them, she gave Paul the key.

It happened so quickly I was still shocked when I realized what happened. Alec grabbed Paul's hand running to the elevator that was closing. Jazz stood shocked in the middle of the reception area, staring after them. I dropped my backpack and wrapped my arms around him from behind, hoping he wouldn't elbow me in the stomach.

He froze then slowly turned around looking at me with wide, blue eyes.

"Edward?" he gasped.

"Surprise." I pressed my mouth to his, forgetting about the girl a few feet away.


	38. Chapter 38: Reunited

**Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ... Reunited - Peaches & Herb  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

********************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.********************

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe he was in my arms. The sneaky, little boy.

"Missed me?" Edward asked against my lips, squeezing me in his arms.

"You have no idea. I needed you so much."

"I'm here now," he whispered and took a step back. "Oh, this is Dick." He grinned, showing me a casserole.

"The egg?"

"Yep." He picked his backpack off the floor and slung it over his shoulder. "He can say that he travelled a lot at a young age."

I snickered and took his hand leading him to the elevator. "You're staying in my room, right?"

"What about your dad?"

"He won't mind, I bet. He's gone out now to get food. He felt like Chinese." I shrugged. "Anyway, we have a lot to talk about before we go to Court. Shit, Edward, Felix told me I have to talk about what happened," I admitted worried. "I'm afraid I'll get sick there."

"I'm here, Jazz. Even if they won't allow me to be next to you, you can see me there. Okay?" he asked softly, wrapping an arm around me. "What else did you do?"

"Not much. I was bored out of my mind and last night when we came from dinner, I nearly lit a cigarette. I caught myself in time…kind of…" I chuckled nervously. "Dad raised an eyebrow at me and I stuffed the packet back in my pocket, pretending it didn't happen."

Edward started to laugh as we exited the elevator. "You've got to quit."

"And here I was trying to see what it's like to be a chain-smoker. I'm so fucking nervous."

He hugged me tighter, kissing my cheek. "I'm here to take your mind off the trial."

"We don't have much time. Make it quick," I joked, opening the door of our room.

Once inside the room, I took him to the bed and lay down, putting my head on his chest. Edward kicked his shoes off and tangled our feet, running his fingers through my hair. I could hear his heart thumping in his chest creating a soothing tempo that was lulling me to sleep.

"Are you tired?" he whispered against my forehead.

"I didn't sleep well," I answered honestly. "You tired after the flight?"

"Not exactly. I need to call Mom."

"Can I stay like this?" I pleaded him, tightening my legs around his.

"Sure." He kissed my forehead then took his phone out. I was asleep before his mom answered the phone.

When I woke up, I became aware of an arm around my waist.

What the hell?

I stared at the long fingers that were so close to my crotch, curled inward. I knew those fingers but what was the owner of them doing here?

Then I remembered Edward's surprise.

Oh. He'd come to support me.

_Reunited and it feels so good_  
><em> Reunited 'cuz we understood<em>  
><em> There's one perfect fit and sugar this one is it<em>  
><em> We both are so excited 'cuz we're reunited, hey-hey<em>

I wasn't sure I could love him more than in the moment I saw him in the hotel's lobby. There was a chuckle from somewhere in the room and my eyes turned up to see Dad in his bed, looking over some documents, smiling at me. I felt my cheeks turning red.

"Hey," I whispered nervously. It was one thing for him to know I was gay, and something else for him to _see_ me being gay.

"Good evening, kid. Should I have asked you not to bring boys in here while I was gone?" he teased me.

"I wasn't expecting him," I told him sincerely.

"I know. Edward told me why he decided to come here." He smirked. "We're meeting with Felix for dinner. That's in one hour."

My stomach growled loudly as if realizing it missed a meal. I tried to move away from Edward, but he hugged me tighter, burrowing his face into my neck.

Dad got up and started stacking the papers. "I'm going to take a shower before we head out."

I knew that was his subtle way of telling me to wake Edward and give us a little alone time.

Once the bathroom door was tightly shut, I rolled toward Edward and cupped his cheek. There was slight stubble. His lips stretched in a smile as he pressed his cheek further into my palm.

"You have to wake up, darlin'," I whispered.

He threw his leg over my waist and brought me closer. "Shleep."

"You can sleep tonight," I promised, kissing his forehead.

"Jazz?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah." I chuckled. "Who else?" I pressed my lips to his, stroking his hair.

"Oh." His eyes opened and widened. "I was sure…I was dreaming." He laughed then gasped and took his leg off me. "Where's your dad?" he whispered fearfully.

That made me burst out in laughter. "Bathroom."

The next few hours flew by and Felix was really impressed with all the work Edward had done. He had an answer for everything Felix wondered about. I was really proud of him and didn't take my hand from his during dinner.

"Have you thought of a career as an investigator?" Felix asked seriously.

"I'm not sure this is for me," Edward answered nervously. "I just like CSI."

That made everyone laugh and so the mood lightened a little. What Alec had told us left me sick at the stomach. He'd had it worse than me, and he was younger.

I didn't sleep well at night and even if Edward was there and I could hear him, I still had nightmares. I concentrated on Edward's voice and his hand in my hair until I relaxed and fell back to sleep.

In the morning, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked at me sadly. I hated to see him sad because of me.

We got dressed in silence and I declined Dad's offer to eat breakfast. Edward looked torn between following Dad and staying with me. When his stomach growled loudly, I pushed him to the restaurant area while I stepped outside the hotel. I leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette praying Dad wouldn't see me smoking.

I really needed this smoke before stepping into that Courtroom, before I faced Wilson.

When Dad and Edward joined me they were laughing about something. I liked it that they got along well. We hailed a cab and Dad rode up front again.

"I'll be there. How bad can it be?" Edward asked trying to sound brave.

"It will be awful," I muttered, rearranging my tie. "And I fucking hate this penguin suit."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You look sexy," he whispered into my ear.

I groaned annoyed. "Because sexy is exactly what I'm aiming for."

"Jazz, stop being pessimistic," Edward said firmly. "You'll win this process."

I patted his knee and nodded. What else could I do?

He had so much faith in the system.

"Why were you laughing earlier?" I whispered, trying to distract myself.

Edward smirked and glanced at Dad then pressed his lips to my ear. "He asked if I had seen _Philadelphia_, telling me that I was acting just like Miguel. I'm not freaked, though. You are the one who is freaked out."

I laughed. Trust Dad to bring gay movies into discussion.

Paul and Alec were waiting there having left when we went to breakfast. We walked together to the Courtroom; all the way there I squeezed Edward's hand feeling a panic attack bubbling up.

I couldn't face that fucker. I just couldn't.

Outside the big doors of the Courtroom, I told them I needed a minute and they stepped inside, leaving me alone with Edward.

"Baby, do you want some water? You look so white…"

"I can't do it, Edward," I blurted out. My stomach started churning and I wondered if it was nerves or if I was going to throw up.

"Shit. Jazz," he said panicked. "Sit down."

I was sure he meant I should sit on that uncomfortable plastic chair across the hall, but I slumped against the wall and put my head between my knees.

"Jazz, baby, what can I do?"

"Stay here," I mumbled, taking his hand again in my clammy one. "I need a minute."

"Are you sure? I just want to get you some water," he insisted.

"Don't go." I grabbed his hand with both my hands. "Stay here. Don't go," I mumbled.

"Fuck, you're shaking. Jazz," he whispered sounding broken.

My ears started ringing and I heard Edward talking with someone on a panicked voice then two hands helped me up and we were walking somewhere. I was seated on the uncomfortable plastic chair.

I wanted to protest but my moan was stuck in my throat as bile rose and I turned to the trash bin next to me right on time. I felt Edward hugging me and keeping my hair away from my eyes with one hand while the other was around me, keeping the suit from getting soiled.

_Lovin' lover this is solid love_  
><em> And you're exactly what I'm dreamin' of<em>  
><em> All through the day, and all through the night<em>  
><em> I'll give you all the love I have with all my might, hey-hey<em>

Next thing I knew Dad was next to me, asking how I felt and then telling me that everyone was ready for me.

I wasn't ready.

But I'd never be ready.

As they helped me to the courtroom, I started feeling a little better and was getting confident. I had to end this and to put everything about the camp in the past, even if I had to relive it all over again by telling the jury.

Edward sat in the first row, right behind my chair. Dad sat next to him.

Felix leaned close to me and asked if I could do it once I slumped in my chair. I nodded and took a calming breath.

The Judge greeted everyone and we answered in kind. I tried not to look on the other side of the room where _he_ was. Our lawyers were called ahead so the trial could start.

The Judge summoned me to the stand. I walked on shaky legs there and climbed to the big, intimidating chair waiting for me. With a hand on the Bible I repeated the words I was told to say.

And so the fun began.

I thought Felix would start but when I saw Wilson's attorney coming to me, I looked panicked at Felix. He moved his hand – palm down – toward the table trying to get me to settle.

The guy, Damien, I think his name was, started telling me about the accusations I brought on his client. He kept talking, asking stuff without giving me room to answer.

"Objection!" Felix shouted making me jump, startled. "He should allow my client to answer."

I peeked at the Judge and saw him nodding, looking at me expectantly.

_Shit_. I didn't remember his questions.

"Could you repeat the question?" I whispered looking at my hands.

The guy muttered something. That was surely not usual behavior, right?

"I asked on what ground do you accuse Sergeant Wilson of such a horrible act?"

That grabbed my attention and I glared at Wilson who was smirking. I turned my eyes to Damien – no, Demetri. I remembered his name. Everything was clear in my head and I got a new wave of confidence.

"We may not have physical proof," I started and I saw Felix shaking his head wildly. _Shit_. "I didn't imagine that month in the camp. It happened. Sergeant forced me," I said loudly.

"Don't forget you're under the oath, boy. You're accusing my client of something very serious!"

"It is serious!" I snapped. "He raped me!" I shouted, feeling my blood boil.

"You didn't say no!" Wilson said, standing.

"Did I have a choice?" I gritted out.

"Silence!" The Judge snapped.

"I'll reword," Demetri said once everyone had calmed down. "Did you ever fight Sergeant Wilson when he came to you? You were waiting for him awake every night. You were meeting with him in secluded places as told."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Do you call that rape?" Demetri insisted.

"I wasn't enjoying it! He threatened me!" I explained.

"Why didn't you talk with anyone? Did you tell your parents?"

"I couldn't," I mumbled ashamed, not having courage to look at Dad.

"You were afraid of what they'd think of your relationship with Sergeant Wilson."

"I wasn't in a relationship with him!" I shouted. "He was raping me! Always threatening me!"

Demetri came closer to me. "Were you or weren't you meeting him at pre-established places with him?"

"I was, but…"

"No further questions." He turned around and went to his chair, whispering to Wilson.

No. This couldn't be happening.

Felix stood and asked permission to approach the stand. The Judge nodded.

"Mr. Whitlock," he said quietly. "What were you feeling when you were heading to those meeting places?"

"Fear," I answered promptly.

"When you met, what were you feeling during that time together?"

"More fear. And pain," I added.

Felix looked toward the accused table then at the Judge. "No further questions."

I was sent back to my chair and I had no idea what was happening. Was it okay what I did?

Paul was called to the stand. Felix asked him about the time in the camp and if he had seen a different behavior in me.

"Well, yeah… After about a week, Jasper started acting strange. It was after he was called in Sergeant Wilson's office for misplacing a note." Paul glanced at me. "He was more jumpy and recoiled when I touched him."

"Touch him?" Demetri asked loudly.

"Like…touch his arm, nothing else," Paul explained.

Felix sighed, continued to question Paul. Thankfully, Demetri didn't have anything else to object.

Then they called Alec to the stand and he looked so worried and was really pale. I bet I looked just like him before entering the Courtroom.

Demetri started asking him questions, and the poor kid lost himself resulting in a recess.

We stepped out of the Courtroom and Dad hugged me, telling me how proud he was. I hugged him back, talked a little with Alec then left him with Felix and took Edward out. I needed air and a smoke.

"You okay?" Edward asked worried as I sat down on the steps in front of the building.

"Yep. You?"

"I'm just worried for you. I don't like that guy."

"What guy?" I asked, taking a drag of my smoke.

"That attorney – Demetri. He's against you so strongly…"

"Babe, that's his job. Felix is against Wilson just as strong."

Edward huffed and took the cigarette from my fingers. "Do you think they'll call me up there too?"

"No, there's not a reason." I shrugged, leaning my head on his shoulder. "They might call me up again. I'm so fucking worried."

"They have to talk to Wilson, too. But I trust Felix," he added quietly. "It has to end well."

I nodded, closing my eyes. Being so close to Edward helped me, gave me hope that everything would actually end well, with Wilson in prison. I felt the butt of the cigarette at my lips and I took a drag, holding it then puffing it out slowly.

Edward turned to me, cupping my cheek. "Love, stop worrying. It will be okay." He kissed me softly.

We returned to the Courtroom and before I went to sit next to Felix, Edward kissed me again, winking.

He was right. It was Wilson's turn at the stand. Felix looked through something on the papers in front of him then approached the stand.

"Is it true that your abusive relationship with Mr. Whitlock started over a misplaced note?" Felix asked carefully.

"He threw it away."

"It was by mistake. And if you knew it was important, you shouldn't have allowed anyone to touch your desk."

"Objection!" Demetri shouted. "Irrelevance."

"Reword," the Judge told Felix.

"Mr. Whitlock isn't the only boy you maintained an abusive relationship with. We have Mr. Turner as an example here," Felix said, waving to Alec. "Do you deny that?"

Wilson looked at his attorney then at mine. "That's true."

"Did you ever have their consent?"

He opened his mouth then closed it, looking at Demetri.

No one moved. No one talked. We waited for him to answer.

"The defendant has to answer," the Judge prompted him.

"They never said no," Wilson finally talked.

_The_ _fucker_! I fisted my hands.

"That doesn't mean they agreed to the sexual acts performed. They were young boys, scared of your threats and your authority."

"The Army isn't for the weak, for the faint hearted!" Wilson exploded. "For fags!" he spat, making eye contact with me.

"Sergeant Wilson, that's a big accusation against my client," Felix said as calmly as he could. "And with all due respect, what does that make you since you are the one accused of raping Mr. Whitlock?"

I wanted to hug Felix, but at the same time I wanted to say it wasn't an accusation what Wilson had said. I wasn't going to hide behind my sexuality. I had to speak up before it escalated into something that made me a liar or something.

"I'm just teaching them a lesson!" Wilson explained. "I can smell them from miles away!"

"For all you know, you could have influenced my client's preference," Felix said.

What I feared just happened so feeling dizzy, I stood, scraping the legs of my chair on the floor.

All eyes turned to me and I was told to sit down. I didn't listen.

"He didn't influence me." My voice rang in the quiet room. "I knew I was gay before going to camp."

Felix narrowed his eyes at me, looking pale.

_Shit_. I just did something bad. I only want to help.

"See? He might as well have enjoyed it?" Wilson sneered.

"I didn't enjoy one bit of what you did!" I yelled. "I fucking hate you!"

"If your mommy hadn't found us in the bathroom you'd have never talked! You were enjoying it!"

I started walking to him but felt strong arms around me. I knew Edward wasn't allowed in this side of the room, yet he had jumped over the fence to stop me.

"Case recessed. Tomorrow at nine AM we'll return," the Judge announced loudly, hit the gravel on the table and left the room.

Felix grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the Courtroom, scolding me for not telling him about the bathroom incident. We stayed in our hotel room up until late at night talking about what was going to happen the next day.

**So I'm working on the last two chapters as we speak. We have at least ten more until then so...I'm going to post twice a week. Wednesday and Saturday. :)**


	39. Chapter 39: Tonight's The Night

**Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ... **Tonight's The Night**- P!nk  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

********************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.********************

**JPOV**

The next day, I was prepared and didn't overreact anymore. I said everything Felix had taught me and when he questioned Wilson again, he managed to render him speechless. Not even Demetri could save him.

Before noon, the jurors deliberated and all of them found Wilson guilty of rape of children in the third degree as in a class C felony. It meant that a person was guilty of rape of a child in the third degree when the person had sexual intercourse with another who was at least fourteen years old but less than sixteen years old and not married to the perpetrator and the perpetrator was at least forty-eight months older than the victim. He was given ten years, full served.

I wanted to shout out, to hug Felix, to hug the Judge and the jurors. But I refrained until I was out of the Courtroom.

Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders and told me how proud of me he was. I hadn't done much. It was all Felix.

_Felix_.

I looked around and when I saw him shaking hands with Edward, I rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I cried.

"I just did my job, kid. I'm glad I could help. We don't need his kind on the loose."

He patted my shoulder and walked to Dad. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my forehead. I sighed contently.

It was over.

I could finally put everything behind and move on.

We left the Court hand in hand with Dad behind us, talking on the phone with Mom.

That night, I begged Dad to allow us to go out just for a few hours. He insisted to come with us and keep his distance, and I reluctantly agreed.

I finally managed to catch up with Paul. We promised to keep in touch once we returned home, because he wasn't that far away – only fifteen minutes north.

On the way back to the hotel, Edward slowed his walk and I fell in step with him. I could tell there was something he wanted.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and hugged me sideways, kissing my cheek. I wrapped my arm around his waist, thinking he just wanted to be close.

"Do you think we could be alone for a little while?" he whispered in my ear, grazing his teeth on my earlobe.

Fuck. He was killing me.

"I don't…." I trailed off sadly. "I don't have anything."

Edward sighed, squeezing my shoulder. "We can have fun without actually having sex," he admitted.

"Dad won't allow us to leave the room. You see how he is," I told him softly. "Home."

"No," he gasped. "How about…" His sparkling eyes met mine. "I'll be showering and you'll need to piss or something…" He raised an eyebrow. "We can be quick, right? And quiet. _Really_, _really_ quiet."

I could hear desire dripping from his voice. It had been too long.

"Babe, one of us will be quiet being _busy_," I snickered and he moaned, tugging at his jacket. Oh. This was fun.

"We can both be…properly fed," he murmured, using his words from so long ago, but it took me a second to realize what he actually said.

Both.

Holy fuck.

He wanted to try new positions. With Dad in the next room.

I had to make him leave us alone for at least one hour.

I smirked at Edward and kissed his lips. "Sounds delicious." I licked my lips watching his eyes grow wide.

"What are you two whispering there about?" Dad asked over his shoulder.

_Planning our next romp._ "Nothing." I grinned. _Won't you leave us alone for a while?_

Fuck. It was so hard to find time alone.

_Tonight's the night I'm going to get right_  
><em> Gonna hit the scene with my friends<em>  
><em> Tonight's the night Imma feel alright, feel alright again<em>  
><em> Tonight's the night Imma do what I gotta do to get out of here<em>  
><em> Tonight's the night Imma feel alright, feel alright again<em>

When we stopped in front of our door, Dad said something about going to actually catch up with Felix since they hadn't talked about anything else besides the case. He told us to be asleep when he returned because we had to get up early.

We stepped inside the room and Dad continued down the corridor.

"Alone," Edward grinned mischievously.

"Alone," I agreed, cupping his face and kissing him deeply. "Missed this."

"Oh, you have no idea. Do you want _that_?" he asked shyly.

"That what?" I laughed.

"You know," he hissed. "What I asked earlier."

"Refresh my memory," I teased him. It was so easy to get to him when he went all shy on me.

"Jazz," he groaned loudly, grabbing me by the belt loops of my jeans. "We don't have much time."

"If you told me what you want, I'd help gladly," I insisted.

"I fucking hate you," Edward grumbled and walked to the bed, flopping on it.

I couldn't help but laugh at how childish he was. "Instead of shying away, just tell me what you want. Dad will return eventually."

Edward ignored me as he started undressing with harsh movements. I was afraid he'd tear apart his clothes. When he was naked, he yanked me closer and started taking my clothes off. I wasn't saying no. He roughly undressed me too then pulled me on the bed before straddling my face.

Whoa. Someone was eager and definitely ready for what was to come.

Sadly, I was only half hard and Edward made it his mission to harden me. His hands grabbed my thighs and his lips wrapped around my cock.

Holy shit.

It felt so fucking good. He sucked hard and even slipped his tongue between my foreskin and cock making my buck into his mouth and grow steel hard.

If someone saw him now, they'd say he had been doing this for a long time not mere months.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" he asked curiously, separating from me with a loud pop.

"Huh?" I asked confused, my brain not functioning right.

"Of what I heard, 69 means both sides get pleasure. Where's mine?" Edward licked at my cock. "Jazz," he whined making me chuckle.

"Sorry, babe. You just surprised me with your eagerness." I took hold of his beautiful cock and wrapped my lips around the engorged head and sucked forcefully on it.

Edward groaned, thrusting deeper into my mouth almost making me choke. Damn, I liked him eager. One of his hands cupped my balls and squeezed the base of my cock as he took me in deeper. I was afraid he was going to choke, like most of the times he blew me, but I slipped down his throat without a problem. I could feel his lips on my pube hairs. And he stayed like that until he gave a small gag and took his mouth off me, gulping air.

"Fucking hot," I gasped. "Can you do that again?" I begged.

"Only if you start sucking me."

"I don't know what pill you're on, but I like you without inhibitions."

Edward moaned loudly as I took him deep into my mouth, feeling him against my throat. It was a little difficult to move while I was lying on the bed and he seemed to understand because he started moving his hips. I allowed him to fuck my mouth while he licked and sucked at my nuts. He was going to kill me.

I knew I was close when warmness engulfed me and my toes curled so I doubled my effort on him. That triggered a groan from him that vibrated around my cock and sent me over the edge, he chose that moment to push a finger inside me.

"Fuck. Fuck!" I shouted, separating from him and raising my hips, shoving my cock down his throat. "Yes, fuck! Edward."

He choked a little, but continued to suck and lick at me until I was limp and clean. When I came down from my high, I wanted to finish him, but was surprised to see him straddling my chest, his cock at my lips.

"Please?" he whimpered.

I nodded, agreeing with him. I wasn't sure I could use my limbs just now. With a beautiful smile on his lips, Edward started jerking off. I licked the beads of precum as they appeared on the tip of his cock. He started panting and pushing a little further into my mouth until he finally stilled and let out a long moan. A few spurts of cum later, he fell down next to me, breathing hard.

I swallowed, licking my lips and turned on my side to watch his flushed face and that huge smile.

"I love you," I told him softly, cupping his cheek.

Edward opened his eyes, trapping me under their green spell before rising on his elbow and kissing me slowly. "I love you, too, Jazz."

We kept kissing for a while until I decided we should get dressed in case Dad returned. My intuition was amazing, because we had just settled on the bed when the door opened. Lucky, I remembered to unlock it.

He eyed us suspiciously then headed to the bathroom.

"We should have opened a window," Edward mumbled. "I bet it smells like sex in here."

"Just shut up and act innocent." I poked his side, leaning against the headboard.

"Oh, crap!" he shouted worried, scrambling up and going to the table in the corner of the room just as Dad returned from the bathroom. "Where is it?" Edward asked panicked.

"What did you lose?" Dad asked confused.

"Dick," Edward answered agitated, looking around.

Dad shot me a look that made me laugh. He didn't know the egg's name was Dick. He approached Edward, probably trying to tell him that _Dick_ was attached to his body when my crazy boy found the egg and turned to us, beaming.

"What are you doing with an egg?" Dad wondered.

"This is our Biology project," Edward explained, grabbing a notebook and a pen then coming to bed. "Bella named the egg Dick, short of Richard. The name stuck." He shrugged embarrassed.

_Oh, now he is embarrassed. _I couldn't help but chuckle.

Dad let out a loud laugh. "Kids are very ingenious." He shot me an amused look and I shook my head, wishing he wasn't going to say some embarrassing shit about me.

Edward didn't seem to see the exchange, thankfully, as he positioned himself next to me on the bed and handed me Dick.

"What do I have to do?" I asked, staring at the painted egg. "Did you paint it?"

"Yep. Don't laugh. It was all I could come up with," he muttered, opening the notebook.

The egg's hair was a shocking red color, not even close to his shade, the eyes were a deep blue and it had a small, pink round mouth.

"It's nice," I said unsure. "But doesn't it have arms or legs?"

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot."

"It's okay. Hand me a black marker," I told him calmly.

"You two are too funny. Did you know that?" Dad asked, lounging on his bed and flipping the TV on.

I scowled at him and took the marker from Edward starting to paint arms and legs on the egg, while he started writing in the notebook.

"And what's the meaning of this project?" Dad asked interested.

"It has to do with Sex-Ed, I think," Edward answered. "The teacher just told us to take care of the egg as if it was a baby. I thought it was going to be easy considering I looked after Bella for years…"

I bumped my toe in his leg. "You didn't stay with her as much as I stayed with Alice," I retorted without thinking. I quickly looked to Dad to see him looking sadly at me.

"I wish I hadn't been gone for so long, but you know that when they call, I have to be there," he said sorrowfully. "And, son, your mother helped. Don't say it as if you brought your sister up on your own." He turned to look at Edward who had become interested in our conversation. "He was young and he thinks he did all the work by looking after Alice for a few hours since we couldn't afford a baby-sitter or changing her diaper a few times."

"Dad, I remember correctly. I was old enough to have a clear memory of that time. I was thirteen."

"Exactly. At that age, you still like to make up stuff to think you're old and important. Jasper, your mother took care of Alice, too. Most of the time. You may not remember because you were either out with your friend or at school, or in your room… I'm not saying you didn't help," he added amused. "God, the things you can make up."

I felt my blood boil in anger. I knew what I remembered.

He couldn't know the truth, could he?

Was he really right?

Did I make up those times in my mind?

Maybe…some of it… Imagining myself the big brother, the superhero…

I caught Edward's eye and he grinned at me.

"You need to write about the egg, too," he announced to me.

"What should I write? I don't know anything about it."

"Exactly. Spend some time with it."

I burst out in laughter, rolling on my side and burying my face in the pillow.

"Don't kill Dick!" Edward shrieked and extracted the egg from my hand. "Jesus, Jazz."

"I'm sorry!" I wheezed when I saw him hugging the egg.

We finally settled and worked on a Math assignment. I had no idea why he brought school work with him, but I was grateful. Some time later, Dad yawned and switched off the TV.

"I say we call it a night. We're leaving early tomorrow," he told us.

We agreed and I grabbed my pajamas and the egg on my way to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked worried, his eyes on the egg.

"I'm going to piss and take a shower. Why? Want to hold my hand?" I joked, trying to ignore Dad's chuckles.

"Why are you taking Dick with you?" he demanded.

That seemed to make Dad laugh harder and since he was open about all this shit…

"It's kinda attached to my body, darlin'."

Edward didn't get the joke and narrowed his eyes at me. "Put him back in the support!"

"I'm afraid I can't," I said deadpanned, trying hard to keep from laughing.

"Yes, you can, Jazz. Put the fucking egg on the table!"

"I thought I had to bond with it," I sighed dramatically. "Besides," I added chuckling. "I feared for my own dick for a second thinking you wanted me to put it in that support!"

Edward's eyes widened in horror and shot to Dad who was laughing so hard the bed was shaking under him. And cue that adorable blush, which spread all the way to his neck.

"Jasper!" he hissed.

I snickered and kissed his lips quickly, putting Dick in his hands before going to the bathroom. Once in there, I burst out in a fit of giggles. It felt so good to be worry-free and feel light as a cloud.

I went through my nightly routine in a high mood, whistling and imagining only happy times ahead. No more horrifying past. It was over, locked away deep in my mind.

_Tonight's the night Imma feel alright, feel alright again_

When I stepped back in our room, I found only Dad in his bed and no Edward.

"He went to Paul," Dad mumbled sleepily. "I think you took it too far with your joke."

"I'll be right back," I rushed out.

I found Paul's room quickly and knocked a few times until Alec opened up looking like I had woken him up.

"Hey, sorry, kid. Is Paul here? Actually… I'm looking for Edward. Did you see him?"

"Uh, no idea." He scratched his head. "Not here."

I pursed my lips and nodded. "Are you sure?"

"You can look. Paul left right before I went to bed. He said he needed some air."

I believed him so after saying goodnight, I called Edward's phone while heading to the rooftop. I had a feeling Paul was there.

"Hi, Jasper." That was definitely not Edward's voice.

"Is he that upset that he doesn't answer his own phone?" I grumbled.

"More like mortified," Paul said quietly. "We're on the roof."

"I'll be with you in a bit," I promised and hurried up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator.

The door was kept open with the same stone and I could see them sitting a few feet away, smoking and talking. I walked quietly to them and crouched behind Edward hugging him to my chest. He tensed up a little then relaxed, but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry, babe," I whispered in his ear. "It was all in good fun."

"In front of your dad? I don't care how open he is, but Jazz, I'd never say anything like that in front of my Mom!"

"I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again."

"I hope so," he mumbled, sagging in my arms. I sat down with him on my lap and smoked from his cigarette. I had no idea Paul smoked.

We talked for about an hour or so then returned to our rooms.

Edward snuggled into my arms and I kissed him quickly, though it turned heated and we had to stop before we got caught. I made him sleep with his head on my chest, remembering from past times that he didn't snore in that position.

_Wrong_.

I stared at the ceiling half the night, listening to the concert between Edward and Dad.

_Fuck_. I squeezed my eyes wishing I could fall asleep.

Sighing loudly, I shifted under him, accidentally elbowing him in the ribs and a miracle happened. He stopped snoring long enough for me to fall asleep.

I had an odd dream of a small flat where I lived with Edward and when night came, we retreated to the bedroom and had fun that left me aching only to send him to the couch after. That wasn't how I wanted to spend my life. I'd have to endure his snores.


	40. Chapter 40: Goodbye, my love Dick

**Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ... **Goodbye, my love** - Demis Roussos  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

********************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.********************

**EPOV**

When we got home, finally, I was ready to crash.

It didn't work like that because on the way to Forks Mom called and said we could all head to our house, since her and Lottie, Jasper's mom, were shopping in Port Angeles. I was glad they got along, but after being so tired hyper Bella was all I needed.

I opened the front door in time to see Bertie zooming down the stairs and into the living room, whining. I caught a glimpse of something covering him. Shit. Poor dog.

"I'm home," I called loudly.

Dad came from the kitchen, looking exhausted. "I'm so glad you made it."

"What's going on?" I asked as he shook hands with Jasper's dad.

"Well your sisters are plotting against me. Now they're relatively quiet since I set them up at your laptop with a movie and lollipops."

"And Bertie?" I wondered, peeking in the living room. Poor dog had on of Bella's skirts on him. What had he done wrong?

"Why don't you two go check on them?" he encouraged us. "Oh, and it's good to hear that man is in prison," he added, clapping Jasper's back.

Jazz nodded, took my hand and walked up the stairs. We stopped in the bathroom to wash our hands then went to the girls.

Of course, they were happy to see us and jumped on us, kissing and hugging and telling us how much they missed us. They were adorable.

We settled on Bella's bed and watched the movie choice with them. Bella sat on my lap, burrowed into me, sucking on her lollipop, while Alice on Jasper's lap doing the same. Apparently we were watching _Tangled_ and I was sure we – Jazz and me – were more interested in the story than them.

"Want?" Bella asked, offering me her slobbered lollipop.

"Eat it, it's yours."

"I don't want it anymore."

_Why did I end up with everything she didn't want to eat anymore?_

"Seriously, Bella?"

She shrugged and I sighed loudly, taking it from her, sticking it into my mouth before turning my eyes to the screen again. After a few minutes, I saw with the corner of my eye that Jazz moved Alice between us and drew his legs to his chest, shooting me looks. I could see lust in his eyes.

_What?_ I frowned.

It took me a few minutes to figure out what got that reaction out of him. My lollipop.

And just because I was evil…I decided to play with him and took it out, swirling my tongue around the small, round candy. That triggered a groan from him making me choke on my spit, but I continued to suck on the lollipop more vigorously then slurped on it until Jasper jumped up mumbling something about the bathroom.

I snickered and shrugged to the girls when they asked what was up with him. There was something definitely up.

When he finally returned, the credits of the movie were rolling. He shot me a dirty look then sagged back onto the bed.

"Oh, no! You missed the ending!" Alice moaned.

"Yeah, too bad. I bet I'll see it soon," Jazz told her, winking. "It was a nice change."

"Here, so you won't be sad." Alice took a lollipop from the bedside table and offered it to him.

Shit. I was in trouble if he accepted.

"Thanks, sis, but I'm not going to suck on that." He made eye contact with me, licking his lips.

"But Edward did!" She pouted.

"Alice, I don't like lollipops," he groaned. "You eat it."

"You don't know what you're missing on," I told him seriously.

He rolled his eyes and got up. "Should we leave them alone and go to your room? I want to write up the Bio project," Jasper hinted, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, I wanted to stay with our sisters. I knew he was upset because of what I had done. When he started rocking on the balls of his feet I knew we had to get a move on.

"Okay, girls be good. We're in my room," I told Bella in case she needed anything. "Our dads are downstairs," I added then left.

"Just wait until summer," Jasper hissed in my ear. "Just you wait, Edward."

"What?" I asked confused.

"One word. Popsicle," he said smirking.

I gulped and adjusted my suddenly hard dick. He was going to kill me that was sure.

When we returned to school, everyone had different – wrong – theories about why we'd gone missing, but I didn't care. Besides, Dick kept me distracted.

Jasper didn't seem to care about our egg, but I took it almost as seriously as the crazy chicks in our class. I didn't want to lose points because he nearly made our egg into an omelet the other day.

We were a few days away from finishing the project and as we took a seat at our table in the cafeteria, I could see everyone with their eggs in front of them. I put Dick down and started opening the mashed potato casserole I bought.

"This is ridiculous," Jasper muttered as he looked at someone behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder in time to see Lauren stroking her egg. That was really odd, but she was crazy so no one could blame her.

"You're almost just as crazy as her so don't smile!" he threatened me. "Okay?"

"Jeez," I groaned. "Don't you want to get good grades? Seriously, Jazz. I don't actually care for the fucking egg…it's the project that's important," I explained.

"If you cry when we give the egg away, you'll be eating your words."

I huffed, knowing I wouldn't cry. What kind of wuss did he think I was?

On that Friday, when the big day was there, I sat at our usual table, putting Dick carefully on the table along with the journal, which I opened to add in it a little more. Jasper took his seat next to me, glaring at Dick.

"Here, write something for the end," I said, pushing the notebook to him.

Jasper snatched it and grabbed a pen then started scribbling. I leaned on the back legs on my chair and swung slowly.

_Hear the wind sing a sad old song_  
><em>it knows I'm leaving you today<em>  
><em>Please don't cry or my heart will break<em>  
><em>when I go on my way.<em>

I'd miss Dick.

I never had to take care of something – constantly.

Bella was my sister so that was different. The same went with Bertie.

Dick was different. I had to protect him from being eaten or broken or smashed. He only stayed with Jasper a few days, but he quickly shipped him off to me.

Then our teacher arrived and came to inspect every project. As he arrived to our table, he smiled at Dick. He had commented on how pretty he looked when he first saw I colored him nicely.

"Can I see the journal?" he asked.

Jasper slid the notebook on the table toward the teacher and the edge of the notebook caught Dick's support.

_Not_ _now_. I thought worried. _Not_ _at_ _the_ _end_.

I lunged to grab him and saved him from rolling on the floor.

Mr. Banner laughed and patted my shoulder. "That was a close call."

_No shit?_ I glared at Jazz and he shrugged.

"Well, Richard looks really good. I see he had another few close calls, though," the teacher told us disappointed.

"Yeah, well, since Edward kept it in the fridge so it wouldn't rot…I nearly made it into an omelet, but saw it was colored," Jasper answered.

I felt everyone staring at us. What? Didn't they spend time at their boyfriend/girlfriend's houses? Didn't they cook there? Was it that weird?

Since the teacher had started reading backwards, he started laughing when he reached the first few pages.

"I see Richard traveled a lot."

"I couldn't leave him home alone. We were both there," I explained. "And the trip was educational."

"I bet," Mr. Banner laughed. "The first egg to fly."

I chuckled and shrugged. "Well, I like the adventures of Richard, but it looks like only you took care of it, Mr. Cullen."

"I…" I glanced at Jazz, hoping he'd say something too.

"I did my fair share of bringing someone up when I took care of my sister. If we had to make a chicken come out of this, yeah maybe I'd have been more interested. As it is…Edward got carried away with taking care of Dick," he said. "You can give me a bad grade, if you want, but Edward gets all the credit."

"I appreciate your sincerity, Mr. Whitlock. Unlike Mr. Crowley, you admitted not to have taken care of the egg." He nodded then chuckled lightly. "And you even have a nickname for it."

I nodded, beaming at him, keeping Dick in my hands.

"Okay, I'll read this better at home. You can go put Richard on my desk along with the journal," he told me and moved to Angela.

_Goodbye my love goodbye_  
><em>goodbye and au revoir.<em>  
><em>As long as you remember me<em>  
><em>I'll never be too far.<em>

_Goodbye my love goodbye_  
><em>I always will be true.<em>  
><em>So hold me in your dreams<em>  
><em>till I come back to you.<em>

I felt my bottom lip quivering. Fuck. Jasper couldn't be right, but I felt like tearing up.

I wanted to kiss it before I deposited him on the desk, but refrained.

"Bye," I mumbled and shuffled back to our desk, sinking in my chair and putting my head over my folded arms.

I felt Jazz shifting closer and his breath fanning over my ear. "Are you crying?"

"Nope," I choked out. "I'll miss him," I mumbled, turning to him without realizing and burrowing my face in his shoulder.

He snickered and patted my back. "There, there." Then he kissed my head. "You realize that everyone is staring at us, right?"

"I don't give a flying fuck," I muttered, clinging to him. Fuck. There was a tear rolling down my nose.

"Mr. Cullen, maybe you need to use the restroom?" Mr. Banner suggested loudly.

I didn't wait to be told twice as I rushed out of the room.

I felt like a hormonal teenage girl, but I got attached to the egg. I was really going to miss Dick.

When school let out, I picked Bella from kindergarten then went home to sulk some more. She had a little homework so I helped her with that, keeping myself distracted but when that was done and I retreated to my room, I lounged on my bed, folding my hands behind my head and staring at the ceiling.

Why did shit like this happen to me?

I missed an egg. A fucking egg.

We had many eggs; hell, I ate eggs almost every day. But Dick was special.

I jumped, startled when I felt a small hand on my arm. Turning my head I saw Bella watching me with a small frown between her brows.

"Do you miss Dick?" she asked innocently then clambered on top of me.

"I guess I miss him," I admitted, hugging her to my chest.

"I miss you too when you go away with Jasper."

I couldn't help but snort. "Thanks, sweets. You just compared me to an egg."

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Can we play something?"

"Sure. What do you want to do?"

She cocked her little head and looked at me for a few minutes, thinking of what she wanted to do until her brown eyes lit up. "We can paint!"

"Or not," I mumbled. The last time we painted it got messy.

"Phleasee!"

I rolled my eyes and got up keeping her in my arms. She clung to me like a koala bear as I walked to her room. She seemed reluctant to leave my arms but I told her we couldn't paint with her there.

I remembered Mom insisted I put a cardboard or a plastic on the floor if we ever want to paint again. While Bella filled her glasses with water, I spread a cardboard on the floor in Bella's room and took a seat on the carpet.

We painted until Mom got home. We hadn't even heard her until she poked her head in Bella's room, her eyes widening.

"I was sure you weren't home!" she gasped, clutching a bag to her chest. It was probably some present Bella shouldn't see.

"You know how quiet she gets when it's about painting," I told her.

"Did you walk the dog? He's whining."

"Oh, I forgot," I groaned. If I had time, I walked him in the morning, but most times Dad did that, though when I got home from school he was my responsibility. "I'm on it." I got up and left the room.

Mom followed me and watched as I strapped on his leash.

"You know that Alice's birthday is approaching, right?" she asked.

"What? No. When?" I asked back shocked.

"It's now in April, on the sixteenth."

"Oh, Jazz didn't mention it." I shrugged. "I'll talk to Bella and buy her something nice."

"You do that, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I mumbled.

"You look kind of sad," Mom said worried.

"Oh, don't worry… The Bio project ended."

She smiled and nodded. I left before she could tell me how pathetic I was for missing an egg.

***ALB***

Alice's birthday turned out to be a huge event with a big party in their backyard. It would have been really nice if we hadn't been made to chaperone the kids so the parents could have some free time.

Our moms weren't exactly free since they were preparing and plating the food, but they had it easier than us. Jasper and I spent the whole day running after Alice's guests in the backyard, playing silly kid games and by the time the cake arrived we were drained. All I wanted was to borrow his bed and crash there for a week.

Once the guests started leaving and just our families were left, we retreated to his room.

I fell face first on the bed and tried not to fall asleep. I felt him crawling up next to me and slinging an arm around my waist.

We were quiet for a long time and I even managed to doze off. That was until the door opened and our sisters started whispering conspiratorially before jumping on us.

"Hey!" I protested weakly.

"Are you tired?" Bella asked shocked.

"After running after you the whole day?" I asked back. "Duh!"

"Shhh!" Alice shushed us giggling madly. "He's sleeping!"

We turned to see Jasper passed out, cheek pressed on the pillow, arms around said pillow, mouth slightly parted. He was so adorably cute. If they weren't here, I'd have kissed him.

"Let's go then. He's tired," I whispered to the girls, took their hands and led them out.

Downstairs, we stayed for another half an hour before we went home. I kept yawning and giving Dad pointed looks.

I was tempted to go back to Jasper and crash next to him when Mom finally said goodbye. Finally.

Alice hugged me tightly telling me she liked the present from me, though it was from the whole family. After talking with Jasper for a week about what she'd like, I decided to go with the tarot cards and the crystal ball. I knew how she liked to see the future. What was funny was that she liked our present more than the present her family got her. Her parents had bought her a book and Jazz bought her a new Barbie doll.

When we got home, I went straight to my room, changed my clothes and crawled under the blanket. I slept like the dead.

Bella shaking me awake the next morning had me jumping up, startled. It was Sunday, but before I could fall back for a few more hours of sleep she whined that I promised to take her to ice cream.

"Actually, Jazz promised you," I reminded her. _So go bug him_, I added in my head.

"Eddwaaaard!"

"Beeelllaaaa!"

She grabbed my wrist and tugged on it, not managing to move me. "Eddwaaaaard!"

Jesus. I cringed.

"Whaaaat?" I moaned.

"Iiiceee creeaaam!"

"Noooo!"

"Waaakeee uuup!"

I rolled onto my stomach, putting the pillow over my head. I should have known that wouldn't work. Bella climbed on my back and started slapping my back. It felt kind of nice – some sort of massage.

At least, she had stopped whining.

She started shaking me and jumping on my back. "Cooomeee ooon!"

"God, Bella!" I mumbled. "I'm tired."

"But you promised!" I could hear the pout in her voice.

"I didn't! It was Jasper's genius idea!"

"Eddwaaaard!"

Not again. I held the pillow tighter over my ears.

"Instead of trying to reason with her, you should get up and start the day."

My head shot up and I stared at the doorway where Mom was standing and laughing quietly.

"But it's too damn early," I protested.

"Actually, it's close to eleven, honey. Your dad kept her entertained until he allowed her to come get you."

I rolled my eyes, turning on my back and digging my fingers in Bella's sides. She shrieked and squirmed in my arms.

"Give me ten minutes," I told her, kissing her button nose before getting out of bed.

She gave me a big smooch on my cheek then ran out of my room.

Half an hour later we picked Jasper and Alice up at their house, went to buy ice cream then go to the playground. I snickered thinking, what comes around, goes around. Jazz grinned, probably thinking the same as he took seat on the monkey bars next to me as our sisters sat in the swings, licking their ice creams.

We've come a long way since the first time we met here.

**How cute is Edward for missing Dick? :)**


	41. Chapter 41: Summertime

**Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ... **Summertime** - Janis Joplin  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash, stop right here.**

********************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.********************

**JPOV**

As summer hit us along with the end of Junior year, we decided to finish all the homework we were given in the first few weeks then have the rest of the holiday free.

It was a bad idea.

We spent most of the time outside, at the small playground. Our sisters played nicely on the swings or slide while we sat on the monkey bars and read or wrote working on our homework.

By Edward's birthday we were done.

With just a day before his birthday, we found ourselves on the monkey bars again. This time we didn't have any homework or distractions, beside ice cream cones. I kept licking at mine as sultry as I could. He kept shifting and adjusting himself.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked conversationally.

"I'll let you surprise me."

"Oh, just like you surprised me, right?" I teased him, nudging his leg.

He groaned and threw me a glare. "I tried to do something nice. It was your idea to take your piece of scrap metal instead of my car!"

"Hey, don't insult my truck!"

Edward sighed. "I had that great plan to take you to Seattle and to Emmett's club and spend as much time as we could there then go to a hotel room I had booked a month before. Then you whined like a two year old that you wanted to drive your shitty truck," he hissed. "Seriously, Jazz."

"Did I mention how sexy you are when you get angry?" I teased, leaning to kiss his cheek.

He huffed and continued to lick his ice cream.

"Oh, come on! You must admit that you enjoyed the night we spent in the bed of my truck!"

He refused to answer, but I could see his lips curling up.

"Do you still want me to surprise you?" I insisted.

"As long as it doesn't involve your truck…" he answered, not looking at me. His eyes were trained on Bella and Alice who were playing in the sandbox.

"Isn't there anything you'd particularly want?" I wondered, slurping at my ice cream. "Pity."

Edward's eyes cut to mine. They were dark with lust. He leaned closer and put his delicious lips to my ear. "I want you to suck me here. Then fuck me. Against the monkey bars."

My stomach muscles coiled and my balls drew up as my cock started hardening. It was my fault for provoking him.

He licked leisurely at his ice cream, peering at me through half closed lids. "Tonight."

_Summertime,_  
><em> Child, your living's easy.<em>  
><em> Fish are, fish are jumping out<em>  
><em> And the cotton, Lord,<em>  
><em> Cotton's high, Lord so high.<em>

"Fuck," I muttered. My cock was swelling. Tonight couldn't come soon enough.

"Problem, baby?"

I wanted wipe that stupid smirk off his face. And I had no idea how. Damn.

He won this round. Hands down.

"Jazzy."

I looked down at Alice. Perfect timing.

"Yeah, sis?"

"I'm sticky." She showed me her hands, but I saw her pink shirt smudged with chocolate.

"Alice, honestly, can't you eat without spilling on yourself?" I protested and jumped off the bars.

"Bella did it too," she pointed out making Edward's head turn to Bella.

"Oh, crap," he mumbled and went to her. If possible, Bella was worse than Alice.

We ended up taking them to his house to change their clothes. Apparently, we shouldn't have returned so quickly because Esme ushered us quickly to the bathroom, demanding that we weren't allowed in the kitchen. Actually, Edward wasn't. I bet she was working on some surprise for him.

Once the girls were clean, I left Edward to entertain them while I grabbed a snack. I'd been right.

Esme was baking him a cake and working on some special lasagna that instead of meat, it had cabbage and carrots. I wasn't so sure about the combination but she gave me a taste of the filling. When I started drooling, she shooed me away, insisting I keep the secret.

The hours dragged and when I finally left for the evening, I couldn't wait for ten o'clock. I had to pray we wouldn't get caught, because that was our luck. Nothing worked right when we planned stuff.

At fifteen to ten, I pocketed a travel packet of lube and a condom in the back of my jeans and tiptoed out of the house. I reached the playground first so I plopped down on a swing and lit a cigarette.

I was going to stop by the time we finished high school. Just not yet.

A hand touched my shoulder and warm breath covered the back of my neck. "Hi, baby."

"About time, darlin'." I made to turn, but he kept me seated and kissed my neck. His hands ghosted over my chest and then tugged at my shirt up, tracing my stomach, which clenched at his ministrations.

"Who's pleasing who?" I asked amused, trying again to turn.

"Just stay fucking put. You're my present and I'm enjoying you," Edward hissed in my ear, biting my lobe. "Mhhmm, what a delicious present."

"If you told me, I would have worn a bow," I told him, taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Really? Lucky, I came prepared," he whispered.

_What? _

This time I turned my head and saw a red bow in his hands. He was grinning.

"What are you doing with that?" I wondered, feeling a shiver ran down my spine. I liked his games, but not in public.

"We won't get caught. Stop worrying," he mumbled, pressing small kisses on my jaw. He came around, stopping in front of me and raised my hands then tied them to the top bar.

"Edward…is this a good idea?"

He didn't answer as he started unbuckling my pants then unbuttoned the fly and slid his hand inside, grabbing my hard cock. My hips bucked and I nearly fell off the swing seat, but Edward steadied me. Slowly, he extracted my cock and started stroking it.

I whimpered, wanting more friction, more wetness.

"I thought I had to suck you," I gritted out when he licked at my engorged head.

"You're my gift," he whispered and took me in his mouth.

Fuck.

I bit my lip to keep from yelling out.

My boy had gotten a lot better at blow jobs. He took me down his throat without the slightest gag. Then he started bobbing his head, slurping, nipping, sucking just right.

When I thought I couldn't hold it anymore, he backed off, running the back of his hand over his lips and chin, shooting me a huge smile.

"I have a surprise of my own for you," he murmured almost shyly.

I wasn't sure I could take more surprises.

I watched as he stood and unbuckled his belt then unzipped his pants and shimmied out of them. He'd promised so many times to buy loose pants, but he still wore those skinny things that squished his poor cock.

"Can you untie my hands?" I wondered, keeping my eyes on the tent in his boxers. Yummy.

"Oh, crap. Sorry, I forgot." He shuffled closer and leaned up to untie the bow. Since his cock right in front of my face I couldn't help but wrap my lips around his tip. He shuddered and peeked down at me. "Yeah, baby. Suck me," he breathed out, holding himself on the bar above me after taking himself out of his boxers.

Having my hands free, I wrapped them around his hips and brought him between my legs, enjoying his delicious cock.

"Shit. So good, Jazz."

I grinned around his cock, moving lower and catching one of his tight balls in my mouth. His scent engulfed me making me dizzy. I couldn't wait to bury myself deep inside him.

Just as I was enjoying him thoroughly, Edward pulled back smirking. He took my hand and led me to the monkey bars. He really was keeping his word.

He stopped under the middle of the metal bars, gripped the bar above his head and thrust his ass back towards me, wriggling it.

"Fuck, babe!" I groaned.

He was wearing a plug. What happened to the shy boy I fell in love with? Not that I was complaining with this exhibitionist…

"You like?" he moaned, looking at me over his shoulder.

"I freaking love you," I confessed before wrapping my arms around him and kissing his neck. "Are you sure it's safe to do it here?"

"Jazz, what can happen?"

At lot of things could happen…but I didn't care.

I extracted the condom from my pocket and covered my cock. With one hand on his hip and one on the plug, I started teasing him until he started emitting meek sounds almost like mewls. With the plug out, I probed him with a finger then two then three…and fuck me…he was so stretched.

"More," he whined. "Add another."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hurt you."

"Add another," he hissed, pushing his ass into my hand.

Fuck, he'd kill me one day.

Slowly, I slipped the tip of my pinky inside him. Holy shit. So tight. So hot. So delicious.

"Holy fuck, Jazz! Now move them."

We were both panting hard and I was afraid we'd pass out. I kept teasing him until I thought I'd bust a ball, then without warning him, I pushed inside him. Hard and fast.

"Fuck, yes!"

I chuckled and nipped at the back of his neck. Gripping both his hips, I starting moving faster than ever and shit, it felt amazing. Edward's body was swaying with the force of my thrusts, but he kept a strong grip of the bar above his head.

"That's it," he encouraged me. "What I wanted. More, baby."

"You, greedy little thing," I admonished playfully, slapping his right cheek earning a guttural grown.

I saw as one of his hands falling from the bar and we nearly toppled over. He quickly put it back and moaned in protest.

"Are your hands hurting?" I wondered, slowing.

"I need to rub my dick," he huffed.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. That was an existential problem.

"Hold on the bar and let me worry about that." I kissed a spot behind his ear and restarted my broken rhythm. Carefully, I slipped one hand to his cock and gripped it tightly. Edward started moving, almost fucking himself on me, while fucking my fist too. It was highly erotic, but I bet he didn't realize it. He was too far gone, seeking his release.

When he came all over my hand, his ass muscles clamped on my cock, taking me with him…and by surprise. I hadn't realized how close I'd been. I'd just erupted in the condom without a muscles stretching or tingle or anything.

I felt dizzy after the blinding orgasm and pressed my chest on his back without realizing he'd slackened his grip on the bar.

"Ompf!" Edward exclaimed as we fell in a heap onto the slightly wet ground. "Jasper!"

"Sorry," I chuckled. "Really, I am."

We got up quickly and the ever prepared guy he was, grabbed a packet of tissues from his pocket. We cleaned as best as we could then straightened our clothes.

Edward was smoothing his shirt when we saw a pair of headlights approaching and stopping near the playground.

"Fuck," he moaned, looking on the ground for something then bending and pocketing said something. It took me a moment to realize it was probably the plug.

_Where did it fit?_ I wondered idly.

"We should run. Quick." He grabbed my hand and tugged me toward his house.

"I'm not sure. That's the Chief himself," I told him.

"Shh. He didn't see us. I bet."

A few minutes into our sprint, I was out of breath. Super.

"Come on, Jazz," he urged me.

I had forgotten he used to run in the morning.

And I smoked too much.

I really had to quit.

"Hey, you two! Stop right there!" Chief Swan yelled, making me panic.

"Jazz, hurry."

"It was your genius idea," I whizzed out.

"Fuck it." Edward moaned and glanced over his shoulder.

The chief was a fair distance away, running slowly cause of his belly. Good thing cops eat donuts and drink beer.

"Do as I say, okay?" Edward told me seriously. He crouched a little and leaned forward.

What the hell?

"Jump on my back."

"Are you crazy?"

"Now, Jazz. I don't want to get arrested," he pleaded me.

Cautiously, I listened to him, feeling out of place on his back. I knew I was heavy, but he didn't seem to mind as he took off as soon as I was holding onto him.

We reached his house where he let me down and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Do you think he lost our trail?"

"I hope. You okay?"

"You're heavier than my backpack," he deadpanned. "But don't beat yourself up over it. This is my fault."

We stayed there for a few minutes, regulating our breathing. That's when we heard footsteps closer. We shared a panicked look then slipped inside and after a little fumbling, Edward had me pressed against the wall next to the back door. His finger was to my lips, watching me scared.

Something hard was pressing into my hip and I wondered how that was possible. Without risking a sound, I wrapped my hand around it and realized it was his stupid plug. I felt him smile against my cheek.

Someone, most likely Chief Swan, knocked on the front door.

I felt my breathe hitch in my throat as Edward's came in quick pants against my neck.

Footsteps down the stairs walked cautiously to the front door and asked who it was. The lock turned and dim light appeared in the hallway.

"I have an idea," Edward murmured.

I raised my eyebrow at him. His idea almost got us in trouble.

"Kiss me, okay? Just kiss me and when they…come in here…it will look like any teenage couple…something…you know?"

I shook my head.

"It is after midnight. Kiss me, Jazz. We can escape by saying you wanted to—"

I slammed my lips to his just to shut him up. The pretense was lost as soon as his tongue entered my mouth. This was all us. A real kiss. He pressed me further into the wall and hitched my right leg, wrapping it around his thigh, moaning quietly.

What should have been a cover kiss turned into a full making out session.

"I don't know, Charlie. You must have seen it wrong. Edward's sleeping upstairs," Mrs. Cullen said loudly and switched the light on it the kitchen.

Only then I realized we'd been kissing with our eyes open. That's what made it even more fuck hot. But now I was momentarily blinded by the light.

Edward's mom gasped and we separated, turning to look at her and Chief Swan, worried. I could feel my face turning red.

Chief narrowed his eyes at me then at Edward.

"What's going on here? Thought of having a little midnight stroll?"

I gulped and fisted my hand on Edward's shirt. "I am sorry. I wanted to visit and wish him a 'happy birthday' at midnight. What happened?" I played the innocent card.

"Did you two meet in the park?" Chief asked.

"Jasper's been here for an hour now," Edward lied. "I think…" He glanced at the clock. "Time flies." He shot them a huge smile.

"I told you that you have it wrong. They'd never vandalize the playground, Charlie," Mrs. Cullen told him sternly. "They take their sisters there, for Christ's sake!"

That made me feel sick. We were definitely crazy.

After a little more convincing, Chief left.

Then Esme came to us. "For your own good, I truly hope you weren't doing what he just implied you did on the playground," she hissed at us.

"Mom, how can you think that?"

"Just mark my words, Edward. If it's true…" she trailed off then left the kitchen without another word.

"Fuck," he moaned.

"No one will know," I whispered. "Shit!" I clapped my hand over my mouth. "The condom."

"I'm sorry, Jazz. If something happens…it's my fault."

"No, babe. We're in this together. Let's just…sleep on it." I reached up to kiss him again. "Happy birthday. At least, your wish came true."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Jazz. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."

On my way back, I made sure the Chief wasn't around and made a detour to the playground. Luck was on my side. I quickly collected my condom and almost skipped home. We were safe.

**The boys got a little adventurous. :)**


	42. Chapter 42: School Days

**Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ... **School Days **- The Runaways  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash****, stop right here.**

********************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.********************

**EPOV**

Summer passed so quickly, I barely had time to enjoy it.

After our little adventure on the day before my birthday, Jazz convinced me to talk my parents into letting Bella go with Alice to her ballet classes in Seattle. Jazz talked to Riley and we stayed there during the two weeks the girls had classes.

We had a lot of fun, too. While they were having classes, we explored the city and "abused" the fake IDs to buy more toys from a store Riley and his boyfriend, Seth, recommended. At night we went to the club, but never stayed for too long because we had Seth staying with our sisters. Once we got to their apartment, he was out, headed to the club.

On that weekend, Emmett, the owner of the club, invited us to his house. The girls were excited to have someone their age to play with since Emmett had a five year old boy. He was younger than them, but they played nicely. I finally met his wife and liked her immediately. She was amazing and she put up with Emmett and that crazy little boy.

When we returned to Forks, our sisters talked about the two weeks in the big city until it wasn't funny anymore. Bella didn't like her classes as much as our trip to stores and sweet shops. She was sporting a ton of bruises when we got home. Mom wasn't happy about that, but the excitement in Bella's voice made her forget to chide me for not taking care of her. It wasn't my fault Bella was born with two left feet.

August passed in a blur and before I knew it, September arrived.

On the first day of the fall, I didn't care if I was late to my English class – finally a normal first class – but I had to be there for Bella's first day of school.

I was woken up before the sun rose by Bella shouting in my ear that we had to hurry. I guess she was too excited about this big day.

She wouldn't even settle long enough to eat. Mom had to run after her with the plate. It was rare when she got this crazy, but when it happened, it was ten times worse that Alice on her best day.

Finally dressed and ready to go, Bella insisted she comes with me. I tried to explain that she should drive with Mom and Dad because I had to pick Jazz and Alice. His truck had finally died a week ago. Thank God. Apparently it had been in his family for three generations.

When the tears appeared, I strapped her in the backseat of the Volvo and drove to Jasper's. I guess being stubborn runs in the family.

Bella scowled at me all the ten minutes drive to Jasper's house.

"What?" I groaned. "You're driving with me! You wanted it," I hissed, glaring at her in the rearview mirror.

"You are driving too fast," she whined.

"We're in a fu…nky hurry, Bella!"

"I'll tell Mommy you cussed."

I gritted my teeth and gripped the steering wheel tighter. When I arrived, I honked to have Jazz come out.

My phone buzzed and I extracted it, ready to tell Mom we were on our way when I saw a text message.

**2 mins…Aly spilled food on me… ~J**

I snorted and relaxed in my seat.

Five minutes later, they emerged from the house. Jazz was wearing a shirt that looked too big for him and his sleeves were rolled up a few times. He strapped Alice in next to Bella and joined me, sighing heavily.

"Hi," he whispered, leaning to kiss me.

"Hi." I grinned back. "Nice shirt," I commented as I started the engine.

"It's Dad's, I only own one nice shirt. They'll come to school in a few. We overslept," he said laughing.

"Lucky you. Our human clock woke everyone at five thirty."

"Shit," he mumbled.

"If I fall asleep by lunch…you know why," I joked.

The ceremony for the first graders was always nice. There were flowers, tears, hugs, well wishes. Sometimes I missed that.

We were happy to be the last year in high school to escape this stupid town. They were happy to start their big girls' life.

_School days, school days _  
><em> I'm older, now what will I find <em>  
><em> School day, school days <em>  
><em> Starting to slip I'm losin' my mind<em>

Once the ceremony was over, the family had a few minutes to say goodbye to their kids. As if we would never see them again, like they're going aboard.

While Mom's all over Bella, Jasper nodded to James. He was alone, a few feet away from everyone, looking out of place.

It turned out his mom was at fault for his behavior. We'd seen her around the town, especially in the alcohol aisle in the store.

Jazz started a few theories, but nothing was confirmed yet. He thought that James's mom abused him in some way or simply neglected him, which turned him the way he was at kindergarten.

As I stared at him, I saw Jasper's mom approaching him. I caught his eye, wondering what the hell she was doing.

Our turn came to say goodbye to our sisters. If they finished earlier, they had someone to stay with them until we finished. That was great.

When the bell rang, we went to our building, while our sisters went to another building. Small town school.

As we stepped in our building, I realized something was off, but didn't get what exactly until we reached our lockers.

No one was staring. They acted as if we didn't exist. Worked for me.

Jasper let go of my hand to open his locker, unaware of what was going on. I preferred this to the insults from last year.

"Can you believe it?" Jasper asked in his locker.

"What?" I asked back, opening mine.

"It's been a year. Since we met."

"Wow," I mumbled, looking around my locker door at him. He was grinning at me. "You're right."

"I can't wait to finish high school."

"We just started the last year. Almost there," I encouraged him. "It's gonna be a hard year," I added.

"You're not gonna freak out about your grades, are you? You can get into any college you want."

"Jazz, you know where I want to go," I said tiredly.

"You'll get into Julliard with no trouble. I'm the problem," he said amused. "I still have no idea what I want to do."

_Used to be the wild one _  
><em> Hated class only lived for fun <em>  
><em> I'm mean an' got my schemes <em>  
><em> At the crazy age of eighteen<em>

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff for English class then closed the door. "I told you to look at the universities there in New York. There must be something you like."

He finally closed his door and we started walking to our class. His hand grabbed mine and I couldn't help but smile.

"How about you come over after school?" Jazz offered. "And help me search for something."

"Yeah, sounds good." I nodded, squeezing his hand.

Unfortunately, our plan was in action up until we picked our sisters from their first day of school. They talked our ears off, being so excited that we decided to leave college hunting for another day.

After an hour at Jasper's house, we went to our house. I knew Mom would be back earlier today.

When I parked in front of the house, I realized she beat us home. Bella unbuckled herself and rushed inside, shouting about her first day of school.

Kids.

I found them in the kitchen. Mom was working on a late lunch or early dinner while Bella sat perched on the counter, babbling. I shared a look with Mom and opened the fridge, looking for a snack before we sat at the table. Dinner would be much later, after Dad came home.

"Was I like that on my first day?" I wondered when Bella paused for a second, to dig her finger in the sauce Mom was making.

Mom snickered. "You really don't remember? I don't want to embarrass you."

"Oh, crap. What did I do?" I asked fearfully. Who knows what stupid thing I'd done.

"It was around ten if I remember right, your third class, when the Principal called me. I thought something bad happened to you, but apparently you didn't like it there. You never liked kindergarten so I should have expected that. I found you in the Principal's office crying your eyes out and when you saw me, you clung to me and told me to never bring you back to that horrible place. Actually, you refused to leave my side for a week." She finished, smiling wistfully.

I was sure that my eyes were wide and face was burning. _Fuck, I was such a Mama's Boy. Still am probably. Fuck._

"Can we keep this bit between us?" I mumbled.

"Of course, sweetie." She kissed my cheek before refocusing on the dish.

Bella was grinning almost evilly at me.

"You wouldn't dare!" I shouted.

"I'm going to tell Jasper," she said seriously.

"No, you won't! You didn't hear that conversation!" I demanded.

"But I did," she retorted, a little confused.

"Bella, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes."

"No, no, no!"

"Kids!" Mom groaned. "Can't you act like the older and wiser brother that you are?" she reproached me.

"But you heard her!"

Mom rolled her eyes. "Do you really think Jasper would care? I bet Bella'll forget about this before you see him next."

_I doubt it._ "Fine," I muttered. "I'm gonna take the dog out," I decided.

"Can I come, too?" Bella asked eagerly, squirming her way down the counter.

"No," I snapped too harshly because I earned myself a wooden spoon on my arm. "Must you?"

"Edward!"

I groaned loudly. "Come on," I sighed, taking Bella's hand.

We walked slowly, side by side. I knew Bella was aware I was upset at her because she stayed quiet. Until her small hand grabbed mine. When I looked down, she was staring at her feet.

"Oh, come on, sweets," I whispered, stopping and crouching at her level. "I'm sorry, okay? Just promise you won't tell Jazz that. It's embarrassing."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't have to know what a wimp I used to be."

"What's a wimp?" she asked innocently, distracting me.

"A coward," I explained. "There's stuff that stays in family, stuff you share with your friends only, stuff just between you and me, okay?"

"If you keep stuff from him…you're lying." She started frowning.

"When did you get so smart, sweets?" I wondered, chuckling.

She shrugged, looking expectantly at me. She wanted an answer.

"It's not lying." I had no idea how to explain it. "When you'll grow up, you'll have stuff that you'll only share with me. You'll see." I winked, kissed her forehead and stood up.


	43. Chapter 43: Fight for your right

**Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...You gotta fight for your right to party** -****** Beastie Boys**

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash****, stop right here.**

********************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.********************

**JPOV**

Senior year passed in a blur. Before I knew it, the Prom was upon us.

I couldn't wait for that night. It was going to be the funniest shit ever to happen.

To invite Edward wasn't a problem. It was a thing we agreed commonly through a glance when we saw the poster.

But the clothes that we'd wear? Psht! Another story.

Just the weekend after commonly agreeing to go to Prom together, we went to Seattle for my birthday. Since my Edward isn't someone to back off from a bet, after a beer or two, he played poker with Emmett and Rile. And lost.

Not a problem so far besides his ego being bruised, but their bet was for Edward to wear a dress to Prom if he lost – and to send them pictures. He was so sure we'd win.

I was always rubbish at cards.

Now he had to wear a dress to Prom.

So yeah, I was really excited about this. I couldn't wait to see him in a dress.

Edward insisted on keeping it a secret, and I didn't bug him. I already prepared for the looks he'd get. I was gonna punch anyone who said anything about him.

His parents took it better than expected. They even laughed at the idea, which made Edward sulk some more. He had hoped they'd disagree to his clothing for Prom. Carlisle even offered to give him extra money for his dress and Esme offered to shop with him. That proved that people _do_ change their minds.

On Prom night, it was tradition for the guy to get the girl, but since my truck was long gone, and we weren't exactly the traditional couple, Edward was picking me up.

When the doorbell rang, I yelled for my Dad to answer it. I was busy…searching for the stupid corsage. Alice had found it earlier and decided to play with it.

As I heard Dad greeting Edward, I slammed Alice's door to the wall. There it was. On her bed.

"Alice! It's for Edward, not you!" I groaned.

"It's pretty. Can't I have it? He's a boy."

"Alice, he's my date to the fucking Prom. Give it here!"

Finally prying the corsage from her, I bounded down the stairs, corsage in mouth, hands working the knot on my tie.

Edward was in the living room. On the couch.

His red dress was clashing horribly with his hair, but the way he was sitting… Legs crossed, hands linked around the knee, head cocked to the side. Fucking adorable.

"Babe!" I exclaimed, dropping the corsage in my haste.

"Hi, Jazz!" he squeaked, waving enthusiastically.

"You look really…"

"Stupid?" He lost the façade. "I know."

"Adorable. Aw, you're wearing make-up!"

"Mom went overboard. I told her to keep that shit for Bella, but she didn't listen. Anyway…here I am. Let's go, do it and be done with it."

"I like the enthusiasm," Dad snickered, earning a glare from Edward.

I picked the corsage and walked to Edward's side, grabbing his left hand. He cringed as I wrapped the band around his wrist.

When he stood, he was way taller than before. That made me burst out with laughter.

"No way!" I shouted surprised, grabbing the end of his dress and lifting it. Red patent high heels. Really high.

"Hey!" he squeaked, tugging the hem of the dress down. "What's with you? Wait until after the Prom…for the backseat fun."

"Oh my God! You're totally crazy, but I love you."

"Yeah, love you too for some unknown reason. I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered.

"You'd want to hold onto him cuz you might lose him for various reasons," Dad joked. "One, I really fear for his legs and two…" He winked at me. I knew he was going to say something stupid. "He's quite the catch."

"Thank you, Mr. Whitlock," Edward said shyly, getting back in his girly character.

"Too bad Mom had to work," I mumbled, grabbing Edward's elbow and walking to the front door when Alice skipped to us. She took a double look and started giggling.

"Bella said you looked cute. I like your dress."

"Thanks," Edward grumbled, jerking me to the door.

"Midnight, home?" Dad asked from behind us.

"I'll call if I go to Edward's," I answered.

"Okay then. Have a good night, but before..." He took something from his pocket.

"No, come on. Not you too!" Edward protested.

There was a camera in Dad's hands. I slung my arm around Edward's waist and grinned just as several flashes appeared in my eyes.

I would frame those pictures.

As we walked to his car, Edward handed me the keys.

"You drive. I had to take the shoes off to make it here safely."

I chuckled and did as asked. "It would be awesome to help you out of the car at school."

"Fuck. Stop mocking me. They'd start shit all over again. I was really becoming friends with Crowley."

"You were?" I asked shocked.

"He was talking decently to me."

"There's a difference," I said amused.

The parking lot was filled with people and cars. As I stepped out of Edward's car, I waved to Ben who waved back at me, smiling. He and Angela knew of Edward's lost bet.

Everyone was staring at me as I walked to the other side of the car.

I took his left hand and for the first time, I saw fear in his large, green eyes.

"Love you," I mouthed.

He grinned, relaxing, then one leg came out of the car, then the other and finally Edward in all his red dress glory.

The parking lot exploded in murmurs as my boy stumbled. I grabbed him and quickly kissed his cheek.

"I don't give a fuck about what they have to say. I'm gonna have fun on our Prom night," he said seriously in my ear. "Now, lead the way, baby."

I closed the door, pressed the button for the alarm then grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. "We've gotta fight for our right to party," I joked earning a big grin from Edward.

"Damn right!"

_You gotta fight for your right to party_

_Don't step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear  
>I'll kick you out of my home if you don't cut that hair<br>Your mom busted in and said, "What's that noise?"  
>Aw, mom you're just jealous it's the Beastie Boys!<em>

"Nice dress!"

"With what did you fill that dress with? Man boobies?"

"High heels? Sweeeet!"

"Red clashes horribly with your hair!"

"Is that lipstick?"

The crude remarks kept coming and I was restraining myself from busting some mouths. Edward didn't seem to care, staying in his silly character.

When we finally reached the refreshments table, I braced for a fresh round of rudeness…from the few teachers there. They only laughed and I heard them whispering about a theme party for next year. At least they didn't comment.

"Fuck 'em," Edward told me, pouring himself a glass of juice. "I wanna have fun tonight."

I sneaked a look around then leaned up and kissed him quickly. "Dance?"

"I'm not sure. I don't plan to visit Dad's workplace anytime soon."

"You won't break anything." I squeezed his hand. "Let's show those fuckers that we can have fun even though they are nothing but rude."

There were a lot of great songs and after stumbling for a while, Edward got the grip of how to move in his high heels. He actually was ridiculous, but in a very funny way. And red did clash with his bronze hair.

To prove us what great friends Angela and Ben were, while we were taking a break, Ben came to our table and trying to keep the smile off his face, he asked Edward to a dance.

"Oh, you might get in trouble with my date," he told him, smirking.

"I don't mind," I dismissed it. "Take him."

"Hey, you can't say that!" Edward shook his finger at me.

"I'm allowing you to dance with Ben. Go!" I pushed him out of the chair, earning a dramatic gasp from my boyfriend and a loud laugh from Ben.

After watching the comical sight in front of us for a while, I asked Angela to a dance. Six foot five or six inches now Edward and five foot nine inches Ben was the funniest thing ever. Angela was almost my height in her heels.

"I'm glad Edward doesn't listen to them, but you seem upset," she noted as I twirled her around.

"Fuckers won't let it go, even today. We won't see them ever again in a few weeks. Can't wait to be done with the exams then head to college. Far away from this stupid town," I muttered.

"So you got your letter?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, finally. A couple weeks ago." I beamed at her. "You're looking at a future computer engineering student of NYU."

"Well done, Jasper!" She hugged me, kissing my cheek.

Edward appeared behind her and tapped her shoulder with one long finger. When she turned to him, he twirled his finger around then kept his wrist at an odd angle…exactly like those flamboyant boys do in movies.

"Excuse me, but you're mauling my boy."

Angela busted out in laughter.

"I'm serious!" Edward insisted, throwing me a small smile then focusing on Angela. "So please, step aside and no one will be hurt."

"You're too cute for words," Angela giggled.

As I took Edward's hand to continue the dance he interrupted, I saw him scowling. Under this amusing façade, he was still a guy who hated being called cute.

Luckily no one dared to do or say anything in the gym where the Prom was being held. We were left alone for most of the night. That didn't mean they weren't glaring or whispering behind our backs. As long as they didn't say it to our faces, it was okay.

Besides talking a few times with Ben and Angela, we kept to ourselves. I knew it was a bad idea to let Edward drag me into the empty classroom, but I really needed a break. We didn't do anything besides kiss. A lot. No one knew what happened so when we reappeared, the room exploded in murmurs. Fucking awesome.

They were quickly distracted by the Principal walking onto the stage. It was the end of the night. He was going to announce the Queen and King then we were off. Everyone knew that Crowley and his girlfriend would be the ones chosen. They couldn't have changed their minds in a few hours, though we voted for Ben and Angela.

The Principal told everyone to take a seat at their table and be quiet.

Edward slumped in his chair and toed off the shoes, hissing. "Next time we see Rile and Emmett, I'm gonna make them wear those shits for five hours."

I grinned and leaned over to kiss him. "You were a pro tonight, babe. We can do whatever you want when we leave."

"Backseat. It's tradition," he said seriously, winking.

"…everyone is surprised, but I guess he, ehm, she was really liked. So our Prom Queen is…Edward Cullen!"

Edward turned to stare at the stage shocked and turned so red I thought he was going to explode. I wasn't sure if he was angry or embarrassed. Part of me wanted to start laughing and part of me wanted to shout at everyone for making fun of my boy.

I ended up laughing my ass off when Edward got up, grabbed his shoes and went up to the stage, putting on his shoes on the way there.

"Is this a joke?" he asked as he made it there.

"Actually you won with three votes more than Miss Mallory. Fair and square, Mr. Cullen."

"Uh…thank you?" he mumbled, glancing over the room. "I just want to clear up something. I'm wearing this…uh, dress…cuz I lost a bet."

"It's admirable that you accepted to wear it," Mr. Greene told him. I whipped my phone out in time to catch the moment our Principal put the fucking tiara on Edward's head. Priceless. I wasn't ever allowing him to live down this moment. "Now, our King is…"

I held my breath, waiting to see if Crowley actually won like planned.

"Mr. Tyler Crowley!"

The room exploded in applauses and cheers. The only sulking person was Crowley who cringed with every step closer to the stage. He had to dance with Edward.

There was a circle in the middle of the room where they had to dance. I made sure to record all of it. I loved Edward even more when he made it uncomfortable for Crowley. He deserved it.

As soon as the song ended, Crowley left Edward's side. I was surprised to see him following Crowley.

What the hell?

Had he said something to provoke him?

My crazy ideas were dismissed when I saw Edward stopping in front of Lauren and giving her the tiara. Maybe they'd realize how good he was. She eyed him skeptically then finally put the tiara on her head and hugged Edward.

Better late than never. Huh.

We left hand in hand and Edward gave me his shoes so he could drive…somewhere. I thought we were heading back to his house. Apparently, he had other plans.

Or not.

He parked in front of his house and killed the engine, turning to grin evilly at me.

"I don't mind some front seat fun," he whispered, leaning to me and kissing my neck. "Mhmm, you smell so fucking good."

He managed to climb over the console and straddle me. My hand went to his ass, under the dress. I was surprised when I met his bare ass.

"Are you naked?" I asked shocked.

"Nope!" He grinned mischievously. "Mom went over the board with the dress…I did with the lingerie," he whispered.

"Let's head inside. I need to see," I demanded, really curious of what he was wearing.

We made it inside as quietly as we could, but the moment was ruined when Edward stumbled over the last step, face-planting in the upstairs hallway's carpet. I was just helping him up when the light came on and his dad came to inspect what was happening.

"You're not drunk, are you?" he checked.

"No, Dad! It's this dress. Can't wait to get out of it," Edward mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry to wake you."

Carlisle nodded and eyed me amused. "You're staying over?"

I felt my cheeks turning pink and nodding slowly.

"Good." He nodded back, patted Edward's back and turned to go only to stop in the doorway. He turned to us. "Be careful, and quiet if you know what I mean." Then he disappeared in his room.

"Fuck," Edward groaned and trudged to his room.

I closed and locked the door after us then we were alone.

"Unzip me," Edward whispered slyly, turning his back to me.

Rolling my eyes, I pulled down the zipper. "As funny as you are, please, never agree to this. It's kinda creepy," I mumbled as I saw his bra.

"I wasn't planning to. Wanna see my boobies? They're filled with socks." He laughs.

When the dress pooled at his ankles, I saw the _thong_ he was wearing. That actually is hot.

"You have a tendency to hurt your banana and oranges, but fuck me. This looks hot on you."

"Really?" he asked surprised, turning to stare at me wide-eyed.

"Totally." I grinned then winked. "How do you want this?" I wondered, unfolding my tie. I was too overdressed for the occasion.

Edward smirked and gulped loudly while picking socks out of his bra. "I want you. I mean…I want to make love with you," he explained, blushing lightly.

I grabbed his hand and led him to his little bed. I sat down while he started working on my clothes. In no time, we were naked and Edward was preparing me eagerly while I kept my face buried in the pillow to muffle the sounds that were coming out of my mouth. When he slid into me, I bit his pillow, squeezing my eyes shut.

Fuck. So fucking good.

We hadn't done it often. Most times, I was the top.

"You okay?" Edward rasped above me, digging his nails in my waist, restraining himself until I gave him the green light. He always asked which made me love him a little more.

"Go, babe," I breathed around the pillow.

And he let go…and fuck, he'd never been so deep before. Plowing had a new meaning to me. It was extremely hot and when one of his hands wrapped around my cock, I knew I wouldn't last for much longer.

"Oh, crap," he mumbled, momentarily stopping and earning a moan of protest from me. "The bed…it's squeaking," he explained quietly.

_Really? I couldn't hear a thing. _"Don't stop," I whined.

Chuckling, Edward picked up his pace. Now that he told me, I could hear his old bed squeaking and the frame hitting the wall. I didn't have time to worry about it because as Edward decided to cover my body with his, the angle changing, I exploded all over his sheets. And he followed immediately as my ass muscles squeezed his cock.

After cleaning hastily with some tissues from his nightstand, we fell asleep, not really caring we were naked – the door was locked.

The morning brought a round of awkwardness as we appeared in the kitchen. Bella was munching on her breakfast, while Mrs. Cullen was explaining something to her. When she saw us, her eyes narrowed and she pointed to the hallway. She closed the kitchen door behind her and put her hands on her hips.

"Boys! Do you understand the concept of quiet?"

We both turned red. "Sorry," we mumbled in unison.

She huffed. "Our room is further down the hall so we didn't hear anything, but apparently Bella heard…_banging_."

Fuck my life.

"It's not my fault the bed is—" Edward started protesting.

That made Esme narrow her eyes, effectively stopping him. "You didn't hear a thing from me and your dad! I'm at a loss of what to tell her and my new client has called five times already. I need to go. I hope you can entertain her without scaring her for life!"

"Yeah, Mom. Uh…Do I have to explain?" Edward mumbled, slightly scared.

"It would be nice if you explained what the sounds were. You can help, too, Jasper."

I gaped after her retreating form.

"Makes you miss the time she didn't approve, huh?" Edward muttered, opening the kitchen door.

Before I could answer, Bella came to Edward and started questioning the "bang-bang" coming from his room. As we stumbled over our words, lying through our teeth, I was thinking that college couldn't come fast enough.

**I'm gonna post pictures of Edward's dress in my group in the folder named A Love Bargain.**


	44. Chapter 44: Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

**Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ..._Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_** -****** Big & Rich  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash****, stop right here.**

********************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.********************

**EPOV**

Exams came and went.

Bags were packed.

Large boxes were sent ahead to New York.

We were currently at Seattle Airport, saying goodbye to our families. It was harder than I thought possible.

Mom refused to let go, hugging me tightly and whispering stuff she had already told me. To be good. To study. Not to drink. Not to party…a lot. To be careful.

When she finally let go, I felt my eyes stinging. I knew we'd visit on Christmas, but that was almost five months away. Too far away.

I crouched down to Bella and she wrapped her little arms around me neck, crying that she'd miss me and that I promised her to never leave. Yeah, that was a glitch in my plan cuz I told her that when we were in Chicago – when I thought I'd go to college there…close to our house.

Dad was the last to hug me and offer his own piece of advice.

I moved to say goodbye to Jasper's family when he was caught by my Mom in a hug. He looked like a deer in the headlights. I knew Mom could be overwhelming at times. Like now.

After talking a little with his parents, I hugged Alice. I really wanted to ask what she thought was going to happen, but I decided it would be fun to discover it myself. I still couldn't believe how well she predicted some stuff. It crept me up.

Mom managed to grab me in her hug with Jasper, after we escaped we waved to them and made our way to the gates.

Everything was great.

We were headed to college. Together.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, nudging my side.

We had taken our seats in the plane.

I turned to grin at him. "We're going to college. We have our own flat. We're going to be far away from our parents…from those losers in Forks…" I sighed happily. "Great times ahead."

"You just sounded like Alice," he joked. "But yes, I can't wait to start this new chapter of my life next to you." He took my hand and let them linked on his lap.

Once we were in the air, I took my iPod out and before I could stuff one ear bud in my ear, Jazz grabbed the other and my player. Great. He was gonna monopolize it again.

As long as it was my playlist, it was great. If he wanted to play his playlist…I'd rather not listen. For some odd reason, I found recently that my iPod had two playlists – one his, one mine. I guess he was sneaky, but he put his shit Country in there. My poor iPod.

Maybe I _was_ turning into Alice, because I guessed right. He started playing his shitty music. And to annoy me further, he fell asleep, clutching onto my iPod, not allowing me to change it.

An hour later, I even started liking some songs. They had great lyrics. But I wouldn't be caught alive admitting that aloud.

I stared out the window, thinking of our future in the Big Apple. I could see only happy and fun times ahead.

I was jerked to the present when Jasper's head fell onto my shoulder. That seemed to trigger his teeth grounding thingy, which earned looks. The girl next to Jazz was trying hard not to laugh and I threw her an apologetic look and subtly elbowed him in the ribs. That made him turn more into me, as if we were on a bed – his head slipped to rest on my chest and one of his arms wrapped around me. At least he wasn't making sounds anymore.

His movement gave me free access to my iPod so I changed it to my playlist. _Ah, heaven._

When we arrived it was around three in the afternoon. From the second we stepped into the terminal, we realized how busy it was around here.

"I feel a headache creeping up," Jazz grumbled, walking to the baggage claim area.

"We're too used to small town quiet."

"Maybe. It may take a while to get used to this," he mumbled as someone bumped into him. "Fucker."

I snickered and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "We'll be busy until the semester starts. We have to settle in and see what the flat needs."

We loaded a cart with our stuff and hailed a cab, which crawled to our flat. Mom had one client that heard we were looking for a flat in New York, and Mom had helped her, she helped us find a rather cheap flat near Central Park. It was super close to Julliard, but Jazz had approximately about half an hour to his campus. We'd test how long it would take to get there from our flat, that's why we arrived at the end of August. Our flat was on E 57th Street.

The cabbie talked our ears off as we were caught in traffic jam. He told us about his family, the pub he frequented with his friends, what we could visit on our stay – to which Jazz made the mistake to tell him we were starting college which turned in a longer discussion about what we were studying, along with his number to call him if we needed a cab.

When we arrived, Joe, the cabbie, offered to help us with our many bags. It took me a while to find the keys Mom had given to me, which resulted into a minor panic attack from Jasper. He was fueling my nerves as I couldn't find the keys, but in the end, after emptying my small messenger bag in the hallway – I found the stupid keys.

We said goodbye and thanked the cabbie again before pushing everything inside the flat. Once the door was closed behind us, Jazz grabbed my cheeks and planted a sound kiss on my lips. I smiled and pried his mouth open, kissing him deeply.

We took a tour of the two-roomed flat and were pleased to see it furnished and had all the necessary devices. The kitchen had a fridge, a coffee maker, a microwave oven and a toaster, along with a table and two chairs; the living room had a couch and a pink beanbag, a TV and DVD set and a small coffee table; the bathroom had a tub, a toilet and a sink and there was a large mirror on the inside of the door – we shared a smirk knowing we'd explore that later; the bedroom had a bed, a dresser, nightstands and there was an odd painting above the bed – that had to go; and there was the balcony which showed us Central Park.

The perfect place to start our new life.

Until our classes started, we were busy adjusting to living in NY. Because Jazz didn't like the wallpaper in the living room, we had to contact the owner and after talking and even promising we'd pay for it, the light pink wallpaper was replaced with a green one. It looked much better. During this process, we became friends with the owner of the flat, Kate Johnson. She took it upon herself to show us around and point out good places to shop, to eat something decent, what to see, bars, what Underground Jazz could take to his college. She was simply amazing.

It was good to have someone to call in case we got lost or needed something and had no idea where to go.

A week before classes started, I was at my college picking up my schedule when Jazz called, panicked that his laptop died on him and we had to go buy a new one. I tried to tell him that we should have someone look at it, but he insisted that he needed a new one – his was burned or something. Well, he knew better, he was going to study computer engineering so I told him to meet me at the Underground station close to our flat.

We spent that whole day searching for a laptop. He was too damn picky and my feet started aching.

"Come on, baby," I urged him. "It's almost closing time. I'm starving and my feet hurt."

"They don't have what I want, Edward," he whined, bending to inspect a Dell.

I realized he didn't really care what brand it was, it mattered what it had inside. Maybe this was the lucky one – the last store.

"Can I help you?" a man around thirty appeared next to us.

"Yes, we're looking for a laptop," I said quickly.

"Sure. What kind?"

"Uh…" I gestured to Jasper. He seemed unaware of his surroundings. "Jazz, do you want some help?"

He turned to me looking startled then he glanced at the guy next to me; and he started explaining stuff that sounded like Greek to me. After what seemed like hours, Jazz turned to me, beaming.

"Found it!"

"About time," I grumbled. "I'm never shopping with you again."

"Aw, don't be like that. I just wanted it to be the best because it's not everyday you buy a laptop."

I nodded, agreeing.

Somehow, while testing the laptop and purchasing it, the guy who sold us the laptop, turned out to be the manager of that store and offered Jazz a job. He said he'd think about it, but as we stepped out of the store, I stopped him and asked if he wanted the job.

"You know I do! But look at the hours…I'll have classes then if I work around them…I won't see you much."

"Baby, I'll try to find something too. We can't rely on the money our parents gave us. That won't last forever."

"Wait here for a second, will you?" he asked smiling.

I winked and he rushed inside the store, and returned fifteen minutes later, grinning from ear to ear. He was to start on Monday.

I was so proud of him and I showed him how much I loved him as soon as we arrived back to our flat.

Jazz was right when he said we'd be busy when classes started. We only saw each other at night and then it was only for too little, but we made the most of our weekends. A month into my classes, I discovered a music store on the way home and after admiring the instruments from outside for a week, the owner stepped out when I approached on Friday. He was a nice, old man and we talked a little then he told me that I could look closer at what I liked. Of course, I went straight to the pianos. At school wasn't enough. And now that I didn't have my piano, I missed it dearly.

Everyday after my classes, I went to Mr. Rick's store and left when Jazz called to tell me he was leaving work. We met at the small deli at the corner of our block, ate then went home. Since I was in his store and Mr. Rick being old, he had me help with stuff and before I knew it, I was hired there. I wasn't sure how that happened and when I told Jazz he was surprised to hear where I'd spent my afternoons. I hadn't really told him about the few hours spent at the music store…dunno why.

It was the Thanksgiving week and many students had gone home, but we decided to save money by visiting only on Christmas. So without the few friends I had made, I was left to spend my days at the store, helping Mr. Rick, while Jazz was working, too. We didn't even have many customers, which left me with free time to work on my assignment.

I was reading through a book to see what to extract for my essay when the doorbell rang loudly.

I was alone since Mr. Rick had gone out for dinner. Customers were my nightmare. I had no idea how to approach them.

"Hi!"

My head shot up at the voice and I sighed in relief. "Hey, Jazz."

"That's how it works here? You greet your customers by name and flash them that cheeky smile?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and leaned over the counter. "Only the special ones," I whispered.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "You done?"

"When Rick's back, I think I'm free. Why? Do we have plans that I'm not aware of?"

"The best plans! We just need our IDs." He winked. I raised an eyebrow, curious of why we needed the fake IDs. We hadn't used them here. "Garrett, my boss, you know?" I pursed my lips, waiting impatiently to hear about our plans. "Yeah, well…he's going to this club with his fiancée and friends. He invited us to tag along because it would be fun."

"Does he know you're not legal?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, babe. But you didn't hear the best part! They're going to a gay bar!"

"With his fiancée?" I shouted shocked just as Mr. Rick returned.

"Hello, Mr. R!" Jazz waved to him. "So?" he asked me, grinning.

"Uh, sure… Let me finish my shift then—"

"Nonsense, kid! Go, have fun!" Mr. Rick told me cheerfully. "And remember, I don't want to see you until Monday!"

I nodded, grabbed my stuff, said goodbye and left with Jazz. He explained to me that Garrett's fiancée didn't care about the bar she was going and that his boss admitted that his woman was crazy about two guys together.

_Crazy woman_, I thought to myself.

We went home, showered, got dressed, grabbed our fake IDs and met with the others at the bar. I wasn't sure what to expect. The only bar I'd been was the one in Seattle.

When we arrived at The Rainbow Tavern, I was shocked to see the owner of our apartment – Kate. It turned out she was Jasper's boss's fiancée. The other guys were so flashy and multi-colored dressed that gave away their sexual preference.

Everyone I'd met and heard I was gay gave me a doubtful look, but never said anything against it. I'd been right all those times when I said that the big city would be more accepting. Of course, there were some people that shouted bad stuff or gave us rude gestures only because I was holding Jasper's hand or one of us kissed the other's cheek in public, but those were not many. We were in NY, after all.

Kate introduced us to the other two – Nahuel and Jacob. They were both tanned, with black hair and eyes, a perfect match; the only strange thing about them was that Jacob was tall like 6'7'' and Nahuel was around 5', if that.

Once inside the pub, we went straight to the bar and ordered something to drink while we got to know everyone better. A few shots later, Jazz dragged me on the dance floor. I actually enjoyed it, having realized a long time ago that dancing with Jasper was amazing.

As the night wore on, I ordered a few Tequila shots, remembering my first party. Jasper seemed to think of the same thing because he shot me a smirk and took his shirt off, batting his lashes at me. It was clear we were drunk.

To make the experience better, the DJ put the best song on – after all, a small group had gathered around us. And the group was increasing in numbers as I put some salt on Jasper's collarbone.

_Cause I saddle up my horse  
>and I ride into the city<br>I make a lot of noise  
>Cause the girls<br>They are so pretty  
>Riding up and down Broadway<br>on my old stud Leroy  
>And the girls say<br>Save a horse, ride a cowboy.  
>Everybody says<br>Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

My cowboy…the lyrics were so damn true.

Lemon. Salt and the essence of Jazz. Tequila. Yum.

I repeated the process until my head was swirling and I wasn't sure if the room was spinning or it was just me, spinning. It got a little confusing.

Jasper returned the favor and I ended up on top of the bar with salt on my chest. Fuck, it felt so damn good to have his tongue lap at my heated skin.

_And we made love  
>And I saddled up my horse<br>and I ride into the city  
>I make a lot of noise<br>Cause the girls  
>They are so pretty<br>Riding up and down Broadway  
>on my old stud Leroy<br>And the girls say  
>Save a horse, ride a cowboy.<br>Everybody says  
>Save a horse, Ride a cowboy<em>

I pinned Jazz to the bar and started kissing him, but he stopped me when my hands wandered to his belt.

Why?

I moaned, insisting to open his pants. I wanted him badly.

"Babe, not here."

Where here?

Oh, right. The club.

Not here.

Home.

I reached for the last shot and downed it before I let Jazz and someone else take me somewhere. I wasn't sure where we were going, but we could have been riding in a cab.

When the pine smell assaulted me, I knew we were home. We had one of those pine air fresheners thingies.

"Let's get you in bed," I heard Jasper saying, while he led me to bed.

My hands went back to his belt. "Can we, now?" I begged, stumbling over my feet.

"Babe, you're so fucking wasted! You need to sleep."

"No," I moaned, turning into him and hugging him tightly. "I want you."

When he started undressing me, I knew he had caved, but as soon as I was on the bed, I kind of blacked out.

The first thing I became aware was of a loud noise coming from around me.

_I've seen your face a thousand times  
>Every day we've been apart<br>I don't care about the sunshine, yeah  
>'Cause mama, mama, I'm comin' home<br>I'm comin' home  
>I'm comin' home<em>

_I've seen your face a thousand times  
>Every day we've been apart<br>I don't care about the sunshine, yeah  
>'Cause mama, mama, I'm comin' home<br>I'm comin' home  
>I'm comin' home<em>

SHIT! My phone.

I shot up and regretted it instantly. My stomach lurched and my head started pounding.

My phone kept ringing from somewhere as I tried to will the nausea away. No such luck.

What the fuck happened last night?

I couldn't remember much after I decided to have body shots with Jasper.

When a fresh round of churning started, I decided it was wise to go to the bathroom. I swayed my way there and before I could lift the toilet seat, I lunged for the sink, empting my stomach.

Fuck.

I squeezed my eyes, leaning against the sink.

After a long time, I managed to rinse my mouth _and_ the sink then slumped against the wall. When I found a little strength, I called for Jazz, but he didn't come.

Where was he?

My phone starting ringing again and I crawled back to our room. The bed was empty.

I found my phone on the floor along with my jeans.

"Hello?" I muttered, flopping on my back.

Fucking shit. The room was spinning.

"Were you sleeping?" Mom asked too loudly.

"Kinda," I mumbled. "Don't shout."

"I'm not shouting, honey. Is everything okay?"

"Yep. What is it?" I wondered, closing my eyes in an attempt to keep from spinning.

"I wanted to tell you Happy Thanksgiving and to ask if you got the food we sent," she said giddily.

"What food? Oh, the turkey? Yep. We still have some," I told her slowly.

"Good. We miss you."

She always said that. "We miss you too." I really wanted to hang up, crawl on the bed and die. Everything hurt.

"Bella asks about you every day."

Great…she wasn't done.

"Tell her that Christmas is around the corner. Listen, Mom, I'm kinda tired…" It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Okay, sweetie. Be careful. I love you."

We said goodbye before I relaxed there on the floor. I wasn't spinning anymore, but didn't risk moving an inch in case the spinning returned.

"Edward! What happened? Are you okay?"

I moaned and covered my ears. Why was everyone so loud?

"How did you get here? Did you fall off the bed?"

"Jazz," I groaned.

"Hangover?" He finally got it.

"The Mother of all hangovers. I'm dying."

He kissed my head and stroked my hair. "Let's get you in bed. I bought greasy food. You'll feel better."

He wasn't exactly lying, but he wasn't right either. We spent most of the Thanksgiving Day watching movies on the couch and eating fast food.

**We have 2 more chapters left. And remember, who helps me reach 1,000 reviews gets an outtake - whatever they want. ;)**


	45. Chapter 45: The Reason

**Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ...The Reason** -****** Hoobastank  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash****, stop right here.**

********************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.********************

**EPOV**

Christmas came too soon for my liking.

I was happy to visit my family, but the idea of going back to Forks…didn't sit well with me.

When I woke, I could feel Jasper's arm draped over me and his breathing on my naked back. Smiling, I turned to him. We had to enjoy the last few hours alone before we headed home.

I stroked the hair away from his face and then stroked his cheek, watching his eyelids fluttering as he slowly rose from his sleep.

"Is it time?" he mumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"Not yet, but I thought we could make the most of our alone time," I whispered, taking his earlobe between my teeth.

"Mhmm, I'm tired, darlin'," he mumbled.

"You won't have to do a thing," I promised, shifting lower and kissing his stomach then lower, lower until I met his hardening dick. Maybe he wasn't awake, but a part of him definitely was.

"Oh, fuck!" he cried out when I took him in my mouth, sucking vigorously.

It was my time to return the favor. I lost count on how many mornings he woke me up like this. I put all my might in making him feel good…until a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"What?" I muttered annoyed he was stopping me.

"Want inside. Now."

Beaming at him, I grabbed the lube and hastily prepared myself while he rolled a condom on his rod. To allow him to stay there without doing much, I straddled his hips and sank down on him. My head tilted back as I took him in so deep. It felt amazing.

Slowly, I started moving, finding a somewhat fast pace. Jazz grabbed my hands and linked our fingers next to his shoulders while I rode him faster, moaning as he hit my gland every time. It was going to be a quick one, but we were in a hurry anyway.

When Jazz grabbed my ass and started raising his hips to meet my thrusts, I was gone. I came so hard I couldn't move for a few minutes afterwards.

We laid there spent, regaining our wits and talking a little about our next week in Forks.

Christmas turned out to be wonderful. From the second we arrived in the small, white town, to the moment I smelled Mom's gingerbread cookies, to the time spent with family and everything in between. I'd missed them so much.

I was seriously reconsidering what I'd do after finishing college. I couldn't live across the country and after a chat with Jasper, he admitted that Seattle was a safe choice.

I stayed up late every night and talked with Mom and Dad about our life there. They filled me in the newest gossip in town, how Bella was doing at school and the funniest of all; how the tables had turned and suddenly, Alice was kinda bullying James. I cheered for her, but Mom shook her head telling me that a couple of weeks ago Child Protective Service came to see his mom and they said they'd come again in a month. He's most likely going to be placed in foster care. I never liked him.

When Jazz and I returned to New York, we followed our old routine, but this time we knew what we were doing when those studying years were over.

By the end of my first year at Julliard, I was an employee at Mr. Rick's music store and the youngest person invited to play at the New York Philharmonic. I wasn't exactly sure how that happened and I didn't grasp the full meaning of it until I stepped into that vast concert hall. When I saw the full room, knowing that somewhere in there were my parents and Jasper…I finally understood why Jasper'd been so excited.

I was a nervous wreck and missed a few keys, but no one seemed to mind because at the end, I was applauded and praised.

I'd never felt so good, so proud of myself.

If my parents weren't in the other room, I bet that Jazz would have showed me how proud he was of me. He did show me a little in the shower, but I couldn't wait to be alone again.

We always found time to be alone, every day. If he stayed late at work, I went to pick him up and went to the take-out place around the corner. Or, when he escaped on his lunch break, he brought me food at college. We worked perfectly, despite the fact that we had our own spats and fights. They never lasted for long.

The only time we didn't talk for about a week was when I came home to a note that told me he had an interview – a very important one. Just that. I didn't think anything of it until the clock reached eleven thirty at night and he wasn't back. I called him and he sounded like I had just woken him up, and then started yelling that he had to sleep because of the interview. It turned out he was in Seattle.

At first, I was pissed he didn't tell me about it.

Then, I was sad he left without explaining more. I would have supported him. No matter.

Then I was angry and thought as far as to change the locks, but I decided I didn't care. I wouldn't talk to him for an immeasurable period of time. Let's see how he likes that.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em> There's many things I wish I didn't do<em>  
><em> But I continue learning<em>  
><em> I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em> And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em> That I just want you to know<em>

When Jasper returned, two days later, late at night, I made sure to be sprawled on the bed so he wouldn't have anywhere to sleep. He did try to move my leg, but I grumbled and he left. I found him on the couch in the morning. I tried to push away the guilt at how his back would ache.

Everyone around me noticed how easily annoyed I suddenly was, but I didn't tell anyone much. Until Rick sat me down and asked what the hell crawled up my ass and died. I couldn't even find it funny, because I burst in tears and told him about what Jasper had done. He looked at me incredulously then started laughing, saying something about young people and love. He tried to explain that I should ask what made him to go without telling me, to listen to him because there were worse things to fight about. I didn't want to do it, but when I got home and found Jazz on the couch, studying, I knew we had to talk. My compassion when out the window when he threw me a dirty look.

A few days later, Cynthia, one of my friends, dragged it out to of me, more or less, like Rick did. I was finally determined to talk to Jazz.

It was the end of the month and his boss kept him late, so I waited up for him. When I heard the keys jingling in the lock, I sat up straight in my chair in the kitchen.

I knew him too well.

Keys thrown toward the living room table, boots kicked off, feet shuffling to the kitchen, straight to the fridge, not even turning the light on.

"Hey," I whispered hoarsely, not having used my voice in God knows how many hours.

"Fuck, man!" he shouted, surprised. "Why are you awake?" he added warily.

"We need to talk, Jazz."

"I hate those words. What do ya wanna talk about?" He took a seat next to me.

I gulped, trying to see his face. "Did you get the job?" I whispered, unsure.

Jasper sighed and took my hand making me shiver. Fuck, it'd been too long since he touched me.

"Sorta. I'm sorry, Ed. I was a nervous wreck and the CEO called. He called me, in person. I wanted to do well…and he'll send me stuff here because I told him…we'll move there once college is over. You still want that, right? Seattle?"

"Of course, Jasper! But for fuck's sake! Don't keep me out. What job, anyway?"

I could feel we were okay again.

"Don't laugh, okay?"

"Tell me."

"Game tester."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I got a slap over my wrist. "Sorry, but really?"

"I can end up doing the games. I'll do something I truly enjoy."

"Can I ask the company's name?" I asked after some time.

"Crawford Games," he answered quietly.

"_That_ Crawford?" I shouted. I only knew of one Crawford Games and loved to play them and…shit. That was huge!

"Yep."

My eyes widened when I realized what he had told me. "You talked with Adam Crawford?"

"Yep."

"Holy fucking shit!"

"See? I knew you'd freak. I was freaking out enough for both of us."

"Shit, baby. And you got the job?"

"Most likely."

"I love you," I whispered and leaned over to kiss him.

We ended that fight in the bedroom, reconnecting after we've kept away for over a week. Only my fault.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
><em> It's something I must live with everyday<em>  
><em> And all the pain I put you through<em>  
><em> I wish that I could take it all away<em>  
><em> And be the one who catches all your tears<em>  
><em> Thats why i need you to hear<em>

The rest of our college years went by smoothly. We visited home every holiday and stayed there for at least one month every summer. I missed Bella so much and realized that I'd been taking everything for granted. I was missing out on all the new stuff she did or learned. Mom caved, after much begging, and allowed my precious sis to use a computer, just for a few minutes so we could talk. Jazz seemed to be worse than me when it came to Alice.

If we hadn't been so close to our sisters, we probably wouldn't have missed them so much. We even commented on what Bella or Alice would like or do at some point. We were wrapped around their little fingers.

When our last year arrived, we were constantly busy with our thesis. I was spending most of my free time in the college library and at home, I tried to relax as much as I could. Jazz was mostly busy – if he wasn't writing for his Paper, he was testing games. I'd love to have his job.

He finished a week before me and started packing and talking with Kate about our rent. By the time I was done with my presentation, we had two more weeks of stay in New York City and made the most of them.

Before I knew it, we were back home for a well deserved break. Mom found us a little house in Seattle, where we were moving to in September. Our plans to spend most our time with our sisters didn't go well since they had grown up and didn't like to be seen with their older brothers. So we hung with Angela and Ben since they were visiting too.

After Mom talked with the sellers, we could move in early in August.

It was much more complicated than in New York. We had to repaint, to buy new furniture, redecorate…it was hard, but I enjoyed the view.

A sweaty Jazz distracted me numerous times, until we decided to work on separate rooms so we could actually finish before fall. We managed to finish everything with a week to spare before we started our jobs. That seemed to make our parents think we missed our sisters and shipped them off to us for that week.

I was really looking forward to spending a naked, pleasurable week with Jasper…which turned into chaos. Bella and Alice demanded our attention all the time and we had to entertain them – the movies, the park, the mall. When we returned home, at night, we were tired. We ate some take-out food then crashed.

A mere month ago, they didn't seem to want us around, but now that we were alone, we were best friends all over again.

I had no idea if they understood what was going on between Jasper and me, considering they'd seen us together since they were little. But now they were older and…knew more.

I was answered that mystery when we left the movie theater in a mall, one evening.

We'd seen Ice Age – no idea which one because I lost count after the second one – but it was funny as hell. Jazz kept making funny faces, mimicking Scrat and the girls dissolved in fits of giggles.

"Alright, alright! You can stop!" I moaned. It was losing its charm the longer we laughed about it.

"Aw, come on, Ed! You've got to love the squirrel!" Jasper groaned, pouting at me.

"Yeah, he's funny, but stop it."

"Party pooper!"

I gasped and widened my eyes. He winked and I tugged on his hand bringing him closer and kissing him softly. I loved those stolen moments.

"Keep that shit away from people! You're a disgrace!" someone shouted, making me turn my head in their direction.

It was a group of teens.

"Yeah, don't show us how twisted you are!"

Jazz tensed, but I kept a hold on his arm.

We kept getting rude comments, but those seemed different.

"Leave them alone!" Bella shouted.

_Shit. Don't get into our fight_, I thought panicked and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, if you don't like them, don't look!" Alice told them.

"Oh, you've intoxicated the kids too…" one from the group commented, which made Jazz stalk to them and say something. I couldn't hear it.

"Stupid ho-hom-phobe!" Bella mumbled, not getting the word right…but _she knew_.

I squat to her level and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, sweets. Don't mind them. We usually let them talk."

"But they're mean! And you love Jasper," she reasoned.

"True. They don't get it."

When Jazz returned to our side, he was seething. Our quiet afternoon ended in front of the TV with pizzas and soda, while we had a talk with our sisters, making them promise not to take our side again because people are mean and they could get hurt.

I couldn't conceive something happening to my Bella on my account. This life was my choice and it was my fight – not hers.

Over the years, they proved to be our greatest supporters. I'd always feared what they'd think when they were old enough to understand what was going on. I'd been worried for nothing.

Jasper had his game-tester job, but I had to search. I'd been foolish to think that the Orchestra would hire me – some out of college kid. I ended up playing the piano in a few local pubs – that lasted a little over a year. Those jobs were paying me _not_ _even_ half of Jasper's salary so I gave up and opened my own music store.

It had been rocky at first and if my parents hadn't have helped, I had no idea how we'd have made it, but when students or simple amateurs started buying, my store became well-known. Before I knew it, I was in dire need of an assistant.

For a month, I kept interviewing twinks as Jazz called them – no one seemed responsible and I couldn't allow just anyone to work with such expensive instruments. My assistant turned out to come to me by accident.

The girl was trying to find an address and stepped into my store to ask for directions. She had an interview for a waitress job, but she kinda fell in love with my stuff. I hired her that day and when I told Jazz, he laughed at me, saying I'd been searching for the wrong person. True, I hadn't thought of hiring girls, but I wasn't regretting hiring Mary.

At home, Jasper and I had the most perfect relationship. I never thought moving to Forks would change my life forever…and to think I hated being there. But that was before I saw him and his fine ass.

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em> To change who I used to be<em>  
><em> A reason to start over new<em>  
><em> and the reason is you<em>

**Okay. We have one more chapter left.**

**About the outtake...the 1,000th reviewer didn't have a link to let me talk to her. So Rory if you read this please pm me with what you'd like to see in an outtake. If you don't...I'll choose the 1,001st reviewer.  
><strong>


	46. Chapter 46: I Love You, You Love Me

**Stephenie has it all. **

**Many thanks to my beta: Evilnat.  
><strong>

**You can find me on Facebook on my account (Cherry Bellazza Callen) ****Don't forget to check the mean banner my beta did.****  
><strong>

**Katy Perry inspired me to write this. All of it. I'm not a fan of song fics and I won't call this a song fic. There are a few lyrics here and there. **

**For this chapter, the song choice is ... I Love You, You Love Me** -****** Anthony Quinn  
><strong>

**Warning: If you don't like reading slash****, stop right here.**

********************Now, enjoy Cutesper and Sweetward.********************

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Eight years later**

**JPOV**

Our life in Seattle couldn't be better.

I couldn't have dreamed that at thirty I'd have what I have now.

I was a video games designer and loving my job.

I had a house on the outskirts of Seattle.

I had a crazy cat that I fought tooth and nail for.

And of course, my man.

_I love you_  
><em> I love you<em>  
><em> I love you<em>  
><em> I love you<em>  
><em> (I love you)<em>  
><em> I love you<em>  
><em> (How many different ways are there to say)<em>  
><em> How many different ways are there to say<em>  
><em> I love you<em>  
><em> (I love you)<em>  
><em> I love you<em>  
><em> (Ooooh)<em>  
><em> No need to say it any other way<em>

Tonight was important. After much thinking and talking with our families, I decided to do it.

Edward had called to say that he'd be a little late because the truck delivering the new instruments was late. Worked for me. It gave me time to prepare the surprise.

He had his own music store after falling in love with that job back when we lived in New York. In his free time, he gave piano lessons to kids.

I was in the middle of setting the table outside when my phone vibrated.

_Shit. I hope he's not coming now_, I thought panicked.

I opened my phone and choked on my saliva. What the heck?

**Can we have vags tonight? Pwetty pwease? *puppy dog eyes* –E**

I read and double read. Autocorrect seemed to love him. I had tons of screwed up texts from him, but for the love of God I couldn't decipher this one.

**Sorry, babe… But what the heck do you WANT? ~ J**

I set back to work. Five minutes later, my phone pinged.

**Holy shit! Veggies! You said you'll make cocks. –E**

**Funk! Chicken…I hate this thing… –E**

I snorted out loud. He was trying to outsmart the autocorrect.

**It's a surprise, boob. ~J**

**I cursed you! LOL –E **

I groaned, putting the phone aside and focusing on our dinner. Chicken and veggies, he got it right.

When I was finally done with cooking, I grabbed a shower, dressed nicely then carried our food outside. He had to come any minute.

Cocoa Puff appeared at my feet and I scooped her up. I wasn't very original when I named her, but she was brown and soft and warm like cocoa and puff wrapped up in one. She's usually called Puffy or Cocoa.

I relaxed in my chair, keeping her on my lap and squeezing the contents of my right pocket.

I started feeling sick, but there was no backing down.

For fuck's sake! It was just Edward. I loved him. How hard could it be?

My stomach rolled as if to answer me.

Just to give me something to do, I decided to send him a text message, to let him know where I am.

**When you get home… I'm back, on the dick. ~J**

Shit. Fucking hate this thing.

I decided not to correct the word.

Edward's answer appeared promptly.

**A plastic one, I hope. Mine's still with me the last time I checked. –E**

**Deck…~J**

I sent the corrected version, laughing.

**Pity…I won't say no to a 3some with our friend…;) –E **

**Riley'll sleep with the whole town if Seth didn't keep him on a leash! ~J**

**Pity. I'm parking –E **

Feeling a little better, I put the phone next to my plate and took a deep breath.

When Edward stepped out of the house, Puffy zoomed to him. He's not a huge fan of cats but she got under his skin. How could he not love the brown fur ball?

"Hey, cat." He picked her up and came over to me, grinning. "Hey, you." He leaned to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hi."

_You love me_  
><em> How wonderful,<em>  
><em> Oh, how wonderful that such a thing can be<em>

"I know what I want for my birthday," he said against my lips.

"What's that?" I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow.

_Oh no. _

I should have never allowed him to drink with Riley. They got those crazy ideas…

"We'll see." I shrugged. I wasn't really against that, but if he agreed to me tonight, I wouldn't allow him to do anything with anyone else.

We sat at the table and after commenting on the chicken's nice aspect, we tucked in. Well, Edward did because I couldn't stomach much.

"Are you okay?" he asked halfway through his helping, glancing at me confused. "You barely ate."

"I'm good. Not really hungry."

He nodded, accepting that.

"Bella called," he said after some time. "She got accepted to UW."

"I swear, they're inseparable," I muttered.

"Did Alice get in there too? She didn't mention anything."

"Aly didn't get her letter yet, but seriously, Edward. She'll get in there…maybe they'll find twin brothers or some shit…perfect match." I joked.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Can't accept that your sister already found someone?"

"She's eighteen and last time I told her this was a stupid choice, she didn't talk to me for a month. Seriously! After everything…she's with him?" I scowled, pushing my plate away.

This wasn't going how I wanted. I didn't want to be angry. Not tonight.

"Well, her choice. And he changed," Edward added.

I groaned, hoping we'd drop the subject.

The first time Alice told me she was dating James – the very same one who bullied her when she was younger – I thought she was fucking with me, but then when we visited home and I saw them together… It took Edward a whole day to calm me and talk me out of killing that fucker.

We lapsed in a new round of silence.

"I've got you something," I blurted out when he was about to get up.

"Did I miss something?" He frowned. "What day is it?"

"Just a random Friday…for now," I whispered. "You can make it a special day."

I got up and walked to his side, looking down in his confused green eyes. Fuck, how I loved this man.

I gulped thickly and lowered on my knees, pushing his chair away from the table.

"Are you okay? Jazz?"

_I'm going to throw up._

My brain was blank suddenly – my ideas gone. Fuck.

"Marry me," I choked out, squeezing his hand. "I love you so much. I want to be yours legally. I don't care how many miles we have to travel to legalize this but…I want to marry you."

"You… What? Really? Are you serious, Jazz?"

I gulped and nodded jerkily. "Please?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, falling on his knees next to me and hugging me tightly. "I love you too, more than you know." He started peppering kisses all over my face.

"Wait…there's more," I told him, feeling relived he accepted. I had been so worried.

We had talked about this but nothing concrete.

"Is it already prepared? Everything? I can change my clothes then…" He said exuberantly.

"No!" I laughed. "I wanted to prepare it together…the other thing is…" I gulped nervously and searched his eyes. "We've talked about this, and purely by mistake…I think we can find someone to help us…do what we've wanted for some time."

"I'm not following you, Jazz. We have everything we could want."

"I was talking with Seth the other day…"

"YES!" he shouted, his eyes sparkling. "He's invited too. Not only Riley."

"Not that!" I groaned. "Get your mind out of the gutter, darlin'!"

"Oh. What else?"

I stroked his cheek, leaning to press my forehead to his. "His sister, Leah, she…helped two families have their dream when the wife couldn't bear children. Remember that we talked about this…?"

Tears spilled from his eyes and his mouth pressed against mine. "I want that. Yes," he murmured. "Yes."

I grinned and kissed him passionately.

"Can we celebrate now?" he whispered, licking his bottom lip.

I took the box with the rings from my pocket and put it in his palm. "After you open this. We can do anything you want."

"I feel spoiled. What's this?" Edward took the box and opened it, gasping loudly. "Holy shit! This is…wow. They're wonderful…and so…uh, gay!"

I pinched his cheek, snickering. "I loved them the instant I saw them." I kissed him again.

"Can we put them on now? Or you're going to make me wait until we get married?" Edward asked eagerly.

"I guess we can wear them if you want." I shrugged.

Rainbow rings.

***ALB***

**EPOV**

I was a trembling mess as I got ready for the most important event of my life. My hands were shaking so badly I couldn't even tie a blasted knot for my tie.

"Knock, knock!" Bella said from the doorway.

"Hey. I could use some help," I told her, pointing to my tie.

"You know, I feel really good being able to help in any way. It's my turn to take care of you." She giggled and pinched my cheek.

"None of that!" I protested.

As she worked on my tie, I looked her over. She looked really nice in her peach dress, though I knew she hated it. Only Jasper's fault for allowing Alice to take over everything.

"The dress is nice," I commented. "But what the hell did you do to your hair?"

Her cheeks heated up and she glanced at me quickly. "Blame Adam," she whispered.

_Right_. My little sister was dating Jasper's boss. Sometimes I wondered if it was the right thing to take her with us that Christmas party, a few years ago. She had just broken up with a douche, and I wanted her to have fun. She met Adam Crawford – the host and owner of Crawford Games – and the rest was history.

"Ew, please!" I joked.

"What? We just kissed," she whispered, straightening my tie after finishing the knot. "There."

"Thanks, sweets." I dropped a kiss on her head and fell back onto the bed. "I feel sick."

"You're worse than a woman!" she groaned. "Not even Alice complained like this when she got married!"

I threw her a playful glare, gripping my hair.

"Just think like this. You both love each other. You both want this. You don't care what others think. And you have a baby on the way."

She made it sound so easy.

I still couldn't believe how willing Seth's sister was to accept our offer. Within the month after we propositioned her, she was pregnant with our baby. She was now seven months along and a hormonal bitch. We insisted to not know which one of us were the dad until the baby was born, as well as the gender. I had a feeling Jasper's sperm was the miraculous one because he was always around Leah when she was visiting. I stayed around her as much as I could tolerate her. I had no idea how the quiet, laid-back, cool Seth could have such a crazy sister.

The door of our bedroom opened again and Mom stepped inside.

"Oh, honey! You are so handsome!" she gushed.

"Mom," I protested, rolling my eyes. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes. Jasper just left with his parents. His dad nearly carried him out because he wanted to check on you."

"Let's go!" I urged them. "I need to see him."

We were lucky that the Washington State decided to approve our marriage and we didn't have to travel too far to make this commitment. I knew there would be no church for us, but I had a plan for us once the City Hall ceremony ended.

When we reached the building, I could see our small group outside, waiting for us. Jazz was a few feet aside with Adam and James – they seemed to be encouraging him judging by their gestures.

I stepped out of the car, not paying attention to Mom steering me inside the building. I had to be next to Jazz. Since he had his back at me, he didn't see me coming. I slipped my arms around his waist and propped my chin on his shoulder.

"Hey, baby."

"Edward! You're here!"

"Am I late?" I joked, turning him in my arms and kissing his lips.

"He's just over thinking it," James told me.

I chuckled and led them inside. We had to wait for our turn because apparently a lot of people got married in October. I was holding Jasper's sweaty hand, trying to tell him without words that it would be okay.

When our turn came, my nerves hit me full force as I stepped foot in the intimidating room. I barely paid attention to what the lady was saying. It was a blur.

My signature was messy, but Jasper's wasn't any better. We were married – together forever.

As we left City Hall, I told everyone to head to our house because I had a surprise for Jazz. No one knew about it, though I'd bet good money that Alice had her suspicions.

I parked in front of the church and climbed out then went to open his door since he seemed to be in shock.

"Come on," I whispered, tugging him out.

"W-what ar-e we doing here?" he asked shakily.

"No priest would marry us in front of God, but we can do it. Please."

"Uh, what? I'm not following you," he said confused.

"Just come with me, Jazz."

We walked inside the church and I took him to the far corner, at the end of the bench. There weren't many people, but I didn't care in the least.

We sat down and I took his hands, turning to face him. He did the same, still looking confused.

I cleared my throat and squeezed his hands.

I suddenly felt sick. This made it even more real.

_Just, just we two_  
><em> (Adds up to I love you and you love me)<em>  
><em> Adds up to I love you and you love me<em>

_ I love you_  
><em> How many different ways are there to say<em>  
><em> I love you<em>  
><em> Te volio bene, Te chiero, Ich Liebe Dich, Je t'adore<em>  
><em> I love you<em>  
><em> No need to say it any other way<em>

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you, Jasper Jonathan Whitlock, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part," I whispered, tears springing in my eyes.

His blue eyes widened and his breathing became labored. With a small smile he repeated my words.

"I, Jasper Jonathan Whitlock, take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

I extricated a hand away and grabbed the rings from my pocket.

He snickered lightly. "Now I know why you wanted the ring."

I resisted the urge to poke my tongue out at him. I slipped the ring onto his finger then handed him my ring, and he put it in place on my left hand.

Glancing around, I leaned forward and pecked his lips. "I love you, Jasper."

He sniffed and drew me into a hug. "I love you so much."

Once we composed ourselves, we lit two candles then left. We had a party to attend.

***ALB***

A foot connected with my calf.

"It's your turn," Jasper muttered sleepily.

I almost dragged the pillow over my head, but tiredly rolled out of the bed and trudged to Theo's room. I stumbled over one of his plastic trucks, but righted myself in time, grumbling under my breath.

"What now?" I muttered, picking him up. "You ate an hour ago. You're changed. What do you want?" I asked, looking into his wide open eyes.

His little hands slapped against my cheeks and a big smile appeared on his face.

Christ. "It's three in the morning. People sleep at this hour," I told him seriously. "Can you do that?"

His arms wrapped around my neck, hugging me. "Play."

That was his first word and his most favorite. At eighteen months, his favorite words were "daddy", "play" and "food" – the essentials, right?

It was a little difficult to know which daddy he wanted until the wrong one appeared next to him and the whole block heard his wails. When he wanted to play, I was his best friend, when he needed a change, he wanted Jazz since he was more patient than me, and when it was about food, anyone could feed him.

"Sleep," I insisted, putting him back in his crib. I poked the noisy toys hanging above him distracting him when he was about to start crying.

He was out soon and I stumbled back into bed. I didn't remember being this hard when Bella was little, but that was because I never took care of her as a baby. Jasper seemed to grasp that he actually conjured most of the things up too, especially about baby Alice. I always knew his mom couldn't have allowed a thirteen year old to change a baby.

We were both learning how it was to take care of a baby – the hard way. The important thing was that we had each other, and now little Theo, too.

A happy little family.

I absolutely loved my life and my family – wouldn't trade accepting Jasper's choice from back in high school for anything in the world. Accepting his proposal brought only happiness in my life.

_And honey, honey you love me_  
><em> (How wonderful that such a thing can be)<em>  
><em> How, how wonderful that such a thing can be<em>  
><em> Baby, baby, just we two<em>  
><em> (Adds up to I love you and you love me)<em>  
><em> Adds up to I love you and you love me<em>

** ~THE END~**

**Before we start crying, I have a few things to tell you.  
><strong>

**1. There will be a few outtakes (as my FB suggested) and I bet that after this chapter you want even more outtakes. Everyone is allowed to suggest. In total, I'm thinking to write four outtakes that will go in the A Love Bargain Outtakes story.  
><strong>

**2. Pictures - in my Facebook group - Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction and under the folder named A Love Bargain.  
><strong>

**3. New story. Yup. I can't take a break. My brain conjures a thousand scenarios every day, but only a few get written. This new one was lucky. I'll start posting this Saturday and if you're interested, please keep me on alert. There's also a teaser in my group wall page.  
><strong>

**4. A huge THANK YOU to everyone who took this bumpy trip with me. You've been an amazing lot! I love you, guys! *big group hug*  
><strong>


End file.
